Un Inesperado Giro Del destino
by coquette81
Summary: Una historia de amor, locura,rebeldia y pasion..Chapter 16 Girls! Cual va hacer la reaccion de Alberth al enterarse del secreto de candy y la tia abuela, podra hacer algo para ayudar a candy? las invito a leer este capitulo, disfrutenlo....
1. Chapter 1

**UN INESPERADO GIRO DEL DESTINO **

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY –CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A **Kioko Misuki**** - ****Yumiko Igarashi**, ESTE SOLO ES UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TODOS SOLO QUIERO UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…..POR LO TANTO TENDRA UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO EN EL CUAL YO DECIDO CADA UNA DE LAS SITUACIONES QUE SE DARAN EN ESTA HISTORIA …QUIERO ACLARAR TAMBIEN QUE SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUNA SEMEJANSA CON OTROS FIC SERA PORQUE EH LEIDO TANTOS QUE TALVEZ SE ME HALLA PEGADO ALGO………Y SI MAS AH DISFRUTAR ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE BASARA DESPUES DE LA REUNION EN EL HOGAR DE PONY ……

**CAPITULO I **

**EL PLAN DE LORD DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER**

**INGLATERRA**

La vida para el Duque Richard de Granchester no habia sido como el hubiese querido ……

En primera, haber tenido que dejar asu amada actriz, Eleonor Baker , su Eli, su unico y verdadero amor hasta la actualidad.

Segundo , arrancarle a ella el fruto de su amor, Terruce …el cual amaba por ser hijo de ella , tan parecido a ella fisicamente , pero tan parecido a el de caracter ..."impulsivo y apasionado," ...

El duque pensaba para si mismo , del porque habia alejado a su hijo de su lado, _... porque simplemente, le recordaba a ella, a su actriz Americana….cuanto habia sufrido su hijo, con su ausencia y la de su madre, de como se arrepentia de ello _……

**RICHARD:**_Hablando en voz alta :_** Terruce hijo... yo voy a recuperar los años perdidos entre nosotros …Todavia recuerdo cuando aquella pequeña rubia me pidio que te dejara libre, para que realizaras tus sueños , solo con verla a sus ojos , supe que esa pequeña te amaba .**

Flasback

**Candy**: **por favor SR Duque de Grandchester... no haga regresar a terry, el solo quiere seguir su camino ...deje que el sea feliz, hacienda lo que ama …**

**Richard:** **tu lo quieres verdad pequeña**

**Candy**:**si , yo lo quiero ...y lo unico que deseo, es que el... sea feliz …..**

fin flashback

**Me pregunto , si estaras con ella, con la chica del colegio??...**Pensaba para si mimo el duque

El duque estaba melancolico ...Su mente viajaba en pensamientos tristes, acerca de su supuesta familia , pero en principal sobre su hijo...

**Richard: **HAblando en voz alta...**Hijo porque tuve que tratarte asi, porque deje que la Duquesa y sus hijos te menospreciaran …..MI supuestos hijos, como pude ser tan ciego, para no darme cuenta desde un principio , de que ellos no eran mios, **

El Duque realmente pensaba que los hijos de la Duquesa eran de el, hasta que un dia, habia regresado con Lord Vermonth , para arreglar unos negocios ...cuando escucharon una platica algo inusual….

**Flashback: **

La duquesa se encontraba en la sala de te, platicando con Sandra su nana que la habia acompañado toda su vida, y que se habia mudado con ella en su matrimonio ...una mujer agria, de aspecto rudo y semblante severo……

**La Duquesa**: **Sandra, todavia no puedo creer la suerte que eh tenido ...convertirme en la Duquesa de Granchester, y casada con uno de los hombres mas cotizados de Inglaterra ...hijo de cuna noble …**

.**Sandra**: **si mi niña... todavia no puedo creer, como le hicistes paara pasar a esos pequeños como hijos de el …**

.**La Duquesa** : **si Richard supiera que el no es el padre, y que ellos siempre lo han sabido... comprenderia el porque mis hijos, siempre despreciaron y odiaron a Terruce... por que el, El en realidad es el unico heredero ….. jajjajajjajja... El unico hijo que el tiene, es el bastardo , el hijo que el ah abandonado... hijo de la actriz de quinta Americana …**

**Sandra** : **Gracias a sus multiples viajes y su poco interes en ti, ni se dio cuenta de la situacion con el chofer en francia, y lo que menos se imagina, que ese chofer es el padre de los que supone sus hijos... ni la gente de Inglaterra se imagina tus mentiras !eres unica!!...**

El duque se quedo perplejo , no podia creer lo que escuchaba ..

**Lord Vermonth**: **Richard te encuentras bien ??**

El Duque no respondio ...solo reacciono con enojo y se encamino a enfrentar a las dos mujeres q quedaron en estado de shock, cuando lo oyeron reclamar por lo que habia escuchado…..Lord vermonth se habia quedado parado en el pasillo ,solo pudo ver como su amigo se encamino, como fiera a encarar a esas dos mujeres ….el sabia por todo lo que habia pasado Richard , su amor por la Americana , ya que eran amigos desde la infancia ……

**Richard**: **no lo puedo creer , eres una arpia de lo peor ...desde este momento te me vas de mi casa con tus hijos …**

**.LA Duquesa : Richard yo no ??**

**Richard** **tu no??... ahora mismo te me vas a largar de mi residencia, y te llevas a tus hijos bastardos contigo , porque ya se que mios no son… y tu te vas olvidando de tu titulo, porque me voy a divorciar, y voy a llevar el caso al parlamento.**

.**La Duquesa : no te atreverias ah ser tal escandalo... nadie te apoyaria, te olvidas que necesitas la palabra de otro noble para hacer valido el divorcio …**

EN ese momento Lord Vermonth se encamino para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia ….

**Lord Vermonth: ****Yo lo apoyare... lo eh escuchado todo**…

la duquesa comprendio que no habria nada que hacer, al ver A lord Vermonth ... y asi salio del Castillo Grandchester, con sus hijos, para ser repudiados por la Sociedad Inglesa, y perder los privilegios que antes gozaban …..

Asi el duque de Granchester logro divorciarse de la que era su esposa... 4 meses despues de lo ocurrido ….

**fin flashback..**

Asi recordando estaba, el Duque de Granchester , observando las fotos de su hijo ...el habia seguido su carrera secretamente, y se sentia orgulloso de el …. fue interumpido de suspensamientos cuando el mayordomo aparecio

**Mayordomo : Lord Grandchester , afuera espera el Señor Maxwell.**

**Duque: Hagalo pasar**

El señor Maxwell , es uno de los mas renombrados investigadores de Inglaterra …. El duque lo habia mandado ah America, averiguar sobre su hijo ...ya que el estaba preocupado por los rumores q habia leido en los periodicos …

Maxwell se dirigio al despacho …

**Duque: Señor Maxwell pudo averiguar algo de mi hijo**

**Maxwell: Si lord , mas de lo que se imagina …..**

Asi el investigador le relato todo con respecto a su hijo, de como estaba siendo chantajeado por La Familia Marlow, y algunos detalles, cuando su hijo desaparecio del teatro, para ir a Chicago , en busca de la que es el amor de su vida, la heredera Candy White Andry, asi como no se habian visto , y sobre todo , de la vida tan peculiar de la heredera andry ...como de trabajar de enfermera , y del fallido enlace matrimonoial con su primo Neal Leagan …tambien le conto sobre Eleanor Baker , de su vida , y de algo que lo hizo tener un rayo de esperanza , de que Eleanor baker, estaba todavia soltera..

**Duque: Asi que esas mujeres quieren embaucar a mi hijo ….Ellas no saben el Poder de los Grandchester …..Gracias por sus servicios Maxwell….**

le dio un sobre con su pago... y el hombre se retiro….

Luego el duque de Grandchester, mando a llamar a Mr. Thomas, quien era su mano derecha ...para informarle que le comprara el proximo boleto ah America …

Unos dias mas tarde , ya se encontraba llegando al Puerto de la ciudad de New York .

**Mr Thomas: Lord Grandchester, que es lo que piensa hacer??**

**Duque: Lo primero sera ir hablar con Eleanor , de como podemos ayudar a nuestro hijo , y sobre todo, de ayudar a Terruce , a recuperar a la mujer de su vida... porque yo se que el la ama, y ella a el ...porque los Grandchester , solo somos de un solo amor … **

**y porque mi hijo no va arrepetir mi misma historia se dijo para si mismo**

Asi el duque quedaba viendo el mar, desde la cubierta del barco... pensando en como ayudar a su hijo... en como tenia que ir aclarar las cosas con esas arribistas de las Marlow ...y de como planeaba juntar a Terry con la rubia colegiala….El sabia que tenia que ir hablar con los Andry, para arreglar un matrimonio con la heredera de esa familia , la mujer que su hijo ama …

**Duque** : Hablando en voz alta ...** Aunque Me odies mas hijo, y te enojes por entrometerme en tu vida, no voy a permitir que se repite mi historia , no quiero que vivas sin tu amada, como yo lo hice en todos estos años, al estar alejado de tu madre... y se muy bien , que los Andley, novan a rechazar un arreglo matrimonial... Tu eres el heredero al titulo, y como tal todos mis bienes son tuyos, Eso te hace un prospecto atractivo , en nuestra sociedad, desgraciadamente eso vale mucho... Y tu Ely, preparate, porque voy a Reconquistarte...Como que me llamo Richard Grandchester...**

**COntinuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Este capitulo sera en parte al pasado de candy , despues de la Reunion en el hogar de Pony , hasta parte del presente….

**UN GIRO INESPERADO**

**CAPITULO II**

**La vida de Candy despues de la Separacion**

**Mientras el duque de Grandchester se encontraba arrivando a N.Y. , una Candy estaba melancolica en su cuarto, en la gran Masion Andry... recordando que es lo que habia sido de su vida en este año de separacion…**

**Flasback:**

Despues de la reunion en el hogar de pony, la vida a nuestra querida pecosa le habia hecho un giro de 180 grados, el descubrir que su casi hermano Alberth no era solo "el famoso abuelo William" , si no tambien "el principe de la colina ", se quedo por unas semanas en el hogar de pony, como decia ella para recuperar energias….Ciertamente en ese lugar , siempre se sentia ella misma , tan lleno de paz y amor ...eso la hacian fortaleserse, y nunca olvidar quien era ella …..

Pero Candy se sentia triste aunque fingia ante los demas sus madres y el mismo Alberth sabian perfectamente por el calbario que estaba pasando su pequeña , por las tardes se perdia por horas trepada en el Padre Arbol pensando en lo que habia sido su vida hasta entonces , habia cogido la costumbre de escribir hasta cierto punto de componer canciones …A ella le encantaba cantar y realmente no era tan mala…. Con visitas continuas de Alberth , Archy e Any asi pasaron sus cortas vacaciones..

El ultimo dia antes de regresar a Chicago , habia ido a despedirse de su querida colina de pony... trepo el padre arbol, para ver el atardecer sentada en una rama , y no pudo aguantar mas el dolor que sentia por dentro , dolor que la estaba desgarrando, una lagrima rodo por sus bien rosadas mejias y suspiro con tristeza y añoranza, por tiempos que jamas volveran , pero imposibles de borrar….

**Candy: Stear... cuanta falta me hacen tus inventos fallidos en estos momentos , siempre tan alegre….**

**Anthony!! my dulce caballero escoces, con tus rosas , tu sonrisa, tu nobleza … aveces me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida, si no hubiera sucedido ese accidente, aunque se que el hubiera no existe pero talvez, nunca hubiera ido a Inglaterra, y no lo hubiera conocido a el ah Te…rry!!**

Candy solo se solto a llorar como una niña ….

**No, No ... candy, no te engañes!! que ah sido lo mejor que te ah pasado ...el haberlo conocido, su sonrisa, su caracteristico sentido del humor , tan sarcastico...sus apodos , El colegio San Pablo , con las tardes en la segunda colina de Pony, el verano en Escocia , mi primer Beso... !! ya candy hicistes lo correcto …**se repetia para si misma , aunque los hechos , estaban mas fuera de la realidad…

El grito de de la hermana Maria, la hizo despertad de su ensoñasion y se dispuso a bajar del padre arbol ...para correr al hogar, ya que era la hora de la cena….Despues de esta, ayudo a sus madres a levantar la mesa y limpiar la cocina, y por supuesto ayudar a los niños a dormir…

Luego se dirigio al despacho de la Señorita pony, donde la esperaban sus madres...

**Candy: Toc, toc... puedo pasar !!**

**Miss Pony: Claro candy!! de echo, la hermana maria y yo te estabamos esperando..**

Un silencio se hizo , cuando candy se sento a lado de sus madres ...quienes estaban junto ala chimenea, ya que las noches de enero, suelen ser muy frias…

**Sister Maria : Hasta cuando vas atener esa mirada triste CAndy ?**

**Candy: Es que mañana me voy... y el solo hecho de despedirme de ustedes, me entristece ..**

**Miss Pony: candy los ojos son el reflejo del alma ...y los tuyos no saben mentir….**

Candy no pudo mas que incarse a llorar en las piernas de la señorita Pony... como una chiquilla busca el consuelo de una madre.

**Miss Pony: Candy!! tienes que seguir siempre a tu corazon... mas que a la razon , el nunca te engañara…..**

candy estaba asombrada, por lo que le dijo miss pony , que solo pudo articular...

**Candy: pero señori….. **cuando fue interrumpidapor la hermana maria

**Sister Maria: No siempre lo que tu crees correctos es lo que es, cuando tu tomas una decicion, tienes q tomar en cuenta de como le afectara a las otras personas ..**

**Candy: eso fue lo mejor , ella se sacrifico por el **.. dijo llorando

**Miss Pony : y te apuesto a pensar, de como esta sufriendo el ahora , y ella tambien….**

**Candy: Nos prometimos ...que seriamos felices….**

**Sister Maria: y lo has sido Tu?? Tu cress que el lo sea ahora tambien??**

**Candy : quiero pensar que el si es feliz!!**

**Miss Pony: ****Candy... vete a descansar, porque ma****ñana pasara Tom por ti temprano para llevarte hasta Lakewood ….**

Candy se fue hacia su cama tratando de asimilar lo que le habian dicho sus madres….. "

**"Tu cress que el lo sea ahora tambien?? " **si terry tu tienes que ser feliz…penso para si misma

Al dia siguiente Tom la recogio en el hogar de pony, para llevarla a Lakewwod…

Cuando estaba por llegar, vio el portal de las rosas ...se bajo de la Carreta de Tom, para salir corriendo hacia las Rosas de Anthony..

**Candy : Tom!! no te preocupes desde aqui caminare...**

**Tom : Querras decir correr !!Hay candy... nunca cambiaras ….**

**Candy: Adios!!1 Tom te prometo volver pronto ….**

Asi se dirijio corriendo hasta el portal de las rosas , ah aspirar las Dulce Candys... que le recordaban tanto a Anthony .. Esa casa le traia recuerdos tan hermosos de su pasado..

**Alberth : pequeña ya llegastes….**

**Candy : Alberthhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! **Grito y corrio abrazar a su gran amigo**…**

**Alberth: **el la recibio con mucho cariño ….**que te parece si vamos almorzar, para despues salir hasta Chicago…**

**Candy: sip.**

Mas tarde ivan en el carro , ya dirigiendose hasta Chicago... ninguno de los dos hablo , ya que estaban distraidos con sus propios pensamientos…

Al arrivar a Chicago fue Alberth quien rompio el silencio

**Alberth: Candy... porque no te quedas en la mansion andry … ya sabes que no me gusta que te quedes sola en el departamento , Chicago ya no es tan seguro como lo solia ser…. Yo te puedo llevar a la clinica del Dr. Martin**

**Candy:Alberth!! sabes bien que la Sra. Elroy no me soporta, y no creo que sea conveniente ...sera mejor que me lleves al departamento...**

**Alberth: Pero Candy, tu eres una Andry!! y esa casa es tan tuya, como de la tia Elroy**

**Candy : pero que cosas dices..." Tio Abuelo William" ...jajaja ...**dijo eso guiñendole un ojo , ya que sabia que Alberth le molestaba ese ademan…

**Alberth : CandyYYYYYYYY!! Jajjajaj... quie dices peqiueña…. Pero ya hablando en serio , tu heres la heredera junto con Archy..**

**Candy : Alberth ...sabes bien que lo material no me interesa , que soy feliz asi como soy…**

**Alberth : Lo se muy bien ...pero eso no quita que eres una andry , y como mi hija adoptiva que eres , tienes que ir conmigo a la gala de beneficiencia que se dara en la casa del gobernador este sabado ?... solo asi, . te dejare quedarte en el departamento …**

**Candy : eso es un chantaje querido abuelo??... Pero siendo asi , no hay mas remedio ..**

**Alberth : Archy y Annie tambien iran, tambien la Tia Abuela ….y supongo que , Los Leegan estan invitados …pero no te preocupes, que tu estaras conmigo todo el tiempo y nada te pasara…..**

**Candy: Gracias Alberth... ire solo por ti ..**

Asi candy habia llegado a su departamento , cuando entro... suspiro !!sintiendose tan sola .. ya que alberth ya no estaba alli , viviendo con ella, aunque algunas veces se quedaba acompañarla, ya que tenia su propio cuarto y algunas de sus cosas seguian alli..

Al entrar al cuarto, Candy se percato que habia un vestido hermoso sobre la cama, en color azul profundo ..**Todo digno de una andry ...**penso para si,alberth siempre la sorprendia…

Asi se acosto a dormir, ya que al dia siguiente tenia que trabajar ..

A la mañana, al arrivar a la Clinica , se encontro con un Dr. Martin serio... el cual le dijo , que deseaba habar seria mente con ella...

**Dr Martinb : Candy, voy a tener que cerrar la clinica **

**Candy: pero Doctor... porque?**

**Dr Martin : ya estoy muy viejo hija y tengo que retirarme ...ademas , que me voy de chicago, me mudare a California..**

A Candy le callo como valde con agua fria, no era posible otra jugada del destino contra ella..

Ahora que iva hacer ...todos los hospitales no la habian aceptado por las intrigas de los Leegan …

**Candy : Oh Dr Martin!!1 realmente no lo esperaba?**

**Dr Martin : Bueno no tienes q preocuparte tanto... tu vida esta resuelta, recuerda que eres una Andry**

**Candy : Lo se **

Despues de terminar su ultima dia de labores en la clinica del dr Martin , se dirijio a su casa... realmente triste por la despedida … realmente, le habia tomado cariño al dr y a la clinica , iva sumida en sus pensamientos, caundo de repente escucho a una señora quejandose de dolor

**Candy : Sra le pasa algo... le puedo ayudar **

**Lady Gueller : mi mucama se fue a buscar a un doctor **

**Candy : yo soy enfermera... yo puedo asistirla **

**Lady Gueller : no, no es necesario... solo estoy un poco mariada , pero creo que si me ayuda a llegar a mi casa estare bien ….**

Candy llamo a un carruaje y se dirijio con la Dama hasta su residencia , la cual era una Mansion muy lujosa …. Candy se percato de quien se trataba... era Loryn Gueller , quien en sus tiempos, habia sido una de las mujeres mas admiradas por el arte Frances … quien ahora vivia en Chicago , ya que se habia casado con el gobernador Gueller…Candy la atendio y la dama quedo super admirada con la amabilidad , pero sobre todo con la belleza de la rubia….Candy nunca se imagino que la dama, iva tener mucho que ver en el cambio de candy... tiempo despues….

**Dias Despues **

El dia de la Fiesta habia llegado, toda la sociedad de Chicago estaba reunida en la mansion Gueller.

La Sra Elroy , estaba presente en la mesa principal , junto con los anfitriones de la mesa ..ya que habia llegado antes a la fiesta con archy y su prometida Annie , caundo se escucho la llegada del patriarca de los Andry , quien venia acompañado de su pupila ,todo mundo quedo admirado por la belleza de candy... quien se encontranba con un vestido azul profundo con un escote muy pronunciado, pero elegante... que la hacia ver super hermosa……los fotografos del Chicago Times, y del NY Times, empesaron a fotografiar a la heredera de los Andry , todos querian una foto de ella ……

**Lady Guellar: Pero si es ella... sra. Elroy tengo que decirle que su sobrina es una belleza, y una dulzura de muchacha….el otro dia tuve un percanse en la calle, al salir del modisto... y la señorita andry me ayudo, y me trajo hasta la casa ... debo decirle que me atendio tan bien , es una chica muy lista...me dijo que era enfermera , una chica muy diferent en esta sociedad tan artificial , debe sentirse muy orgullosa de ella ….**

**Mr. Gueller: pero si que es hermosa !!e independiente , sin duda una mujer muy inteligente ..**

La sra Elroy solo se limito a decir gracias , y quedo viendo a candy por primera vez, con ojos de admiracion y orgullo…. Ciertamente era que ya no se llevaba con los Leegan, tanto por la mala reputacion que habia ganado Elisa con los hombres, y los malos habitos que habia adquirido Neil….

Candy y Alberth llegaron donde estaban los anfitriones..., los cuales saludaron a Candy con mucho cariño ..Cosa que extraño a Alberth , pero luego se dio cuenta el porque , ya que Candy le dijo lo que habia pasado con lady Gueller … La sra Elroy saludo Candy ,la pecosa la saludo con respeto, pensando para si misma que la anciana, solo la saludaba por guardar las apariencias …..

En la fiesta, todos los hombres en edad casadera querian bailar con la heredera Andry .. Eso tenia Elisa celosa y esperando para atacar a Candy…

El momento llego, cuando vio a candy con Annie y Archy con unos amigos de este de la Universidad…

**Elisa : pero como se encuentran las hijas del hogar de pony ..**

**Annie: Elisa!!**

**Archie: porque no mejor te vas con el borracho de tu hermano **

**Candy : Elisa por favor... **_trato de callar a Elisa ya que miraba que Annie ya se iva poner a llorar_

**Elisa : si las hijas del hogar de pony son unas arribistas, que solo quieren enbaucar a hombres ricos y saben como complacerlos **

Los amigos de archy se quedaron serios al escucharla, ya q ellos sabian de la reputacion de la chica y mas de alguno presente; habia estado con ella intimamente.

**Candy : Elisa por Dios ...**en eso fue interrumpida por la Matriarca de los andry

**Tia Elroy : Elisa... una dama no se comporta, como tu lo estas haciendo**

**Elisa: Pero tia Abuela!! candy fue la que empeso**

**Tia Elroy: Lo eh escuchado todo, y ciertamente estoy cansada de tus intrigas … Vete con tu madre y espero no vuelvas a molestar tanto a Candice que es una Andry y A la prometida de Archibald Cornwell**

**Elisa : Me las pagaras Candy**

Candy se quedo sorprendida por lo que la tia abuela habia hecho ..

Despues de ese incidente, la tia abuela le habia dicho a Candy delante de Alberth , que esperaba que se quedara en la mansion esa noche... ya que necesitaba hablar con ella al dia siguiente ,y ademas que su habitacion siempre esta lista en esa casa ..

Al dia siguiente los periodocos solo hablaban de la heredera Andry, y todas sus fotos estaban en la seccion de sociales de los mas prestigiosos periodicos del pais ..La sra Elroy estaba complacida con eso, se sentia orgullosa, ...

y esa es la imagen que necesitaba la familia para limpiar un poco los rumores que se dicen de Elisa y Neil. penso para si misma la matriarca..

Candy sedesperto y se dirigio al comedor a desayunar... solo estaban presente Alberth y archy quienes se alegraron al verla.

**Alberth : Pequeña... estoy tan contento que estes aqui en casa**

**Archya; si mi gatita ...ademas de lo famosa que te has vuelto , todos los periodicos hablan de ti..**

**Candy : que cosas dicen ...pero yo estoy contentas de estar con ustedes**

Terminando de desayunar estaban , cuando entra la Sra elroy a decirle a Candice que la esperaba en la biblioteca , que deseaba hablar con ella…Archy quiso objetar, pero Alberth le dio una seña con la mirada de que no lo hiociera ..

Candy se dirigio a la Biblioteca algo nerviosa

**Candy : Sra elroy ...usted dira, de lo que desea hablar **

**Sra Elroy: Candice!! primero que todo quisiera pedirte una disculpa por todo el daño que alguna vez te eh hecho , y tambien pedirte un favor..**

Candy no podia creer lo que escuchaba

**Candy : Usted dira**

**Tia Elroy : Quisiera que te mudaras a la mansion , despues de la muerte de mis sobrinos , ya somos pocos los Andry que quedamos en America y tu eres una de ellos….**

Candy sintio un hueco en el estomago ..siempre quiso la aprovacion de la sra que estaba enfrente de ella…

**Eh sabido que la clinica donde trabajabas cerro... por lo tanto, me eh tomado el atrevimiento de pedirle al director del Hospital Santa Juana que te incorpore al Hospital…**

**Candy: Sra Elroy yo la verdad…**en ese momento fue interrupida por la matriarca

**Sra Elroy : no me interrumpas , que no eh terminado… Esto claro , seria como voluntaria, ya que a mi me complaceria que fuera asi...ya que deseo que tomes unas clases de refinamiento , que no te vendrian mal…**

**Candy : yo la verdad no se que decir... pero si puedo asegurarle, que no le guardo ningun rencor... pero simplemente no puedo aceptar lo que me pide, porque yo soy feliz con mi vida…**

**Sra Elroy: Si no lo haces porque esta anciana te lo pide , te lo pido por ellos que estan solos… Tu no crees que no se que William no quisiera andar en su propio mundo, recorriendo el mundo... y Archibald estar con su hermano ,**

la tia augo su llanto cuando decia eso... **se que que tu eres la alegria para ellos , y yo quiero que llenes esta casa de vida... y que me permitas compensar el pasado..Yo se que no me queda mucho tiempo y la verdad no quiero desperdiciarlo... el tiempo perdido hasta los santos los lloran...**

**Candy: **con las lagrimas en los ojos ...**Siendo asi ...acepto !!**

**Sra Elroy: Otra cosa... quisiera que te acostumbraras a decirme Tia abuela **

**Candy : Tia Abuela ...**candy corrio abrazarla realmente ella la queria …

La tia elroy etaba contenta … en eso entraron Alberth y archi , quienes lloraban de felicidad al ver lo sucedido

Asi la vida de Candy habia cambiado ...vivia en la Mansion De los Andry , y se habia vuelto muy popular ente la Sociedad de Chicago ... LA que habia conquistado con su buen corazon y su belleza, los fotografos la seguian a todas partes... casi como una celebridad…..

NOtas Bueno , en ete capitulo queria clarar las cosas en la vida de candy ... el proximo sera el turno de terry ...asi que les prometo actualizar pronto... porfa sus reviews son importantes


	3. Chapter 3

este capitulo se basara solo en terry

**UN INESPERADO GIRO DEL DESTINO**

**CAPITULO III**

**EL SENTIR DE TERRY **

**New york Tiempo Actual**

El Duque de Grandchester se encontraba hospedado en el Hotel Plaza de New York, platicando con Mr Thomas su empleado de confianza, acerca de la reunion que queria sostener con Eleanor Baker..

**Duque : Quiero que le envies un ramo de rosas, tanto a su residencia como al teatro... todos estos dias , hasta este sabado , que sera el cierre ...el cual quiero que le inundes el camarino de rosas rojas que vallan de mi parte ...haciendole saber que ese dia ire a verle.. Aqui estan las notas que deben acompañar los Ramos .**

**Mr Thomas : como usted ordene my lord**

**Duque : tambien quiero que le envies un telegrama al Sr William Andry , pidiendole una audencia con el y su tia Elroy ,para dentro de dos semanas que viajare a chicago a verles. Quiero que dispongas de un chofer ,porque tengo que hacer muchas cosas en la ciudad …**

**Mr Thomas: asi sera Lord Grandchester**

En el Teatro Eleanor Baker estaba terminando sus ensayos, cuando finalizo , se dirigio a su camerino y se encontro con un bello ramo de rosas Rojas , en el habia una nota , que la hizo temblar ...porque reconocio su letra:

**Nota: Mi querida Ely… no se como eh podido sobrevir todo este tiempo sin ti . Nunca pude olvidarte.. Me atrevo a invitarte a una cena para este sabado despues del cierre de tu obra , te estare esperando en el palco principal , te ruego que no te niegues ...quisiera que hablemos de nuestro hijo ….**

**Con toda mi admiracion y afecto para la mujer que me robo el corazon **

**Siempre tuyo **

**Richard Grandchester..**

Eleanor se quedo helada y su unica reaccion fue tomar su abrigo e ir a corroborar lo del apartado del palco principal…Lo cual le habian informado que habia sido reservado por un alto noble ingles.

**Eleanor : Siempre usando tus influencias Richard ...**hablo en voz alta

Al llegar a su residencia, la cual quedaba en una zona exclusiva a las afueras de Manhattan ,.Se encontro con otro ramo de rosas dirigidos por el ... Asi habian pasado 5 dias, hasta el dia del cierre de la obra " Las alegres comadres de Windsor" de william shakespeare. El duque de Grandchester se encontraba en el palco principal , obseravando a Eleanor Baker actuar , no era la primera vez que la veia actuar... ya lo habia hecho en una gira europea que ella habia hecho exactamente en Francia..

Eleanor se sentia nerviosa, ya que sabia que el estaba alli …Al terminar la obra fue la mas elogiada por el publico por su actuacion ..Se dirigio a su camerino, el cual estaba inundado de rosas rojas ..Ella se dispuso a cambiarse, pero en realidad estaba nerviosa por la presencia de cierto noble en el teatro .

Ella no se percato de que habia pasado casi una hora desde que habia terminado la obra … Por supuesto el Duque estaba ya desesperado por la tardanza de ella ..Como buen Ingles la puntualidad es primordial ..

**DUQUE:** Asi que pensando para si mismo... **Eli ni creas que me voy a dar porvencido facilmente ..**

Asi que se dirigio hasta la parte de los camerinos para encontrarse con ella ...ya casi no habia nadie en el teatro y usando sus influencias , no le fue dificil llegar hasta este ..Decidido se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

**Toc toc **

**Eleanor : Quien es ? **

_**Toc toc **_

**Eleanor : dije que no queria ser interrumpida **_/ decia esto mientras habria la puerta un tanto molesta _

**Duque : Ni pienses que me voy a ir Eli **_/ dijo esto al interpretar la mirada de Eleanor_

**Eleanor : **_no podia hablar... como rayos el pudo llegar hasta alli !!dios mio... no ah cambiado, que guapo esta ? Basta eleanor __**…Que desea Lord Grandchester **_

**Duque : **_se quedo frio con el tono tan seco de ella ...AUNQUE tambien estaba embobado por su belleza. _**Sigues igual de bella como siempre Eli , los años han sido venevolos con su merced.**

**Eleanor : Si solo has venido ah decirme eso ...te puedes ir por donde llegastes/**_le contesto furiosa, pues en el fondo su presencia la lastimaba haciendole revivir el psado._

**Duque : La verdad es que quisiera hablar de nuestro hijo**

**Eleanor : **_casi gritanto _**JA ...AHORA SI NUESTRO HIJO... QUE TARDE TE VENISTES A DAR CUENTA DE ESTO … DE SEGURO FUE POR LO QUE LE HIZO SU ESPOSA Y TUS SUPUESTOS HIJOS NO, AHORA QUIERES RECUPERAR A TERRY..**

El duque_se quedo en shock por lo que ledijo la dama, ya todo mundo estaba enterado del escandalo de la familia del duque de Grandchester, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse en su proposito/_

**Duque: quisiera hablar en otro lugar ...es importante, es acerca de Susana Marlow y su madre.**

_esas fueron las palabras magicas para Eleanor , ciertamente ella habia resado tanto por un milagro , para no seguir viendo sufrir a su hijo por esas mujeres... las Marlow _

**Eleanor: Deja que termine de alistarme en un momento estoy contigo .**

Asi sin mas eleanor cerro la puerta de su cameino, del cual salio 15 minutos mas tarde ..

Se dirigieron a un Restaurante muy lujoso , el "Red Door" , ubicado en Up manhattan ...donde solo asistian gente con mucho poder adquisitivo y famosos ..

El metredit los recibio, saludando con admiracon a Eleanor ya que era un lugar que ella frecuentaba , los dirigio a una mesa apartada que habia reservado el Duque y que Eleanor agradecio en su interior ya que los paparazzis frecuentaban esa zona en caza de notas faranduleras..

**Duque: Eleanor, yo se que despues de todos estos años, no tengo derecho a recibir afecto por parte de terry o tuya pero /**en este instante fue interrumpido por Eleanor

**Eleanor : Al grano Richard... no quiero perder el tiempo , si acepte esta invitacion fue unica y exclusivamemente por Terry, nuestro hijo... que de verdad las esta pasando mal emocionalmente , y lo unico que quiero es ayudarlo , y en cuanto a nosotros ...esa es ya una cancion vieja que quedo en el pasado , asi que estas reunion sera solo en relacion a Terry.**

**Duque: Hace un tiempo contrate un investigador ….**

_asi El duque le contaba a eleanor como habia manda a investigar a terry, preocupado por las notas que leia en los periodocos... obviando que a ella tambien la habia mandado a investigar..Tambien le hablo de candy de lo que el no queria que su hijo repitiera su historia y le informo sobre lo que habia descubirto de las Marlow , que ellas ya habian estafado una gente en Filadelfia ; cogiendo gran parte de una fortuna ...explicandole que el no dudaba de que el supuesto accidente, todo fuera planeado por ellas para atrapar a Terry._

**Eleanor : de verdad tu crees que no halla sido un accidente?...**_estaba asombrada aldo horrorizada.._**Pero quien va a querer perder una pierna Por dios Richard de que estas hablando ?**

**Duque: Parece que el plan se les salio de las manos, porque segun los informes , la Sra Marlow habia mandado investigar el origen de Terruce... ellas sabian que era un hijo de un noble y que tu eras su madre …Por eso Al notar que Susana no podia enredar a el , por que su corazon le pertenecia a otra, ellas se fueron a los extremos... querian hacer parecer un accidente , donde Susana salvaba a Terruce... pero nunca contaron lo que le pasaria a ella efectuando el plan…**

**Eleanor : **_estaba palida no podia creer lo que escuchaba _**/Mi pobre hijo !! pero como lograron hacer todo eso , en el teatro hay mucha seguridad, no me lo explico…**

**Duque : contrataron a un tal "Tyner" , para que aflojara las cuerdas de las luces ..El chico confeso todo por un poco de dinero .**

**Eleanor : no puedo ser!! esto es inconcevible... tanto daño que le han hecho a mi hijo **

**Duque : Yo por eso me decidi avenir... quiero ayudarle ..**

**Eleanor : Richard !!siempre me eh preguntado... porque no le exigistes a Terry que volviera a Inglaterra ?**

**Duque : Por la Colegiala... Candy**

**Eleanor : Candyyyyyyyyyy**

**Duque : ella me hizo ver, que el solo queria seguir su camino... y me pidio que lo dejara ser quien el quisiera …**_en este momento el duque recordaba como la chica pecosa se trepo en el carruaje , y de como defendio a Terruce.._**Supe que ella estaba enamorado de el con solo ver sus ojos , y me convencio su amor y confianza por el.**

**Eleanor : Siempre Candy ,**_en este moneto ella recordo la influencia de candy para que terry la perdonara_**/ Sabes ella me ayudo en escocia, para que Terry y yo nos reconciliamos .**

**Duque : Por eso es que quiero ayudar a mi hijo a recuperar su vida **_/ por eso voy hablar con los Andry y arreglar un matrimonio esto lo dijo para si …_

**Eleanor: Realmente esa chica me impresiona , pero ellos han pasado por tantas cosas que la verdad no se , se que Terry la ama , pero el a cambiado tanto..**

_eleanor pensanba en lo enigmatico y hasta cierto punto amargado que se habia vuelto terry ._

_**Duque : Eleanor... quiero que me hables de nuestro hijo desde tu perspectiva **_

**Eleanor : El ah cambiado tanto Richard ( **_se pone a llorar _**) ya no tiene el brillo en sus ojos , es como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir …**

Asi Eleanor le conto los por menores de la vida de su hijo , de que ella lo notaba frio . amargado , hasta con ciertas miradas que le daban miedo … Habia regresado el terry con caracter indecifrable , escondiendo sus emociones …Eso era ahora su hijo... un Hombre amargado, que se refujiaba en su trabajo…

El duque escuchaba a Eleanor y no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo que le decia de Terry...

**Eleanor : Creo que ya es tarde Richard ...es hora de irnos**

**Ricahrd : si... te llevare a tu casa **

**Eleanor : no es necesario... cojere un carruaje hasta mi casa**

**Richard : de ninguna manera ? Una dama bella no puede andar a estas horas sola **

**Eleanor : yo no quiero molestar **

**Richard : tu nunca molestarias**

_Eleanor se sentia en las nubes, como si fuera una quinceañera , realmente le gustaba ese hombre…. Al llegar a su residencia, el Duque le ayudo a salir del coche y se despidio de ella quedando de acuerdo en encontrase el dia siguiente, para ir hablar con las Marlows y despues hacer un rencuentro con Terry.._

**Mientras Tanto, nuestro querido actor, se encontraba en su Penthouse , ubicado en la quinta avenida una zona super exclusivisima... habitada mayormente por artistas…**

**El estaba en su despacho , viendo un cuadro de Candy, que habia mandado hacer, gracias a las multiples fotografias que salian de candy en los periodicos .. El estaba de mal Humor ya que acababa de llegar de las casas de las Marlows, y eso lo ponia siempre de malas ...ademas por lo que habia leido en el periodico acerca de su pecosa , se encontraba admirando el cuadro de ella, cuando una lagrima rodo por su mejia... despues su mente viajo a los dias despues de la partida de candy de ny y de como habia sido su vida**

**FLASHBACK**

Despues de haber huido de ny , dejado el grupo staford, su vida estaba bajo una nube negra , trabajando en una carpa teatral de mala muerte , la mayor parte del tiempo bebiendo … Hasta que se encontro en la ciudad de ella en Chicago y su encuentro con su amigo Alberth ...de como este lo aconsejo para que siguiera su camino … De como desde lejos la habia visto trabajando en esa pequeña clinica ...solo en verla , lo impulso para volver a ny a retomar un lugar en las tablas teatrales, y aunque no le gustaba la idea , regreso con Susana... todo por una promesa echa a su pecosa..

En el teatro, no todo fue color de rosa... el haber abandonado el grupo sin mas ni mas , le costo a Terry empesar desde abajo….Su unico amigo era Robert Hathaway, quien le aguantaba su mal caracter, porque lo queria como el hijo que nunca tuvo, y porque sabia muy bien se su telento...…

Con la que tuvo una amistad algo repentina, fue con Karen Claise... quien le aconsejaba todo el tiempo que dejara a Susana , y que fuera por su unico amor , el cual ella sabia perfectamente quien era y que estaba en Chicago…

Se habia vuelto el actor mas cotizado de Broadway , las mujeres le llovian amontones , los periodistas lo seguian tanto por su popular, pero tambien por su enigmatica y misteriosa vida… Constantemente salian tabloides con noticias relacionadas con chicas de la sociedad newyorquina , cosa que jamas eran ciertas, ya que terry solo le gustaba estar solo…. Se le habia relacionado tambien sentimentalmente con su compañera Karen... unos de esos dias se encontraban comiendo en la cafeteria " de la Abuela " como le llamaban ; un lugar donde se reunen los actores despues de los ensayos para merendar ; ellos estaban sentados en una mesa que se ecntraban al ricon leyendo un tabloide

**LA PAREJA DEL MOMENTO TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER Y KAREN KLAISE SU AMOR SOBREPASO LAS TABLAS DE TEATRO…..vean la historia de este amor que ocurre tras bambalinas …..**

**Terry : Hay karen ya te eh dicho que tu no eres de mi tipo **

**Karen : Ya quisieras my rey que estas pulgas salten en tu petate**

**Terry : si tu lo dices**

En ese momento terry y karen se echan a reir de lo que leian en los periodicos … Estos no se imaginaban que esta noticia tambien la leia en Chicago una chica peliroja, la cual usaria para fastidiar a una chica pecosa..

Karen se encontraba leyendo otra notas de sociales ...caundo de repente se dirije sarcasticamente a su compañero sentimental ficticio

**Karen : A quien no a divinas quien sale en esta seccion de social tambien**

**Terry : ya sabes que esas cosas no me interesan**/_le contesto secamente_

**Karen : pues yo creo que si!! ya que tiene unos ojos verdes y pecas en la nariz/**_Bingo se dijo Karen al ver la expresion en la cara de terry _

**Terry : **_se levanto de la mesa sin mas ni mas /_**me tengo que ir Karen tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo leyendo tonterias **

**Karen : Como ir haber a tu amadad Prometida ? no juegues Terry , que yo se muy bien que te mueres por leer lo que dicen de ella …../**

en eso Karen se empiesa a leer el articulo, caundo terry salio del lugar dejandola alli tirada y con la cuenta … 

**Karen : Grandchester!! ya me las pagaras, por dejarme colgada con la cuenta...**…

Terry se habia dirigido hasta una tienda de periodicos para comprarlo ...vio su imagen y se quedo impactado por lo que leyo

**LA MUY SIEMPRE BELLA HEREDERA ANDRY, SE LE ENCONTRO MUY DIVERTIDA EN LA FIESTA DE BENEFICIENCIA DEL HOSPITAL SANTA JUANA... DONDE SE LE MIRO MUY CERCA CON EL FAMOSO DEPORTISTA DE ORIGEN FRANCES BEN BERKLEY . amor en los aires de chicago**

_Terry estaba que se moria... como ella lo habia olvidado tan rapido, como se le ve sonriente y yo que me lleve el Diablo… pensaba para si mismo..._

_Se fue a casa de susana... en la cual no estuvo ni 20 minutos, ya que estaba de un humor de perros…_

**Susana: que te pasa terry**

**Terry : No quiero hablar, eso es todo**

**Sra Marlow : Ultimamente esta de mal humor , sera que su conciencia no lo deja tranquilo **

**Terry : **_ya desesperado encontro la persona con quien desquitar su enojo _**/ ya callese vieja fodonga y metiche... a usted no le deberia importar lo q me pase**

**Susana : terryyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Sra Marlow : yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un amargado **

**Terry : Mejor me voy no soporto su presencia me ASQUIA**

**Susana : pero terry /**no pudo decir nada mas porque el ya habia salido de la residencia Marlow

**Susana: Hay mama porque tienes que ser asi con el **

**Sra Marlow : El es el patan ...no se como te fuistes a enamorar de el … Solo te digo que no hagas estupideces, que muy pronto seremos de la realeza inglesa**

**Susana : si sigues diciendole esas cosas ...el nunca va a poner fecha a nuestra Boda… y aunque todo es un negocio, que hay de malo que yo me halla enamorado de el ...es guapo y todo lo que necesito en un hombre, y es Mio y nadie se interpondra entre nosotros porque no lo dejare Jamas …../**Mas susana ni se imagina lo que le espera

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Terry : como pudistes Candy olvidarme tan pronto ,se te ve feliz …. Pero yo te olvidare ...asi tenga que arrancarte de este corazon, de mi ser…/**lanza el periodico y se dirige hacia el cuadro y le habla **.Asi que muy divertida Tarzan pecosa , /**_GRITANDOLE AL CUADRO _**AHORA A QUIEN VAS A ENGAñAR CON ESA MIRADA INOCENTE , se que algun dia nos encontraremos y me desquitare de todo... por que fuistes tu la que me impusistes esta promesa , claro , ya tenias planeado tu mundo... en cual un novio te estorbaba y encontrastes una salida facil !susana! JA como te crei …YO ESPERARE ESE DIA CANDICE WHITE ANDRY ALIAS TARZAN PECOSA , ME VAS A ROGAR POR QUE TE AME Y TE MIRE DE NUEVO Y VAS A SENTIR LO QUE YO ESTOY SINTIENDO AHORA... DIOS ES TESTIGO DE MIS PALABRAS Y SERAS TU LA AMARGADA Y LA QUE SUFRA Y NO YO …../**

_muy lejos estaba el de sentir eso , porque la realidad es que la ama con todo el corazon... pero que pasara ??_

**"Ahora Quien"**

A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos  
A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios  
A quién vas a decirle ahora "te amo"  
Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo  
Detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada  
Pasarán mil horas en tu mirada  
Sólo existirá la vida amándote  
Ahora quién?

Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas  
Y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas  
A quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda  
Y luego en el silencio le dirás "te quiero"  
Detendrás su aliento sobre tu cara  
Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada  
Y se le olvidará la vida amándote  
Ahora quién?

Ahora quién si no soy yo  
Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido  
Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso  
En un beso va el alma  
Y en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser

A quién le dejarás tu aroma en la cama?  
A quién le quedará el recuerdo mañana?  
A quién le pasarán las horas con calma?  
Y luego en el silencio deseará tu cuerpo  
Se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara  
Pasará mil horas en la ventana  
Se le acabará la voz llamándote  
Ahora quién?  
Ahora quién?

Ahora quién si no soy yo?  
Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido  
Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso  
En un beso va el alma  
En mi alma está el beso que pudo ser

Continuara...

**NOTAS: **_**BUENO AQUI UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y PODEMOS VER EL SENTIR DE TERRY UN POCO ALTERADO POR LOS CELOS ….PERO BUENO YA VEREMOS EL SENTIR DE ELLA... YA QUE SE ENTERARA POR MEDIO DE ELISA TAMBIEN DE UN TABLOIDE SOBRE SU AMADAO ACTOR … BUENO LA CANCION "AHORA QUIEN " ES DE MARC ANTHONY Y ME PARECIO COOL PONERLA EN ESTE CAPITULO…**_

_**BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y YA ESTOY ALISTANDO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE SE LLAMARA LA TRANSFORMACION DE CANDY **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Inesperado Giro del Destino **

**CAPITULO IV**

**La Caida de las Marlows **

**CHICAGO**

Los días después de la fiesta de Los Guellers la vida de Candy habia cambiado por completo. Tanto así que ahora vivía en la mansión Andry, trabajaba en el Hospital Santa Juana como voluntaria ya que ese era el acuerdo que tenia con su tía abuela . Los hombres Andry estaban mas que contentos con la pecosa en la casa y muy en el fondo la rígida Sra. Elroy estaba aprendiendo a quererla aunque no era muy demostrativa en su afecto.

Candy se sentía contenta pues ella en realidad siempre quiso tener una familia, adoraba a Alberth que mas que verlo como su padre adoptivo lo miraba como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, ya que ella siempre se considero la hermana mayor de Anny y Tom, un adorado primo consentidor y solapador como era Archy, y aunque la tía abuela Elroy no era precisamente la abuela amorosa Martha (la abuela de Paty) ella siempre le tuvo respeto y cariño mas ahora con su aprobación sentía que ya tenia su propia abuela.

La amistad con Lady Gueller se volvió mas estrecha ya que Candy iba todas las tardes a casa de ella al salir del hospital a clases de refinamiento y etiqueta. Cuestión que tenía mas que contenta a la matriarca Andry ya que ella pensaba contratar una institutriz lo cual no fue necesario por el propio ofrecimiento de la esposa del gobernador.

Una tarde cuando se disponía a irse a cambiar el uniforme despues de una agetriada jornada de trabajo se topo con la jefa de enfermeras del hospital:

**Alba**** :** **Candy te están esperando en la recepción ..No me habías contado que tenias novio? Que guardadito te lo tenias!!**

**Candy **: **Pero que dice Alba, yo no tengo novio, pero dígame quien me busca?**

**Alba: es ese joven hermoso, el famoso deportista francés.**

**Candy:** **Ben Berkley ? Me pregunto que querrá aquí?**

**Alba:** **Hay Candy, pues que más te vino a buscar ati?**

**Candy :** _corriendo ya hacia el cuarto de enfermeras a cambiarse/_ **Dígale que enseguida voy.**

**Alba:** **esta niña no cambia , siempre corriendo..**

La jefa de enfermeras se dirigió donde se encontraba el joven

**Alba:** **Disculpe…**

**Ben:** **Si digame**

**Alba : ya se le informo a la enfermera Andry de su presencia , ella estará con usted en unos minutos. **

**Ben : Gracias**

La jefa de enfermeras se encamino donde estaban un grupo de enfermeras

**Alba:** **que es este escándalo?**

**Una de las enfermeras: es que el es Ben Berkley?**

**Alba : y que con eso?**

**Otra de las enfermeras: es que es tan guapo? Y tiene un cuerpazo….**

**Alba: A trabajar que hay pacientes que se están muriendo y ustedes aquí alborotadas como gallinas en un corral.**

Las enfermeras salieron apresuradas a trabajar.

La jefa de enfermera no podía dejar de ver lo guapo que era el joven Berkley y se maldecía por la suerte de candy y no de ella si estuviera un poco mas joven se decia asi misma …

Y ciertamente el joven Berkley era un hombre muy atractivo, Alto de cabellos negro, ojos oscuros como la noche y unos labios carnosos y un cuerpo que era la tentación en vida producto de sus múltiples actividades físicas. Era un jinete de profesión, amaba la equitación como deporte, heredero único de una de las familias mas acaudaladas y respetadas de Francia dedicados a la crianza de hermoso ejemplares pura sangre de caballos. Se había vuelto muy popular al haber ganado el campeonato mundial de equitación , Desde que su familia se habían mudado a Estados Unidos debido a la guerra , se había vuelto el blanco de los paparazzis , era perseguido por los reporteros ya que es considerado uno de los mejores partidos para mujeres en edad casadera, y había conocido a Candy gracias a que el era el ahijado de la Lady Gueller..

**Candy:** **Hola Ben como has estado**

**Ben: Bien señorita Andry , mas ahora con su bella presencia /**_se inclina dandole una reverencia cogiendole la mano para besarla cosa que hiso estremeser a la pecosa _

**Candy:**_sonrojada /_** No tienes que ser tan formal y adulador conmigo. Me puedes llamar solo Candy.**

**Ben : SI así lo deseas así será.**

**Candy: Y bien para que me buscabas?**

**Ben : Parece que no te agrada mi presencia?**

**Candy: No no es eso solo que no te esperaba.**

**Ben: Bueno la verdad es que como tu sabrás no conozco nadie aquí y la verdad es que estaba pensando en ti y me preguntaba si querías ir a comer un helado como se que te encanta y déjame decirte que no acepto un no como respuesta.. **

**Candy: siendo asi que remedio ( **_le cerro un ojo_** ) pero solo por un rato ya que tengo que ir a casa de tu madrina..**

Despues de esto se direjeron a coger el coche de ben el cual era un descapotable de la linea ROLL-ROYCE en color silver lo mejor de la epoca..

**Candy : wuau que carro ...A quien quieres impresionar con este auto?**

**Ben :**_A ti /_ **A nadie pero que cosas dices Candy...**

Llegaron a una heladeria que se encontraba cerca del parque central Chicago... Se sentaron en una mesa afueara cerca de una pequeña plaza ...Los dos estaban realmente disfrutando de su Helado cuando de repente a candy se embarro de chocolate parte de la piel alrededor de su boca , Ben al verla se empeso a reir de ver de lo niña que puede ser Candy...

**Candy : Que es gracioso Ben ¡! /**_poniendo cara de enojada _

**Ben : Tu ¡! Tu estas llena de chocolate jajajjajaj**

**Candy : Si ¡! Jajajjajaja**

**Ben : Permiteme / **_en eso el tomo una servilleta y le limpio la cara a Candy la cual se sonrojo al instante y trato de retroceder al contacto de los dedos de el con su piel.._

**Candy : No es necesario yo me limpio sola ../ **_dijo bastante abochornada_

_Ben no le hiso caso omiso y solo se dedico a limpiarle la cara pero su mano temblaba y pensaba " _**Pero que me pasa con ella , porque me siento nervioso al contacto de su piel" **Ellos estaban tan distraidos una aborchonada y el otro nervioso que no se percataron que un reportero tomaba fotos de ellos hasta que vieron el flash..

**Ben: ****PERO ES QUE NO HAY YA PRIVACIDAD/**_Grito y trato de ir a confrontar al reportero pero este ya habia escapado..._

**Candy: Oh no****!! otravez van a seguir con eso de nosotros ...**

**Ben : Y que eso te molesta Candy /**_Le respondio de una manera Ironica y molesta_

**Candy:**_candy notanto el tono de voz /_** Si porque te recuerdo que tu y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo,ademas yo no estoy ineresada en tener ninguna relacion con nadie..**

**Ben : **_**Acaso estas saliendo con alguien Candy**_

_En ese momento los ojos de Candy se tornaron brillosos agacho la mirada para que Ben no se diera cuenta__, pero ese gesto no paso desapercibido por el ._

**Candy : NO. Solo que no quiero disgustar a la tia Abuela con estos escandalos...**

**Ben: **Porque esa tristeza en sus ojos que escondes Candy...**Sera mejor que nos vallamos..**

**Candy: Si es lo mejor**

Se marcharon en el carro de Ben rumbo a la mansion de Lady Gueller ...Ninguno dijo nada cada quien iva absorto en sus pensamientos , Candy pensaba en Terry , y Ben no podia dejar de ver de reojo a candy realmente le gustaba esa chica...

**New York**

Mientras tanto en ny el Duque de Grandchester y Eleanor Baker se encontraban dirijiendose acasa de las Marlow..Tocaron la puerta y estas fueron recibidas por la ama de llaves..

**Ama de Llaves : Buenas Tardes Sra Baker , Sr en que les puedo ayudar .**

**Eleanor : Buscamos a la Sra Marlow y a su Hija sera que me puede anunciar por favor .**

**Ama de Llaves : Por supuesto **

Los dirigio hasta la sala de recibidor , para luego alejarse a la parte de las recamaras a buscar a Susana y su Mama.

**Ama de llaves : Se puede Srita Susana**

**Susana : que deseas**

**Ama de llaves : Abajo esta la Sra Baker con otro Sr y desean hablar con usted y su Sra. madre**

**Sra Marlow : y quien es ese Sr**

**Ama de llaves : No lo se nunca lo habia visto pero se ve muy elegante ...**

**Sra Marlow: **_ya intrigada y con ganas de ir haber de quien se trataba /_** Esta bien ayudeme a llevar a Susy a la sala ..**

Se dirijeron a la sala donde se encontraban sentados en un sillon tanto Eleanor como el Sr elegante ..Pero al verlo Susana supo que era el padre de Terry , La Sra Marlow tambien lo reconocio ya que ya lo habia visto en el periodico ademas del parecido con Terruce era asombroso , El duque es un hombre muy bien conservado penso para si misma la Sra Marlow...

**Sra Marlow: Buenas tardes Sra Eleanor /**la saludo sin quitarle la vista al duque **...Buenas tardes **_/dirijiendose a el /_**desean tomar algo **

**Eleanor : No gracias ...Por cierto el es el Padre de Terry**

**Sra. Marlow: OH!! Duque de Grandchester es un honor tenerlo en esta que tambien es su casa my susy y yo adoramos a Terruce porque me imagino que es de el de quien viene hablar..**

**Duque: y no se equivoca/ **_les dijo con una mirada que intimidaba a cualquiera.._

_Susana no habia pronunciado ni una sola palabra __,se pueso palida con la mirada y el tono que habia usado el padre de Terry,sintio un mal presentimiento.._

**Sra Marlow: Pero mi Susy no seas timida y saluda a tu futuro suegro**

**Susana : Buenas Tardes / **_es lo unico que pudo pronunciar..._

**Sra Marlow : Pero en verdad no desean nada de tomar ni una taza de te , Por que aqui tenemos buen te como en Inglaterra señor Duque ...**

**Duque : Ciertamente dejeme ponerlo en duda Sra , Pero en realidad esta no es ninguna visita de cortesia.**

_La Sra marlow se quedo helada con la respuesta del Duque , Susana solo Se limito a coger sus manos en un gesto de desesperacion..._

**Sra Marlow: Puedes retirarte .../**_Dirijiendose a la ama de llaves fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar._

_El ama de llaves se retiro..._

**Susana: Que quiere decir con eso Duque de Grandchester? **

**Eleanor : Richard **_/ le tomo la mano en un gesto de que la dejara hablar,_**...Lo que escuchastes Susana que esta no es una visita para tomar el te si no para hablar de nuestro hijo y la mentira por la cual quieres desposar a mi hijo??**

**Sra Marlow: Le habla mentira el que mi hija se halla sacrifado para salvar a su hijo Eleanor..**

**Duque: YA BASTA DE SUS MENTIRAS ¡! **

Ese grito se escucho por toda la casa ..El Ama de llaves estaba espantada por los gritos que se escuchaban en la otra sala cuando de repente tocaron la puerta y era nada mas y nada menos que nuestro bello actor..

**Terry : Buenas tar****/ **no termino de saludar porque se escuchaban los gritos en la otra sala...**Esa voz ¡! No puede ser ¡! Que es lo que esta pasando aqui?/**

**Ama de llaves : Sr Terruce su madre y un señor muy elegante que dice ser su padre estan con la Sra y Srita Marlow discutiendo en la sala ...**

**Terry : No puede ser ...**estaba en shock como era posible que su padre estuviera alli gritando en la casa de su prometida con que derecho ...Pero esto no se que da asi se dirigio a la sala de estar caundo de repente escucho la voz de su padre decir algo que le cambiaria la vida...

**Duque: Las mande a investigar y ya lo se todo planeron muy bien como envolver a mi hijo , Planearon un accidente donde su hija quedaria como la heroina pero nunca se imaginaron que las cosas se saldrian de control y que su hija perderia una pierna y por supuesto como el es un caballero sabe que le corresponderia a su hija despues de ese fatal accidente...**

**Susana :No se de que esta Hablando Sr ? /**_dijo esto mirando a su madre.._

**Eleanor : Como pudieron tratar de destrozar la vida de mi hijo ...PERO YA NO MAS ¡!**

Terry no podia creer lo que escuchaba estaba parado estatico ...

**Sra Marlow : De donde saco todas esas Falsedades ¿?**

**Duque : Le suena el apodo de "Tyner" el lo conto todo Sra...**

**Susana : Terry no le va a creer el lo odia ... Lo desprecia**

**Eleanor : Puede ser que a el no pero ami si ...**

**Sra Marlow: Armaremos un escandalo ...iremos a los periodicos nadie puede desprestijiar a mi hija con una calumnia asi...ni siquiera usted...**

**Duque : Jajaja no me haga reir Sra usted esta queriendome decir que su palabra vale mas que la mia ...JA yo soy un noble y no se atreva a desafiar el poder de los Grandchester debieron escoger a otro ni saben en lo que se han metido ...**

**Sra Marlow : No tiene como provarlo ...Nadie le Creera a ese delincuente si es que el dijo algo ...**_EN ese momento la Sra Marlow se tapo la boca con esas palabras estaba aceptando todo..._

**Susana : MAMAAAAA!! **

**Duque : claro que puedo mire esto **_/ le avento los papeles con las pruebas y fotos de encuentro del tyner con ellas ..._

**Eleanor : Porque lo hicistes Susana ¡! Le pudo pasar algo terrible a Terry ...**

**Susana : Yo lo amo ¿?**

**Eleanor : NO ¡! Ese no es amor ...El amor no perjudica a la persona que se ama...**

**Susana : Usted lo dice porque siempre prefirio ah esa huerfana de Candy...**

_En eso entra Terry _

**Terry : No te atrevas a pronunciar el nombre de Candy ... **

_Todos lo observaron el duque trato de buscarlo con la mirada pero este solo miraba a susana ..._

**Susana : Terryyyyyyyyyyy!! /**_estaba en shock terry habia escuchado todo _

**Terry : Hasta cuando pretendian engañarme...Usted Sra siempre acosandome , haciendome sentir culpable, y tu susana sabes como me sacrifique dejando ir lo que mas amaba...**

**Susana : Terry lo hice por amor ¿?**

**Terry : JA tu que sabes de eso ¿? Me dan asco ...Lo que mas odio en esta vida es la mentira y el engaño ... NO te quiero volver haber en mi vida ...**

**Susana : Terryyyyyyyyyyy no te vallas**_** por favor/**__ en eso trata de salir de su silla de ruedas y se cae ... la sra Marlow corre a sostener a su hija...Eleanor solo se limita a ir detras de Terry..._

**Duque****: quiero que mañana dejen esta ciudad si no quieren ir a la carcel por intennto de asesinato ...**

**Sra Marlow : pero nosotros no tenemos a donde ir ademas no tenemos dinero..**

**Duque : Y todo el dinero que le han estado quitando a mi hijo para citas con doctores falsos y para hipotecas que no esxisten...No se pase de lista Sra ah y por si no se ah percatado no hay ningun compromiso para estas horas todo mundo sabra de esta ruptura por los periodicos ...Se salva que yo ahora eh cambiado porque si fuera el mismo de antes ya estuviera en la carcel.. ya sabe para mas tardar esta noche no las quiero ver en esta cuidad y menos que se le acercan a Terruce...**

Se alejo dejando a las marlows en la sala ...Se dirigio afuera a buscar a Eleanor y a su hijo pero solo encontro a ella ...Eleanor le explico que era mejor dejarlo solo que asimilara todo el duque acepto a regañadientas.. El solo queria ir abuscarlo y pedirle perdon...

Esa misma noche las Marlows dejaron la ciudad de Ny para siempre cogieron el tren con rumbo desconocido ...

Terry vago toda la noche hasta entrada de la madrugada por todo New York destrozado por las mentiras de susana , por el abondono de sus padres cuando el era solo un niño y en parte tambien por el aboandono de ella ...Eso era lo que mas le dolia que ella , su tarzan pecosa hubiera tambien decidido su destino como los otros... Y ahora ella se le veia feliz el los periodicos , justo cuando el se separaba de esa atadura que le tenia amarrado de cuerpo porque su alma y su corazon se habian ido con ella ...

**Terry :**_hablo en voz alta _**NUNCA MAS , NUNCA MAS VOY A SUFRIR POR UNA MUJER , NUNCA MAS ME VOY A DEJAR ENREDAR POR ELLAS ... El TERRY BUENO MURIO Y VOLVIO EL TERRY DE LAS SOMBRAS ...NUNCA DEBI HABER DEJADO ESE TERRY TODO POR ELLA Y PARA QUE PARA QUE ME DEJARA SOLO ...JA PERO TODO CAMBIARA DESDE ESTE MOMENTO...**

Mientras tanto los periodicos de New York y Chicago estaban ya redactando las mejores noticias del dia siguiente ...

El Titular de New York dice:**La ruptura del compromiso de Terruce Grandchester con La ex actris Susana Marlow en medio de un escandalo broadwinence ...Nadie quiere hablar al respecto su familia solo ah confirmado la verecidad de la noticia ...Se especula que puede ser la fama de Don Juan del talontisimo actor aunque ultimamente se le ah relacionado con su compañera de reparto la bellisima Karen Kleise...**

El Titular de Chicago : **La pareja del momento de Chicago La Heredera Andry con El Famosimo deportista Ben Berkley va viento en popa ...Los cachamos caundo este le daba una caricia a la muy bellisima señorita Andry en su cara cerca del parque central una tarde para enamorados las fotos no mienten realmente hay romance ¿ seguiran negandolo ...**

**CONTINUARA...**

Nota : Bueno quiero pedir una disculpa porque a ultima hora decidi cambiar el titulo del capitulo 4 ...Ya que la transformacion de Candy si sera el capitulo 5 ..Queria algo mas importante para impulsar a candy para un cambio, Ya que Elisa sembrara su veneno aprovechandose de las notas del periodico...Bueno nuestros personajes ni se imaginan las deciciones que van a tomar debido a chismes sociales-faranduleros..

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han enviado un review y tambien aquellas que me han aconsejado con algunos tips en este mi primer fic...Tambien aquellas lectoras anonimas que leen mi historia ...hasta la proxima coquette 81


	5. Chapter 5

**Un Inesperado Giro del Destino**

**CAPITULO V**

**La ****Transformación**** de Candy**

**CHICAGO **

Las mañanas de marzo eran frías en Chicago , pero no tan frías como el corazón de una Pelirroja que se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para bajar a desayunar….Ayudada por supuesto por una mucama , lo cual era la costumbre en esa época.. Bajo las Escaleras para ir al comedor cuando se percato que no había nadie desayunando..

**Elisa: Y es que nadie va a desayunar hoy en esta casa ..**

Se dirigió a flor la sirvienta que estaba sirviéndole el desayuno…

**Flor****: No señorita el Sr y la Sra Leegan salieron muy temprano esta mañana … Y el Joven Neal aun no despierta …**

**Elisa: Como siempre….. Me alcanzas los periódico****s la parte de sociales …**

En eso Elisa se percato de la portada de sociales del Chicago Times

**La pareja del momento de Chicago La Heredera Andley con El Famosísimo deportista Ben Berkley va viento en popa ...Los cachamos cuándo este le daba una caricia a la muy bellísima señorita Andley en su cara cerca del parque central una tarde para enamorados las fotos no mienten realmente hay romance ¿ seguirán negándolo ...**

**Elisa: Maldita huérfanaaaaaaa ****¡! **_/grito con todas sus fuerzas…._

Estaba histérica no podia creer que candy apareciera con Ben Berkley en el periodico……salio corriendo de la sala de Comedor para dirigirse a las escaleras que la dirigirían hacia la recamara de su hermano Neal.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de golpe……

**Elisa: Neaaaaaaaaal ¡! ****Despierta, NEIL DESPIERTATE!!**

**Neil: ****Pero que pasa Elisa , ahora que te paso …. **Contesto adormitado

**Elisa: es esa maldita de Candy….La odio, la odio **

**Neil : Por eso Me despertastes …..** **JA hermanita eso ya lo sabia…**

**Elisa : No seas Tonto , y lee …..**

Le dio los periódicos a Neal … este empezó a leerlos…

**Elisa: No puedo c****reer en la suerte de esa huérfana , salir con un tipo tan guapo… es una Maldita…**

**Neal: Pero como se atreve acariciar a Candy?**

Reacciono haber las fotos…algo celoso ya que en el fondo el seguía enamorado de Candy

**Elisa: No seas estupido Neal… No me digas que todavía sientes algo por esa hija de pony ¿**

**Neal : Cállate Elisa que tu no sabes nada … Deja de ser tan metida y búscate un novio haber si se te quita lo amargada…..**

**Elisa : Pero como te atreves …. Te recuerdo que no soy yo la que esta sufriendo por un matrimonio fallido…**

Elisa sabia que eso era una estaca que se clavaria en el corazón herido de su hermano…

**Neal: Te recuerdo que no era yo el que andaba mendigando migajas de amor del primo Anthony y hasta del bastardo de Terry…..**

**Elisa : Callate Neal…. Y de que Te ries??**

**Neal : Que ya creo como nos vamos a desquitar de Candy ¿?**

**Elisa : De que hablas Neal …..**

_Pregunto intrigada al ver la cara de malicia de su hermano…_

**Neal: Parece que no leistes el New York Time****s ¿?**

**Elisa : De que hablas ¿? Dame eso ….**

En eso Elisa lee la Portada de Sociales del New York Times

**La ruptura del compromiso de Terruce Grandchester con La ex ****actriz Susana Marlow en medio de un escándalo broadwinence ...Nadie quiere hablar al respecto su familia solo ah confirmado la veracidad de la noticia ...Se especula que puede ser la fama de Don Juan del talontisimo actor aunque últimamente se le ah relacionado con su compañera de reparto la bellísima Karen Kleise...**

**Elisa: No puede ser …. Tu sabes que el puede venir a buscarla….. esa Maldita….**

**Neal : Hermana , hermanita, la historia de esos dos ya paso….. Pero eso no quiere decir que a la huerfanita no le valla afectar la noticia de su adorado actorcillo de quinta …..**

**Elisa: **Sonriendo ….**Tienes razon ….. Parece que tenemos que ir hacerle una visita al Hospital …..**

**Neal : Por supuesto…. **

Ese día Candy ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desayunar y mucho menos de leer el periódico ya que solo trabajaría por unas horas en el hospital porque había quedado con su amiga Annie de acompañarla a la modista para ultimar los detalles del Vestido de Novia de Annie ... Ya que la Boda de Archie Y Annie seria para finales de Abril…. Se quedaron de ver cerca del Hospital en una cafetería….

**Candy : Hola Annie … Disculpa el retrazo…**

**Annie: No te preocupes Candy realmente te agradezco que me acompañes.. Yo se muy bien que a ti no te gustan esas cosas…**

**Candy : Tu no tienes nada que agradecer .. Es mi deber como hermana **

**Annie : candy Te quiero muchooooooooo eres la mejor hermana que yo podría escoger…**

En eso las dos se abrazaron , llorando de felicidad porque saben muy bien que se tienen la una a la otra …..

**Candy : Siempre has sido una ****llorona Annie **

**Annie: Candy perdóname , por haber sido egoísta contigo y por haber negado que te conocía en el San pablo…**

**Candy : Ya eso esta en el pasado … ****Annie no atormentes por cosas que yo ya no recuerdo…..Pero si te pone feliz te perdono llorona….**

**Annie : Candy siempre tan buena….**

**Candy : Bueno ya****!! que la gente nos va haber como bichos raros… Además que mi estomago ya se esta quejando de hambre …. No tuve tiempo de desayunar y estoy que me devoro una vaca…**

**Annie : Hay candy que cosas dices … pero yo también tengo hambre vamos a comer antes de ir al modista…**

Mientras tanto Sra Elroy se encontraba llegando al consorcio Andley … Necesitaba hablar con el patriarca ya que la noticia que había leído en los periódicos la tenia al borde de un colapso nervioso….

**Elroy : Buenas Tardes ****Clara.**

Clara era la secretaria presidencial del consorcio

**Clara: Buenas Tardes Sra Andley.. Me imagino que desea ver al Sr Andley …**

**Elroy: Y no se equivoca**

**Clara : Me permite anunciarla el ahora mismo esta con el Sr George Johnson**

**Elroy : valla dígale que deseo verle**

La secretaria toco la puerta de la oficina del patriarca

**Toc toc**

**Clara : Disculpe Sr Andley afuera se encuentra la sra Elroy y desea verle**

**Alberth : Digale que en un momento le atendere**

**Clara : Si Sr**

**ALberth : Que querrá mi tía George**

**George: Me Temo que esta visita tiene que ver con lo que dice el periódico esta mañana acerca de la srita Candice Y el joven Berkley.**

**ALberth: Ya me lo ****imaginaba.**

**George: Le comentara acerca de la reunión con El Duque de Grandchester **

**Alberth : Si … Te diré que esa reunión me intriga , mas con lo que leí en los periódicos acerca de la ruptura de Terry con su prometida..**

**George : Usted crea que quiere venir hablarle de la Srita Candice**

**Alberth : Si no de que otra cosa Geroge…Pero no quiero especular antes de tiempo…**

**George: Bueno Sr yo me retiro hacer los pendientes del Banco .**

**Alberth: Gracias George .. AH por favor dile a la Tía que entre ..**

George se encamino donde estaba la matriarca la saludo y luego le informo que el Sr William la esperaba en la oficina … La acompaño y le abrió la puerta luego se retiro dejando a los jefes de la familia Andley solos.

**Alberth : Tia Elroy a que debo el honor de su visita**

Se paro a recibirla y la saludo dándole un beso en la mano

**E****lroy: Es algo sumamente importante, tanto así que preferí que lo platicáramos aquí y no en la casa donde los criados y la misma Candice no puedan escuchar.**

**Alberth: Pues usted dirá**

**Elroy: Creo que ya estas enterado ****de lo que dicen los periódicos acerca de Candice**

**Alberth:si algo leí**

**Elroy: Creo que no es correcto que salgan rumores ****así … Pueden dañar la reputación de Candice.**

**Alberth : A que quiere llegar tía **

**Elroy: Eh recibido muchas cartas de buenas familias tanto americanas como Europeas interesadas en Candice para sus hijos …. Y ya que Candice esta en la edad casadera quiero un pretendiente Formal a mas tardar par****a su cumpleaños, evento que eh pensado seria tambien su presentacion en sociedad.. **

**Alberth : Yo no pienso imponerle un esposo a mi pequeña!! Crei que habia aprendido algo con el asunto de Neal….**

**Elroy: No me malinterpretes William… ****Yo solo quiero el bienestar de ella . En esta Sociedad desgraciadamente las mujeres no tenemos muchas opciones ..Mientras un Hombre puede hacer lo que se les plazca , una mujer puede ser juzgada en su reputación… Y ya que ese muchacho Berkley se le ve interesado en Candice podría ser una opción.**

**Alberth: ****acaso dijo usted que el esta interesado en Candy?**

**Elroy: AL juzgar por las Flores que le envio a la casa SI..**

**Alberth: Yo no creo que Candy este interesado en el .. Pero de todas formas hablare con ella , no quisiera que tomáramos una decisión precipitada..**

**Elroy: Conozco ese tono William .. Hay algo que deba saber?**

**Alberth: Eh recibido una nota del Duque de Grandchester y quiere hablar con nosotros en 2 semanas .**

**Elroy : El Duque de Grandchester….**/ Pregunto algo intrigada

**Alberth: Si tia y me temo que esa visita tiene que ver con Candy**

**Elroy : Explicate William … Acaso tiene que ver ****con el hijo de este el actor y la noticia de esta mañana en los periódicos neoyorquinos …**

**Alberth: Tia entre el hijo de el Duque Y Candy hubo una historia un poco triste ..ellos realmente estaban enamorados .si es que no lo estan todavía..**

**Elroy : Quiero saber todo William …Soy toda oidos…**

Asi Alberth se dispuso a informarle a la matriarca de cómo Terry ayudo a superar a Candy la muerte de Anthony , como se enamoraron , y como cayeron en la trampa de Elisa y por eso iban a expulsar a CAndy del Colegio San Pablo y como Terry decidió irse el para salvar a Candy…Y de cómo Candy huyo del colegio primero tras ir tras el y su destino que la llevo hacer enfermera ….. Luego el reencuentro fugaz después de la presentación de el en Chicago , Las cartas de amor que se enviaban , la invitación de el a New York para el estreno de Romeo & Julieta , La triste separación por el accidente de Susana , y de cómo Candy había sacrificado su amor para que el cumpliera con un deber..

**Elroy: Por eso Candy llego ese dia de New York enferma ..Y yo que la corri de la casa… My pequeña cuanto ah sufrido …. Siempre pensando en los demas antes que en ella …..Que injusta eh sido con ella….Elisa ¡! Como pude ser tan ciega William ..como me deje envolver por las mentiras de los Leegans…**

Alberth no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian. Realmente la tia Elroy queria a Candy….ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas por el sufrimiento que habia pasado la pequeña de los Andley..

**Alberth: Tia no se atormente con cosas que ya no podemos cambiar….Pero realmente me alegra que usted halla reaccionado en su actitud con respecto a Candy..**

**Elroy: Esos muchachos merecen una nueva oportunidad…. Mándale un mensaje al Duque de Grandchester informándole de nuestra aceptación para la reunión.**

**Alberth: Ya lo hice…. Pero no quisiera que Candy se enterara de su visita , hasta no saber que es lo que realmente desea el Duque …**

**Elroy: No te preocupes la Sra. Brighter me ah Pedido el favor de dejar que Candice acompañe a Annie a New York la ****próxima semana para comprar unas cosas Para su Ajuar de Novia y yo eh aceptado…**

**Alberth: Me parece perfecto Tía.**

**Elroy : Bueno hijo me retiro para que sigas con tus asuntos..AH pero ****eso si hablare con Candice de su comportamiento….**

**Alberth: No estara pensando en reprenderla Tía. Ese deberia ser mi trabajo..**

**Elroy: Candice es una chica diferente , especial diría yo, pero eso no significa que valla hacer lo que se le de la gana …Tiene que cuidarse…. Y como se muy bien que tu no le dirás nada, yo tengo que ponerle mano dura….**

**Alberth: Solo no sea tan intransigente con ella. Ah sufrido tanto que lo unico que quiero es que sea feliz..**

**Elroy: Y asi será, como que me llamo Elroy Andley.**

Mientras tanto Elisa preguntaba por Candy en el hospital.. Pero para su mala suerte esta no se encontraba allí.

**Elisa: Neal la huerfana esa salio temprano hoy.. Parece que tendremos que esperar otra oportunidad..**

**Neal : Ni tanto hermanita , si observas en aquella cafeteria te daras cuenta que estan las hijas de Pony y parece que alguien se les va unir …El Francesito ese….**

**Elisa : No podria haber sido mejor…**

Ben Berkley iva en su carro a buscar a Candy cuando la visualizo en una cafetería con una srita que le parecía conocida… Parqueo su carro y se dirigió donde estaban las hermosas damas…

**Ben: Bu****enas Tardes Bellas Damas?**

**Candy: Ben ¿? Que haces por aquí?**

**Ben : Venia a buscarte para invitarte almorzar…**

**Candy : Si quieres puedes almorzar con nosotras … Por cierto ella es Annie Brighter es como mi hermana..**

**Ben : Mucho gusto bella dama …**_/ se inclino para darle un beso en la mano _

**Annie: **_algo sonrojada …_**Mucho gusto , porque no se sienta con nosotras…**

**Ben: Gracias … Usted no es la prometida de Archibald Cornwell Andley.**

**Annie: Asi es.**

**Ben : La felicito por su proximo enlace matrimonial**

En eso llegan Elisa & Neal e interrumpen la conversación..

**Elisa: Valla-Valla aquí estan las hijas del hogar de Pony…**

**Candy: Elisa ¡!**

**Elisa: Valla Candy tu si que no pierdes el tiempo… Ya veo que quieres envolver al Sr. Berkley . Después de lo de Terry... por supuesto…Nada tonta la huerfanita…**

**BEn : No se a que se refiere Srita , pero esa no es la forma de hablar de una dama.**

**Neal : Usted no se meta**

**Elisa: Candy por tu cara de asombro veo que no te has enterado de lo que dicen los periódicos acerca de nuestro buen amigo Terry…**

Elisa le extiende el periódico a Candy y esta a leer el articulo , simplemente no puede creer lo que lee….

**Candy: Se separo de Susana ¡! Pensaba para si misma **

**Elisa: No veo porque te sorprendes querida….Tu pensastes que el iva a dejar a Susana por una mujer como tu ¡! Tan poca cosa…**

**Annie: Callate elisa que tu no sabes como pasaron las cosas…**

**Elisa: Valla ¡! pero quien diria que la mosca muerta de Annie Brighter sacaria las uñas…**

**Ben: Te sientes bien Candy?? **_Le pregunto preocupado _

_Pero candy no repondio_

**Elisa: Bueno como decia…. Eres una mujer****, Dios que digo una niña con 2 coletas , con una imagen de 12 años, con un estilo tomboy de ser ( **_mujeres que se arreglan o se comportan como chicos), _**Y el en este momentoesta rodeado de mujeres bellas , damas de verdad , se fijaría en la Candy tonta de coletas…El ya esta afuera de tu alcance querida ….**

**Annie: Basta ¡! Será mejor que nos vallamos Candy…**

**Candy: Por lo menos tengo la satisfacción que el un día se fijo en mi pero y tu alguien se ah fijado en ti en tu vida ¿? Ja No lo creo…..**

**Elisa : Eres una estupida Huerfana…Vamonos Neal**

Candy realmente estaba en shock… se repetía mil veces , la dejo , la dejo, la dejo por otra , no lo se , pero la dejo rompió la promesa….

**Annie : Candy vamonos …**

**Ben: Si quieren yo las llevo señoritas…**

Annie llevaba abrazada a Candy que se encontraba realmente perturbada por la noticia….

**Annie: Candy si deseas mejor te llevamos a tu casa….**

**Candy : No Annie ¡! Yo estoy bien .. Ben nos puedes llevar donde la modista esta solo a unas cuadras de aquí no te quitaremos tanto tiempo….**

**Ben : Sera un placer**

_YA __en el carro ninguno hablaba Candy iba en la parte de enfrente de repente le hizo una pregunta a Ben que lo desconcertó…_

**Candy:**** Ben Tu crees que estas coletas me hacen ver como una niña? Respóndeme con la verdad por favor…**

**Ben: Candy … No prestes atención a lo que te dijo Elisa Leegan…**

**Annie: Si Candy olvidalo..**

**Candy: Te hice una pregunta la responderás oh no ¡!**

**Ben : Eres una chica muy bella candy por dentro y por fuera…**

**Candy : Eso no te pregunte..**

**Ben: Yo creo que deberías de cambiar ese peinado****, te hace ver infantil lo cual ya no eres …Pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de ser bella.. Tienes un cabello hermoso y es un crimen que lo lleves de esa forma… En la fiesta de beneficencia te veías simplemente espectacular, no había hombre que no te mirara.. Debería de arreglarte así mas seguido… **

**Candy: Gracias **

**Ben: Creo que ya llegamos a su destino Señoritas…**_se bajo del carro para abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero.._

**Annie : mucho gusto en conocerlo y gracias por traernos hasta aquí…**

**Ben: Fue un placer Srita. Brighter…..Candy te fui a buscar tambien porque me quería despedir ya que estaré unos días fuera de la ciudad .. Tengo que ir haber lo de unos negocios a ny …**

**Annie: Nosotros también vamos a ir a ny ****dentro de 2 semanas ..Bueno si es que Candy todavía me quiere acompañar…**

**Candy: Claro que si, porque no habria de ir …..**

**Ben: Voy estar hospedado en el Plaza…**

**Annie: Nosotras también nos hospedaremos alli….**

**Ben: Bueno bellas damas nos veremos en NY … Y Candy estare contando los dias para que nos volvamos a ver ……**

Ben se fue pensando en lo que habia dicho Elisa … Realmente Candy tuvo que ver con Terruce Grandchester , ya lo averiguaria….

Mientras que Annie le hacian los ajustes de su vestido de novia una Candy se sentía desecha pensando en terry……

**Annie: Candy, Candy,Candy**

**Candy: Ah!!**

**Annie: Pero en que planeta estas … Te estoy habland****o desde hace mas de 5 minutos, ya terminaron de hacerme los ajustes del vestido ; ya nos podemos ir….**

**Candy: NOOOOOOOO!! Lo siento Annie no quise gritarte….Pero es que quiero que me aconsejes… Aprovechando tu buen gusto, necesito que me ayudes a escoger unos vestidos …..**

**Annie: Claro … aquí hay muchos muy bellos ……**

**Candy : Pues quiero algo que me haga ver mas mujer….**

_Annie aprovecho para decirle a la modista Madame Ross que le enseñaran los mejores vestidos que tenia para Candy ….La modista estaba complacida ya que vestir a una Andley era lo mejor que le podia pasar…._

**Madame Ross: Que le par****ecen Srita. Andley**

**Candy ; Estan muy bellos, pero no es lo que yo busco……No me malinterprete, es solo que quiero algo mas atrevido , algo que me haga ver mas sensual, mas mujer…**

**Annie: Candyyyy…….Pero que dices**

**Madame Ross: Que le parecen estos Srita, Andley , es de lo ultima colección**** de Chanel ; se estan usando mucho en Europa ….**

**Candy : De eso es de lo que estoy hablando**

Candy se fue aprobar un vestido en color Arena…

El vestido se confundía con el color de la piel de Candy …era un vestido bello muy atrevido para la época pero no dejaba de ser menos elegante por eso…

**Madame Ross: Ese vestido le queda perfecto mademoiselle, pareciera que fue hecho pensando en usted…**

**Annie : Candy te ves diferente!! Espectacular … Pero no crees que ****es muy atrevido ….**

**Candy: Para nada … Esta es la nueva imagen que yo necesito….**

**Madame Ross: Se lo va a llevar srita. Andley **

**Candy: Si Y tambien los otros 2 vestidos de cocteles , y los 5 vestidos casuales para usar diarios ..Ademas necesito algunos corset , tambien nueva ropa intima…. Asi como de zapatillas y medias...**

**Madame Ross: Como usted diga Mademoiselle**

Así Candy se compro casi toda la tienda….Tenia algo de dinero ahorrado además de la tarjeta de crédito Andley donde tenia acumulado todo el dinero que le daba mensual Alberth ya que ella no había gastado un centavo por la vida sencilla que llevaba , en lo unico que gastaba era en mandar algun dinero al Hogar de Pony...

**Candy: Gracias Madame Ross ..**

**Madame Ross: Cuando quiera , estamos a sus ordenes…**

**Candy: ****Annie Quiero ir a un salón de Belleza necesito cambiar de look.. además de ir a comprar algo de maquillaje….**

Annie no salia de su asombro … Se dirigieron al salon de belleza donde le le hicieron un tratamiento a base de zábila y le recortaron las puntas …..allí mismo la maquillaron y Candy se cambio su vestido por uno nuevo … Al salir del provador de donde estaba, Todas las mujeres se quedaron asombradas con el cambio de la chica de coletas que habia entrado; con la mujer que se encontraba en frente de ellas…

**Candy: ****Y bien como me veo!!**

**Annie: que bien te ves Candy….Espectacular..**

**Candy: Annie Necesito ir haber A Lady Loryn Gueller quisiera ir sola si no te molesta..**

**Annie: Claro que no .. Pero si necesitas algo ya sabes en donde ubicarme..**

**Candy : Gracias **

Mas Tarde en casa de Lady Gueller:

**Lady Gueller: Candy!! No lo puedo creer que eres tu … Te ves divina ….**

CandySe arrojo a los brazos de la Sra. Gueller a llorar buscando su consuelo , como si se tratase de su madre la cual nunca conocio…Lady Gueller la consolo como si de una madre se tratase, ella veía en Candy a la hija que nunca tuvo…

**Candy: Hay Loryn usted no sabe como me siento**

**Lady Gueller: Llora hija , llora si eso te hace bien…**

**Candy : Necesito desahogarme… sacar esto que llevo dentro…**

**Lady Gueller: Aquí estoy para escucharte **

A candy con solo ver ese rostro lleno de amor se sintio en confianza de contarle todo lo de su vida , le conto los detalles de lo que habia sucedido esa mañana con los Leegans, asi como su vida antes y después de Terry…..

**Lady Gueller**** : cuanto has sufrido pequeña**

Candy Ya reponiéndose de su estado melancólico

**Candy: Pero hasta hoy …. Quiero cambiar ..quiero transformarme ****...No solo en mi aspecto personal ..Quiero que me enseñe hacer una verdadera mujer como usted; Admirada , Respetada, Elegante..**

**Lady ****Gueller: Y asi sera Candy...Sabes yo no siempre fui como soy ahora..**

Asi lady Gueller le empeso a contar su propia historia a Candy ; antes de ser la Sra gueller .. De como tuvo que escapar de su hogar para perseguir el sueño de ser una pintora ... De como se enamoro como loca de un noble frances y este le habia engañado...Y de como llego hacer respetada por toda Francia a tal punto de que le dieran el titulo de Lady Loryn de Francia..

**Lady Guellar:**** Tu puedes llegar a tener todo en esta vida ..La mejor arma de una mujer es su belleza , y si eres inteligente es otro punto mas a tu favor.. Candy Tu tienes todas las de ganar , eres bella , Inteligente y sobre todo tienes una chispa particular que te distingue de las demas mujeres, es una combinacion de Inocencia,Belleza con Sensualidad, y eso querida enloquece a los hombres.**

**Yo voy hacer de ti una mujer en toda la palabra: Sensual , Atrevida , Culta, Refinada, lo demas tu ya lo tienes ...Solo es cuestion de practica y recordaras mis palabras querida ...No habra hombre que se te recista...**

**Candy : Si eso es lo que quiero...**

Asi Candy se despidio de Lady Gueller con la determinacion de una total Transformacion de su persona . Ya se encontraba por arrivar a la Mansion Andley cuando se topo con su primo Archie.

**Archie ****: Candyyyyyyyyyy... **_Se quedo mudo haber a su prima _

_Ella llevaba un vestido en color azul oscuro, Zapatos altos, Y el cabello suelto ..Realmente parecia una Diosa Griega._

**Candy: Veo que te impacto mi cambio...**

**Archie: te ves Hermosa...**

**Candy: Bueno basta ya de mirame asi que me la voy a creer ..Mejor ayudame con estas bolsas...**

Archie y Candy se dirigieron a la Mansion donde Doroty les cogio las Bolsas que llevaban para llevarla a la recamara de Candy...

**Doroty: Candy te ves Preciosa... Pero sera mejor que vallan a la mesa alli estan la Sra Elroy Con el Sr Andley esperandoles .**

**Archie: Gracias Doroty.**

Los dos se dirigieron al comedor cuando Alberth simplemente se levanto de la impresion cuando vio a candy .. La Sra Elroy simplemente no lo creia ...

**Archie: Verdad que se ve Hermosa..**

**Alberth: Candy te ves preciosa ...**

**Tia Elroy: Niña ¡! Que transformacion te ves espectacular... Como siempre tienes que lucir como toda una Andley..**

**Candy: ME apenan con sus comentarios...**

**Elroy: Sientence llevamos minutos esperandolos para comensar a cenar...Doroty por favor que sirvan ya...**

La cena transcurrio en orden todos impactados por la belleza de Candy ..

Al terminar la cena Alberth se adelanto a la Tia Abuela , le dijo a Candy que deseaba hablar con ella en el despacho...

Ya en el despacho

**Alberth : Candy Te ves hermosa pequeña ... Pero ah mi no me engañas veo tristeza en tus ojos ...**

**Candy: **Sintiendo otra vez las ganas de llorar ../** Oh Alberth es que tu no sabes lo que paso...**

**Alberth :No me preocupes Candy que paso ¿?**

Candy le conto Alberth lo sucedido en la mañana con Elisa, lo de los periodicos , y la decicion que habia tomado para cambiar de imagen...

**Alberth : Peque****ña ..Tu eres bella de cualquier forma, pero tu mejor belleza no es la fisica si no la de tu corazon...Porque crees que Anthony y hasta el mismo Terry se enamoraron de ti...**

**Candy : Oh Albert / **se solto a llorar y busco los brazos de Alberth , brazos que siempre la habian consolado.

**Alberth : Ya pequeña Recuerda que eres mas Bonita cuando ries que cuando lloras...**

**Candy : Alberth **...Le sonrie...**Tus palabras siempre me confortan...**

**Alberth: Candy que sientes por Ben Berkley acaso ya olvidastes a Terry ...**

**Candy: Nada ...Solo lo veo como un amigo lo de los periodicos son puros Chismes... y Terry ya esta en mi pasado **

**Alberth : No sabes mentir pequeña**

**Candy: Albert por favor no me preguntes sobre el todavia duele aqui en el corazon.**

**Alberth : Me lo imagine**

**Candy: Alberth te digo algo y no te enojas?**

**Alberth : Que hicistes ahora Candy **

**Candy: Utilize la tarjeta Andley para comprar unas cosas para mi ... Como vestidos.. Bueno todo para mi cambio de imagen...**

**Alberth: Candy ese dinero te lo deposito para que lo gastes .. Es tuyo y no es ni la milesima parte de lo que te tocara el dia en que te cases...**

**Candy : Gracias Alberth pero en realidad yo no necesito tanto...**

**Alberth: Tu y archie son los herederos , Y todo esto que esta aqui es de ustedes...Ahora vete a descansar que ya es tarde pequeña...**

**Candy : **dandole un beso... **Te quiero ...**

La tia Elroy habia escuchado todo...Y sentia un dolor en el pecho al haber escuchado a candy llorar.. Cuando escucho que Candy se despedia de William, se fue a la recamara de esta porque necesitaba charlar con ella...

Candy entrando a su habitacion

**Candy: Tia Elroyyyyyyy... que susto**

**Elroy: Ya niña que no has visto ningun fantasma... Necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de las notas del periodico...**

**Candy: Tia Abuela yo le juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con Ben Berkley solo somos amigos.**

**Elroy: No tienes que jurar nada te creo, pero de ahora en adelante no quiero que te estes viendo a solas con ningun muchaho esta claro...**

**Candy: Si tia**

**Elroy: Candy eres una mujer muy hermosa lo cual hace que los hombres anden como abispas detras de la miel sobre ti, pero tienes que recordar que eres una dama y como tal te tienes que comportar .. No quiero saber de otro Chisme sobre ti en los periodicos ..**

**Si lo escucho me vere en la obligacion de castigarte , Viajaras con Annie Brighter a Ny y quiero que te comportes como la Andley que eres...Ademas ncesito que te compres los mejores vestidos de Gala que encuentres ya que te pienso hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños la cual sera tambien tu presentacion en sociedad ..**

**Candy : A si sera tia**

**Elroy : Bueno ahora es hora de dormir ...**_En eso va y le deposita un beso en la frente , hecho que puso feliz a Candy..._**Duerme mi pequeña diablito...**

**Candy: Que usted tambien descanse tia ... **la abraza y le da un beso en la frente...

Al estar sola en el cuarto candy empeso a ver todo lo que habia comprado ...En una de las bolas estaban los periodicos con las noticias de ella y de el ... Se sintio triste pues realmente ella le creyo a Elisa , su imagen de niña con la de Terry ya todo un hombre simplemente no emparentaban.. Se pueso y llorar Y se vio en el espejo y hablo para si misma

**Candy es hora de que te transformes , Que el mundo vea la nueva Candy, ya no mas la niña estupida que todos se querian aprovechar**** de ella... Terry...Te olvidare asi como tu me has olvidado y si algun dia te vuelvo haber te demostrare que ya no me afectas .. Ya no me dejare llevar por mis sentimientos... De que me ah servido ser sincera , De nada , de ahora en adelante escondere mis sentimientos para que nadie me pueda dañar.. Pero hoy ...Hoy dios mio, me siento mas sola que nunca ... ah muerto la Candy que habia en mia ...ahora solo veo oscuridad ... Me permitire llorar por ti Terry pero solo esta noche ..Mañana me levantare y sere otra ... Lo sere... **

**Pero como podre olvidarte si no te dejo de pensar... **esto lo dijo muy bajito ya que no lo queria aceptar ..

En eso coge su diario y empiesa escribir una cancion y luego la canta llorando por lo que pudo ser y ya no lo es ..

Extrañarte es mi necesidad  
Vivo en la desesperanza  
Desde que tu ya no vuelves mas

Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad  
Con el nudo en la garganta  
Y esque no te dejo de pensar  
Poco a poco el corazon  
Va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz

Salvame del olvido...salvame de la soledad  
Salvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad  
Salvame del olvido...salvame de la oscuridad  
Salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas

Me propongo tanto continuar  
Pero amor es la palabra  
Que me cuesta a veces olvidar

Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad...con el nudo en la garganta  
Y esque no te dejo de pensar  
Poco a poco el corazon  
Va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz

Salvame del olvido...salvame de la soledad  
Salvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad  
Salvame del olvido...salvame de la oscuridad  
Salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas

Salvame del olvido...salvame de la soledad  
Salvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad  
Salvame del olvido...salvame de la oscuridad  
Salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas

Salvame del olvido...  
Salvame del hastio...  
Salvame del olvido...

**Asi Candy se quedo dormida pensando que Terry ya la habia olvidado...**

**Los dias iban pasando y candy aprendia cada dia mas ...Cualquiera que la viera no la reconoceria.. No solo habia cambiado fisicamente.. Ahora era mas segura , era como si ella quisiera demostrar que ella era capaz de todo ahora... Todos los dias Iba a casa de Lady Gueller , la cual estaba contenta con Candy ya que ahora parecia que prestaba mas interes en aprender ..**

**Pero la prueba de Fuego de Candy Vendria pronto ya que el viaje a Ny era en tan solo 2 dias y es dificil en no pensar en un reencuentro siendo la ciudad donde el radica y siendo los dos del mismo circulo social ...**

**Continuara...**

Notas: Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo donde nuestra querida candy se transforma no solo por dentro si no que por fuera ...Bueno al menos lo esta intentando .. Pero que pasara cuando vea a terry frente a frente ...Recuerden el dicho que por la boca muere el Pez .. Sera este dicho aplicable para la pecosa... La Cancion que inclui en este capitulo es de RBD se llama Salvame y me parecio que expresaba los sentimientos de la pecosa en esos momentos...

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews y tambien por sus consejos asi como a todas aquellas personas que toman su tiempo para leer esta historia , por creer en ella... Gracias


	6. Chapter 6

**Un Inesperado Giro del Destino**

**CAPITULO VI**

**El ****Enfrentamiento de Los Grandchester**

**New York **

Varios días habían pasado después del descubrimiento del engaño de las Marlow's, la vida de nuestro adorado actor había dado un giro de inesperado … El realmente no quería ni pensar en lo ocurrido, se le era fácil no recordar por el día, ya que tenia que ensayar la nueva puesta en escena " Hamlet" , pero por las noches , era una historia diferente; deambulaba por toda la ciudad por horas, había cogido el vicio del cigarro de nuevo, cualquiera que lo quisiera encontrar , solo tendría que buscar en algún bar de la ciudad…Y eso es precisamente lo que hizo Eleanor Baker..

Terry se encontraba en un bar que estaba ubicado a solo 4 cuadras de su Departamento … Estaba sentado en una mesa en el fondo, ya que no quería ser molestado por nadie y principalmente por algún reportero..Le gustaba ir a ese bar ya que conocia a los cantineros y estos siempre le daban la privacidad que el actor requeria…

La noche en el bar era normal, hasta que de pronto el cantinero se percato de que una mujer,ella habia entrado al bar buscando algo para ser mas especifico a alguien… Pero no era cualquier mujer , era la misma Eleanor Baker en persona.. Luis el cantinero, conocia a Terry y su historia ….era una persona discreta , hecho que hacia que Terry confiara en el..

**Luis: Sra. Baker, no es correcto que una dama como usted ande**** sola por estos lugares a altas horas de la noche …**

**Eleanor:**_sorprendida al haber si do descubierta a pesar del sombrero que llevaba.._** Yo ando buscando a un joven , de cabellos castaños..el es --**fue _interrumpida por el hombre_

**Luis : Terry Grandchester ****,su hijo**.

Eleanor quedo por un momento en shock, la identidad de ella como madre de terry era un secreto a voces , que se limitaban a rumores…

**Luis: no se preocupe Sra. ….. Su hijo me lo ah confiado …y su secreto esta salvo…. El esta aquí…Por favor sigame…**

Eleanor pudo ver en su mirada honestidad, y si terry le había comentado su secreto .. era porque el hombre era digno de confianza….Lo siguió hasta una mesa que estaba ubicada en un rincón…Cuando vio a Terry …su corazón de madre le hizo un hueco, en su mirada solo había dolor….

**Eleanor: Terry!! Que haces en este lugar hijo…**

**Terry: Madre ¡-**algo sorprendido de verla alli-**Que haces aquí? Este no es sitio para ti.**

**Eleanor: Terry te estado esperando en tu departamento por horas.. Al ver que no llegabas , Salí a buscarte ….me imagine que podías estar aquí…**

**Terry: Pues ya me encontrastes… Y por lo que puedes ver …Estoy perfectamente.**

**Eleanor: A esto le llamas estar bien… Por Dios Terry…no me quieras engañar a mi que soy tu madre.**

**Terry: Benditos ****padres los que me tocaron… Una madre que me niega y me abandona… Y un Padre que siempre me ignoro…**

En sus palabras habia dolor…Ah Eleanor se le salieron las lagrimas al escuchar a su hijo…Terry al percatarse de las lagrimas de su madre se arrepintió de lo que dijo…..Ya que la relación con su Madre había mejorado bastante , y ella lo quería reconocer públicamente , pero el no acepto ya que el quería brillar por su propio nombre y no por ser el hijo de Eleanor Baker…

**Eleanor: Hasta cuando me reprocharas hijo……Yo se que no merezco tu perdón , pero yo lo hice porque pensé que con tu padre estarías mejor…Además te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que no quiso que gritara a los 4 vientos que soy tu madre….Terry .. Yo te quiero hijo y estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu madre…**

**Terry: Perdóname madre , yo simplemente no se como controlarme a veces…Sera mejor que nos retiremos de aquí , este no es un lugar para ti.**

Salieron del bar hacia la casa de la actriz…Esa noche Eleanor se quedo velando el sueño de su hijo, como le hubiese deseado haberlo hecho cuando el era un niño…A la mañana siguiente ordeno que les preparan el desayuno… Se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, Cuando Eleanor toco el tema de su padre….

**Eleanor: Terry … Como sabras tu padre esta aquí…y yo quisiera que hablaras con el ..**

**Terry: NOooooooooo!! Madre ni lo menciones … Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese Sr , no pienso verle , así que por favor no insistas…**

**Eleanor: Hijo, el ah cambiado … Y tienes que entender que somos seres humanos y como tal cometemos errores…Por el fue que pudistes salir de esa relacion, yo creo que deberias hablar con el..**

**Terry: Odio tener que deberle algo a ese hombre….Pero creo que ese favor esta mas que pagado por todos estos años de sufrimiento ….Asi que te pido que no insistas…**

**Eleanor: Pero terry!!**

Esta no pudo terminar de hablar con el , ya que el actor se marcho del lugar …

Mas tarde Eleanor recibía la visita del padre de su hijo..

**Richard: Buenos dias Ely**

**Eleanor: Buenos dias Sr grandchester….Desearia que por favor me llame por mi nombre …**

**Richard: Porque esa seriedad Ely**

**Eleanor: POR FAVOR ¡! No te lo quiero volver a repetir**

**Richard: Esta bien…. Discúlpame, no tienes por que gritar….Es solo que para mi tu siempre serás mi Ely ..**

**Eleanor: No digas estupideces y será mejor que me digas a que has venido…**

**Richard: Yo solo quiero saber de Terruce..**_Mintió porque también deseaba verla.._

**Eleanor: El no desea verte… Tu sabes el carácter que tiene.. anoche lo encontré en un bar, tu no sabes como se me parte el alma de verlo así, destrozado, ****Se quedo durmiendo aquí , se ah marchado una hora antes de tu llegada…**

**Richard: Y me supongo que no me desea ver…**

**Eleanor : supones bien… **

**Richard: Me temo que en eso no lo voy a complacer .. Porque estoy dispuesto a luchar por la felicidad de el .. Aunque en el intento me odie..**

**Eleanor: Que quieres decir con eso?**

**Richard: Recibí un telegrama de los Andley , aceptando mi visita dentro de unos días. Me gustaría que me acompañaras.. Ya que tu eres su madre , y a ti también te concierne lo que tengo que hablar con ellos..**

**Eleanor: Que estas tramando Richard? …. Que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.**

**Richard: Si ****¡! Voy arreglar un matrimonio con los Andley.**

**Eleanor: Estas loco ¡! No puedes manejar a Terry como un niño , el ya es un hombre por si no te has dado cuenta….**

**Richard: Ely, el la ama no ¿?… yo no quiero que se repita nuestra historia**

**Eleanor: SI, el la ama. Pero a Terry no le gusta que le impongan nada.. Además ellos han sufrido tanto y esas cosas son difíciles de olvidar..**

**Richard: Talvez de olvidar, pero no imposibles de superar ….. El hecho que tu no quieras darnos una oportunidad, no quiere decir que valla a pasar lo mismo con ellos…El amor de ellos es verdadero, de esos que son para toda la vida….Como el nuestro…**

**Eleanor: Basta ¡! Por favor ….. No insistas con lo mismo….**

**Richard: Ely. Si tan solo..**

**Eleanor : YA ¡!...**_le pone una cara de fastidio…._**Y retomando el tema como le piensas hacer para convencerlo…Porque el la ama pero no lo va reconocer en este instante, lo conozco, y te puedo apostar que por llevarte la contraria puede hacer una estupidez..**

**Richard: Yo tengo un As bajo mi manga , imposible de fallar…**

**Eleanor : De que se trata….**

**Richard : Ya lo sabras ……**

**Eleanor: no vallas hacer algo para que el te odie mas…..**

**Richard: Si ese es el precio de su felicidad no me importa.. **

El Duque de Grandchester se despidió de Eleanor Baker, con la convicción de que esa misma noche hablaría con su hijo….

**Entre tanto en CHICAGO……**

Candy se encontraba en la mansión Gueller, acabando sus clases de etiqueta y refinamiento….Estaban ensayando la postura y la manera de caminar .

**Lady Gueller: Candy , una mujer se distingue por su manera de caminar… Lo tienes que hacer con Coquetería, Altanería, Estilo, tu espalda siempre tiene que estar recta, tienes que hacerlo como imponiendo tu presencia, tu ventaja es que eres bella y eso te hará el trabajo mas fácil.**

**Candy: Asi**

En eso camina de una forma que derretiría a cualquier hombre a su alrededor…

**Lady Gueller: Así mismo querida……**

**Candy: Estoy algo cansada tomamos un descanso.**

**Lady Gueller: No Candy… Recuerda que la practica hace al maestro…**

Así pasaron como 30 minutos caminando con unos libros sobre su cabeza .Hasta que logro hacerlo de la manera perfecta…

**Lady Gueller :**** Candy nacistes para ser admirada… Realmente eres una visión. Estoy orgullosa…Lo has cogido todo en un tiempo record…**

**Candy: Es que eh tenido a la mejor maestra..**

**Lady Gueller: Te puedo hacer una pregunta Candy?**

**Candy: Por supuesto.**

**Lady Gueller: Que sientes por mi ahijado? No es que quiera ser entrometida, pero creo que el se esta ilusionando contigo.. nunca lo vi tan ****interesado con alguna chica.. Y el otro día me comento que tu le gustas?? **

**Candy: Yo realmente no lo sabia… Yo por el solo siento aprecio de amigos, me siento culpable de generar estos sentimientos en el, Yo no quiero que el sufra…**

**Lady Gueller: No es tu culpa que los hombres se enamoren de ti.. Que eso te quede claro ok….Eres una mujer en la cual los hombres se enamoran rápido, no solo por tu belleza si no por tu manera de ser…**

**Candy: A veces creo que eso es una maldición..El amor no esta hecho para mi..**

**Lady Gueller: Eres tan joven para pensar asi Candy?**

**Candy : La vida me ah enseñado cruelmente que el que se enamora pierde..**

**Lady Gueller : Lo dices Por Terruce Grandchester verdad?**

**Candy: Lo digo por el , por Anthony, y no solo por mi , Ya ve mi amiga Paty como perdio a Steer tambien…**

**Lady Gueller: Es mejor haber**** vivido y amado , que nunca haber conocido lo que es el amor..**

**Candy: El Amor es tan doloroso, que son mas las tristezas que las alegrias….**

**Lady Gueller: Pero vale la pena ¡no!**

**Candy: Ya realmente no lo se…Pero se muy bien que me alegra haberlos conocido…A Anthony con su nobleza y dulzura y Terry con su Rebeldia Y con…….**Las lagrimas se le escapan de sus ojos …

**Lady Gueller: Lo amas verdad?**

**Candy : **secandose las lagrimas …**Lo olvidare así como el lo hizo conmigo**

**Lady Gueller: Estas segura que el ya te olvido… Los periodicos pueden decir tantas cosas.. Hasta de ti han hablado , de una relacion con Ben..**

**Candy: La verdad que ya no me importa, el amor, es un capitulo cerrado en mi vida..**

**Lady Gueller: Ni tu misma te lo crees hija!!**

**Candy : Loryn por favor …. Ya no quiero sufrir mas, mi corazón no lo resistiría..**

**Lady Gueller: Puedes correr, Huir, pero nunca podrás escaparte de las manos del destino……Sabes que puede haber un encuentro en NY!!... **

**Candy: Lo se … Y eso me tiene nerviosa … No se como reaccionaria al verlo con otra persona…**

**Lady Cuellar: Si eso sucede, tu sabrás manejarlo, Mírate, ****ya no eres mas aquella niña que el vio partir de NY.. Ahora eres toda una Mujer… Y si antes el se fijo en ti , ahora te aseguro que enloquecerá, eso no lo pongas en duda..Además se muy bien que Ben esta en NY , suena cruel pero el te puede servir para darle celos…**

**Candy: Que pretendes que Haga?**

**Lady Gueller: Que demuestres que eres una nueva Mujer, que no huye ni se deja pisotear por los demás, demuéstrame que has aprendido algo y que no me eh equivocado contigo…Usa tus mejores armas, Intimídalo, Habla con Ben , el estará mas que dispuesto ayudarte , eso te lo puedo apostar…**

**Candy: Lo haré… El va a saber quien soy yo ahora …. Te lo Juro Loryn…Ya no mas sufrimiento.. Ahora si el mundo entero conocerá la nueva Candy White Andley.**

**Lady Gueller: Y así será Candy… Pero necesitaras de algo impactante .. Que tu regreso a NY sea sonado.. Hasta que punto estarías dispuesta a llegar querida?**

**Candy : A todo … Tienes algo que me pueda ayudar para eso?.**

**Lady Gueller: De hecho si…. Tengo una Amiga que va a causar ****revolución con su trabajo, es diseñadora, y piensa sacar una línea de ropa intima para mujeres, que va ah dar mucho de que hablar en todo el país y Europa… su nombre es Victoria Jones, anda buscando una modelo con tus características, una típica Americana , Rubia ojos verdes, pero sobre todo bella con un cuerpo que provoque los mas bajos instintos entre los caballeros y la envidia de las mujeres.. Le hable de ti, vio las fotos en los periódicos y ella dice que tu eres la persona que ella andaba buscando… **

**Candy: Modelo YO!! Y DE ROPA INTIMA…… No lo se Loryn..**

**Lady Gueller: Para Impactar , hay que llegar a los extremos Candy..Pero piénsalo bien , no quisiera que tuvieras algún problema con tu Familia.. Las personas por acá son muy tradicionales.. Yo ya pase por eso en mi juventud como ya lo sabrás..Pero mírame donde estoy ahora… Y eso es lo que quiero para ti… **

**Candy: No hay nada que pensar … Estoy decidida Hacer la imagen de la Linea de Ropa de Victoria Jones..**

**Lady Gueller: No de Victoria Jones querida??**

**Candy : NO es ese el nombre..**

**Lady Gueller : Ese es el nombre de ella … Pero su línea se llamara Victoria's Secret.. **

Candy se despidió de Lady Gueller, ya que el día siguiente partía para NY.. Loryn le dio la dirección de Victoria Jones .. Las cartas de Candy empezaban a moverse… Ni la misma Candy se imaginaba todo el revolu que le esperaba…

**Ya por la Noche en NY**

El Duque de Grandchester se encontraba en el departamento de Terry esperando por el … No había sido nada difícil hacer que el portero le abriera la puerta del Penthouse de Terry.. Pasaron 2 horas hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse…Era el y el enfrentamiento ya era inevitable….

**Richard: Buenas noches Terruce…**

**Terry: **al percatarse que no estaba solo….**Pero como? Que haces en mi departamento..**

**Richard: Vine hablar contigo…**

**Terry : **Abriendo la puerta de nuevo **…Pues te puedes ir por donde vinistes??**

El Duque viendo la expresión en la cara de su hijo penso para si mismo que esto no seria nada facil….El lo conocia bien y sabia del carácter explosivo de su hijo, igualito que su padre penso…Tenia ganas de correr y darle un abrazo y de decirle lo orgulloso que se sentia de el …

**Richard: No pienso irme sin hablar contigo Terruce…**

**Terry: Que demonios quieres …**Cerrando de un golpe la puerta

**Richard: Al juzgar por este lugar , se puede decir que te ah ido muy bien..**

**Terry: Al grano Duque!! Que creo que no estas aquí para ver como vivo o si ¿**

**Richard : Hijo**

En este momento fue interrumpido por terry

**Terry****: No me llames asi … Ahora que has perdido a tus supuestos hijos si te acuerdas del bastardo de Terry..**

**Richard: Por Favor Terruce… Tu nunca has sido Un bastardo..**

**Terry: Siempre fui tratado y nombrado así desde que tengo uso de memoria..**

**Richard: Soy tu padre **

**Terry: A buena hora te vienes a recordar que tienes un hijo…. Después de haberme abandonado a mi suerte en los distintos internados de Inglaterra…**

**Richard: Eh cometidos tantos errores ….**

**Terry: Si como el haberme traído al mundo NO? Para deshonrar la dinastía de Los Grandchesters…**

**Richard: Tu no eres un error… Eres el fruto de un amor.. De la mujer que mas eh amado hasta el son de hoy..**

**Terry: Por eso le arrebatastes a su hijo ..**

La tensión en el Penthouse de Terry ardía con cada reproche de este hacia su padre..

**Richard: ****Era muy joven .. y como tal cometí muchos errores…Y no quiero que tu cometas los mismos…Por eso mande a investigar a las Marlow y el resto de la historia pues ya la sabes… No iba a permitir que esas mujeres se aprovecharan de tu caballerosidad y tu lealtad a una promesa.**

**Terry: JA…jajjajjajajaja. NO me hagas reir.. Que tu y yo sabemos bien que no lo hicistes por mi…**

**Richard: Si no por quien hijo?**

**Terry: Lo hiciste por ti …. Para que yo no manchara el apellido de la familia al casarme con una actriz que no era de tu alcurnia…**

**Richard: Estas equivocado … Lo hice por ti porque se muy bien que tu no la querias….**

**Terry: tu no sabes nada de mis sentimientos..**

**Richard: Se mas de lo que tu te imaginas..**

**Terry : Veo que tu investigador tambien indago en mis sentimientos…**_dijo en un tono sarcastico…_** No me haga reir Sr Grandchester…A ti nunca te eh importado..**

**Richard: Te equivocas… Eh seguido tus pasos hijo.. Y me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre… Tu eres mi heredero … Algún día heredaras todos mis bienes así como el titulo…**

**Terry: Valla ya salio el Peine….. Pues dejeme decirle Sr Duque de Grandchester que su dinero y su Titulo no me I-N-T-E-R-E-S-A-N …le quedo claro..**

**Richard: No puedes renegar de la sangre que corre en tus venas Terruce…**

**Terry: Si pudiera, me cortaría las venas para que esa sangre no circulara por ellas..**

En eso el Duque de Grandchester se exalta y le da una bofetada a Terry… Si algo ponía de mal humor a Richard Grandchester, era que Terry renegara de la sangre Grandchester, ya que el se sentía orgulloso de esta..

**Terry: Pegame , pegame .**_/ con lagrimas en los ojos…_

**Richard:**_Con lagrimas en los ojos tambien…./_** Perdoname hijo….. Yo me sobresalte….Yo no queria **

_En eso Terry lo agarra del saco y le impiensa a gritar_

**Terry: SIGUE..ANDA PEGAME….ni ah si se me va quitar el asco que siento de ser tu hijo…**

**Richard:BASTA!! Ya déjate de comportarte como un chico rebelde, demuéstrame que has madurado..que ya eres un hombre…**

**Terry : A usted no le tengo que demostrar nada..**

**Richard: Aunque no te guste eres un Grandchester y eres el futuro Duque de Grandchester ….**

**Terry: Ya te dije que noooooooooooooo…….Y te largas de mi casa ….tu y tu titulo se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno….**

**Richard: Ya veo que las cosas no van hacer por la vía fácil contigo.. Yo queria que llegáramos a un acuerdo…**

**Terry: NU****NCA!!.me oyes ...NUNCA!!**

**Richard: Tu lo pedistes….De ahora en adelante si deseas seguir en la actuación vas a tener que firmar un acuerdo donde tu aceptas ser el sucesor de los Grandchester..**

**Terry : Sabes bien que no puedes obligarme ….**

**Richard: Te recuerdo Terruce que todavía no cumples tus 21 años , de hecho te faltan mas de un año… Por lo tanto yo soy tu Tutor y para tu desgracia yo soy tu representante legal aquí y en china…**

**Terry: Eres un miserable…**

**Richard: Así que si quieres seguir en la actuación será mejor que firmes estos papeles….**

**Terry: Yo no firmo nada …. No me hagas formar un escándalo y declarar públicamente quien es mi madre en los periódicos….**

**Richard: Nada me daría mas gusto que todo el mundo supiera quien es la mujer que amo , la cual es la madre de mi hijo…Anda hazlo…de todos modos tarde o temprano se enteraran..**

**Terry: Pues sabes que no me importa renunciar a todo , a la actuación , a mi vida aquí , de todos modos solo serán un año y unos meses ….de allí seré mayor de edad .. Pero yo no te firmo nada ..te quedo claro…**

**Richard: ni tu mismo te lo crees Terruce, crees que no se que lograstes obtener el papel principal de la próxima obra., la cual has luchado tanto para dejar todo por la borda, Terruce, sabes perfectamente bien que una oportunidad así no la obtendrás jamás de nuevo, nadie te contrataría otra vez , ya una vez hullistes dejando a todos plantados con la obra Romeo y Julieta, crees que te aguantaran otro berrinchito , Por supuesto que no, hasta el publico que hoy te admira te olvidaría , ya no vas a tener al respeto que te tienen tanto tus compañeros de trabajo como la prensa, por tu falta de seriedad y profesionalismo …Así que dime hijo quien pierde mas aquí?**

El duque de Grandchester sabia muy bien que su hijo amaba la actuación , lo llevaba en sus venas, y eso era un punto ah su favor en sus planes ….Sabia que con eso Terruce lo iba odiar mas pero era un riesgo que iba a correr….

**Terry : Pues no me importa …**

El duque ya se esperaba esa respuesta.. Se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta donde llamo a sus 2 guardaespaldas….

**Richard: Muy bien Terruce…tu así lo quisiste…Que conste que no fue por mi….Yo estaba dispuesto aceptar que continuaras con la actuación. Hasta incluso Mr. Thomas te iba**** a representar en el parlamento el dia que yo faltara, tu presencia solo iba hacer requerida en cuestiones de suma importancia nada más…**

**Empaca tus cosas que mañana mismo partimos para Inglaterra…**

**Terry: No estaras hablando en serio….**

**Richard: Me ves que estoy jugando…**

**Terry: Y asi quieres que te perdone..Obligándome hacer cosas que no quiero….**

**Richard: Tu no me dejas otra opción.. Eres mi único hijo , a quien querías que le deje mi titulo, al vecino… NO TERRUCE!! Esto ah estado en mi familia por generaciones, y te guste oh no eres parte de ella…**

Terry se encontraba entre la espada y la pared sabia que con su padre no se jugaba..

**Terry: Por esta vez ganastes … Voy por mis cosas…..**

**Richard : Bien ….Ayúdenle a Empacar..**_dijo esto a los guaruras.._

Terry empaco algunas cosas …realmente casi nada…No podía Creer lo que le estaba pasando…Bajaron hacia el coche , custodiados por los guardaespaldas… El duque de Grandchester le ordeno al chofer que pasara por Broadway, deseaba que Terry viera su imagen en la marquesina afuera del teatro…. Sabia muy bien que ese seria un toque que su hijo no iba soportar … y así sucedió, al pasar por Broadway , Terry miro con nostalgia la marquesina anunciando la nueva obra "Hamlet" con su imagen en ella …..Terry se decía así mismo que eso no le estaba sucediendo, pero era la realidad en ese instante… Como escapar si los guaruras eran mucho mas fuerte que el ; el doble de su tamaño…

Ya en el Hotel Plaza, se dirigieron a la Suite Presidencial, nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna..Los pensamientos de Terry era toda confusión... Se encerró en uno de los cuartos de la Suite… Se sentía impotente , con las manos y los pies atadas…Sus pensamientos eran todos confusión, lo único que tenia seguro era que no se iria a Inglaterra, no en estos momentos, cuando había logrado el protagónico de hamlet, lo que le habia costado ganarse de nuevo, un puesto en la compañía Staford, Roberth no volvería a creer en el, no el no le podía hacer eso a Roberth el le había dado su palabra y eso es lo único que tenia en esos momentos, su palabra..

Decidido salio de la habitación para encarar al duque de Grandchester…

**Terry****: Esta bien Padre …. Tu ganas otra vez…. Donde tengo que firmar..**

El duque le extendió los papeles … Terry ni siquiera los leyó, solo los firmo y con la misma se disponia a retirarse…pero el duque de Grandchester otra vez lo interrumpió..

**Duque: Esto no lo hago por fastidiarte hijo ..Lo hago porque te amo y por ley yo quiero que todo lo mió sea tuyo.. No quiero que el día que yo valla ah faltar tu pases alguna necesidad y otros vallan a disfrutar de lo que los Grandchester hemos luchado por años… Lo hago por mis Futuros nietos ….**

**Terry: Ahórrate tus explicaciones Padre…..**

**Richard : Mañana por la mañana hablaremos del acuerdo …Ahora mejor ve a descansar.**

**Terry: Que remedio ya…….. me eh puesto yo mismo la soga al cuello….****No es asi…. **Dijo esto en un tono Sarcastico…….

El Duque penso para si mismo que Terry no estaba alejado de la realidad …. Realmente el no se fijo que no solo había firmado la aceptación del Titulo, si no también un contrato Matrimonial……

**Chicago...**

Candy se disponia a dormir , ya que muy temprano viajaria hacia NY, su tren partia a las

6:30 de la mañana...Pero el sueño no llegaba, se sentia nerviosa , no sabia que destino le esperaria en Ny, la ciudad donde esta el...Era inevitable el reencuentro , ella lo sabia bien..

Continuara….

**Notas: Aquí les entrego este capitulo ****que como ven, va poniéndole candela ah esta historia….En el siguiente capitulo Candy Viaja a New York …Sera el capitulo del reencuentro??**

**Que pasara cuando Terry se entere de lo que firmo…Amigas no firmen nada ****sin antes leerlo...Bueno no hay que juzgar tan duro a nuestro suegro ,EL tiene poder y para que sirve tenerlo si no es para usarlo...**

**Gracias por sus reviews ... Las quiero mucho y cualquier sugerencia o comentario ya saben solo dejenmelo saber ...Un beso Coquette 81**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un Inesperado Giro del Destino**

**CAPITULO VII**

**Una dulce Imposicion.**

Era muy de mañana , cuando el carro de los Brighter arrivo a la mansion Andley. Candy estaba mas que lista ya que no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la madrugada..La Heredera Brighter estaba mas que contenta de ir a New York, se pasaba los dias contando las horas, ya que ella ya queria ser la Sra Cornwell, y ese viaje para ir a comprar parte de su ajuar de novia, la ponia en lo mejor de los humores, No obstante , la heredera Andley,tenia que fingir ante su amiga ,para no dañarle su felicidad, habia aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa , el solo hecho de pensar que se dirigia a la ciudad donde habia dejado su alma y su corazon…

Ya en la estacion de trenes, el chofer de los Brighter ayudo a las damas con sus maletas,y estas al escuchar el anuncio de la tercer llamada para abordar el tren hacia New york, se dirigieron hacia los bagones de primera clase….

Pasaron las horas en el tren y la Srita. Brighter no paraba de hablar, que si Archie aqui, que si la fiesta por aca, que si no era del ajuar, Candy solo se dedico la mayoria del viaje a contestar con un "si" o con un "no " todo lo que hablaba su hermana , su mente estaba aturdida en pensamientos sobre un aristocrata actor….Asi sin darse cuenta la pecosa se quedo dormida, Annie la dejo descansar, y se reprocho asi misma de ser tan egoista, y no pensar en lo dificil que era para su hermana de ir a la ciudad donde vivia el..

Luego la vocina anunciaba a los pasajeros que en una hora llegarian a la ciudad de New York… Annie se dispuso a despertad a Candy,

**Annie: Candy, candy, Despierta Candy…..**

**Candy: Que pasa Annie**

**Annie: el tren llega en una hora a New York **

**Candy: No crei que llegariamos tan pronto… (**contestaabriendo un poco los ojos)

**Annie: Candy!! Llevamos mas de cuatro horas en el tren, las dos primeras te la has pasado dandome la vuelta, y las otras dos profundamente dormida…. Candy que pasa??**

**Candy: Lo siento Annie , es que no pude dormir nada anoche ….**

**Annie: No ,la que tiene que pedirte una disculpa aqui soy yo Candy? Crees que puedes engañarme…**

**Candy: **con cara de sorpresa-**NO se de que hablas Annie…..**

**Annie: Es por el verdad??por Terry..**

**Candy: **_bajo la mirada al escuchar el nombre de Terry.._**Annie el esta en mi pasado..**

**Annie: Ni tu misma te lo crees…Puedes engañar a otros con tu nueva imagen, pero Candy, se te olvida que crecimos juntas? Que te conozco como a mi misma….y se que no la estas pasando bien…Porque te escondes de mi?acaso ya no me tienes confianza..o piensas que soy tan egoista de solo pensar en mi boda y no en lo que tu puedas sentir??**

**Candy: **Asombrada por la actitud de annie: **Annie !!**...con lagrimas en los ojos..**No quiero sufrir mas, y yo no te queria arruinar tu momento…**

**Annie: Siempre pensando en los demas? Cuando cambiaras …Candy, porque no piensas que esta puede ser tu oportunidad? Ya realmente nada los separa…**

**Candy: Hay Annie,no quiero pensar…Por favor no insistas, **lloraba sin cesar

**Annie: Pero candy??**acercandose para consolarla…

**Candy: **Recobrandose de golpe: **Ya no mas Annie,**_…limpiandose las lagrimas con sus manos…._**Que tu no lees los Periodicos, el anda divirtiendose de lo lindo,mientras yo aqui sufriendo, Pues fijate que no, no mas, Se muy bien que nos encontraremos, no te lo puedo explicar como lo se, pero lo siento aqui…**en esto señala su corazon…**pero el no vera a la Candy tonta de coletas, el vera a la Candy la mujer, y lo saludare como se saluda a un conocido, no le demostrare que me afecta en lo mas minimo….**

**Annie: Candy, ustedes dos han sufrido tanto que merecen ser felices…**

**Candy: No seas ilusa Annie….Los cuentos de hadas no existen, bueno!! al menos no en mi caso….Y eso lo se muy bien, porque la vida se ah encargado de enseñarmelo…Por favor Annie te ruego que no lo menciones, quiero olvidarlo…**

**Annie: Esta bien Candy, sera como tu quieras…**

Mientras tanto terry se encontraba en una banca en Central Park, fumando un cigarro, estaba disgustado con su padre, de la manera en que lo habia manipulado..Habia salido muy temprano de la Suite del Hotel Plaza, no deseaba hablar con su padre , pensaba para si mismo que si ya habia firmado esos paleles donde aceptaba ser el sucesor al ducado, Que mas le podia pasar?, Se encamino con desgano hacia el Teatro ,ya que los ensayos ivan hacer muy temprano…Entro en su camerino , donde tomo una ducha , para luego dirigirse al escenario ah ensayar , donde ya lo esperaban sus demas compañeros …

**Karen: Valla …Hasta que por fin te dignas ah ser acto de presencia…**

**Terry: No empienses Karen, que hoy no estoy de humor para tus idioteces…..**

**Karen: Pero si amanecimos de muy mal humor...**

**Terry: Eso a ti no te interesa…**

**Franklin: ya no empiensen de nuevo ….**

**Terry: Valla, el novato quiere dar su opinion….Pero aquien le interesa …**

**Robert Hataway: YA BASTA…ah ensayar ,y no quiero mas distracciones...**

En el Hotel Plaza las cosas no podian ir mejor, el Duque estaba disgustado porque Terry se habia marchado sin decir nada, si algo le molestaba al Duque de Grandchester es la informalidad, y el que Terry lo hubiese dejado practicamente plantado, lo tenia de muy mal humor…

**Duque: Lo ves Thomas , no se puede esperar nada bueno de el, trato de ser paciente, pero es un testarudo..**

**Mr. Thomas : **como su padre penso para si mismo thomas …**Pero mi Lord , como queria que reaccionara el joven Terruce, si practicamente usted le impuso que firmara los papeles...**

**Duque: Como sea que halla sido , eso no lo justifica, …Pero bueno, necesito que llames a ese tal Parker, el reportero del New York Times, si mi hijo quiere sequir jugando al Rebelde, yo tambien se jugar al Ogro…**

**Mr. Thomas: Pero mi Lord, si me permite decirle, como piensa recuperar a su hijo con esa actitud de llevarle la contraria ..**

**Duque: Eso lo hago porque lo amo, y porque un dia me lo agradecera… Yo se que es una imposicion que a el no le desagrarar .Digamos que sera una Dulce Imposicion..**

**Mr. Thomas: Como usted diga mi Lord, yo hare que esta misma tarde venga el reportero del periodico ..**

El tren procediente de Chicago hacia su llegada a la Ciudad de New York, Annie y candy bajaban de el ,

**Candy: Annie , busca alguien que nos ayude con las maletas, yo ire a buscar un carruaje que nos lleve al hotel..**

**Annie: Creo que no sera necesario hermana….**

**Candy: Porque lo dices?**

**Annie: Si volteas a ver en direccion contraria a ti, te encontras con un apuesto joven Frances …**

Ben Berkley habia llegado desde hace una hora , a esperar la llegada del tren de chicago, Se habia enterado , gracias a su madrina Lady Gueller, que candy llegaba en el tren de las 12:00 del mediodia..Llevaba un ramo de flores para Candy, realmente le queria dar una sorpresa, pero el que se llevo la sorpresa fue el..

**Ben: Candy Te ves hermosa, pareces una diosa , wuau que bella estas…**

Candy llevaba puesto un vestido color ocre, muy pegado asu figura, con un escote revelador , que dejaba ver de que ella ya no era mas una niña, realmente ya era toda una mujer, su cabello suelto le daba un toque de sirena, y unos zapatos de tacon del mismo color del vestido que la hacian ver muy elegante..

**Candy : Ben !! **recibiendo el ramo de rosas…..**Gracias , pero que haces aqui??**

**Ben: Mi madrina me dijo a que hora llegaban, disculpeme señorita Brighter, usted tambien se ver hermosa…**Hablaba nervioso, realmente Candy lo habia dejado impactado..

**Annie: No se preocupe, yo entiendo…Realmente nuestra Candy se ve bella?**

**Candy: Annie….Pero que dices….**

**Ben: Ella solo dice la verdad…**le dice esto mirandola a los ojos , algo que hizo que candy se sintiera incomoda por la manera en que la miraba.

**Candy: Te agradecemos que vinieras por nosotras, realmente estamos cansadas y solo queremos llegar al hotel a tomar una siesta..No es asi Annie..**

**Annie: Pero si dormistes la mitad del viaje??...**En eso le ve la cara a candy "como de callate"…**AH si, si si, estamos muy cansadas …**

**Ben : Bueno señoritas , no se diga mas , vamonos al hotel….**

Llegaron al Hotel Plaza, las chicas estaban impresionadas con el lujoso Lobby, y no era para menos , ya que el Hotel Plaza , Tras abrir sus puertas en 1907,habia cogido gran fama no solo por su localizazion, frente a Central Park y entre la mítica Quinta Avenida y la calle 58, si no tambien por que en este se han hospedado reyes, presidentes de Gobierno, estrellas del Teatro y otros personajes prominentes.

Despues de la registracion, fueron ayudadas por el botones a llegar a su Suite que estaba ubicada en el mismo piso que la Suite Presidencial..Realmente el Penhouse que Alberth les habia reservado , era toda una belleza…

**Ben: Bueno Se****ñoritas , yo me retiro ya que tengo unos negocios que atender, no sin antes invitarlas a cenar esta noche al restaurante del Hotel..**

**Candy: aceptamos tu invitacion Ben, verdad Annie..**

**Annie:Claro , es lo menos que podemos hacer despues de como te has portado con nosotras…**

**Ben: Para mi es un placer..Bueno me retiro, pasare por ustes a las 7pm**

**Candy: Hasta entonces….**

Mientras tanto el reportero del New York Times se encontra esperando en el piano bar del hotel al Duque de Grandchester, Allan Parker era un hombre que buscaba la noticia, en especial las faranduleras, eran un hombre sin escrupulos y muchas veces se dejaba sobornar por cauntiosas sumas de dinero…

**Duque: Buenas tardes Sr. Parker**

**Parker: Sr. Duque De Grandchester , es un honor conocerlo en persona**

**Duque: Se preguntara para que lo eh hecho llamar**

**Parker: Y no se equivoca Señor**

**Duque : Soy un hombre de pocas palabras, y si lo eh mandado a llamar, es porque quiero que toda America se entere que soy el Padre de Terruce Grandchester, y que eh venido America porque cabe la posibilidad de que mi familia crezca gracias a que mi hijo pronto sera, no solo el heredero al titulo, si no tambien que el esta en la posibilidad de formalizar ..**

**Parker:A que se refiere con formalizar? Acaso esta insinuando un matrimonio.. **

**Duque: haga sus especulaciones , interpretelo como mejor le parezca**

**Parker: Pero de quien se trata, se sabe del rompimiento con Susana Marlow, acaso estamos hablando de alguna compañera del medio artistico…**

**Duque: Yo solo le dire que la dama, es una heredera de una de las mas prestigiosas familias de America..**

**Parker: Porque me dice todo esto SR**

**Duque: Veo que eres un hombre astuto, me agrada eso, quiero que se sepa lo antes posible ese rumor, pero quiero que llegue a oidos de Roberth Hattaway esta misma tarde, sera eso Posible?**

**Parker: Por supuesto Sr**

**Duque: Hay mucho dinero de por medio, y si es inteligente y hace lo que le digo , su carrera puede trascender, pero no se atreva hacerme una jugada porque simplemente yo lo acabaria, no se olvide quien soy..**

**Parker: **Se estremecio al escuchar eso..**Y no tendra ninguna queja , me retiro , porque tengo que trabajar en ello, para que salga mañana mismo…**

**Duque: Eso espero..**

En ese mismo instante que se retiraba el reportero Parker, hacia su entrada al Hotel Plaza la Sra Eleonor Baker, quien fue detectada por Thomas el empleado de confianza del Duque.

**Thomas: Sra Baker,un placer de verla, usted anda buscando a Lord Grandchester?**

**Elenor: Asi es, le puede decir que lo estare esperando aqui en el Lobby..**

**Thomas: No sera necesario, el se encuentra en el piano bar justo a unos pasos de aqui.**

**Eleanor: Gracias, y no se moleste yo lo sabre ubicar..**

Asi Eleonor se dirigio al piano bar del hotel, no sin antes toparse con el Sr Parker, que al verla le hizo una reverencia, Eleonor se limito a ignorarlo, ya que no le cai bien, ella sabia muy bien que era un hombre que hostigaba a la gente del medio artistico..

**Eleanor: Te veo muy contento Richard**

**Duque: Eli,no te esperaba?? Realmente me has iluminado el dia con tu belleza..**

**Eleanor: Dejate de juegos Richard y dime que paso con Terry, y que hacia ese hombre aqui , ese tal Parker..**

**Duque: No se de quien me hablas Eli..**

**Eleanor: No me quieras ver la cara de Tonta Richard, sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando, y aqui no hay nadie mas que le llegara a interesar a ese reportero ..asi que se muy bien que ese hombre venia de hablar contigo, cuando me lo tope hace unos segundos..**

**Duque: El solo me vino a preguntar sobre un rumor sobre nuestro hijo**

**Eleanor: y tu muy dispuesto a colaborar en la etrevista….**_dijo en tono sarcastico…_**Me vas a decir que has hecho Richard..**

**Duque: Calmate Eli….Solo le rectifique que yo soy el padre de Terruce, y de que el va hacer el proximo Duque.**

**Eleanor: Que le hicistes a Terry?se muy bien que el no desea ser un Duque…**

**Duque: A que te refieres a que le hice..Por Dios Eleonor, es mi hijo y el es el heredero de todo mis bienes y el Ducado.. el ah aceptado..**

**Eleanor: Que hicistes para que el aceptara Richard..**

**Duque: Digamos que tuve que usar el poder legal que tengo sobre el , ya que soy su tutor legalmente , el todavia no tiene 21 años querida…**

**Eleanor: Lo obligastes, con que lo amenazastes?**

**Duque: Desgraciadamente tuve que amenazarlo con llevarmelo a Inglaterra..**

**Eleanor: Asi nunca te perdonara….Richard yo se que tu lo quieres, pero la manera en que lo espresas es la que objeciono, Yo se que no es tu culpa , porque asi te criaron, pero espero que un dia entiendas que el amor no se impone , se da….**

Con esto Eleanor se marcho sin darle oportunidad de replica al Duque , que solo se quedo pensando en las palabras dichas de su amada..

Mientras tanto Allan Parker se encontraba llegando a las oficinas del periodico, donde se dirigio donde el jefe de redaccion, alegando que tenia el BOOM del año, le explico a su jefe que habia entrevistado al Duque de Grandchester y que este confirmaba los rumores de que Terry Grandchester era un aristocrata de Inglaterra, y no solo eso, que el especulaba por las palabras dichas por el Duque, que muy pronto Terry formalizaria con una joven heredera de America….EL jefe estaba mas que contento, ya que era una jugosa noticia….

Allan se dirigio asu cubiculo a redactar la nota , donde se topo con el conserje del periodico, le pidio el favor de llevar una carta hacia el Teatro de la compañia Straford , y que pidiera que se la entregaran al mismisimo Roberth Hattaway, con caracter de urgencia…

El conserje se dirigio al Teatro, donde entrego la carta a uno de los vigilantes , el vigilante no vacilo en entregarsela al jefe, ya que habia notado que el sobre era del New York Times,.. Roberth Hattaway al abrir la carta y leer lo que esta decia, simplemente le cambio el semblante, se dirigio al escenario donde le pidio a Terry que despues de los ensayos necesitaba hablar con el….

Mas Tarde despues de los ensayos ,Terry se dirigia a la oficina de Roberth,

**Toc,toc**

**Roberth: Pase …**

**Terry: Y bien aqui me tienes , para que soy bueno…**

**Roberth: En primera, me puedes decir que fue lo que te paso ?**

**Terry: No se de que hablas Roberth..**

**Roberth: De que no solo has estado como molesto , si no tambien distraido, que sucede Terry?**

**Terry: La verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello…**

**Roberth: A caso tiene que ver con tu padre y su llegada a New York…**

Roberth Hattaway era el unico que sabia los secretos de Terry, gracias a los años de amistad con Eleanor Baker, Terry realmente lo queria mas que a un amigo, lo apreciaba como a un padre…

**Terry: **sorprendido…**Como lo sabes?**

**Roberth: Lee esto…..**

Le dio la carta anonima , pero que estaba en un sobre con el sello del New York Times..La carta hablaba de una nota que saldria al dia siguiente sobre Terry, donde decia que el aceptaba ser el Nuevo Duque de Grandchester, y aparte de un rumor matrimonial..

**Terry: Pero que es esto?, Pero como se enteraron?...** Contesto algo molesto

**Roberth: Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo que esta pasando Terry..**

**Terry: Ayer tuve un enfrentamiento con ese Sr que se dice mi padre, y no tuve otra opcion que firmarle unos papeles donde aceptaba ser el sucesor al ducado…**

**Roberth: Pero como?... **_Contesto incredulo, ya que sabia que terry no era una persona facil de manipular…_

**Terry: Me amenazo con llevarme a Inglaterra, Robert, no soy tonto, pude haber escapado facilmente, pero dejar el teatro de nuevo, eso no esta en discusion, ya lo deje una vez y no lo volvere hacer …..Ademas , se te olvida que aun no tengo 21 años , y aunque no me guste , el puede proceder legalmente contra mi…**

**Roberth: La verdad que tu padre es de armas tomar, todavia me pregunto porque no actuo antes…**

**Terry : Yo tambien me lo eh preguntado el porque no me vino a buscar antes, pero ahora creo que es porque como soy su unico hijo, como sabras del escandalo de la duquesa y sus hijos, no hay nadie mas a quien le fastidie la vida…**

**Roberth: Hay Terry!! No se que decirte…Pero que hay de ese rumor de boda??**

**Terry: Esas son puras patrañas de ese reporterucho de quinta, Allan Parker , porque estoy seguro que el esta detras de todo esto …**

**Roberth: Yo no estaria tan seguro?**

**Terry: Que quieres decir?**

**Roberth: SI ese reportero esta afirmando esto, es porque tiene una muy buena fuente de informacion, y quien mas que tu padre…..**

**Terry: Eso es imposible , yo no tengo planes de casarme con nadie…**

**Roberth: Terry !! Tu recuerdas lo que firmastes?**

Lo que dijo Roberth le cayo como valde de agua fria a Terry, el como siempre, actuo por impulso y solo firmo los papeles sin ni siquiera leerlos….

**Terry: ES UN MALDITOOOOOOOOOO!! NO PUEDE SER ROBERTH…**sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el teatro…**Tengo que ir hablar con el, ahora entiendo el afan de discutir el contrato…soy un imbecil….**

Terry salio como alma que lleva el diablo de la oficina de Roberth, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a este de detenerlo, Ya que Roberth sabe bien que las cosas se resuelven con la cabeza fria, pero Terry con toda esa juventud , toda esa testosterona por dentro, tiende a actuar por impulso…

Mientras tanto en el hotel Plaza, se encontraban ya listas Annie y Candy, ya que solo faltaban un cuarto para las 7 y Ben no tardaba en llegar por ellas…

**Annie: Candy !! que sientes por Ben, porque es obvio que tu le gustas a el….**

**Candy: Lo se , ya lo habia notado……..yo solo lo veo como un amigo…**

**Annie: Seria bueno que le aclararas eso desde un principio..No es bueno que las personas se hagan falsas ilusiones..**

**Candy: Tienes razon, hablare con el …**

**Toc.Toc,**

**Annie: Ah de ser Ben..**se encamina abrir la puerta

**Ben: Buenas Noches Annie..**La saluda dandole un beso en la mano..

**Annie: Buenas noches Ben**

**Candy: Hola Ben?**

El se queda en Shock, realmente Candy se miraba como la tentacion en vida, llevaba un vestido en color Rojo ,se veia muy sensual, Annie llevaba puesto un vestido azul algo mas recatado que el de Candy, pero eso no la hacia lucir menos bella, en cambio el llevaba un Tuxedo en color negro, se miraba realmente hermoso, un deleite para las pupilas de las mujeres..

**Ben : Wuau!!sera la envidia de esta noche, al ir acompañado de tan bellas damas…** en eso le besa la mano a Candy pero sin dejarla de mirar..

**Candy: **algo roja por la actitud del galan…**Como que ya hace hambre no?**

**Annie: Hay candy !! no se como tienes ese cuerpazo , si solo te la vives comiendo….**

**Candy: Jajjajja , es que es rico comer…**

Cada dia Candy asombraba a Ben. No era la tipica dama que se la pasaba cuidando lo que comia , o de como actuaba delante de la gente, no, ella era diferente, y eso le encantaba de ella…

Se dirigieron al restaurante del Hotel, donde todos los presentes no dejaban de ver a la heredera Andley, ya que esta era algo famosa, porque salia en casi todos los sociales mas importantes de los periodicos del pais, los hombres murmuraban " que mujer tan bella", mientras que las mujeres la observaban con envidia , no solo por su belleza si no por los rumores de una relacion con el famoso Ben Berkley…

Los tres ordenaron como entrada una ensalada mixta, como plato fuerte un Filet Mignon, y como postre flan, pero candy como siempre ordeno un helado de chocolate…Para acompañar la velada, Ben ordeno una Bottella de Champagne Crystal, estaban compartiendo un rato muy ameno hasta que Annie se disculpo ya que se sentia cansada por el viaje, cosa que era mentira, ya que ella y Candy habian quedado de que ella hablaria con Ben para aclarar las cosas esa misma noche, y Annie solo le dio la oportunidad a su amiga de conversar a solas con Ben…Amobos quedan observando caundo la morena se retira , despues de un silencio , fue ben quien empeso la platica,

**Ben: Gracias Candy!! Por el honor de tu compañia..**en esto le coge las manos..**No sabes como conte los dias para volver a verte…**

**Candy: **Retirandolas manos de golpe…**Ben quisiera poner en claro ciertos puntos contigo…**

**Ben: Candy, porque no te das la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que te puede llegar hacer feliz….**

**Candy: Ben …Realmente me halaga que un hombre como tu se fje en una mujer como yo.**

**Ben : Porque te menosprecias Candy, por el contrario yo seria el halagado que tus ojos verdes me miraran de otra forma, mas que a un amigo…**

**Candy: Yo quisiera ser sincesar contigo, No estoy preparada para una relacion por los momentos..**

**Ben: Es por Terruce Grandchester verdad..**

**Candy: **se puso palida al escuchar a Ben preguntarle por Terry…**No , por supuesto que no,…**

**Ben: Eres tan transparente, que yo , que te vengo conociendo , puedo ver el amor que le tienes a ese hombre..**

**Candy: Son figuraciones tuyas…**contesto nerviosa

**Ben: Porque no me cuentas , aveces desahogarse puede ser bueno…Te has dado cuenta que no lo has negado…**

Candy solo atina agachar su mirada, en eso ben le levanta la cara con sus manos, y a Candy se le salen las lagrimas…

**Ben : Candy!! el amor no tiene porque a penarte, por el contrario , tiene que orgullecerte, es el sentimiento mas puro que hay en este mundo…**

Candy le cuenta con confianza a Ben parte de su historia con Terry, de como se conocieron, del Colegio San pablo, del verano en Escocia, de la separacion, del reencuentro, y de nueva cuenta la separacion por una deuda de honor… En ese momento Ben se da cuenta que Candy le entrego su corazon a Terry, y que esa entrega es para siempre..

**Candy: Yo estoy nerviosa, porque no se cual va hacer mi reaccion al verlo de nuevo..**

**Ben: Yo estare alli para apoyarte..**

**Candy: Gracias por escucharme….Ben te puedo pedir un favor..**

**Ben : El que quieras… Este humilde servidor esta aqui a tus ordenes..**

**Candy: Hay que cosas dices…..**regalandole la mas bella de sus sonrisas..**Bueno , ya que este caballero esta a mis ordenes. Voy abusar de su confianza, **

**Ben: Abusa de lo que quieras..**le dice eso en un tono malicioso

**Candy: **Espantada por el comentario….**es que quisiera ver si me puedes acompañar a ver a Victoria Jones, ella es una diseñadora de ropa , y yo voy hacer su modelo..**

**Ben: En serio Candy..**

**Candy: SI….y como veras no conozco mucho esta ciudad, y ya que tu te desenvuelves muy bien aqui y Annie va estar ocupada con la modista casi toda la manna y la tarde , pense que tu me podrias acompañar, claro si tienes tiempo..**

**Ben: Claro que tengo tiempo, y si no lo tengo lo hago por ti, pero tengo una condicion, que esta bella dama me acompañe almorzar mañana con unos ejecutivos , va hacer algo aburrido pero tu precencia lo puede hacer mas ameno…**

**Candy: SI no que da otro remedio..**haciendo un purchero con su cara…**JAJjajajja claro que si te acompaño...**

**Ben : Gracias Candy…**_besandole la mano…_

**Candy: Bueno como que ya es tarde y la verdad no quisiera dejar sola a Annie….**

**Ben: Te acompaño a tu habitacion…**

Se encaminaron hacia los elevadores , tomaron el elevador de la Izquierda , mientras que el elevador de la derecha era tomado por un joven actor, sin darse cuenta los dos elevadores ivan para el mismo piso….

Candy sentia una opresion en el pecho , como un presentimiento, Terry tambien sentia lo mismo, pero no le dio importancia, estaba tan disgustado con su padre que no le presto atencion a sus corazonadas…

Desgraciadamente el elevador de terry se detuvo en el octavo piso por mas de 3 minutos, ya que una señora que iva en el mismo elevador con el, salia de este con un monton de paquetes y con un perro….

Mientras tanto el elevador de Candy llego a su destino, Ben la acompaño hasta su puerta,

**Ben: Buenas noches Candy,**se despidio de ella dandole un beso, pero esta ves en su mejilla

**Candy: **Super nerviosa por el beso inesperado …**Gracias por la velada, hasta mañana..**

**Ben: **deteniendo la puerta..**Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estare aqui para apoyarte….Y sere paciente , esperare por una oportunidad.. **

Candy solo atino a cerrar la puerta realmente ese hombre la ponia nerviosa..

El elevador de Terry llego a dicho piso no se pudo topar con la pareja , ni incluso con Ben, ya que al momento que el llegaba ,Ben entraba al otro elevador…Terry camino con pasos firmes hasta la Suite Presidencial..

**Toc-Toc-Toc**

**Mr Thomas: Sr Terruce , que gusto verle..**

**Terry: Ahorrese su saludos y digame donde esta el Duque..**

**Duque: Querras decir tu Padre!!**_interrumpio el duque…_** Te eh estado esperando desde esta mañana hijo.**

**Terry: No me digas..**contesto en un tono sarcastico..**VINE A QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE FIRME..**estaba alterado por eso hablaba gritando.

**Duque: Thomas donde dejo las copias del contrato que firmo Terruce..**

**Mr Thomas: Estan en el despacho..**

**Duque : Sigueme Terruce, porque me supongo que ahora si quieres hablar de los terminos del contrato..**_le hablo con un tono de hironia.._**Thomas que nadie nos moleste..**

Se encaminaron hacia el siguiente cuarto de la Suite, donde habia un escritorio …El Duque se paro enfrente de Terry, y le extendio una copia del contrato que este habia firmado…Terry se lo arrebato de las manos , se podia ver la furia en sus ojos, se sento en una silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio en el lado opuesto del Duque..

**Terry: A si que es verdad eso del dichoso matrimonio…Eres un maldito, y desde ahora te digo que no pienso cumplir con ese contrato…**

**Duque: Te recuerdo que ya lo firmastes y no me hagas hacerlo valer por las malas , porque sabes bien que no voy a vacilar en hacerlo cumplir. **

**Terry: **dando un golpe en la mesa…**Has lo que quieras , pero de una te digo QUE NO LO VOY A CUMPLIR… y voy hacer lo que me plazca, y seguire en la actuacion, y si te atreves a molestarme de nuevo, hago un escandalo y no me importa ir a la carcel por incumplimiento de contrato…**

**Duque: Perfecto, tu ha si lo has querido…**

En eso Terry se levanta amenazando con irse..

**Duque: me siento en la obligacion de decirte, que eh adquirido el Teatro donde tu trabajas,…**

Terry lo ve sorprendido, ya que el sabia que Roberth habia hipotecado el teatro , para invertir dinero no solo en la obra Hamlet , si no en otros proyectos que el mismo Terry queria participar como socio..

**Duque: Veo que ahora tengo tu atencion, sientate, anda, que esto te interesara mas a ti que ami..**

**Terry: Pero como te enterastes de la hipoteca , nadie lo sabia mas que Roberth y yo, **

**Duque: Te olvidas de quien soy …**

**Terry: HABLA!!**

**Duque: Como sabras te eh tenido vigilado, porque todo lo que concierne contigo me importa aunque no lo creas…**

**Terry: dejate de rodeos y al grano…**

**Duque: Como tu mejor sabras, el teatro genera muchos empleos, asi como lo es todo para Roberth Hattaway, el hombre que creyo en ti…Serias capaz de destruir sus sueños…**

**Terry: Eres un maldito….Cada dia que pasa me averguenza el llevar tu sangre…**

_Estas palabras realmente le dolieron al duque ya que el habia comprado el teatro con el afan de regalarselo a terry.._

**Duque: Yo estoy dispuesto a regalarte el teatro…Lo unico que quiero es que cumplas con el contrato.. Como habras leido no es nada del otro mundo, alli solo aceptas ser el proximo Duque de Grandchester, ademas de heredar todos mis bienes a mi muerte, como tambien de otras propiedades y dinero que se te entregaran al cumplir tu mayoria de edad..Ese contrato , si nos podemos a analizar bien, te conviene mas a ti que a mi..**

**Terry: Jaja no me digas…..Tu crees que imponiendome un matrimonio con quien sabe quien ? sea de mi conveniencia…**

**Duque: Digamos que es una dulce Imposicion…**

**Terry: No me hagas reir ..Una dulce imposicion, ja , no pienso casarme con una estupida noble, y mucho menos con una rica heredera hueca de la cabeza…Que mas quieres , estoy dispuesto aceptar el Ducado pero el matrimonio si que no…**

**Duque: El contrato no esta a discusion..Tu mismo lo firmastes, y si no quieres que cientos de hogares se queden sin su sustento,sera mejor que lo cumplas…**

**Terry: Siempre tan manipulador…No entiendo porque no me buscastes antes cuando me escape del colegio , asi me hubieras ahorrado todo esto….**

**Duque: Sabes porque!! Porque una pequeña dama, me lo pidio y no pude negarmele…Ella me suplico que te dejara seguir tus sueños y en su momento me deje llevar por ella.**

**Terry: De que estas hablando?**

**Duque:Sorprendido!! Piensa hijo!! Quien haria algo asi por ti….**

Terry tenia miedo de esa respuesta….Porque la conocia muy bien…

**Duque: Es una chica pecosa, y llevaba coletas….Tu sabes de quien hablo no?**

**Terry: CANDY!! **lo dijo en un susurro…..

**Duque: Si esa misma, la misma por la que tu me fuistes a pedir ayuda y en su momento no te escuche, porque no comprendia el inmenso cariño que los unia…**

Terry en eso pensaba que Candy siempre le ayudo ,siempre Candy….Pero de golpe recordo las fotos en el periodico y recobro su postura fria…

**Terry: Eso ya esta en el pasado….**hablo con rencor

**Duque: Ni tanto hijo… No te preguntas con quien es la familia que quiero emparentar..A quien deseo para ser tu esposa…**

**Terry: No comprendo**

**Duque : Si comprendes, la mujer que quiero para tu esposa es Candy White Andley..esa sera tu Dulce Imposicion…..**

Terry estaba que no creia lo que escuchaba, en el fondo su mas grande sueño, siempre habia sido el casarse con su pecosa, pero ahora el estaba ciego, muerto de celos de verla con otro en los periodicos , y se podria decir que le tenia hasta un cierto rencor, la culpaba de desamor..

**Terry: Ya te dije que no me casare con nadie, CON NADIE….**

**Duque: Terry!!, no cometas mis mismos errores, no dejes que tu orgullo te impida ser feliz….**

**Terry: Calla, no quiero escucharte….**

**Duque: Esta bien, pero te repito que el contrato no esta en discusion, en unos dias parto a Chicago, y esperare tu respuesta, no me hagas actuar en contra tuya…**

**Terry: Esperaras sentado, porque yo ya tome mi decicion..**

**Duque : Pues aqui estare esperando.**

Terry se retiro tirando la puerta, si habia llegado al hotel hecho una fiera , ahora parecia el demonio en persona, iva manejando hacia su casa donde subio a su Penhouse a encerrarse en su estudio, cogio una botella de whiskey, se dirigio al cuadro de ella, lo observaba con rencor, con ganas de tenerla en frente y gritarle todo lo que sentia…..Realmente lo impuesto por el duque era una dulce Imposicion, aunque el no lo quisiera aceptar…..

**CONTINUARA………..**

**Notas: Bueno amigas que puedo decir, ya las cosas estan tomando su rumbo por aqui, cual creen ustedes que sera la reaccion de Terry al ver a Candy acompañada del Bombon Frances, cual sera la reaccion de ella, cual sera la respuesta que le dara Terry al Duque de Grandchester, y como le ira a nuestro querido suegro con los Andley…..Bueno en el proximo capitulo sera el ansiado encuentro….**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas de Fanfiction que me han dejado un review, los agradezco de corazon, me encanta que me envien sugerencias las cuales tomo como criticas constructivas…Las amo a todas …Besos Coquette 81**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un Inesperado Giro del Destino**

**CAPITULO VIII **

**EL REENCUENTRO DE DOS CORAZONES**

**New York**

Era muy temprano en la mañana, Candy se encontraba frente al espejo como ida, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la madrugada, estaba realmente desconcertada, las palabras dichas por Ben la noche anterior la tenían confundida. Por lógica se sentía atraída por Ben, el era un hombre muy atractivo y sobre todo caballeroso, con una dulzura muy similar a la de Anthony, Y por otra parte, se sentía temerosa del siguiente paso que daría en su vida, como lo es ser una modelo y de Lecenceria, eso la tenia muy pensativa, ya que el solo imaginar la reacción de los Andley en especial de la tía abuela Elroy le daba pavor, y el imaginarse que Terry también la vería, la ponía aun mas nerviosa …Pero recordaba las palabras de Lady Gueller " Para impactar hay que ir a los extremos" ..Estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que era observada por Annie.

**Annie:**** Candy paso algo con Ben anoche?**

**Candy: Porque lo preguntas**** Annie?**

**Annie: Porque llevas horas enfrente del espejo..**

**Candy: Aclare las cosas con el..**

**Annie: Y bien, como lo tomo?**

**Candy: Me dijo que el esperaría a que yo le diera una oportunidad.**

**Annie: Candy a ti no te gusta ni un tantito el? Es muy guapo.**

**Candy: No te niego que me atrae y que me halaga que un hombre como el se fije en mi, pero no estoy preparada todavía para una relación.**

**Annie: Candy!!Porque no aplicas lo del dicho "Que un clavo saca a otro clavo", sabes cuantas mujeres desearían estar en tu lugar, teniendo un bombón como Ben atrás de ellas, no juegues con tu suerte, si Terry ya esta en tu pasado como "tu dices" , porque no te das la oportunidad de un nuevo amor?**

**Candy: Ojala todo fuera así de fácil. **

**Annie: Tú solita te complicas la existencia.**

**Candy: Mejor bajamos a desayunar .**_(contesto con ganas de finalizar la conversación)_

**Annie: Hay si porque tengo mil cosas que hacer hoy.**( respondió comprendiendo la indirecta de Candy)

**Candy: Por cierto Annie, te molestaría si no te acompaño al modisto, es que tengo algo que hacer?**

**Annie: Conozco esa mirada hermana…que estas planeando Candy?**

**Candy: Es una sorpresa que pronto te enteraras!!**

**Annie: Tiemblo con tus locuras Candy. Solo espero que no te vallas a meter en un problema como de costumbre.**

**Candy: Solo un poquito miedosa jajjajjajjajjajaj.**

En el restaurante se toparon con Ben, el cual las acompaño a desayunar, luego se fueron en el carro de este a dejar a Annie en el modisto para luego ir a Chinatown, donde quedaba el taller de Victoria Jones.

**Ben: Bueno Candy parece que ya llegamos..**

**Candy: Si, esta es la dirección, te agradezco enormemente tu ayuda, ya que yo sola me hubiera perdido..**

**Ben: Ni que lo digas..Para mi cada minuto junto a ti es un verdadero placer.**

**Candy: Que adulador eres..(**_respondió regalandole la mejor de sus sonrisas) _

Ben sale del carro para poder abrirle la puerta a Candy, al abrirla le extiende la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a bajar del coche, Luego se le queda viendo a los ojos directamente, cosa que hizo que se le enchinaran todos los pelos a la pecosa…

**Ben: Eres tan Hermosa ¡! **Acariciándole la cara-** en mi vida eh visto unos ojos mas bellos que los suyos mi bella dama !!**

**Candy: **Súper apenada- **Ben por favor!!**

**Ben: Perdóname Candy…Pero es que no me puedo contener cuando te siento tan cerca…**Ben deseaba besarla en esos momentos, acercarla a su cuerpo para sentirla..

**Candy:**** Creo que mejor me voy, Me deben estar esperando..**contesto nerviosa

**Ben: Si, es lo mejor…Pero pasare p****or ti a la 1pm para el almuerzo.**_/Respondió sin dejar de observarla detalladamente _

**Candy: Este****, eh, si, ah, claro el almuerzo.**_(Que pasa Candy , porque te comportas así!! se reprochaba mentalmente la rubia)_

Ben la acompaño hasta la puerta del taller , se despidió de ella dándole un beso en su mano..Candy se dispuso a entrar al taller de Victoria Jones.

**Candy: Buenos días busco a la Señora Victoria Jones..**

**Mary: Usted debe ser Candice Andley.**

**Candy: Así es.**

**Mary****: La estábamos esperando señorita Andley,no sabe que emoción siento de conocerla…Victoria se va a sentir feliz al verla, permítame llamarla …. Victoria, Victoria, Victoria./**gritaba emocionada…

**Victoria: ****Que pasa Mary, que son esos gritos…**/ En eso ve a Candy-**No puede ser, eres tu verdad Candice Andley,-** la abraza emocionada-** déjame verte , eres hermosa, justo lo que andaba buscando..Deja que te vea Paul., Paúl , Paúl , ya llego ella..Ya llego nuestra modelo…**

Candy estaba impactada con el recibimiento de las mujeres, ellas gritaban de alegría, la habían llevado casi corriendo hasta la segunda planta donde tenían varias maquinas de coser, muchos encajes, muchas prendas femeninas, maniquís, cámaras fotográficas, medias, antifaces…La rubia quedo impactada con ese salón, era color rosa con líneas negras y estaba decorado como si se tratase del cuarto de Maria Antonieta…

**Paúl****: Pero cual es el alboroto Victoria?**

**Victoria: Mírala y entenderás..**

En eso el queda observando a Candy, la recorrió de pies a cabeza, hizo girar a la pecosa para observarla bien…Candy estaba impactada con Paúl, en su vida había conocido un hombre que se sacara las cejas, y usara zapatos de mujer..

**Paúl****: Bueno linda desnúdate……queremos verte completa…**

Candy abrió los ojos de para en par, tornándosele la cara completamente roja.

**Paúl****: Vamos niña, que no se te suban los colores al rostro…Además que para ti yo voy hacer como un doctor pero con estilo…**

**Victoria:**** Candice, por el no tienes de que preocuparte..Digamos que el es otra de nosotras…**

**Candy: Es que la verdad yo nunca me eh desnudado ante nadie…****(**_contesto abochornada)_

**Mary: Candy lo que quieren decir ellos, es que te quieren ver en ropa interior..**

**Candy: Y eso debería tranquilizarme..**

**Victoria: Candice tu sabes bien para que te queremos contratar…Queremos que seas la imagen de la mujer del siglo XX ,que no solo sea bella, si no también atrevida, sexy, coqueta, mira están son las nuevas ropas intimas que quiero sacar al mercado..**

**Candy: Son muy diminutas..****(**_dijo esto sorprendida por las prendas femeninas)_

**Mary: Pero muy cómodas..**

**Paul: Bueno Candice, te piensas quitar el vestido oh no!! O piensas que hacemos lencería para monjas….**

**Candy: Por supuesto que no.. Me permiten entrar al vestidor…**

**Mary: Toma esta Bata..**

**Candy: Gracias**

Candy se dirigió al vestidor asustada, pensaba para si misma en que se había metido…Afuera escuchaba las platicas de Paul con Victoria y Mary…Paul se estaba quejando de ella, hablaba del porque la contrataban, si ella solo era una niña rica, que le daba pena desnudarse…Estas palabras le hicieron tomar valor…

**Candy: Vamos Candy, ****Ya estas aquí….Demuéstrale al mundo entero que ya eres toda una mujer…**

Salio del vestidor con la bata que le había dado Mary, Para sorpresa de las damas y el mismo Paul, se fue directo a parar encima de una butaca, Cuando se quito la Bata todos quedaron impactados, ya que ella estaba completamente desnuda….

**Candy:**** Estoy lista…Empezamos cuando ustedes quieran…**

**Paul: Wuau!!Me dejaste sin palabras querida…**Aunque el no se sintiera atraído por el sexo femenino, quedo impactado con la belleza perfecta del cuerpo desnudo de Candy…

**Victoria:**** Se los dije!! Con solo verla en las fotos que me mando Loryn , supe que ella era lo que andábamos buscando…**

**Mary: Eres perfecta ..Vamos a evolucionar el mundo de la Lencería…**

Empezaron a trabajar , le daban prendas de lencería a Candy para que esta se las midiera..

Mientras tanto Terry estaba llegando al Teatro, Al bajarse de su automóvil, fue rodeado por reporteros, Ya que el New York Times había sacado la noticia que el era el próximo heredero al ducado y no solo eso , también el rumor de un enlace matrimonial…

**Reporteros: **gritando-**SR Grandchester porque no había dicho antes que usted provenía de la Aristocracia Europea, que tiene que comentar al respecto?**

**Terry: No tengo ningún comentario.-**_contesto con fastidio_

**Reporteros: Que tan cierto es el rumor de un enlace matrimonial..Acaso hay una reconciliación con la Señorita Marlow, o estamos hablando de su compañera Karen Klaise?**

**Terry: No digan estupideces…NO tengo nada que comentar…**

Entro como una fiera al teatro, se fue directo al escenario donde estaban todos ya listos para comenzar los ensayos…

**Karen: Estas bien Terry?**

**Terry: NO, la verdad es que hoy no es mi día…..**

**Roberth: Que bueno que los veo juntos…Necesito que ensayen las líneas 10 y 11 de su libreto, ah y se me olvidaba, necesito que me acompañen a una junta de negocios, nos reuniremos con Rosseth y unos ejecutivos del Hipódromo de New York.**

**Terry: Yo no estoy de humor para almorzar con nadie y mucho menos para una junta Roberth.**

**Roberth: No te estoy preguntando…Es importante que ustedes dos estén en esa reunión, ustedes saben bien que la critica de Rosseth es importante para la obra, además es por un evento benéfico que se hará en el Hipódromo este viernes , donde solo estarán los mas destacados personajes de esta ciudad, es imprescindible que estemos allí...**

**Karen: Por supuesto que iremos Roberth..**

**Roberth: Ya lo sabia.-**_contesto sarcástico y retirándose del escenario.._

**Terry: Que fastidio tener que ver esa vieja**** ..**

**Karen: Terry sabes que te aprecio, y como mi amigo q****ue eres te voy a dar un consejo, Deja tu vida personal en tu casa, nosotros no tenemos porque aguantar tus majaderías, y por lo que respecta a Rosseth, sabes bien que la necesitamos de nuestro lado, y yo se muy bien que no te gustan las fiestas pero es por una obra benefica…**

**Terry: Discúlpame Karen.. Pero a veces quisiera mandar todo al demonio..**

**Karen: Tu amas la actuación tanto como yo, y no has llegado tan lejos para dejarlo todo botado por unos rumores que salgan en los periódicos..**

**Terry: Si supieras que no son tan solo rumores..**

**Karen: Que quieres decir..**

**Terry: Nada yo solo me entiendo…Mejor ensayemos..**

En el Hotel Plaza el Duque de Grandchester se encontraba leyendo el periódico, estaba realmente complacido, ya que las cosas le estaban saliendo a pedir de boca…

**Mr. Thomas: Se le ve de buen humor Lord Grandchester**

**Duque: Y lo estoy querido Thomas, realmente las cosas van saliendo como yo esperaba.**

**Mr Thomas: Le tengo que informar de algo que me eh enterado esta mañana Lord.**

**Duque: **Arqueando las cejas-**De que se trata Thomas.**

**Mr Thomas:**** La Señorita Andley esta aquí en ny , se encuentra con la prometida del primo de ella la Señorita Annie Brighter.**

**Duque: Así que ella esta en New York **

**Mr Thomas : Y mas cerca de lo que usted se imagina**

**Duque: Que quieres decir?**

**Mr Thomas: esta en el Penthouse de a lado my Lord.**

**Duque: Pero que pequeño es el mundo, justo ayer estaba Terruce aquí, un reencuentro entre ellos podría suceder en cualquier momento.**

**Mr Thomas: Pero me temo que ella esta acompañada también por el joven con quien se le ah relacionado en los periódicos, Ben Berkley..**

**Duque: Mejor aun, eso podría beneficiar mis planes..**

**Mr Thomas: No logro comprenderlo my Lord?**

**Duque: Mi hijo esta renuente al matrimonio, el dice que ella ya esta en su pasado. El la ama y estoy seguro que al verla con otro hombre que no sea el , el solito va a venir corriendo aceptar el arreglo matrimonial …**

**Mr Thomas: Es usted un genio Lord Grandchester.**

**Duque: Ya lo sabia jajjajajjaja**

En el taller de Victorias Jones las cosas iban de lo mejor, ellos estaban realmente complacidos con Candy, ella realmente se miraba como toda una modelo..

**Victoria: Hay Candice, realmente tienes un cuerpo her****moso, todo te queda a la perfección..**

**Candy: Gracias ****Victoria, pero por favor llámenme Candy, realmente su lencería es hermosa, nunca había visto nada que se le parezca..**

**Mary: Verdad que Victoria crea cosas hermosas…**

**Paul: Bueno hermosas damas les he traído un poco de te con galletas, después de trabajar tanto creo que nos lo merecemos.**

Empesaro a tomar el te, platicaban de las vidas de cada uno .Cuando llego el turno de la vida de la pecosa, ellos quedaron sorprendidos de todo lo que había pasado la rubia..

**Paul: Para ser**** una dama de tan corta edad, has vivido mucho…**

**Victoria: Candy que pensara tu familia de todo esto?**

**Candy: Victoria yo se muy bien lo que hago, y las decisiones sobre mi vida las tomo yo.**

**Mary: Veo que estas muy decidida.. Eso es bueno, porque la prensa va a caer detrás de ti.**

**Victoria: Candy quisiera hablarte sobre el pago.**

**Candy: Victoria , esto realmente no lo hago por dinero, como sabrás mi familia adoptiva es una de la mas acaudaladas de Estados Unidos.**

**Paul: Dirás del mundo querida.. **

**Victoria: Yo lo se Candy, pero eso es algo que no esta a discusión, y el pago que te haré será de 5000, el cual incluirá por supuesto lencería para ti ..**

**Candy: Eso es realmente mucho dinero…Pero si estas decidida a pagarme, se muy bien lo que haré con ese dinero.**

**Mary: Que piensas hacer Candy?**

**Candy: Lo pienso donar al Hogar de Pony..**

**Paul: ese es el lugar donde creciste verdad?**

**Candy: Así es…**

**Victoria: Es muy noble de tu parte..Candy te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**Candy: La que quiera.**

**Victoria: Que te hizo motivarte hacer algo tan alocado por así decirlo…No malinterpretes mis palabras Candy, el trabajo de modelo es un trabajo digno como cualquier otro, pero en tu circulo social no es muy bien visto, Además que no es la clase de profesión que escogería una chica como tu?**

**Paul: Es obvio Victoria…**

**Mary: Que es obvio, yo también me eh preguntado lo mismo desde que vi a Candy?**

**Paul: Este cambio que quiere dar esta Señorita tiene nombre y Apellido.**

**Candy: Nombre y Apellido??**

**Paul: Claro!! tiene el nombre y apellido de un hombre..Quien será no lo se , pero estoy seguro de eso, que es por un hombre?**

**Candy: Que cosas dices Paul, si lo hago es simplemente porque quiero cambiar..Bueno, veo que ya son la 1pm, y mi amigo ah de estar afuera esperando por mi, si no les molesta continuamos mañana..**

**Victoria: Por supuesto que no , mañana nos vemos a esta hora..**

Candy salio del taller de Victoria, Ben ya la esperaba para ir almorzar..

**Candy: Hola Ben, llevas mucho esperando?**

**Ben: Esperaría toda una eternidad por ti Candy.**

**Candy:** tratando de ignorar lo que dijo-** Y bien donde iremos almorzar..**

**Ben:** Abriéndole la puerta del coche-**Iremos a Rossinella, es u restaurante italiano de lo mas IN en la ciudad, según las personas con quienes nos reuniremos.**

**Candy: Y con quienes almorzaremos, si se puede saber?**

**Ben: Son unas personas del Hipódromo de NY, es algo relacionado con una fiesta de beneficencia la cual esta cordialmente invitada señorita.**

**Candy: OH ya veo…**

Mientras tanto a las afueras del Teatro Staford se encontraba Roberth dándole la direccion del restaurante a Terry donde se reunirían con Rossette.

**Terry: A Rossinella, eso esta lleno de reporteros Roberth.**

**Karen: Terry tiene razón, tenia que ser ese lugar..**

**Roberth: Ya no se quejen, la comida de ese lugar es buena, además que como verán el estreno de la obre será en unas semanas, y que nos vean a lado de la critica numero uno de New york ósea Rosseth, no nos caería mal.**

**Terry: Ya como sea, nos vemos halla.**-_contesto fastidiado por el hecho del almuerzo._

Terry se dirigió a su carro para seguir el carro de Roberth donde iban este y Karen,Terry manejaba con una sensación en el pecho, era la misma sensación que había sentido en el Hotel Plaza…

Candy también se sentía nerviosa, iba jugando con sus guantes, sentía una presión en el pecho inexplicable..

Los primeros en llegar al restaurante fueron Roberth y Karen, quienes se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraba Rosseth en compañía de Donald y Michael Bromfield.

**Roberth: Buenas Tardes caballeros, Rosseth siempre tan elegante..**

**Rosseth: Roberth, Karen, que gusto que nos pudieran acompañar, y Terruce el no viene con ustedes.**

**Karen: Si el esta por llegar en cualquier momento.**

**Rosseth: Déjenme presentarles a los Señores Donald y Michiel Bromfield propietarios del Hipódromo de New York y organizadores del evento de beneficiencia.**

**Roberth: Mucho gusto señores..**

**Donald: Mucho gusto Roberth, y Permítame decirle Señorita Claise que luce usted hermosa.**

**Michael: Mucho gusto y gracias por aceptar participar en el evento.**

**Karen: Gracias Señor Bromfield por su comentarion , para nosotros es un gusto poder ayudar siempre..**

En esos momentos entra Terruce Grandchester haciendo suspirar a las mujeres en el restaurant…

**Terry**** : Buenas tardes, Rosseth un gusto volver a verla, caballeros.**

**Donald: Parece que todas las mujeres en el restaurante voltean a nuestra mesa, hijo quien tuviera tu juventud de nuevo..**_- extendiendole la mano a Terry-_** Donald Bromfield y es mi hermano Michael Bromfield.**

**Terry: Mucho gusto , Terruce Grandchester.**

En eso se sientan en la mesa, Terry ocupa un lugar a lado de Karen, impiensan una conversación trivial en la mesa, donde Terry les explicaba que tuvo que entrar por la cocina ya que había muchos reporteros por la entrada principal.

**Michael: Ah de ser difícil vivir con los ojos puestos sobre ti señor Grandchester.**

**Terry: Eso es lo único que no me gusta de mi profesión, pero todo vale la pena cuando haces lo que te apasiona.**

**Donald: Bien dicho muchacho, permítame decirle que su poder de interpretación es inigualable, y que me considero un admirador de su trabajo ..Por supuesto que de usted también Señorita Claise.**

**Karen: Muchas Gracias.**

**Rosseth : Muero de hambre tardaran mucho tu invitado Michael.**

**Michael: No lo creo el es muy puntual.**

De repente se escucha un alboroto en la entrada del restaurante.

**Karen: Que puede ser ese alboroto.**

**Rosseth: Los reporteros están enloquecidos, deben ser personas importantes los que intentan entrar al restaurante..**

Afuera los reporteros estaban emocionados tomando fotos de la peculiar pareja que acababa de arribar al restaurante se trataba nada mas y nada menos el famoso deportista Ben Berkley acompañada de una de las mujeres mas cotizadas de Chicago y del país la Heredera Candy White Andley.

**Reporteros: Señorita Andley por favor una foto.. Es usted novia del Señor Berkley.**

**Candy: No pensé que aquí tendría que pasar por lo mismo que Chicago Ben?**

**Ben : Hay Candy!! Han salido fotos tuyas en todos los periódicos del país, eres una de las mujeres preferidas por la prensa…**

**Reporteros: Señor Ben usted confirma el noviazgo con la señorita Andley.**

**Ben: Por favor caballeros dejen pasar a la dama..No tenemos ningún comentario ..**Respondio dandole la mejor sonrisa a los periodistas , mientras abrazaba a candy para protegerla de los reporteros que los rodeaban..

Lograron entrar al restaurante donde inmediatamente Ben pudo ubicar a los Bromfield.

**Michael: ****Y realmente lo son Rosseth, el que esta entrando es mi querido amigo Ben Berkley , lo que no logro distinguir quien es la dama que lo acompaña.**

**Donald: Parece que lograron entrar al fin. Wuau..Ben si que sabe escoger a las mujeres, esa mujer es simplemente hermosa…**

**Rosseth : Si que lo es..Yo la eh visto en los periódicos, es la heredera esta de Chicago como es que es el apellido, no logro recordar…**

Terry y Karen se quedaron viendo porque supieron de quien estaban hablando. Karen volteo a ver instantáneamente hacia la entrada , donde no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, Allí estaba Candy mas hermosa que nunca con un vestido en color vino pegado a su cuerpo, con un escote revelador y su cabello suelto .Parecía como de esas princesas de cuento, y el caballero que lo acompañaba parecía un Dios griego esculpido a la perfección, volteo haber de nuevo a Terry y las palabras no fueron necesarias ya que la mirada de Karen le confirmaba a Terry que era ella su pecosa, el no se atrevió a voltear , simplemente no podía mover su cuerpo..

**Michael: ****Es la Famosa Señorita Andley, si que es bella, que mujer tan pero tan hermosa..**

**Roberth :**le habla en susurros a Karen y a Terry -**Que es lo que sucede porque esas caras.**

**Karen: Es ella, es Candy Roberth.**

Roberth solo se dirigió a mirar a su amigo Terry que estaba mas pálido que nunca..

Luego Roberth volteo a ver al personaje que tanto estaban hablando en la mesa y quedo sin palabras al ver el monumento de mujer que se estaba acercando a la mesa.

Donald Y Michael Bromfield se levantaron de la mesa para recibir a sus invitados.

**Donald: Ulala!! Esa mujer es de la que les roba el sueño a cualquiera sin pedir permiso..**

**Michael: Hermano cállate no la valla a incomodar con tus comentarios, que ya se están acercando, vamos a recibirlos…**

**Ben: Buenas Tardes….Michael, Donald como estan, les presento a la Señorita Andley..Ella es la Chica de la que les Hable..**

**Donald: **_Saludandola con un beso en la mano-_**Permítame decirle que usted es una mujer bellisima, si en las fotos en los periódicos se miraba hermosa en persona usted es muchísimo mas…**

**Michael: Disculpe a mi hermano señorita Andley, pero la verdad es que las fotos se quedan cortas con su belleza, usted luce mucho mejor en persona..Es un placer conocerla.**

**Candy: **con las mejillas sonrojadas-**Muchas Gracias caballeros por sus piropos..La verdad que el gusto es mió.**

**Ben: Bueno ya paren de elogiarla que me pongo celoso.**

**Donald: Y quien no seria celoso con una mujer como la dama aquí presente.**

**Michael : Vamos a la mesa que quiero presentarles algunas personas.**

Se encaminan a la mesa donde los primeros en pararse fueron Rossette y Roberth .Terry y Karen estaban de espaldas por eso Candy no los había visto..

**Terry****: Karen tu me tienes que ayudar. **Reaccionando al sentir el aroma del perfume de Candy, ese olor a rosas que tanto había anhelado sentir.

**Karen: Que piensas hacer?**

**Terry: Tu me vas a seguir el juego.**

**Michael: Rosseth te presento a Ben Berkley y a la Señorita Candice Andley.**

**Rosseth: Mucho gusto. Ya veo porque se emocionaron los periodistas y porque la gente no deja de observarles jóvenes, realmente ustedes lucen muy bien juntos, bellos y con toda una vida por delante.**

Terry escucho el comentario de Rosseth y la maldijo por insinuar una relación entre ellos.

**Ben: ****Un gusto en conocerla Rosseth.**

**Candy: Si un gusto.**

**Michael: Y el es Roberth Hattaway , uno de los empresarios de Broadway mas exitosos.**

**Ben Mucho gusto Señor Hattaway.**

Candy al escuchar el nombre de Roberth Hattaway palideció por completo, ya que ella sabía muy bien que el era el jefe del grupo straford, percibió un perfume a maderas que ella conocía a la perfección , su amado rebelde estaba en esa mesa no había ninguna duda al respecto no quería ni voltear su mirada porque sabia que el estaba allí. Saco fuerzas de donde pudo para saludar al señor Hattaway.

**Candy: Mucho Gusto señor Hattaway.**

**Roberth : **_Cogiendo su mano y dándole un beso_**—El placer es todo mió, no todos los días se conoce una hermosa dama, y no solo lo digo por su belleza externa si no también por la interna..**

**Rosseth: Cualquiera diría que la conoces Roberth.**

**Roberth: Podría decirse.**

**Michael: Permítanme presentarles a Karen Klaise, Karen ellos son Ben Berley y Candice Andley.**

**Karen: Mucho gusto señor Berkley.**

Karen estaba impresionada con la guapura que tenia en frente …Pensando en la suerte que tenia Candy en tener 2 hombres bellos a sus pies.

**Ben: Mucho gusto señorita Klaise.**

**Karen: Hola Candy!!Te ves divina ..Casi ni te reconocí..**

**Candy: Gracias Karen , tu también luces hermosa…**

Candy respondió con mucha cortesía, le agradaba Karen pero no por eso dejaba de sentir celos de ella , ya que la pecosa creía que ella y Terry se tenían algo..Terry quedo sorprendido de la familiaridad con que se saludaron Karen y su pecosa, El nunca se imagino que ellas ya se conocían, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con Karen pensó para si mismo.

**Michael:**** Ustedes se conocen.**

**Karen: si desde hace un tiempo.. Realmente Candy me convenció de que siguiera en la actuación.**

**Roberth: Entonces le tengo algo que agradecerle señorita Andley.**

**Candy: No tiene nada que agradecer .Realmente Karen exagera.**

**Michael : Bueno solo me resta presentarles al Señor Grandchester.**

A Candy Y a Terry se les venia el mundo encima..El momento del Reencuentro había llegado. Terry se paro para hacerle Frente al momento que se iba a dar..Candy solo rezo internamente pidiéndole ayuda a Dios, sabia muy bien que no había escapatoria el momento de probar que era una nueva mujer había llegado.

**Michael: Señor Grandchester le presento a uno de los mejores jinetes del mundo, Ben te presento a uno de los mejores actores de Broadway por no decir el mejor.**

Los dos se quedaron viendo con rivalidad ,desafiandose el uno al otro, ojos azules como el mar retando con la mirada a unos ojos negros como la noche..

**Terry: Mucho gusto señor Berkley.**-Le apretó la mano lo mas fuerte que pudo para demostrarle quien era el.

**Ben: Encantado señor Grandchester.-**Se soltó del apreton de manos de terry para pasar su mano por la cintura de Candy, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda al actor..

Este gesto que no paso desapercibido para nuestro rebelde, le echo una mirada de coraje, realmente estaba furioso de ver como ese hombre se atrevía a tocar a su pecosa. Pero se olvido de Ben en el mismo instante en que ella dejaba de darle la espalda para hacerle frente, casi se va de espalda al ver a su pecosa, era ya toda una mujer, el vestido le quedaba espectacular.. Le realzaba sus atributos pensó el, lentamente recorrió el cuerpo de su amada con su vista , sus pechos tan firmes y redondos, su cintura diminuta sus caderas bien proporcionadas allí estaba frente a el la mujer que le había robado el corazón para no devolvérselo…

Nuestra pecosa se encontraba en un mar interno de pasiones.. No quería subir su mirada , no quería encontrar sus ojos azules como el mar, ver su rostro , su boca ..Pero se le subieron los colores al rostro al observar el cuerpo de su amado, se vei a través del pantalón sus piernas bien formadas y en si todo el estaba como el quería, imaginaba sus brazos fuertes, sus expectórales, Dios esta mejor que nunca …Dame fuerzas pensaba la pecosa..

Cuando al fin los dos pudieron levantar sus miradas para encontrarse sus ojos , zafiros con esmeralda, no pudieron ni hablar ,Estaban tan idos viéndose el uno al otro, era como si solo ellos estuvieran en ese restaurante, en esa mesa.

Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar  
que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atras

Terry: Por Dios esta Tan bella…

Candy: Terry que bello estas..Estas mas grande, eres todo un hombre, el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía.

Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesia  
renunciar a lo demas

Terry: Porque pecosa , porque las cosas tienen que ser asi con nosotros..

Candy: Terry porque nuestra historia tuvo que ser tan cruel.

Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar

Terry: Deseo estrecharte entre mis brazos ,probar tus lbesos una vez mas, probar la dulce miel de tus labios carnosos.

Candy: Quisiera que me abrazaras, que te atrevieras a besarme una vez mas.

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
besame y solo asi podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente

Terry: Ya basta de pensamientos absurdos Terry, que aqui esta ella con su noviecito francesito.

Candy: Desimula Candy, que no te afecte en lo mas minimo su presencia con ella.

Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder

Terry: Por Dios Terry que no te envuelva con su endomoniada belleza, que no te mientan sus ojos de nuevo.

Candy: No te dejes engañar por su encanto de nuevo Candy, resiste esa mirada que te quema por dentro.

Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
la distancia no es  
motivo del olvido aqui estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estare

**Michael: Señor Grandchester esta bella dama es la Señorita Candice White Andley**

**Terry: ****Candy****!! **lo dijo como un susurro

**Candy: ****Terry****!! **Le respondio en un susurro

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
besame y solo asi podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente

Todos estaban impactados por la reacción de Candy y Terry , no hablaban solo se miraban el uno al otro, mas lo presentes no sabían el fuego, la pasión, pero sobre todo el amor que sentían esos dos jóvenes corazones al reencontrarse…

Terry y Candy no dejaban de mirarse pareciera que el tiempo se habia detenido en ese momento y solo existien ellos.

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
besame y solo asi podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente

Por Besarte,besarte,besarte..

**Continuara………………………**

**Notas: Amigas aqui un capitulo mas de esta historia.. El reencuentro de ese par fue algo inesperado para ellos..Terry y candy se sienten celosos de verse con otras personas, pero cual sera el plan de terry ,porque le pidio ayuda a Karen? eso lo sabremos en el proximo chapter.. En este capitulo inclui la cancion de Lu "Por besarte".**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas por sus reviews, y disculparme por no actualizar tan seguido ya que mi pc esta loca.LA tuve que mandar a reparar...Bueno un beso Coquette 81**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un Inesperado Giro del Destino**

**CAPITULO IX**

**FINGIENDO DESAMOR**

**Michael: Señor Grandchester esta bella dama es la Señorita Candice White Andley**

**Terry: Candy!! **lo dijo como un susurro

**Candy: Terry!! **Le respondio en un susurro

Alli estaban los dos frente a frente, ya no habia escapatoria , Terry estaba enbobado viendo a su tarzan pecosa , la cual se habia convertido en la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos habian visto, y ella estaba por desfallecerse , ese era el efecto secundario que le producia ese hombre, ya no mas a quel chico rebelde soñando hacer actor, no , ahora el era todo lo que siempre soño ser y mas, y sin que decir que era endomoniadamente guapo.

La magia del reencuentro fue interrumpida por Terry despues de un largo silencio, lo cual todos en la mesa se habian percatado,

**Terry: Un placer volver haberle señorita Andley.**_/ eso terry pon tus limites desde un principio._

**Candy: **_Un tanto sorprendida por la manera tan fria de Terry despues de haberle susurrado su nombre/_** Lo mismo digo señor Grandchester.**

**Michael: Veo que ya se conocen.**

**Rossett: Y con esas miradas que se andado estos jovenes se podria decir lo contrario **

**O no es asi señor Grandchester.**

**Terry: La señorita Andley y yo estudiamos en el mismo colegio en Inglaterra ./**_Contesto sin dejar de mirar a Candy_

Despues de la respuesta del castaño todos se sentaron para ordenar el almuerzo, Candy se sentia realmente incomoda no solo porque Terry estaba con Karen que por cierto era una mujer muy guapa, si no tambien porque Terry no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y ni que decir de Ben que estaba que deboraba a Terry con la Mirada.

**Rossette: Y diganme Sr Grandchester y usted señorita Andley acaso hubo una relacion mas de amistad entre ustedes dos.**

Tanto a Terry como a Candy les cayo de sorpresa la pregunta de Rossette,los dos se pusieron como hojas de papel abriendo los ojos de par en par, La vieja Rossette era muy astuta y no por nada era una de las mejores criticas de teatro de todo NY , la observacion era uno de sus mejores virtudes.Pero Terry reacciono rapido, y usando todas sus habilidades de actuacion le contesto.

**Terry: No se porque lo pregunta Rossette.**

**Rossette: Vamos esas miradas no son solo de amigos.**

**Candy: Se equivoca madame, pero la verdad, el señor Grandchester y yo solo fuimos compañeros de Colegio, y rara vez cruzabamos palabras ya que era un colegio estricto y la convivencia entre un dama y un caballero no estaba en el reglamento.**

**Terry: Aunque mi querida señorita Andley te recuerdo que mas de alguna vez te salve el pellejo , y tu no eras precisamente una dama que seguia al pie de las letras el reglamento?**_/ contesto sarcasticamenmte , sabiendo que su respuesta iva hacer rabiar a la pecosa._

**Candy: **_Con una cara de pocos amigos/_**Pues si no mal lo recuerdo no era yo la que no asistia a clases y se escapaba por las noches del colegio.**

**Terry: jajajjjajja …Que gracioso que lo menciones , ya que mas de alguna vez te fuistes de pinta del colegio , y sin que decir de las veces que te castigaron..**

**Candy : Mira quien habla , a ti te castigaron talvez mas que ami…**

**Terry: Yo ya llevaba varios años en el colegio , pero tu en el poco tiempo que estuvistes te llevastes el record.**

Todos en la mesa estaban en shock por el comportamiento tan infantil que se tenian ese par, era un dime y direte por parte de Terry y Candy.

**Rossette: Valla si que se conocen muy bien.**

**Terry: de hecho si….Tanto asi que hasta le tenia un apodo a mi querida amiga…**

Esto si que ya era el colmo para Candy, Terry estaba empeñado en sacarle los trapitos al sol, y era capaz de decir todos los apodos que el le decia..

**Donald: No se me ocurriria ni un apodo para esta bella dama, mas que algo que se refiriera a su hermosura?**

**Terry: Pues ami si se me ocurrio, y no precisamente algo que halagara su belleza., jajjaa, la llamaba Tarzan Pecosa..**

Candy estaba que queria pararse y darle una bofetada a ese estupido que tenia en frente.

**Michael: Tarzan Pecosa? Porque?**

**Terry: Veran , La señorita Andley le encantaba andar trepandose en los arboles y como tiene unas encantadoras pequitas en su cara se me ocurrio ponerle ese apodo, claro despues de una visita al zoologico que hicimos juntosy vimos unos monitos que se le parecian mucho lo recuerdas CANDY?**

**Candy: **_tratando de finger cordialidad despues del show de palabras que sostuvo con Terry/ _**Vagamente sr Grandchester, aunque si recuerdo que a usted le encantaba ponerle apodos a la gente ya que su problema de adaptacion social no le permitia tener amigos……**

**Rossette: Problema de adaptacion social.**

**Candy: Si es que el sr Grandchester era muy huraño, no tenia muchos amigos que digamos….Verdad TERRY??**_ Esa fue una gran respuesta Candy no te dejes vencer. Inteligencia y elegancia , asi tienen que ser tus respuestas ._

**Terry: Es verdad , la mayoria aqui presente saben bien que soy de muy pocos amigos, aprecio la honestidad y la lealtad en las personas y muy pocas son asi en estos tiempos, la hipocrecia y la envidia reinan en estos dias...Veras Candy , yo crei confiar en alguien , tanto asi que ese alguien lo tenia en un pedestal, pero resulto ser peor que los demas porque se convirtio en una mentira de mi vida, y esa persona no es mas que una hipocrita enmascarada en una cara de angel..**

Candy_Mirandolo con una cara de odio, porque sabia muy bien que esa indirecta era para ella , lo que no comprendia era porque lo decia??_

**Candy: Valla que si yo sabre de eso…. Veras Terry que a mi me paso algo similar , yo crei tambien tener una amistad especial con alguien , pero esa persona me engaño, de hecho ahora que lo pienso la que se engaño a si misma fui yo , porque siempre habia tratado de encontrar las cosas buenas en las personas, aunque esta fuera tan fria como el hielo, o mejor dicho como una noche de invierno ….**

_Esto le dolio a Terry, ya que el se preguntaba porque Candy se hacia la puritana si toda la culpa habia sido de ella segun el….._

**Terry: Gracias a Dios yo aprendi mi leccion Candy, que ahora se reconocer lo que realmente vale la pena, **_/ en eso abraza a Karen-_** como lo es esta bella dama , porque ella es una persona que no finje ser quien no es.**

**Candy: Te comprendo y te doy la razon totalmente Terry, porque yo tambien aprendi mi leccion , tanto asi que ahora se reconocer la nobleza de las personas puras de Corazon, como lo es mi amigo aqui presente –**_en eso le da la mano a BEN- _**que es como mi luz en las tinieblas..**

**Donald: Valla jovenes ustedes si que han vivido mucho a sus cortas edades.**

Todos comian en la mesa, pero Terry y candy habian perdido el apetito, como siempre Terry saco su mecanismo de defensa, el cual era ocultar sus sentimientos, y Candy simplemente se dedico a responder a todo lo que Terry decia, esas peleas de palabras era algo que ya estaban acostumbrados desde el colegio, y muy en el fondo los dos lo disfrutaban……

Terry estaba enojado con la confianza que Ben le hablaba a Candy, casi susurrandole al oido, estaba que hervia de los celos..Mientras que Candy no queria subir mas su Mirada , esta estaba clavada en la mesa, ya que cuando la levantaba , Terry aprovechaba para hacerle un cariñito a Karen.

Despues de haber terminado el almuerzo prosiguieron hablar del evento de beneficencia, Candy ya no podia mas sentia que las lagrimas la habian a traicionar ya que Terry estaba muy cariñoso con Karen, y esto era como una daga que se clavaba en su pecho, Terry nunca la habia tratado a ella asi, como estaba tratando en ese momento a Karen…Ya sin poder contener las lagrimas pidio una disculpa para dirigirse al Tocador de damas…

**Terry: Karen necesito que me distraigas al francesito…**

**Karen: Mira Terry, ya estoy cansada de este juego, yo a Candy le tengo estima, y no me parece lo que le estas haciendo, ademas yo no soy un juguete que puedes manejar a tu antojo…**

**Terry: Karen eres mi amiga y los amigos se ayudan no?**

**Karen: Ahora si soy tu amiga no..**

**Terry: Ademas no ves como ella tiene esas confianzitas con el frances ese….**

**Karen: Esta bien , te voy ayudar , solo porque no me cuesta nada distraer a ese papito…**

**Terry: hay ya tu tambien vas con tu mal gusto..**

**Karen: Hay solo tu eres guapo no?? Bueno ya que es lo que piensas hacer??**

**Terry: Eso no es de tu incumbencia querida?**

**Karen: Y asi quieres que te ayude?**

**Terry: Ya te comprare algo para recompensarte eh..**

**Karen: que bueno porque te voy a salir cara, asi que alistas ese bolsillo que esto no te baja de un brazalete de Tiffany..**

**Terry: Lo que tu quieras si sos colaborativa.**

**Karen: Ahora si nos entendemos, **

Terry llamo al mesero y fingio que este le decia que tenia un mensaje importante para el, todo esto para no levantar sospechas, este se disculpo con todos y se levanto de la mesa, Ben lo siguio con la Mirada ya que no se habia tragado el cuento del dicho mensaje..Cuando este hacia señales de levantarse fue interceptado por Karen y logro distraerlo ya que con sus encantos y sus muy buen temas de conversacion (vestidos, shoes, ) logro captar la atencion del Frances …

Nuestro Rebelde despues de percatarse de que Karen entretuvo al frances de pacotilla, se dirigio hasta los baños , se paro enfrente del tocador de damas a esperar a que la pecosa saliera….Pasaron cinco minutos y ni señales de la rubia, nuestro querido actor estaba mas que deseperado y sin mas preambulos se dirigio a entrar al tocador de mujeres, se aseguro que nu hubiera nadie mas alli y que nadie lo viera entrar a este y luego la miro , alli estaba ella con la Mirada perdida enfrente del espejo, no se habia percatado de su presencia..

**Terry: No sabia que te habias vuelto tan vanidosa….Oh es que estas enpolvandote la nariz para ocultar tus pecas??**

**Candy: **saliendo de su ensoñacion/ **Pero como te atreves a entrar aqui/? No ves que es el tocador de damas?**

**Terry: Que haces aqui en NY?**

**Candy: Y porque tengo que responderte?**

**Terry: No sabes que es de mala educacion contestar con otra pregunta? Ya veo que no aprendistes nada a la hermana Grey.**

**Candy: Si aprendi algo oh no, es algo que a ti poco te debe de importar? Ademas quien eres tu para hablar de educacion, que no te enseño la nobleza a no entrar al ****ba****ño de damas.**

**Terry: Valla , se le salio lo tarzan pecosa a la dama?**

**Candy: Eres un estupido y te exijo que salgas en este instante de aqui, no ves que nos pueden cachar?**

**Terry: Y si no quiero que?**

**Candy: Pues me salgo yo.**

Candy intento salir pero Terry fue mas rapido que ella y la logro detener cogiendola del brazo.

**Terry: A donde crees que vas , de aqui no sales hasta que me des una explicacion de que haces aqui sola y con ese tipo?**

**Candy: No me hagas reir, sueltame o grito?**

**Terry: Pues empiesa a gritar vamos haber a quien le va peor con esta situacion e-m-b-a-r-a-z-o-s-a !!**

**Candy: Pues a mi poco me importa lo que diga la gente .**

**Terry: Pues yo creo que a la gente que esta sentada en esa mesa si , en especial el francesito ese, y sin que decir de la prensa que esta afuera esperando por un chisme caliente, ya me imagino los diarios " La heredera Andley metida en el baño con un actor de Broadway en una situacion intima"**

**Candy: Sueltame, y comportate como un caballero de palabra por una vez en tu vida y sal inmediatamente de este baño.**

**Terry: Yo no soy un titere al que le vas a décir que hacer niñita, yo no soy ese francesito con el que te andas luciendo…**

**Candy: Pues yo no soy ninguna actriz a la cual le vas a venire a imponer tu presencia.**

**Terry: A si que la pecas esta celosa?**

**Candy: Celosa yo ja!! No me hagas reir..**_- se suelta de la mano de Terry y empiesa a caminar coqueta para observarse en el espejo- _**Lo tuyo ya fue , y la verdad es que una mujer como yo puede tener al hombre que quiera , a un caballero de verdad…**

**Terry: A si que la niñita esta jugando a la Mujercita…Que tierno?**

**Candy: CALLATE IDIOTA!! Y SALTE YA…..**

**Terry: Pero que rapido pierdes el control Tarzan Pecosa….Te recuerdo que cuando te enojas se te ven mas las pecas y si te mueven de una manera muy graciosa…**

Candy ya estaba desesperada y corre para golpiar a terry este le agarra las dos manos y empiensan un forsejeo, en eso escuchan que alguien va entrar al baño…

**Terry: Ups parece que vamos a tener publico….**

**Candy: Terry escondete …**

**Terry: Yo no tengo porque esconderme-**_en eso se sienta en una silla enfrente del espejo_

**Candy: No actues como un niño te van a descubrir aqui….Por el amor de dios escontede….**

Terry pudo ver un reflejo era un par de señoras que se dirigian justo donde estaban ellos..El coge rapido a Candy y la encierra con el en uno de los baños ..

**Candy: Pero que haces estupido!!**

**Terry: Deja de habalrme asi…Y es mejor que hables mas suave que ya no estamos solos aqui….**

**Candy: Todo esto es tu culpa …Ah y no te pases de listo, no te me acerques tanto….**

**Terry: No hay mas espacio aqui pecosa, asi que tenemos que estar juntitos…**

Terry empiesa acercarse peligrosamente hacia Candy, La empiensa a rozar con sus dedos de una manera muy atrevida , la mira con deseo justo donde tenia el escote en su pecho, Candy estaba asustada nunca habia tenido una experiencia asi con Terry mirandola de esa manera, ciertamente que ya no eran unos chiquillos, y eso aterraba a la pecosa…

**Candy: No seas atrevido Terry, basta para ya..**

**Terry: Porque ?? Me tienes miedo. O acaso no te gusta que te roze tu piel con mis dedos…**

**Candy: Miedo yo? Para nada, y no no me gusta que me rozes con tus dedos…..**

**Terry : Pues tu piel me dice lo contrario.**

**Candy: Ya basta a que juegas? No se va a poner celosa tu noviecita si tardas mucho?**

**Terry: Ella no es celosa, ademas yo tengo un poquito para todas…**

**Candy : Eres un Engreido, idiota!! A mi no me miras con esos ojos y no te me acerques….**

En eso se escuchan cuando salen del Baño las Señoras…Candy habre la puerta del baño para salirse, pero terry la jala y la pone en la pared pegandole su cuerpo y clavandole sus ojos directamente en la pecosa, en su Mirada Habia Pasion, Enojo, hasta un poco de Rencor , Candy no podia creer lo que estaba pasando….

**Terry : Sera major que me respondas que haces aqui sola ? Y quien es ese Francesito?**

**Candy: Que yo sepa a ti no te debo ninguna explicacion…. Y si vengo sola o acompañada no es de tu incunvencia..**

**Terry: No me provoques Candy.**

**Candy: Alejate de mi, me puedes dejar pasar majadero? **

**Terry: Y si no quiero?**

**Candy: Mira Terry la verdad que no entiendo tu actitud… No es que soy una hipocrita disfrazada de angel, y que solo tu noviecita es digna de confianza y no se que mas ….**

**Terry: Ya veo que eres una niña que se pone nerviosa con el contacto de un hombre? O que Candy todavia estas enamorada de mi?**

**Candy: JajajjaDime cuando lo estuve que yo sepa nunca dije eso? Pero por tu actitud mas bien pareciera que fuera otro el enamorado aqui?**

**Terry: Yo nunca dije que estuviera enamorado de ti? Y pues no niego que me gustaria pasar un buen rato contigo!-**_en eso le toca el brazo con sus dedos de una manera muy sugestiva-_**Para recorder viejos tiempos..**

**Candy: Mira Terry que te quede bien claro que tu estas en mi pasado!!y ademas yo no vine aqui a buscarte …Ni siquiera se me cruzo por la mente que tu ivas a estar aqui , de haber sabido ni vengo….**

**Terry: Pero porque tan nerviosa pecosa!!Porque tiemblas , como cuando te di el beso en Escocia…**

**Candy: No seas estupido, para nada estoy temblando y para que te quede bien claro te lo voy a demostrar…**

**Esto es para que aprendas que a mi nadie me roba algo sin que lo recupere:**

En esto Candy le da un beso a terry en los labios , un beso apasionado , Terry recibe el beso desprevenido pero muy pronto reacciona y la coge de la cintura y le jala el pelo para que Candy Habra la boca y asi el poder profundizar el beso con su lengua ..Candy se siente en las nubes con ese beso pero recapacita y se separa de Terry para tomar de Nuevo el control …Lo empuja

**Candy: Y esto es para tambien devolverte el golpe que me distes en Escocia**

Le da una cachetada a Terry tan fuerte que lo deja viendo pajaritos…

**Candy: Ya estamos a mano y creo con eso la deuda esta saldada, recupere mi beso y te devolve el golpe….**

Candy sale corriendo del Tocador de damas , Terry tardo en reaccionar del golpe pero sobre todo del beso y se lleva sus manos hacia sus labios y despues a su lado derecho de la cara donde le dio la tremenda bofetada la pecosa..

Candy se dirigio a la mesa y le pidio a Ben que se retiraran que se sentia mal ….Se despidio de las personas presentes en la mesa alegando que tenia que ir a buscar a su amiga Annie al Modisto….

**Roberth: Karen que es lo que esta pasando, donde esta Terry, porque Candy salio tan alterada de aqui…**

**Karen: No se nada Roberth..**

**Roberth: Esta bien sigue de solapadora de Terry…**

**Terry: Que paso conmigo. Donde esta Candy Karen..**

**Karen: Pues no se lo que le hicistes que salio muy aturdida de aqui..**

**Terry: A si que ya se fue con el francesito ese…No Importa ya la encontrare…**

**Rossette: Bueno que bueno que volvio Sr Grandchester, desgraciadamente su ex compañera ya se retiro…. **

**Terry: Ya lo vi…**

**Donald: Sr Grandchester ya quedamos con Roberth para la fiesta y nos encantaria que nos acompañara ese dia...**

**Terry: Le doy mi palabra que alli estare..**_/Pensando en un Nuevo encuentro con Candy_

**Michael: Sera una fiesta de Mascaras.…**

**Terry: Asi que sera una fiesta de Mascaras..**_ recordo el festival de mayo del colegio San Pablo…_

**Rossette: Bueno si no hay mas que decir, yo creo que nos retiramos **

Despues de la Reunion en el restaurante Candy habia estado muy callada, pasaron por Annie, y la rubia ni señas daba de querer hablar, Ben lo habia notado pero no dijo nada por respeto a Candy…Cuando llegaron al Hotel , Ben las invito a cenar, pero la rubia se disculpo alegando un dolor de cabeza, y sin mas se dirigio hacia los elevadores sin tan siquiera despedirse de Ben…

Annie tambien se disculpo con Ben diciendole que se sentia cansada , este se lo agradecio internamente ya que el deseaba cenar con la presencia de cierta Rubia que se encontraba pensando en el que se convirtio en su Nuevo Rival….

Annie abrio la puerta de la habitacion y solo coloco algunos paquetes sobre la mesa y se dirigio hacia la alcoba para encarar a Candy..

**Annie: Candy Pero que es lo que te pasa, porque esa groseria ante Ben, ni siquiera te despedistes.**

**Candy: Ahora no Annie, por favor no quiero hablar, quiero estar sola.**

**Annie: Estas llorando Candy?**

**Candy: Annie por favor solo quiero estar sola..**

**Annie: Te preparare un te de tila para que te tranquilices.**

Annie regreso a la alcoba con el te pero Candy ya estaba dormida..

Mientras tanto Terry iva manejando por las calles de Ny , necesitaba caminar para asimilar lo ocurrido asi que llego a su edificio le dio las llaves al Valet Parking y luego se fue a caminar a Central Park, no podia dejar de pensar en Candy, ese beso realmente no lo esperaba, y ni que se diga de la cachetada, sonrio al recordar el atrevimiento de la pecosa, y no solo eso de como el le habia jalado el pelo para que ella habriera sus labios y el poder profundizar el beso.

**Terry: A si que jugando a la mujercita….Nunca cambiaras Candy, eres puro bla,bla, en cosas intimas eres una niña todavia lo pude notar en tu boca cuando introduje mi lengua? Esa no te la sabias verdad?? Jajjajjaja esto va hacer mas divertido de lo que pense…Pero ni crea ese estupido Frances que va a venire a pasearse con mi prometida…Un momento Terry , tu no has aceptado y ni vas aceptar la voluntad del Duque…Aunque pensandolo bien tampoco le vas a dar la oportunidad a ella de ser feliz con quien se le antoje..NO señor , si me amargo la vida señorita pecas yo se la hare peor ..MI VENGANZA A PENAS COMIENSA…..**

Y asi decidido Terry se dirigio al Hotel Plaza a charlar con el Duque de Grandchester…..

**Mas Tarde en el Hotel Plaza**

**Thomas: Buenas tardes Sr Terruce**

**Terry: Esta el Duque**

**Thomas: Si señor Terruce dejeme anunciarlo**

**Duque:No sera necesario, Terruce veo que venistes mas pronto de lo que esperaba , como te dije espere sentado como me lo sugeristes..**

**Terry : Deja el sarcasmo padre …que eh venido hablar de ese dichoso contrato….**

**Duque : Vamos al despacho, Thomas que nadie nos interrumpa..**

**Thomas : Asi sera sera Lord Grandchester**

**Duque: Y Bien Terruce tu diras**

**Terry: Estoy dispuesto a cumplir con tu chantaje y con esa boda ridicula que me has impuesto.**

**Duque: NO hijo, te recuerdo que tu firmastes, que no hallas leido ese no es mi problema..**

**Terry: Y muy a tu conveniencia no?**

**Duque: Bueno deja el teatro a un lado que no estas en el escenario, y dime que te hizo cambiar de opinion..**

**Terry: Eso es algo que como tu dijistes no estaba en mis manos. Era al si por si.**

**Duque: JAJjajaj por quien me tomas , no sabes que mas sabe el Diablo por Viejo que por Diablo…**

**Terry: Yo solo vine a decirte que acepto casarme con Candy y tambien a decirte que quiero que la boda sea lo mas pronto possible, ya me enterado que ella anda saliendo en los periodicos con otras personas, y yo no voy a quedar en ridiculo , como el novio cornudo…**

**Duque: En dos dias parto para Chicago, y espero llegar a un acuerdo con los Andley , pero eso es pan comido hijo..**

**Terry: Como sea , ya quiero salir de ese contrato pronto….**

**Duque: Hay algo que te quiero aclarar , ese matrimonio no tiene reversa, alli no va haber un divorcio…. **

**Terry: eso es todo !! Hay alguna otra sorpresita por alli….**

**Duque : El matrimonio se tiene que hacer en Inglanterra en el Castillo de los Grandchester.**

**Terry: ME da igual si es en el catillo o en una choza , ese matrimonio va hacer una farsa, y para mi va ser como un dia mas...**

**Duque: Esta bien, ya que todo esta aclarado no hay mas nada que decir..Oh pero se me olvidaba algo..**

**Terry: Y ahora que?**

**Duque: que deseo tener muchos nietos…**

**Terry: Para que , para negarlos como a mi…**

**Duque: Hijo yo nunca te negue..**

**Terry: Mejor alli la dejamos, alli avisame cuando va ser todo y entre mas pronto mejor…**

**Duque: asi lo hare..**

**Mientras tanto en la suite de a lado**

**Annie: Candy !! Ya era hora que despertaras , te ordeno algo de cenar..**

**Candy: No tengo hambre Annie.**

**Annie: Que paso Candy? **

**Candy: No quiero hablar de ello.**

**Annie: No me digas que Ben te dijo algo porque ahorita mismo voy hablar con el ..**

**Candy: No Annie!! Lo vi Annie..**

**Annie: A quien vistes?**

**Candy: **con lagrimas en los ojos –** A Terry.**

**Annie: Pero donde, cuando?**

**Candy: Ben me pidio que lo acompañara haber unos inversionistas, y el estaba alli en esa reunion, y no solo eso estaba con su novia Karen.**

**Annie: No puede ser Candy..**

**Candy: si Annie si vieras como la trataba con cariño, lo odio Annie, lo detesto, pero se acabo no quiero llorar mas con el , hoy cerre ese capitulo en mi vida , ya me desquite de lo que me hizo.**

**Annie: Pero que hicistes?**

**Candy: Le dije cordialmente delante de todos lo que pensaba de su persona, y se que le dolio, y recupere algo que el me habia robado…**

**Annie: Pero Candy como te atrevistes a decirle no seque cosas delante de la gente.**

**Candy: el hizo lo mismo Annie, me dijo que era una hipocrita disfrasada de cara de angel, y ya la verdad es que no quiero seguir hablando del tema solo quiero ir me a descansar ./.**

**Annie: Pero si te acabas de levantar.**

**Candy: Estoy cansada y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer..**

**Annie: Bueno que tanto tienes que hacer? Estas muy misteriosa.**

**Candy: YA te lo contare mejor durmamos no?**

**Annie: SI yo tambien estoy cansada.**

Candy se dirigio a su cama triste, recordando el beso que le dio a Terry,

**Candy: nunca mas provare sus labios, Dios porque mi vida tiene que ser asi?? Y yo aqui tan sola ….esta cama tan grande y este silencio que me mata…**

**Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, is there a silence  
In the bedroom and all around**

**Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away...  
**

**Porque lo conoci. Porque me hace sufrir , porque me duele todavia, te odio Terruce Grandchester, pero esto ya termino. **

**  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out**

**Si estas feliz con ella yo tambien voy a buscar mi felicidad , lo nuestro ya acabo**…Candy pensaba y pensaba en el y lloraba lagrimas amargas …

**Make believing we're together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
But in and outside I turn to water  
Like a teardrop in your palm**

Terry tambien se encontraba en su cama pensando en ella pero sobre todo en su venganza….

**Terry: No vas a ser Feliz con nadie, te voy hacer la vida de cuadritos, te vas arrepentir de haberme conocido, y nuestro matrimonio ja no sabes lo que te espera señorita pecas….Nuestro amor se acabo ese dia de invierno….**

**And it's a hard winter's day  
I dream away...**

It must have been love, but it's over now  
It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows

**Candy: Nunca mas **

**Terry: Nunca mas **

**It must have been love, but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love, but it's over now  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Notas : Bueno chicas aqui va un capitulo mas de este fic!! Una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes per es que no tengo pc Pero me prestaron una asi que ahora voy actualizar mas seguido...**

**Agradecimientos: quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han mandado un review en especial ah XX-April-XX ya no tienes que secuestrar a mi familia eh, ah Kira MOON Xkarlata, HUITZILOPOZTLI(DIANA) gracias por tus reviews, a Reeven tan linda siempre, a Blanca Azul, Aracely R, Marlybella Grandchester, bueno a todas y si se me escapan nombres me disculpan, tambien a las lectoras anonimas...**

**Muy especial agradecimiento a mi amigo Felipe que me presto la pc...Un beso eres el mejor...**

**BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, ah Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO , COMO LE IRA AL DUQUE CON LOS ANDLEY, Y ESA FIESTA DE MASCARAS ?? QUE PASARA UN BESO **

**SU AMIGA JENNIE DE GRANDCHESTER (COQUETTE 81) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Un ****Inesperado Giro del Destino**

**Capitulo X**

**El fuego de un viejo Amor**

**New York Marzo de 1915**

La mañana había llegado y como era de esperarse Candy había amanecido de muy mal humor. Annie se encontraba en la pequeña mesa ubicada enfrente del balcón observando a su amiga que estaba como si se hubiese levantado con el pie izquierdo…

**Annie- No vas a desayunar Candy, te eh ordenado ****algo de desayunar.**

**Candy: No tengo hambre Annie…**

**Annie: **Sorprendida por la falta de apetito de su hermana-**No tienes Hambre-**contesto en un tono burlón

**Candy:**** Si que tiene de raro?**

**Annie: jajjajaj parece que hoy va a llover, Candice White Andley no tiene hambre…Señor gracias por el milagro..**

**Candy: Valla parece que amaneciste sarcástica esta mañana.**

**Annie: Y tu algo malhumorada? ****Porque no te sientas, desayunas, o por lo menos tomas el café y me cuentas que es lo que te esta pasando…**

**Candy:** Sentándose de golpe-**A mi? A mi no me pasa nada? No comprendo tu ironía..**

**Annie: Mira Candy, a mi tu no me engañas, se te olvida que nos conocemos desde niñas, además tu siempre amiga mía andas alegre , y hoy repentinamente después de un reencuentro con cierto galán amaneces del peor de los humores.**

**Candy: Hay ya ni me lo recuerdes a ese Idiota? Hay que muy cariñosito con su noviecita, ****Patético Y Ridículo así es como se miraba.**

**Annie: Estas celosa?**

**Candy: Que? Celosa yo, ni al caso Annie..No se ni porque lo insinúas?**

**Annie: Por tu falta de apetito, ayer no cruzasteis ni una palabra en el auto de Ben, y para variar te estuviste en tu habitación durmiendo casi toda la tarde y la noche, y quieres que le siga, porque te tengo una gran lista..**

**Candy: Hay ya Annie. Cero que me influya ese Imbecil.**

**Annie: Esta bien Candy, como dicen por allí "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver", pero a veces es mejor hablar las cosas que guardárselas amiga.**

**Candy: Yo no tengo nada que hablar de el?**

**Annie: Ves ni su nombre quieres nombrar…Pero en fin allá tu..Ah antes que se me olvide tenemos una conversación pendiente.**

**Candy: ****Conversación Pendiente?**

**Annie: Si señorita, donde estabas metida ayer por la ****mañana, porque tanto misterio Candy?**

**Candy: Este yo..Es que..**

**Annie: Ves no puedes ni articular palabra alguna, estas nerviosa, que ocultas Candy?**

**Candy: **_Jugando con los dedos-_**Annie te contare, pero quiero que por favor no me vallas a juzgar por ello.**

**Annie: Por Dios Candy me asustas. En que lió estas metida ahora?**

**Candy: Annie voy hacer la imagen de una línea de ropa.**

**Annie: Que? Tu modelo, de que Línea de Ropa?**

**Candy: Una para mujeres? **

**Annie: Que clase, tu sabes que yo se de eso?**

**Candy: ****voy hacer la imagen de una línea de lecenria****… **_/ Hablo rápido y bajo._

**Annie: Habla bien que no te entiendo.**

**Candy: QUE VOY HACER LA IMAGEN DE UNA LINEA DE LECENRIA.**_/ esta vez lo dijo gritando para que la morena entendiera lo que decía ella._

**Annie: CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! Estas loca tu sabes lo que van hacer los Andley cuando se enteren, no te busques mas problemas ****.**

**Candy: Es que tu no entiendes, Annie.**

**Annie: Que no entiendo que perdiste la razón, por Dios reacciona, tu sabes que eres una por no decir la heredera mas importante del país.**

**Candy: Ves porque no te quería contar, porque sabía que me ibas a juzgar.**

**Annie: Que quieres que te diga, que te felicite por el error que vas a cometer..Porque Candy?**

**Candy: Porque quiero demostrarles a todos que ya soy una mujer y no la tonta niña de coletas?**

**Annie: A si que lo haces por el?**

**Candy: Que? No Annie, no lo hago por nadie lo hago por mi, además que me van a pagar muy bien y lo voy a donar todo al hogar de Pony.**

**Annie: Veo que ya estas decidida y nada de lo que yo diga te hará cambiar de opinión.**

**Candy: Así es, pero por favor cambia esa cara, no me veas así.**

**Annie: Como quieres que te vea cuando se que estas cometiendo un error.**

**Candy: Por favor Annie, mejor porque no me acompañas hoy a la prueba de vestuario.**

**Annie: Esta bien te acompañare, solo espero que no te vallas arrepentir luego de esta decisión..**

**Candy: Ya veras que no pasa nada, y ya que te decidiste acompañarme, te puedes escoger una lencería linda para tu luna de miel?**

**Annie: Pero que cosas dices Candy.**_ Contesto roja como un tomate _

**Candy: Ya veras que te van a encantar sus diseños , Victoria es fabulosa en lo que hace.**

Mientras tanto el Duque de Grandchester se encontraba en la sala de la residencia de su amada, necesitaba hablar con ella antes de partir esa misma tarde a Chicago.

**Ele****onor: Buenos días Duque de Grandchester, a que debo el honor de su visita?**

**Richard: Porque tan****ta seriedad Ely?**

**Eleonor: Que cínico eres, lee esto.**

**Richard: Ah es por eso.**

**Eleonor: Veo que no te sorprende, como te atreviste a confirmar todo a ese periodista, como puedes jugar con mi hijo de esa forma.**

**Richard: Nuestro hijo, que no se te olvide, además fue el mismo Terruce quien acepto todo.**

**Eleonor: Y esta vez con que lo amenazaste?**

**Richard: Ya estoy cansándome que todo mundo piense que soy un ogro sin corazón.**

**Eleonor: Porque tu no te empeñas en demostrar lo contrario, hasta cuando vas a dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.**

**Richard: Ely –**acercándose a ella y saboreando el olor de su pelo-**por favor no discutamos, mejor te digo ah que eh venido.**

**Ele****onor: **apartándose de la cercanía de el-** Habla, ahora que mas desea su majestad?**

**Richard: Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas Ely……**no dejaba de mirarla

**Ele****onor: Ya, me vas a decir a que has venido oh no?**

**Richard: Tanto te molesta mi presencia?**

**Eleonor: Por favor Richard vas hablar oh no?**

**Richard: Esta bien mi amor, Veras necesito que me acompañes a Chicago, esta misma tarde parte el tren.**

**Eleonor: A Chicago, así que vas ir hablar con los Andley, Terry lo sabe.**

**Richard: El mismo Terruce me lo pidió, extrañada, te lo dije Ely un amor como el de ellos no se acaba de la noche a la mañana.**

**Eleonor: **estabaSorprendida, realmente no entendía a los hombres de esa familia-** Yo se que el la ama, pero también se lo orgulloso y testarudo que puede ser nuestro hijo, aquí hay gato encerrado.**

**Richard: No le busques los tres pies al gato Ely, mejor dime que me acompañas.**

**Eleonor: No se de que serviría mi presencia?**

**Richard: Como que de que, eres su madre?**

**Eleonor: Ahora si soy su madre no? Cuando tu te encargaste de negarlo , arrancándome a mi hijo para que sufriera las humillaciones de la aristocracia, para eso quieres que el sea Duque, para que se parezca a ti?**

**Richard:**_ Sintiendo una punzada de dolor por las palabras de su amada-_**Será que algún día podrás perdonarme, Ely yo me siento tan arrepentido por todo, fui un ciego, pero si de algo no tienes que tener duda es que yo Te Amo y Amo a Terruce y siempre lo ame porque venia de ti, de nosotros, Ely si tu me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy.**

**Eleonor: No, **_- con lagrimas en sus ojos-_**No sabes las noches de dolor que pase, no puedo olvidar, no puedo, no puedo….**

**Richard:**_ Secándole las lagrimas con sus dedos-_ **Comprendo que me odies Ely, y no tengo perdón de Dios por haber sido el peor de los hombres y no haber luchado por nuestro amor y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo todo , todo lo haría distinto, pero para mi esta claro que tu me odias y nunca me perdonaras, pero te pido que por favor me ayudes a luchar por la felicidad de nuestro hijo, el no tiene porque pagar por nuestros errores.**

**Ele****onor: **Ella _Levanto su mirada para perderse en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba- _**Esta bien iré contigo.**

**Richard: Mandare por ti a las 12:00 del mediodía el tren parte a las 2pm, y no te preocupes Eleonor no te volveré a molestar con mis sentimientos, ante todo soy un caballero y entiendo perfectamente el rechazo.**-_ El duque le contesto con la mirada mas triste, sintiéndose destrozado por el odio de su amada que no pudo evitar que una lagrima bajara por su rostro, inmediatamente le dio la espalda a Eleonor-_** Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.**

**Ele****onor: **quedoen shock, en su vida había visto llorando al duque, cuando intento decir algo el ya se había marchado-** Como puedo odiarte si lo que siento es amor de ese que se queda impregnado en tu piel, yo también te sigo amando Richard.**-Pero Richard de Grandchester no la escucho porque salio con el corazón destrozado de la morada de su amada.

Mientras tanto en Broadway las cosas no podían ir mejor , Terry estaba que no se aguantaba ni el mismo, estaba histérico por las notas en los periódicos donde salía la noticia de su próximo Titulo Aristócrata y para variar también salían las fotos de Candy con Ben Berkley.

**Karen: Porque no hablas con Candy de tus sentimientos de una buena vez y nos dejas a todo en paz ****por tu mal humor.**

**Terry: Ya basta Karen, no impienses con tus impertinencias.**

**Karen: No seas grosero, que bien que te ayude ayer con el jueguito ese de nuestro noviazgo, Además que todavía no se me olvida que me debes un regalito de Tiffany.**

**Terry: Mira Karen cuando quieras te llevo a que compres lo que te de la gana, pero ahora solo quiero estar solo , si no te molesta te puedes largar de mi camerino.**

**Karen: La próxima vez no te ayudo en nada Terry, ah y quiero que sepas que no voy a seguirte el jueguito con Candy, yo a ella la aprecio de verdad.**

**Terry: Valla que dios las ****cría y el diablo las junta!! No quiero que me nombres a tu amiguita , esa falsa hipócrita.**

**Karen: Pero esa falsa ****hipócrita como tu la llamas, es la que te esta robando el sueño, reconócelo, te estas muriendo por ella.**

**Terry: No digas estupideces, que me voy a estar muriendo por una mona pecosa.**

**Karen: jajajajajja, es que solo ****mírate, como estas de muy mal humor solo porque tu mona pecosa salio en los periódicos con un tremendo bomboncito que le esta calentando la orejita ahora mismo, esa Candy si que tiene suerte, mientras tu amigo mió estas perdiendo el tiempo con un rencor injustificado, en pocas palabras , te están comiendo el mandado.**

**Terry: JA-JA-JA , no seas ****ridícula, a mi nadie me come el mandado, te acordaras de mis palabras ella me va a suplicar amor, yo tengo un as bajo la manga.**

**Karen: De que estas hablando?**

**Terry: Yo solo me entiendo, mejor dime como esta eso que tú y Candy se conocen de tiempo y porque no me habías dicho nada.**

**Karen: Te cuento con una condición?**

**Terry: Cual?**

**Karen: Que me acompañes a Tiffany a recoger un par de aretes que mande hacer y de paso escojo mi brazalete patrocinado por ti claro.**

**Terry: Si no hay mas remedio vamos?**

**En Chinatown **

Victoria estaba terminando los ajustes en algunos atuendos de la lencería que modelaría Candy como imagen principal.Annie estaba sentada observando la lencería, La morena estaba impactada con la belleza de la ropa intima femenina al mismo tiempo sorprendida por los diseños tan atrevidos, pensaba para si misma de cómo Candy tenia el coraje de ser la modelo de esa firma.

**Paúl****: Así que tú eres la hermana de Candy?**

**Annie: Si –**_ contesto apenada._

**Paúl****: Y tu eres la próxima a casarse.**

**Candy: Si paúl, ella esta a punto de casarse con mi primo el otro mes. Annie porque no escoges algo para tu luna de miel, va por mi cuenta hermanita?**

**Annie: Gracias, pero sin ofender a la Señora Victoria, creo que yo no seria capaz de usar ****esas prendas femeninas.**

**Victoria: No me ofendes para nada Annie, yo se muy bien que mi lencería es preciosa por algo la diseño yo y aunque los modelos si son algo atrevidos, es algo que se esta usando mucho en Europa, y créeme niña que va dar mucho de que hablar en este país.**

**Annie: **_Se sentía súper abochornada por ese comentario-_** No malinterprete mis palabras Victoria, a mi me encantaría usarlas de verdad, pero soy muy tímida y no me sentiría cómoda.**

**Mary: Annie sin ofender, como piensas mantener tu matrimonio si no te atreves ni a usar una simple lencería?**

**Annie: A que se refiere?**

**Paúl****: Hay niña por Dios, que a los hombres se les conquista por los ojos, y si tu no te pones viva con tu futuro marido, el va ir a buscar a fuera lo que no va a encontrar en casa.**

**Candy: Eso no va a pasar nunca, mi primo ama a mi ****hermana.**

**Victoria: No es cuestión de amor Candy, es cuestión de alimentar la llama de la pasión en una pareja, como se ven que ustedes son unas niñas atrapadas en el cuerpo de unas mujeres.**

**Annie: Yo no quisiera que Archie buscara a otras mujeres.**

**Mary: Eso depende de ti Annie, porque crees que muchos hombres casados buscan amantes.**

**Paúl****: Porque ellas si se atreven hacer lo que las damas de sociedad no, y esa coquetería es lo que les encanta a los hombres, si lo sabré yo.**

Annie y Candy se quedaban viendo la una a la otra, estaban sorprendidas por las palabras de esas mujeres y de Paúl, que ah decir verdad eran mucho mas experimentados que ellas.

**Mary: Annie esta ****plática quien te la debería de dar es tu madre, aunque hay muchas mujeres de sociedad que no les hablan a sus hijas de lo que les espera en la vida conyugal, y por eso llegan al matrimonio inexpertas y de allí es el fracaso de muchos matrimonios.**

**Victoria: ****Chicas ustedes son unas damitas lindas y como tal se tienen que comportar, pero en la intimidad no tienen que ser unas damas, tienen que ser mujeres.**

**Annie: Creo que usted tiene razón, le agradezco que me digas estas palabras, las pocas cosas que se acerca de lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer, es porque lo eh escuchado en algunas damas cuando lo comentan en las fiestas, pero cuando quise abordar el tema con mi mama no me dijo nada solo se puso nerviosa y me evadió el tema.**

**Candy: Bueno Annie a escoge****r algo lindo y coqueto para que te veas linda para Archie, yo te lo pago.**

**Paúl: Vamos niña escoge algo lindo para tu futuro marido****, con ese cuerpo lo vas a dejar deslumbrado.**

Así Annie emocionada escogió un sin fin de prendas intimas para modelarle al hombre de su vida, Estaba tan feliz ya que ella nunca se considero bonita, y realmente al ver como se le entallaba el cuerpo con la lencería coqueta de Victoria, se sentía una mujer bella por primera vez en su vida.

**Annie: Gracias Por sus palabras, Victoria realmente su lencería me hace sentir una mujer de verdad.**

**Victoria: El propósito de mis diseños es realzar la belleza y la feminidad de la mujer.**

**Candy: Me alegro que estés contenta Annie.**

**Annie: Si lo estoy Candy.**

**Victoria: Candy antes de que te vallas no se te olvide que el sábado va hacer el Fotoshoot.**

**Candy: No se me olvida aquí voy a estar puntual.**

**Annie: Bueno Candy vamos que todavía tengo que ir a Tiffany a recoger los anillos, Gracias por todo.**

**Candy: Hasta el sábado.**

**Terminal de Trenes New York**

**Ele****onor: Buenas Tardes caballeros.**

**Thomas: Buenas tardes señora Baker.**

**Richard: Buenas tardes.**- Respondió de una manera fría.-**Thomas Por favor ayude a la Señora con sus maletas llévela hacia su vagón privado.**

**Thomas: Así lo haré Lord.**

**Richard: Con Permiso.**

Eleonor se sentía impactada por la frialdad de Richard ni siquiera le dirigió ninguna mirada, se apresuro a subir al tren a su vagón privado el cual se encontraba en primera clase próximo al vagón del duque de Grandchester, Entro a su Vagón procedió a quitarse el sombrero y sus guantes, se sentía ofendida ya que el duque la había ignorado completamente, -**No era esto lo que querías Eleonor que te dejara en paz, deja de llorar si ya conseguiste lo que quisiste, es mejor así.-**eran los pensamientos de la actriz.

En el vagón del duque de Grandchester, este se encontraba desesperado, desconsolado, herido en sus sentimientos, no comprendía como había sido tan débil para llorar enfrente de su Ely, en su vida había rogado por algo, acostumbrado a tenerlo todo desde niño, como era que esa mujer jugara así con sus sentimientos aunque siendo francos el jugo con ella primero.

**Richard: Es que no se que mas hacer Thomas, estoy desesperado, ella me odia.**

**Thomas: Ella le dijo con esas palabras exactas que la odia?**

**Richard: No, pero me lo insinuó.**

**Thomas: Lord, ella esta confundida, lógicamente no quiere volver ah sufrir, usted tiene que ser paciente con ella.**

**Richard: Es que ya me harte de que me tache de ogro, mas directo no pude ser, le declare mi amor allí, y que hizo ella, lo pisoteo Thomas.**

**Thomas: Lord usted estaba decidido a luchar por ella, donde esta ese entusiasmo.**

**Richard: Ella me dijo que no quiere que me le acerque.**

**Thomas: Usted tiene que entender que cuando las mujeres dicen que no, es porque en realidad quieren decir que si?**

**Richard: Eso no tiene lógica, quien las entiende?**

**Thomas: Lord a ellas no se les entiende se les ama. Porque no la invite a cenar esta noche en un buen restaurante en Chicago, si usted hubiera visto lo triste que se puso cuando usted ni le dirigió la mirada, entro al vagón con una tristeza en sus ojos que me partió el corazón.**

**Richard: Es verdad eso Thomas?**

**Thomas: Si Lord.**

**Richard: Tienes razon. ****La invitare a cenar .Voy a reconquistar a esa mujer a como de lugar, necesito que me llenes su habitación del hotel de flores, de rosas rojas y has las gestiones para la cena, que sea el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.**

**Thomas: Así será Lord.**

_Tiffany & Co_**., New York City**

**727 Fifth Ave., at 57th St., New York City, NY**

Terry y Karen se encontraban en la tienda esperando por los aretes de la actriz.

**Terry: Y bien me vas a ****decir como fue que conociste a Candy?**

**Karen: No se si te recuerdas en la época que me fui para Florida porque no había conseguido el papel de Julieta.**

**Terry: Como olvidarlo.**

**Karen: Bueno, yo me fui a la casa de mi Tío, el fue el director de un hospital en Chicago donde me imagino que trabajaba Candy, yo estaba muy deprimida por causa de la actuación, y mi Tío se preocupo por mi y me dijo que tenia la solución, de que el conocía una chica muy alegre y que la haría llegar a florida hacerme compañía, a los días llego Candy, después supe que mi abuelo la había hecho llegar con una mentira de unos papeles, cuando Candy se entero de que se tenia que quedar fue cuando intento escaparse por la ventana, la cachamos y luego ella me explico el porque no podía quedarse conmigo.**

**Terry: Porque venia para el estreno de Romeo Y Julieta.**

**Karen: Si Y no.**

**Terry: Explícate.**

**Karen: Digamos que la cache en sus sentimientos,**** le dije que era una vidente y que podía ver que ella y tu se conocían, y no solo eso que le aseguraba que ella estaba enamorada de ti, como te imaginaras a ella se le subieron los colores al rostro y no dijo nada, pero su expresión hablaba por si sola, aparte de que hablamos de Susana, le dije que ella y yo habíamos perdido la batalla ante ella, ella se molesto y se salio de mi habitación. **

**Terry: Como que habían perdido ante Susana?**

**Karen: Bueno lo del mito ese del teatro de que los que personifican a Romeo Y Julieta se casan.**

**Terry: Si supieras que no solo es un mito ahora mas que nunca creo que es una realidad.**

**Karen: Tu me estas ocultando algo?**

**Terry: Yo, para nada, solo pensaba en voz alta?**-Terry pensaba en el colegio San Pablo y como el y Candy se disfrazaron de Romeo Y Julieta.

**Karen: ****En fin, luego ella vino para el estreno y pregunto por ti, yo la mire y le di acceso al teatro, y el resto ya lo sabes, pero dime Terry porque tanto resentimiento para ella?**

**Terry: Es que tu no comprendes que ella no es lo que uno piensa, ella te hace creer que con su carita de ángel no rompe ni un plato, me gustaría tenerla enfrente para decirle lo que no le dije en el restaurante?**

**Karen: Pues parece que estas de suerte?**

**Terry: Por Que?**

**Karen: Si volteas la mirada veras quien está entrando a la joyería en este momento.**

En ese mismo instante Annie y Candy entraban a la tienda Tiffany de NY.

**Annie: Candy a que no adivinas quienes están aquí!!**

**Candy: Quienes?**_- en eso levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la persona que menos se quería topar ese día y no solo eso acompañado de su novia-_**No puede ser mi mala suerte.**

**Annie: Ignóralos Candy, hagamos como si no los hemos visto y vamos por los anillos para irnos de una sola vez?**

**Candy: No podemos hacer eso, Karen ya me vio, pasemos y los saludamos.**

**Annie: Pero que dices?**

**Candy: lo que escuchaste, oh que quieres que le de el gusto de ver que me afecta su relación? No Annie a mi no me afecta en lo mas mínimo, así que camina.**

**Candy: Hola Karen que gusto volver ah verte.**

**Karen: Hola Candy, te ves hermosa con ese vestido.**

**Candy: Gracias, ah perdona, te presento a Annie Brighter, ella es mas que mi amiga es como mi hermana.**

**Karen: Mucho gusto señorita Brighter, Karen Klaise.**

**Annie: Mucho gusto señorita Klaise.**

Terry que hasta ese momento se dedico solo a observar lo que estaba sucediendo y de que como Candy lo estaba ignorando, se decidió hablar.

**Terry: Buenas tardes señoritas, Annie Brighter-**_cogiendo la mano de la morena y__dándole un beso__**-**_** es un placer volver haberte, parece que estos días son de reencuentro colegiales, justo ayer me reencontré con Candy, y recordamos viejos tiempos, no es así pecosa.**

**Candy: Me dio un placer volver a verte Karen, si nos disculpas tenemos que recoger unas joyas de Annie.**

**Terry: Parece que la mona pecosa no quiere hablar, será que le comieron la lengua los ratones o mejor dicho alguien ayer?**-_lo dijo en un tono burlón para recordarle a Candy el beso con lengua que se dieron en el baño de damas._

**Candy: Tu escuchaste algo Annie, porque la verdad es que hay como unos insectos desagradables en el ambiente, será mejor que nos apuremos a recoger los anillos y de paso y sirve y le escojo algo a Ben ya ves que se ah portado tan lindo …**

**Terry: Karen tu ya escogiste lo que te voy a regalar cariño, y no te preocupes por lo que cueste para mi princesa lo que desee.**_- dijo eso dándole una mirada coqueta a Karen y luego volteando a ver a la pecosa, la cual estaba que lo mataría con la mirada._

**Annie: **_Al ver la cara de su amiga salio en su defensa-_** Un gusto volver a verte Terry, con permiso señorita Klaise, vamos Candy acuérdate que quedamos en cenar con Ben y no lo querrás hacer esperar o si?**

**Candy: Claro que no, si me muero por volver a verlo, los minutos sin el son una eternidad, con permiso Karen, vamos Annie.**

Terry estaba que se moría por la osadía de la pecosa de hablar del francesito en frente de el. Mientras tanto Candy estaba que quería salir corriendo de allí, pero no lo haría no le daría el gusto a Terry de verla sufrir. Mientras Annie hablaba con unas de las dependientas acerca de los anillos, Candy se dedico a pretender que estaba viendo unas joyas pero de reojo miraba a Terry y a Karen.

**Terry****: Ves como me ignora, como se atreve a tratarme así.**

**Karen: Y que querías, si tu no la dejas de molestar sin contar que ya me esta hartando este jueguito Terry.**

**Vendedora: Señorita Klaise me podría acompañar por favor, ya están casi listo su pedido solo me gustaría que mirara el terminado.**

**Karen: Por supuesto, ya regreso Terry.**

Candy estaba viendo entre vitrinas cuando se topo con el periódico, sus ojos se clavaron en una nota que hablaba de Terry:

"_**La promesa de Broadway Terruce Grandchester, su vida ah sido un total enigma, hasta ahora ,Se sabe por buenas fuentes que el es un hijo De un Duque de Inglaterra, además que el heredara el Titulo Noble .Hay un fuerte rumor de un próximo enlace matrimonial aunque se desconoce quien será la afortunada, la fuente revelo que a raíz de la separaron con la ex actriz Susana Marlow, el actor no quiere revelar el nombre de su amada para evitar el acoso de la prensa. (Mas información en la pag. 18)**_

_A Candy se le vino el mundo abajo, las lágrimas le vinieron a los ojos._** Candy: Ahora entiendo porque están aquí están escogiendo sus anillos.**-eran los pensamientos de Candy, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

**Vendedora: ****Se encuentra bien señorita?**

**Candy: Eh, disculpe no la escuche.**

**Vendedora: Que si se encuentra bien?**

**Candy: Si solo estaba observando ese collar, realmente es hermoso.-**Mintió y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

**Vende****dora: Pues déjeme decirle que usted tiene buen gusto, este collar además de ser precioso tiene una bella historia.**

**Candy: Si**

**Vendedora: Vera señorita ese collar relata la historia de dos enamorados que se separaron pos circunstancias del destino, según la historia ellos fueron separados por mentiras, al paso de los años ellos se reencontraron pero el orgullo no les permitió entregarse a su amor, entonces el joven encontró este diamante que es de un color único , como vera es un verde azulado, el verde que significa la vida y la esperanza en este mundo tan mundano, y el azul que representa la fuerza de los mares y del cielo mismo, en combinación son el complemento perfecto, el hizo que al diamante le dieran la forma de un corazón y de allí su nombre "La Fuerza del Corazón" , el le dio el collar a su amada y se escaparon , no se supo de ellos es un mito pero según dicen su amor vive en la eternidad, y este collar es su símbolo de que un amor puede vencer todas las barreras.**

**Candy: Es una historia muy bonita.**

**Vendedora: realmente la es.**

Terry también escucho la historia del collar, el observo como Candy se le escaparon las lagrimas, a decir verdad el estaba perturbado también con el relato de esa historia.

La vendedora se retiro y Candy se quedo observando el collar con nostalgia.

**Terry: Te gusta?**

**Candy: Con permiso Annie espera por mí.**

**Terry: Valla no puedes contestar ni una simple pregunta.**

**Candy: Creo que es obvio que no deseo hablar contigo.**

**Terry: Tan repugnante te parezco, seguro que así no tratas al francesito ese?**

**Candy: El trato que yo tenga con Ben no es de tu incumbencia, y si tu presencia me desagrada totalmente.**

**Terry: Eso no pensaste ayer cuando me besaste?**

**Candy: Solo recupere el beso que tú me habías robado.**

**Terry: No mientas que te morías por besarme, aunque déjame decirte que tienes que mejorar tus técnicas, te pusiste tan nerviosa cuando introduje mi lengua en tu boca.**

**Candy: Eres un**** estupido, pero la verdad es que los besos franceses solo me gusta practicarlos con los nativos de esa tierra, si me entiendes verdad.**

**Terry: Mira Candy, no juegues conmigo.**

**Candy: No lo comprendo señor Grandchester.**

**Terry: Ese francesito de cuarta no te puede hacer sentir lo que yo te hago sentir y tu lo sabes muy bien, tus besos tienen dueño ya, llevas mi nombre tatuado en tus labios y hasta te podría jurar que eh sido el único en probar tus labios?**

**Candy: No seas ridículo, y si así fuera te aseguro que no va ah ser por mucho tiempo?**

**Terry: No me provoques Candy, quieres que te enseñe lo que es un hombre de verdad?-**_En eso se aproxima peligrosamente hacia la rubia_

**Candy: Tu a mi no me enseñas nada, porque no le vas a enseñar a tu prometida mejor y me dejas a mi en paz.**

**Terry: De que diablos hablas?**

**Candy: No te hagas el tonto, oh que no has leído los periódicos, Toma y felicidades.**

**Terry: Te molesta acaso, el hecho que voy hacer Duque?**

**Candy: No, para nada, ya estoy acostumbrado a la hipocresía como tu dices, de gente que se jacta de que nunca va hacer algo y termina por hacerlo?**

**Terry: Mira quien habla, la madre de la hipocresía en persona, la que se exhibe en los periódicos con hombres, la damita de sociedad con pecas?**

**Candy: Yo no me exhibo con nadie, esa persona con la que salgo en los periódicos es Ben, y si eh aceptado ser una dama de sociedad es por Alberth, porque el si ah sido mi amigo en las buenas pero sobre todo en las malas.**

**Terry: ****De Alberth lo entiendo, pero ver como defiendes al francesito ese, o sea que aceptas que andas con el.**

**Candy: Lo que haga con mi vida personal es algo que a ti no te importa, así como no me importa para nada que te vallas a casar próximamente?**

**Terry: JAJJAJJAJJjaa valla que estas celosa?**

**Candy: No seas ridículo, celosa yo , y de un tipo como tu, ni en sueños, gracias a Dios yo si tengo un hombre de verdad a mi lado el cual estoy aprendiendo a querer.**

**Terry: NO te engañes pecosa, que tú todavía no me has olvidado, tu sabes es el efecto secundario que causo en las mujeres.**

**Candy: Te lo repito de nuevo, tu a mi no me afectas en lo mas mínimo, te pido por favor que me ahorres el tener que ignorarte delante de la gente y parecer una descortés por no dirigirte la palabra, porque tú no me interesas ni como amigo.**

**Terry: Tu tampoco me interesas como amiga, porque eres una falsa, para lo único que talvez me puedes interesar es para una noche, y eso si es que estas de suerte, aunque me aburrirías con lo mojigata que eres, porque a mi me gusta estar con mujeres de verdad?**

**Candy:Plaf-**_tremenda cachetada que le propina la pecosa a Terry-_**a mi no me compares con tus amantes.**

**Terry: Se te esta haciendo costumbre eso de abofetearme,-**la coge sin importarle que la gente los estaba mirando-** Si vuelves a pegarme no respondo Candy, vas a conocer un Terry, el cual no te va a gustar.**

**Candy: Suéltame imbecil, no ves que la gente nos esta observando, eso es lo que te gusta armar escándalo?**

**Terry: A mi no me importa lo que piense la gente, y desde ahora te digo que esta me las pagas.**

**Candy: a mi tu no me amenazas, que no te tengo miedo.**

**Terry: Pues deberías.**

En eso se acerca Annie,

**Annie: Esta todo bien aquí?**

**Terry: Solo estábamos platicando Annie.**

**Candy: Vamonos Annie que se nos hace tarde.**- la jala de la mano para salir lo mas aprisa posible de la tienda.

**Annie: Hasta luego Terry.**

Karen acercándose**,**

**Karen: Que paso Terry?**

**Terry: Apúrate que nos vamos?**

**Karen : Pero Terry.**

**Terry: Halla van, tenemos que seguir ese carruaje.**

**Karen: estas loco, me haces correr como si fuéramos unos ladrones de esa tienda.**

**Terry: Ya Karen, no ves que tengo que saber donde esta hospedada.**

**Karen: Ah era eso, porque no me lo preguntas**** primero, están en el Plaza, Annie me lo dijo.**

**Terry: Estas Segura?**

**Karen: Si, ahora podemos regresar a escoger mi brazalete.**

**Terry: Por supuesto además de algo que tengo que comprar.**

**Karen: Que cosa-** Le dijo pero Terry no la escucho porque salio corriendo hacia la tienda.

**Terry: ****Señorita, necesito comprar ese collar.**

**Vendedora: Esta seguro, porque ese collar vale una fortuna.**

**Terry: Lo que cueste, yo lo quiero.**

**Vendedora: Venga conmigo.**

Terry desde que escucho la historia supo que le quería dar ese collar a su pecosa.

**Karen: Estas loco Terry eso cuesta mucho.**

**Terry: No me importa, lo quiero.**

**Karen: Porque no le dices lo que sientes por ella, sabes bien que a ella no le importan estas cosas ya la conoces.**

**Terry: Con todo el respeto que te mereces, no te metas, mejor escoge ese brazalete ese que querías tanto.**

**Karen: Esta bien como quieras.**

**Vendedora: Aquí tiene señor Grandchester, debe amar mucha a esa chica yo se que le encantara.**

**Terry:**_sorprendido-_** Como usted sabe?**

**Vendedora: Solo en ver sus miradas, se puede ver el amor que se tienen ustedes.**

**Terry: Gracias, también llevo el brazalete de la señorita.**

**Chicago Terminal de Trenes**

**Thomas: Señora Baker, Ya nos esta esperando un carruaje para llevarnos al hotel, Lord Grandchester se disculpa pero tenia que resolver unas gestiones.**

**Eleanor: Esta bien.**

Estaba realmente desilusionada con Richard, ni siquiera la había ido a buscar a su vagón, se comporto de una manera tan fría, rió para sus adentros ya que padre e hijo se comportaban de la misma manera. Cuando llego al hotel subió a su habitación lo mas a prisa que se podía, no se quería encontrar con algún reportero, cuando entro a su suite se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, un olor a rosas en el ambiente se hacia notar, se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche que estaba justa a lado de la cama y cogio una nota y la leyó:

**Nota: Te pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento, Para rectificar te pido humildemente la dicha de tu compañía para la cena, un carruaje te ira a b****uscar en una hora, espero con ansias verte esta noche.**

**Siempre tuyo**

**Richard de Grandchester.**

Eleonor se sentía como su corazón se le aceleraba con solo ver la letra de su amado. Hubiera rechazado esa invitación si no fuera porque ella también deseaba arreglar las cosas con el, para tener un trato por lo menos de amigos. Se emociono tanto que solo atino a correr a la bañera para tomar un baño de olor, para después prepararse para la cena con el dueño de su corazón.

Había pasado una hora y Eleonor Baker estaba subiéndose al carruaje que como había dicho el Duque de Grandchester la estaba esperando afuera del hotel. Todos los que estaban en el Lobby del hotel estaban impactados con la presencia de la actriz, lucia despampanante, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con un escote discreto en el busto, el vestido le entallaba a la perfección su diminuta figura, Eleonor Baker a sus 38 años lucia mejor que cualquier jovencita de 20.

El carruaje no tardo mucho en llegar al restaurante, cuando la actriz piso la puerta de el restaurante Tru, todos quedaron impactado por la presencia de tan famosa celebridad, el mesero condujo a la actriz hasta la mesa, su sorpresa fue ver que el Duque de Grandchester no estaba allí. El mesero rápidamente le ayudo acomodarse en la silla.

**Mesero: Eh de informarle que el señor Grandchester no tarda en llegar , el ah ordenado esta Champaña, desea que le sirva?**

**Eleonor: Si esta bien.**

**Mesero: Señora Baker con todo el respeto que usted se merece permítame decirle que usted luce más bella en persona y este restaurante se siente honrado con su presencia.**

**Eleonor: Gracias.**

**Mesero: Con permiso.**

Eleonor estaba que quería levantarse de esa mesa y retirarse, como se atrevía Richard ah dejarla esperando allí.

**Eleonor: Tonta!! Mil veces tonta, para eso quisiste venir para que te dejara esperando, dándoselas de importante, pero me va a escuchar cuando llegue, no se la va acabar…**_- Hablaba para si sola._

Los minutos pasaban y el Duque de Grandchester brillaba por su ausencia, cuando de repente la banda de música daba señales de empezar a tocar .

**Músico: Buenas noches damas y caballeros, esta noche el restaurante Tru se siente honrado con la presencia de la mejor actriz de Broadway de toda la historia la señora Eleonor Baker, al cual pido a todos que le demos un gran aplauso.**

Eleonor solo se levanto de su silla y sonrió así como levanto su mano en gesto de agradecimiento y saludo a los presentes en el restaurante.

**Ele****onor: Solo esto faltaba, ahora todos me van a ver como la patética que dejaron plantada como novia de pueblo, estas me las pagas Richard.**_- se dijo así misma la actriz._

**Músico: Esta noche vamos a comenzar con una petición de un enamorado que desea reconquistar a su amada, dedicada para Ely de parte de su eterno enamorado, esperando que con esto las cosas sean mas claras acerca de sus sentimientos, así que Ely esto es especialmente para ti.**

Al escuchar las palabras del músico a Eleonor se le fueron todos los colores, cuando la música empezó a sonar, la actriz casi se desmaya, ya que esa canción el se la había dedicado cuando el la andaba cortejando y ella no le hacia caso, pero el aliento se le fue cuando lo vio aparecer entre la pequeña pista de baile que estaba situada enfrente de la mesa donde se encontraba ella, vistiendo un perfecto traje de gala negro, luciendo espectacularmente bello, Richard Grandchester era un hombre que arrancaba mil suspiro entre el genero femenino a sus 43 años. El se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amada.

**Richard: Me haría el honor de concederme este baile.**

**Eleonor: No sabes lo que estas haciendo, todo mundo sabe quien eres y quien soy yo.**

**Richard: Esta noche no soy un duque, esta noche soy simplemente Richard, un hombre enamorado.**

Le dijo esto mirándola directamente a los ojos, le extendió la mano en un gesto para que ella le diera la suya, ella se sentía nerviosa, lo que el dijo simplemente no se lo esperaba, Richard poseía el encanto Ingles que a cualquier mujer derretiría y ella no era la excepción.

_**Usted es la culpable**_

De todas mis angustias, y todos mis quebrantos

Se dirigieron al centro de la pista y la letra de la canción les entraba desde los oídos hasta el alma, recordando el fuego de un viejo amor.

**Usted lleno mi vida  
De dulces inquietudes, y amargos desencantos**

Richard la apretaba fuertemente a su varonil cuerpo, las sensaciones que ella despertaba en el eran únicas, deseaba tenerla así desde el momento que arribó a New York.

**Su amor es como un grito**

**Que llevo aquí en mi alma y aquí en mi corazón**

**Y soy aunque no quiera**

**Esclavo de sus ojos, juguete de su amor**

Eleonor sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, el olor, su cuerpo, su aliento, la estaba llevando al delirio de la pasión. 

**No juegue con mis penas, ni con mis sentimientos**

**Que es lo único que tengo**

**Usted es mi esperanza, mi ultima esperanza**

**Comprenda de una vez**

Richard le acariciaba la espalda, cuanto tiempo había anhelado recorrer su cuerpo.

Eleonor sentía la dicha de sentirse tocada por el hombre de su vida.

**Usted me desespera**

**Me mata, me enloquece**

**Y hasta la vida diera por vencer el miedo**

**De besarla a usted.**

La cena había transcurrido en silencio, las palabras no salían de las bocas de los dos enamorados, el tiempo se fue volando y Richard tenia las ganas de besarla, salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron hacia el hotel si el silencio había reinado en el restaurante en el carruaje no articularon ni una sola palabra, en realidad las palabras sobraban en ese momento, el amor era evidente en el ambiente, Richard se atrevió a tomar la mano de Eleonor y para sorpresa de el , ella no la retiro, el la observo directamente a los ojos y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada por el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Al llegar al hotel Richard acompaño como todo un caballero Ingles a Eleonor hasta la puerta de su habitación, el pensaba que ese era su momento de besarla, el sabia muy bien que las oportunidades de la vida no se dan tantas veces y si el deseaba probar sus labios solo lo tenia que hacerlo, era lo que le gritaba el corazón y esta vez no iba a escuchar a la razón.

**Eleonor: Bueno creo que ya lleguemos.**

**Richard: Es creo.**

**Eleonor: nerviosa-Este, gracias por esta velada realmente la disfrute.**

Eleonor iba abrir la puerta cuando el la detuvo poniendo su mano en la de ella y volteándola para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

**Richard: Toda la letra de esa canción refleja en su totalidad mis sentimientos.**

**Eleonor: Richard Por favor.**

**Richard: SHSHSH-haciéndola callar colocando si dedo índice en los labios de Eleonor- Sabes cual es el único deseo que tengo en estos momentos.**

Eleonor solo atino a negar moviendo su cabeza

**Richard: Vencer el miedo que tengo de besarte, Ely- colocando sus manos en el rostro de ella- Puedo besarte?**

La pregunta hizo que a Eleonor se le subieran los colores al rostro, ese gesto fue lo que le dio el impulso al Duque para besarla, coloco sus labios en los de ella, los beso con dulzura, ternura y anhelo, Era un beso que habían deseado los dos por mas de 15 años.

**Continuara……………**

**Bueno amigas quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews,mil gracias.**

**quise aclarar el tema de la reconciliacion del duque con Eleonor el cual se va a dar a pasos agigantados,jajja ellos van ayudar mucho a nuestra pareja favorita...**

**ya saben sugerencias, quejas son super bienvenidas a mi correo **

**las quiero Jennie de Grandchester ( coquette 81) **


	11. Chapter 11

este capitulo puede tener escenas o lenguaje no aptos para menores de 15 años

**Un ****Inesperado Giro del Destino**

**Capitulo**** XI**

**La fiesta de Mascaras **

**New ****York**

Un nuevo amanecer llegaba en la agitada vida de los neoyorquinos, Terry se había levanto temprano esa mañana para dirigirse al hípico de la ciudad. No era raro verle a tempranas horas de la mañana cabalgando, pues le encantaba sentir el viento golpeando su rostro mientras recorría los alrededores del hípico a todo galope, era su manera de desestresarse del ruido de la ciudad y sobre todo de aclarar su mente e ideas .Estaba cabalgando pensando en cierta rubia pecosa, muy en el fondo de su corazón sabia que seguía enamorado de Candy, Odiaba la sola idea de verla a lado de ese Francés, y eso lo traía loco, como se atrevía ella andar paseándose de aquí para halla con ese galán de pacotilla, eso tenia que resolverlo lo mas pronto posible, por lo pronto había resuelto que vigilaría los pasos de ella, ya que ese día no tenia ensayo en el teatro y ya sabia donde ubicarla. Resuelto con sus pensamientos de los pasos a seguir para su "dis que venganza", se dirigió al establo a dejar a Teodora la cual había mandado a traer desde Inglaterra hasta New York unos meses atrás, justo estaba dejando su fiel yegua cuando se percato de la presencia del hombre que se había convertido por circunstancias de la vida en su rival.

**Terry: Solo esto me faltaba, encontrarme a ese francesito a buena mañana, pero que ****Karma, Dios!!** – el caballero Ingles suspiro y se dirigió con paso firme a dejar a Teodora en un lugar del establo donde por cierto estaba el Francés preparando a su caballo para ir a cabalgar.

Para ese momento Ben ya se había percatado de la presencia del actor.

**Ben- Buenos días señor Grandchester.-** Saludo extendiéndole la mano y apretando la del actor firmemente, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora al que consideraba su rival de amores.

**Terry: Buenos días señor Becker.-** le contesto con el tono mas sarcástico que pudo, y le apretó la mano mas fuerte, como para demostrarle quien era el.

**Ben: ****Parece que tenemos los mismos gustos, por supuesto hablo de montar acaballo a buena mañana.-**le contesto de la misma manera en que el actor lo saludo "sarcásticamente".

**Terry: **Así que el Francés quiere jugar –**Que otra cosa podría ser!! **- Miro al cielo fingiendo perder la mirada como recordando - **jajaja –** sonrió haciendo una mueca en sus labios de medio lado- **definitivamente si!! Si compartimos los mismos gustos, digo de cabalgar al amanecer por supuesto, ya dicen por allí al que madruga Dios le ayuda.**

**Ben: **Pero que tipo tan descarado- **Parece ser que usted y la señorita Andley se conocen muy bien?-**pregunto tratando de tantear el terreno.

**Terry: Candy-** lo corrigió –** Candy y yo nos conocemos muy bien.**

**Ben: Porque siento un doble sentido en sus palabras señor Grandchester?**

**Terry: No se a que se refiere señor Becker?**

**Ben: Se expresa de la señorita Andley de una manera muy familiar?**

**Terry: Si me expreso de Candy de esa forma es porque la conozco mejor que usted, y si no le importa me retiro ya que no me gusta hablar de una dama en su ausencia.**

**Ben****: Mire señor Grandchester voy hacer sincero con usted, no se y ni me interesa que halla ocurrido entre usted y ella porque eso ya es parte del pasado, pero solo quiero decirle que ella ya no esta sola porque me tiene a mi, Candy me interesa, y quiero advertirle de que ella y yo estamos comenzando una relación, así que le exijo como caballero que me supongo que es, que no séle acerque.**

**Terry: **la cara le cambio de golpe , estaba furioso con las exigencias del Francés hacia su prometida-** Me temo que no lo voy a poder complacer señor Becker, usted no es nadie para venir a exigirme nada, en especial con todo lo que concierne a Candy, y permítame corregirlo, para empezar una relación se necesitan dos, y estoy mas que seguro que Candy no esta interesado en usted y si me disculpa tengo mil cosas que hacer y no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo escuchando las incoherencias de una relación ficticia que solo existe en su mente.**

**Ben: No se sienta tan seguro señor Grandchester, se puede llevar una sorpresa, ella ya lo olvido?**

**Terry: El que se va a llevar una sorpresa aquí va ser otro y le aseguro que no soy yo.**

**Ben: Yo no me voy alejar de ella señor Grandchester.**

**Terry: Peor para usted señor Becker, porque esta guerra ya la tiene mas que perdida y ahora si me disculpa me tengo que retirar.**

Los dos hombres pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa, los dos estaban enamorados de Candy, Ben Becker se quedo parado en medio del establo, pensando en las palabras dichas por el actor, sabia muy bien que eran muy ciertas, pero el no se iba a dar por vencido fácilmente, el no le dejaría el camino libre a el, si el actor quería pelea el se la daría.

Terry salio echo una furia del establo, maldiciendo al caballero Francés por exigirle que se alejara de su pecosa, quien era el, nadie, pero sabia perfectamente que era un digno rival para el, tenia que ser muy cauteloso con ese asunto y sobre todo apresurar la boda con Candy, no le iba dejar el camino libre a esos dos para que disfrutaran su nuevo romance, no, eso si que no!!

**Mientras tanto en Chicago**

Eleanor se encontraba arreglándose para bajar a Lobby del Hotel donde ya la estaba esperando el Duque de Grandchester, se encontraba muy contenta esa mañana recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior

**Flash Back**

El Duque de Grandchester la había acorralado empujando su cuerpo hacia la puerta de la habitación de ella, ella estaba perdida en ese beso tan esperado, el duque profundizo el beso acercando el cuerpo de la actriz hacia el, sus lenguas se estaban reconociendo después de tantos años, el duque con decisión empezó acariciar el cuerpo de la actriz, esta estaba que ya no podía mas, su cuerpo le temblaba con el roce de las manos de su amado, el duque poco a poco fue terminando el beso ya que sabia que estaban en medio del pasillo del hotel y en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos, el no deseaba poner en aprietos la integridad de su amada, deshizo el beso pero no se alejo de ella

**Richard: **con voz ronca y un poco agitada por la excitación- **Ely no sabes cuanto espere por este beso, mi Ely siempre tan bella y dulce.**

**Eleanor: **recuperando un poco el aliento: **Richard yo, yo también había anhelado ese beso por mucho tiempo, pero creo que lo mejor es retirarme a descansar, ya es muy tarde y no es correcto estar aquí en el pasillo a estas horas de la noche.- **

Inteligentemente Eleonor tomo el control de la situación, no le iba dar todo en una noche a un hombre como el Duque de Grandchester acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiere, tenia que darse a desear para ser valorada por el .

**Richard: **Astutamente entendió la indirecta de la mujer-** Discúlpame Ely si te llegue a ofender con mi comportamiento, pero es solo que no puedo controlarme cuando te tengo cerca, pero yo se que no tengo justificación.**-apenado le pregunta- **Ely puedo interpretar ese beso como una pequeña oportunidad para recuperar lo nuestro?**

**Eleonor: Ya es tarde Richard hablaremos mañana.**

**Richard: **Acercándose y susurrándole al oído-** Estaré esperando tu respuesta amada mía.-** y le da un beso en su cuello.

**Fin de Flash Back**

El rostro de Eleonor radiaba felicidad. La felicidad de saberse amada por el hombre de su vida, el hombre al cual ella le había entregado su corazón. La actriz hizo su entrada en el Lobby del hotel, donde se encontraba de espalda el duque de Grandchester, este al sentir su presencia dio la media vuelta, al encontrarse sus miradas Eleonor no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el escrutinio que hacia el duque a su persona, el simplemente estaba maravillado con la belleza de ella, reprochándose internamente el haberla abandonado por influencias de su padre. El tiempo perdido no lo podía recuperar, pero si hacer un futuro con la mujer de su vida.

**Richard: **Acercándose y depositando un beso en sus delicadas manos- **Hoy voy hacer la envidia de todo Chicago, al ir del brazo de tan bella mujer, mi Eli que hermosa eres.**

**Eleonor: **Nerviosa por las miradas pero sobre todo por las palabras de su Aristócrata- **Eres un adulador señor Grandchester,** **sus palabras me avergüenzan.**

**Richard: No tienes porque avergonzarte, yo solo digo la verdad, ya quisieran muchos estar en mi lugar y disfrutar de tu compañía, y por eso me siento halagado de ser yo el susodicho al cual usted mi bella dama honra con su sola presencia.**

Eleonor estaba perdida, no podía negar que seguía enamorada de ese hombre, la estaba envolviendo con su elegancia y arrogancia inglesa, era todo un seductor, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y ella sentía que no iba poder resistir mas, lo quería tener cerca, quería sus besos, sus caricias, quería pertenecerle en cuerpo ya que su alma siempre la tuvo, deseaba entregarse a esa nueva oportunidad de la vida, pero tenia miedo el era un Duque y ella solo una actriz, y no quería ilusionarse de mas.

El duque a ver la tristeza repentina de sus ojos, sintió un remordimiento porque se sabía el causante de ello.

**Richard: Que pasa Ely?**

**Eleonor: Nada Richard, será mejor que nos marchemos a la casa de los Andley, no queremos hacerlo esperar.-** fingió como buena actriz que era que nada pasaba, pero el Duque simplemente no le creyó.

**Richard: ****Esta bien Ely, pero esta conversación no queda aquí, esta vez no te me vas a escapar.**

**Eleonor: Richard!!**

**Richard: **ofreciéndole el brazo para escoltarla hasta el coche- **Lista?**

Eleonor solo asintió con la cabeza, y así se dirigieron los padres de Terry a hablar con los patriarcas de la familia Andley.

**De ****Vuelta en NY **

Candy se había levantado decidida a no seguir pensando ni un solo segundo en la supuesta boda de Terry, ese día estaba nerviosa ya que era el día del Fotoshoot en el taller de Victoria, ella sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ella deseaba sentirse y demostrarle a todos que ella era una mujer, hasta Terry le había insinuado que seguía siendo una niña, Nunca se considero agraciada físicamente, pero eso iba cambiar, ella estaba decidida a ser otra sin importar las consecuencias.

**Candy: Annie ya me voy, se me hizo tarde, ni tiempo me da desayunar, ya me llamaron de Lobby para informarme del carruaje me esta esperando, bueno me voy, pero no sin antes de darle un beso a la novia mas hermosa del mundo…**

**Annie: Si como no, me dejas sola con todo lo que tengo que seguir organizando cuando tú eres la dama de honor.**

**Candy: Te prometo que te recompensare hermanita, hoy si ya me voy, nos vemos en la tarde para que nos alistemos para la fiesta Annie.**

**Annie: Trata de no llegar tarde, recuerda que Ben viene por nosotras a las 7pm.**

**Candy: Aquí estaré.**

La rubia salio corriendo de la habitación a coger el elevador, cuando el elevador se detuvo en el Lobby, camino lo mas a prisa hacia fuera del Hotel Plaza, donde un carruaje la esperaba para llevarla a Chinatown.

Unos metros atrás unos ojos verde azulados observaban la prisa que llevaba la Rubia.

**Terry: A donde vas con tanta urgencia pecosa!!**

Terry se dispuso a perseguir el carruaje donde iba la rubia, después de unos minutos de persecución, observo como el carruaje se detenía en frente de un edificio, pronto observo como la pecosa salía disparada del carruaje hacia la entrada de este donde se percato que fue recibida por un caballero un tanto peculiar.

**Terry****: Pero quien será ese, y que haces aquí pecosa?? Lo tengo que averiguar.**

Rápidamente se dispuso a parquear su coche, iba caminando hacia la entrada del edificio, cuando miro la llegada de un grupo de personas que llevaban cámaras fotográficas, así como instrumentos de iluminación.

**Terry: Pero que es todo eso, en que andarás metida Candy, tengo que lograr entrar allí, o por lo menos ver por una ventana pero como?? Piensa Terry, valla ese ****árbol me puede servir justo da hacia una de las ventanas, jajajja Parece que tengo que recordar ciertas mañas…**

Terry comenzó a trepar el árbol, y sintió una nostalgia recordando la segunda colina de Pony en el colegio San Pablo, se detuvo en la ventana se le dificultaba observar pero reconoció al hombre pintoresco que recibió a Candy en la entrada, estaba acompañado por dos mujeres pero en esa habitación no se encontraba ni Candy, ni las personas que acababan de entrar al edificio. Pudo percatarse que era un taller de Modas.

**Terry: Que escondes Candy, quienes son estas personas****, y que haces aquí?**

De repente entra en la habitación Candy, pero solo vestía una bata de seda en color negro, la rubia entro y se paro encima de una butaca que estaba colocada enfrente de un enorme espejo, comenzó hablar con las otras personas ubicadas en la habitación, Pero lo que impresiono al castaño, casi hasta dejarlo sin aliento fue al observar a su pecosa despojarse de la bata de seda para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo semidesnudo de Candy, con unas prendas en encaje que se pegaban perfectamente al cuerpo de la rubia.

Terry parpadeo una y otra vez, se quedo sin aliento, una llama de deseo se apodero de el, el cuerpo de la mujer que observaba era simplemente magistral, delicado y angelical, pero al mismo tiempo era endemoniadamente seductor. El corazón se le acelero con fuerza bajo aquella primera impresión, si bien la había visto cambiarse en los jardines del colegio San Pablo en el festival de Mayo, no se comparaba con la impresión de la imagen de la mujer en que se había convertido su pecosa.

Su postura de caballero ingles le decía que se retirara en ese momento, pero sus instintos de hombre no se lo permitieron, sintió que una ola de calor le recorría el cuerpo, Candy era todo lo que deseaba en una mujer, sintió envidia de las manos de los modistos que recorrían el cuerpo de ella, deseo hacer el ese trabajo, la costurera le quito el corsé pero a un así su cintura se estrechaba como un reloj de arena. Terry alcanzo a ver la sombra de su trasero, sus piernas largas y bien formadas, sus pechos jamás los había visto mas redondos se ajustaban a la prenda intima de maravilla, sus pies pequeños y blancos, pies que hasta entonces creyó podrían ser la obra de un pintor, como los de una muñeca de porcelana, con el diminuto dedo gordo redondo y unos tobillos que un hombre podría rodear con una mano.

**Terry: Un hombre con suerte, no , ese hombre seré yo….**

Pasaron solo unos segundos para que su miembro se hinchara a mas no poder, ahora sentía la punta latiendo con fuerza en el interior de sus pantalones, un miembro pesado y urgente, una criatura con voluntad propia, y esa criatura deseaba a la mujer que le había robado el corazón una noche de bruma en el océano.

Tenia que irse de ese lugar ya no podía estar ni un minuto mas allí, no era correcto, y en cualquier momento podría ser descubierto, o cometer la locura de quebrar esa ventana y entrar corriendo y estrecharla contra su pecho, estaba excitado, no recordaba jamás un deseo tan urgente de poseer a una mujer, esa era la reacción que provocaba Candy en el y lo mejor era marcharse lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar, Terry se retiro con una poderosa pulsación que seguía sintiendo entre las piernas.

Mientras tanto Victoria Jones y su equipo de trabajo terminaban de arreglar a la rubia para la sesión de fotos.

Luego de eso bajaron a la primera planta donde tenían preparada una habitación bellamente decorada como si fuera la alcoba de una diosa seductora, Candy se coloco en un sillón estilo princesa, vestía un brasier en encajes negros y un corset del mismo color, el panty en estilo short acompañado de unas ligas que se unían a unas medias en color negras con un encaje en la parte superior, las fotos comenzaron y la rubia a pesar de estar nerviosa se comporto como toda una experta, sostenía en sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes largos negros que le llegaban arriba de sus codos, un antifaz , luego se coloco otro conjunto de lencería en color perla, y el nuevo escenario era una cama decorada como para una noche de bodas, la rubia se coloco y poso para el lente que le tomaba las maravillosas fotos, la sesión termino después de 2 horas de trabajo, Victoria estaba mas que contenta con Candy, y Mary y Paúl estaban complacidos con el resultado de su trabajo.

**En Chicago**

El duque de Grandchester y la actriz Eleonor Baker, hicieron su llegada a la Mansión de los Andley donde ya los esperaban los patriarcas de esa familia.

**Mayordomo: ****Señores Andley en la sala de Te los están esperando sus invitados.**

**Alberth: Gracias, enseguida vamos con ellos.**

**Elroy: Parece que ya llego la hora.**

**Alberth: Tía solo le pido que me deje hablar a mí, no quiero que se precipite o piense en algo que talvez no sea la razón de la presencia del padre de Terry. **

**Elroy: William, no te hagas el desentendido, que cualquiera puede ver la razón de la presencia de es****e señore aquí, así que mejor vamos a recibirlode una vez, ya sabes que no me gusta a ser esperar a la gente, es de mala educación.**

Los patriarcas se dirigieron a la sala de Te donde los esperaban sus muy distinguidos invitados.

**Elroy: Se han bienvenidos a nuestro hogar, me siento halagada por tan ****distinguida visita- **Pero la Tía Elroy quedo másque sorprendidaal descubrir la dama queacompañaba al Duque de Grandchester.**- Pero si es Eleonor Baker?**

A Eleonor la traicionaron los nervios en esos momentos, Los Andley eran de las mejores familias de Norteamérica y ella simplemente sentía que no encajaba en ese círculo.

Alberth adelantándose a la impresión de su Tía, prosiguió a los cordiales saludos.

**Alberth: Bienvenido Señor Duque de Grandchester.- **Luego le dirigió la mas franca de sus sonrisas a la actriz- **Es un** **honor conocer en persona a la Gran Eleonor Baker, y si me permite decir soy unos de sus mas fieles seguidores.**

A Eleonor se le calmaron un poco los nervios con el saludo cordial por parte del joven millonario. El duque le cogio la mano en ese instante y le dirigió una mirada de complicidad, para que ella se sintiera en confianza.

**Richard: Gracias por tan grato recibimiento señor Andley, y Madame Elroy permítame decirle que el halagado aquí soy yo ****al ser recibido en su casa.**

La Señora Elroy se sonrojo levemente con las palabras del Duque, pero estaba intrigada por la presencia de tan reconocida actriz.

**Richard: Quisiera presentarles formalmente a la Señora Eleonor Baker, madre de Terruce y si ella me acepta nuevamente, Futura señora de Grandchester.**

El Duque se aventuro a decir esas palabras que a Eleonor le cayeron como balde de agua fría, la señora Elroy estaba muy impresionada con esa noticia, realmente en el medio no se le conocía ningún hijo a la actriz. Alberth observo a Eleonor y se percato que su color de ojos eran los mismos de su entrañable amigo, ahora comprendía el odio que sentía la madrastra de Terry por el, ya que el duque se le notaba a leguas que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella.

**Alberth: Realmente es un gusto conocerla señora Baker, y más si es la madre de Terry, quien es un amigo muy especial para mí.**

**Eleonor: Muchas gracias señor Andley**- Eleonor le dio una sincera sonrisa-** y mucho gusto en conocerla señora Elroy.**

La Tía Abuela Elroy no podía negar los modales refinados de la actriz, no sabia el porque ellos no sabían casado antes al nacer su hijo, pero ella no era quien para juzgarlos y si el duque y ella se iban a casar no había motivo para pensar mal.

**Elroy: ****Mucho gusto señora Baker, luce usted mejor en persona, y permítanme felicitarlo por su próximo enlace matrimonial.**

Eleonor voltio su mirada desafiante hacia el duque y luego contesto

**Eleonor: ****Muchas gracias por su recibimiento, y con respecto a la boda todavía estamos en platicas, no es un hecho a un.**

**Alberth: Ordenare que sirvan la cena, por favor si gustan pasar a la sala de comedor.**

El duque de Grandchester estaba complacido con la elegancia y el buen gusto en que estaba decorada la Mansión Andley, y también por el patriarca del clan, por el cual sintió una simpatía enorme. Elroy no dejaba de platicar con la actriz, la cual ya estaba más relajada porque vio que en el fondo las personas no eran tan superficiales como ella creía, a pesar que la matriarca fuera un poco apegada a las reglas de la sociedad se miraba que era una mujer sabia, y el rubio simplemente le pareció una persona muy especial de gran corazón.

**En New York**

Candy ya se estaba preparando para la fiesta de Mascara, estaba un tanto apurada ya que había llegado con el tiempo demasiado justo y Ben ya las estaba esperando en el Lobby.

La morena estaba desesperada por la tardanza de su amiga que se decidió a entrar a la habitación de esta.

**Annie: Pero que tanto haces Candy, Ben ya nos esta esperando en el Lobby.**

**Candy: Ya casi termino con el peinado, es que estos pelos no se amoldan Annie.**

Candy sale del baño y la morena que estaba sentada en la cama se para de repente sorprendida.

**Annie****: Candy por Dios!! Estas loca, no pensaras ir vestida así?**

**Candy: Porque no?**

**Annie: Ese vestido es muy revelador, además que por las luces de la noche el color del vestido se va a confundir con tu piel van a creer que andas desnuda..**

**Candy: No seas exagerada Annie, además usaremos mascaras, así que relájate, y mejor nos marchamos ya, no quiero hacer seguir esperando a Ben.**

La rubia iba vestida con un vestido color arena, un vestido con un escote muy atrevido pero que Candy lo hacia lucir muy bien, el vestido era largo pero con una cola estilo sirena de lo ultimo que se estaba usando en Europa, el cual le había comprado a madame Ross en Chicago, su cabello lo llevaba semi-recogido, realmente parecía una diosa mitológica. La morena iba vestida con un vestido azul que le realzaba el color de sus ojos, con un escote discreto en forma redonda en la parte superior, y el cabello lo llevaba suelto. Las dos amigas tomaron sus abrigos y salieron con rumbo al Lobby donde ya las estaba esperando el caballero Francés.

Al llegar al Lobby Ben se percato de la presencia de las damas, pero sus ojos se fijaron en la rubia, la cual le pareció la criatura más hermosa de la creación. Candy se sintió un poco apenada por la mirada que le dirigía Ben, ella también recorrió el cuerpo escultural de Ben, el cual lucia realmente guapísimo con un Tuxedo en color gris.

**Ben: Candy realmente luces espectacular, **- el avergonzado por haber dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta- **Usted también luce muy bella Annie, esta noche voy hacer la envidia entre los caballeros al ir acompañado de tan hermosas damas.**

**Annie: Gracias Ben, usted también luce muy bien no es así Candy?-** Contesta muy picaramente la morena al ver que la rubia no le quitaba la vista de encima al Francés.

**Candy: ****Si la verdad que luces muy apuesto Ben.**

**Ben: **Complacido por el comentario de la rubia- **Gracias Candy-**nervioso-** Será mejor que nos vallamos.**

Los tres se dirigieron en el coche del Ben a la fiesta, no tardaron mucho en llegar, el Hipódromo estaba a reventar, de los carros y carruajes bajaban las damas con hermosos vestidos y caballeros muy elegantes. Todos portaban mascaras, adentro del carro de Ben Annie y Candy se colocaron sus mascaras, la mascara de la morena era en color azul con combinaciones negras y la de la rubia era en color oro, mientras que Ben opto por una color Gris oscura que le combinaba con su vestimenta.

Adentro la fiesta ya había empezado, los actores del grupo Straford estaban situados en una de las mesas principales. Karen estaba vestida con un vestido en color Café muy bello y a la moda, estaba a lado de Roberth el cual estaba un poco preocupado ya que Terry no había hecho acto de presencia y ya Roxan y los hermanos Bromfield, habían peguntado por el.

**Robert: Karen donde esta metido Terry?**

**Karen: Y yo que se? Acaso soy su niñera, no te confundas Roberth.**

**Roberth: Ya bájale a tu humor, parece que el juntarte tanto con Terry te esta perjudicando en el carácter.**

**Terry: no saben que es de mala educación hablar de las personas a sus espaldas?**

**Roberth: Hasta que por fin a pareces, no sabes que tenias que estar aquí hace media hora.**

**Terry: Ya cálmate Roberth, estoy aquí no?**

**Roberth: Bueno ya hablare contigo mas tarde, ahora voy hablar con los organizadores.**

**Karen: Donde estabas?**

**Terry: Por allí? Oye ya llego ella?**

**Karen: A quien te refieres a Candy?**

**Terry: A quien mas? –**Con tono irónico-** Pues claro que a ella.**

**Karen: No la eh visto, y si ya hubiera llegado no la reconocería, recuerda que la gente están usando mascaras.**

**Terry: Yo si la reconoceré? Pero ella no me reconocerá a mi?**

**Karen: Porque no?**

**Terry: mira la mascara negra que me mande hacer, cubre casi todo mi rostro, creo que voy a jugar un poco con ella esta noche?**

**Karen: Que piensas hacer Terry?**

**Terry: Solo divertirme un rato, antes que nos quitemos las mascaras a la media noche.**

De pronto hicieron su entrada la rubia y la morena del brazo de Ben, en ese momento como si su otra mitad lo llamara a gritos Terry volteo hacia las escaleras, pero se quedo asombrado al ver como iba vestida la rubia, se miraba simplemente bella, a su mente llego la imagen de Candy en el Taller de modas y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al verla a lado del Francés, sacando la mascara de sus bolsillos, se la coloco en su rostro.

**Terry: **dirigiéndose a Karen- **Que impiense la función?**

**Karen: De que hablas?**

**Terry: Mira para las escaleras, allí esta Candy con Annie y el bueno para nada del francés.**

**Karen: Esa es Candy la del vestido estilo sirena, wuau Grandchester, se ve espectacular, y por lo que veo viene muy contenta con Ben.**

**Terry: Ahórrate tus comentarios Karen, que no vienen al caso.**

Ben llego a la mesa principal acompañado de las bellas damas, A Candy su mirada la traiciono buscando al dueño de su corazón, pudo reconocer a Karen la cual estaba acompañada de un grupo de jóvenes, lo cual supuso la rubia debían de ser del grupo actoral, pero Terry no estaba entre ellos.

La música empezó a tocar y Ben invito a bailar a la Rubia la cual acepto gustosamente, parecían una pareja feliz bailando alrededor de la pista, Terry seguía los pasos de la pecosa juiciosamente. Estaba que reventaba de celos, pero vio su oportunidad cuando estos se acercaron a la mesa y el francesito saco a bailar a la morena.

**Terry: Llego la hora del Show- **se dijo para si mismo el castaño y se dirigió con pasos firmes a la mesa de la rubia.

**En Chicago**

La cena había terminado, y como era de esperarse la hora de la tan esperada charla había llegado, Alberth pidió a sus invitados que se dirigieran al despacho y la señora Elroy ordeno un servicio de Te.

Luego de que la muchacha de servicio sirviera el te, el silencio en la sala fue roto por el Duque de Grandchester, el cual estaba ubicado en una silla a lado de Eleonor Baker, la matriarca Andley estaba en el otro extremo acompañada de Alberth.

**Duque: Señores Andley, se que se estarán preguntando el motivo de nuestra visita.**

**Elroy: A si es Duque de Grandchester-** se apresuro a contestar ya ansiosa la matriarca, sintiendo la mirada seria de Alberth que le daba a entender que lo dejara a el hablar.

**Duque:**** Como se imaginaran se trata de nuestro hijo Terruce, Señor Andley, usted mas que nadie sabrá el cariño que uno a nuestros hijos, y de eso eh venido hablarle.**

**Alberth: Lo se perfectamente señor Duque, pero podría ser mas especifico?**

**Duque: Me alegra que sea un hombre que no se ande por las ramas, yo soy un hombre sin rodeos, como lo habrán leído en los diarios el compromiso de mi hijo con la señorita Marlow esta deshecho? **

**Alberth: Si algo leí al respecto.**

**Elroy: Que fue lo que ocurrió con esa señorita?**

**Duque: Yo se que no es de caballeros hablar de las damas, y pido una disculpa a las presentes por lo que voy a decir, pero ellas, madre e hija lo que son, son unas arpías que se quisieron aprovechar de la integridad de mi hijo y de la bondad de Candy, yo se todo al respecto y el motivo por el cual ellos se separaron, y todo fue un teatro armado por esas mujeres.**

**Elroy: Pero como?**

**Alberth: No entiendo, ella no se sacrifico por Terry al salvarlo y perdiendo una pierna?**

**Eleonor: Todo fue planeado por ellas?**

**Duque: Contrataron un hombre para hacer creer que todo fue un accidente, solo que los planes se le salieron de control.**

**Elroy: Es una monstruosidad, como pueden a ver personas así en este mundo?**

**Eleonor: Las hay, pero gracias a Dios y a Richard que eso ya acabo para mi Terry.**

**Alberth: Se aprovecharon de la bondad de los muchachos, algo me decía que algo turbio había detrás de eso.**

**Duque: Bueno, dejemos ese tema en el pasado y mejor hablemos del futuro.**

**Alberth: Usted dirá?**

**Duque: Mi hijo sigue enamorado de su hija, y en nombre de el eh venido hablar de la unión de estas dos familias.**

**Elroy: **con los ojos brillando de felicidad porque serian relacionados con la realeza- **Es muy digna su proposición.**

**Alberth: No me valla a tomar a mal estas palabras señor Duque, yo mas que nadie se del amor que se tienen ese par, y yo estaría mas que contento en ver a mi hija casada con el hombre que ella ama, y esta familia recibiría con los brazos abiertos a Terry al cual aprecio infinitamente, pero creo que la decisión debe ser de ellos.**

**Elroy: William, pero que estas diciendo, puedes ofender al Duque con tus palabras.**

**Duque: Señor Andley, mi hijo me ah pedido que venga hablar con ustedes.**

**Alberth: Discúlpenme si los eh llegado ofender con mi punto de vista, pero yo conozco a Terry, y el sabe muy bien que si el quiere desposar a Candy, con la primera persona que tiene que hablar es con ella, porque la decisión de casarse oh no es solo de ella.**

**Elroy: William pero que disparate es ese, tu mismo me contaste del sufrimiento de los muchachos y las equivocaciones que cometieron por su falta de experiencia.**

**Eleonor: Yo creo que el señor Andley tiene razón, ellos son los que tienen que decidir acerca de su futuro.**

**Duque: Ely, ellos merecen ser felices de una vez.**

**Alberth: Y lo serán si ellos lo deciden así, discúlpeme señor Duque, pero no tomare ninguna decisión sin hablar con Candy, y si ese es el deseo de ella, nosotros estaremos mas que felices de emparentar con su familia.**

**Duque: **a regañadientes-** Bueno entonces nos tocar espera a la respuesta de Candy.**

**Elroy: La cual estoy segura que será ****un si**- respondió mirando con desafió a Alberth.

**Duque: ****Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, ya que mañana partimos a New York y deseamos descansar, pero nuestra propuesta sigue en pie, los Grandchester deseamos emparentar con los Andley.**

**Alberth: Y nosotros estaríamos complacidos de ser así, si es lo que decide mi pequeña.**

Los patriarcas acompañan a sus invitados a la puerta, se despiden de ellos no sin antes hacerle una invitación abierta a regresar cuando ellos lo deseen.

**Elroy: William estas loco, como te atreviste a despreciar semejante propuesta de parte del Duque?**

**Alberth: Yo solo velo por el bienestar de cada uno de los miembros de esta familia.**

**Elroy: Pero no fuiste tu mismo el que me hablo del amor que se tienen ellos?**

**Alberth: Pero se que se han hecho daño, yo se muy bien lo que ah sufrido Candy, y mi prioridad es su felicidad.**

**Elroy: Estas cometiendo un error William, deberías de dejarme a mí manejar estas gestiones.**

**Alberth: En esta familia las decisiones las tomo yo, y espero que respete eso, hasta que Candy no decida aquí no habrá ninguna boda, esta claro?**

**Elroy: Esta bien.**

**Alberth: Bueno tía buenas noches, estoy algo cansado.**

**Elroy: Descansa hijo.**

Alberth se retiro a su cuarto y la matriarca hizo lo mismo, pero con el pensamiento de que tenia que hacer algo para que esa boda se realizara, ultimadamente ella intuía que Candy seguía enamorada de ese joven.

En el coche donde iban los Grandchester la tensión se sentía en el aire.

**Duque: No puedo creer que esto halla pasado?**

**Eleonor: A mi me parece que el señor Andley tomo la decisión correcta?**

**Duque: Que?**

**Eleonor: No me mires así, ese hombre simplemente respeto no solo la decisión de su hija si no la de su amigo, que por si no lo sabes es nuestro hijo, algo que tu debiste haber hecho.**

**Duque: No empecemos Ely, además no todo esta perdido, ya veras que esa boda se va a realizar.**

**En la Fiesta**

**Terry-** Cambiando el tono de voz-** Me permite esta pieza señorita- **extendiéndole la mano.

**Candy-** Esa voz- **Porque no.**

Candy le dio la mano a Terry y los dos fueron a la pista de baile, la orquesta tocaba el vals que habían bailado Candy y terry en el festival de mayo. Ben y Annie solo observaron como la Rubia bailaba con el misterioso hombre.

Terry pego su cuerpo al de Candy, la rubia se extraño por el acercamiento del hombre, pero no se alejo, mas bien se aferro mas a el.

**Terry****: Permítame decirle que se ve usted muy hermosa esta noche- **Le dijo esto en un tono seductor y clavándole la mirada.

**Candy: ****Lo se!! **– Contesto secamente y con mucha seguridad la rubia, cosa que le extraño a Terry.

**Terry: Valla que modesta es usted?**

**Candy: Le pido por favor que no se me acerque mucho, ya que mi novio lo puede ver.**

Terry sorprendido por la respuesta de la pecosa solo atino acercarla mas a el, como un gesto de pertenencia, de que el era su único dueño, la giro y giro por toda la pista hasta llegar a un extremo donde había un balcón, la jalo de la mano para dirigirse hacia este donde no los pudieran ver ni escuchar nadie.

Ya en el balcón Terry la arrincono en una esquina de este, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia sin soltarla al mismo tiempo que le hablaba.

**Terry: Usted no debería provocar a los hombres señorita?**

**Candy: Que le pasa, yo no eh provocado a nadie, y con que derecho se siente usted de acorralarme de esta forma, es usted un patán y será mejor que se aleje antes que mi novio lo vea?**

Terry no aguanto mas y le robo un beso a la rubia la cual se dejo besar por el castaño, las manos de Terry recorrieron la espalda desnuda de Candy, la cual era posible por el escote trasero que la pecosa llevaba, la besaba con desesperación, para que ella sintiera que era el único con derecho hacerlo. Pero la rubia hizo algo que lo sorprendió, le mordió la lengua y terry muy a su pesar tuvo que retirarse de los labios de la rubia, el dolor que sintió se vio reflejado en la sangre que salía por su boca.

**Candy: jajajjajaja- **Rió irónicamente- **Valla parece que no pierdes la costumbre de robar besos señor Grandchester?**

**Terry: **Sorprendido-** Pero como lo supiste?**

**Candy: Que crees, que yo soy unas de esas mujeres tontas con las que sales a las cuales puedes engañar tratando de fingir la voz, por favor Terry, no seas ridículo, desde un principio supe que eras tu, y ahora si me permites me están esperando en la mesa, y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, no valla ser que saquen a bailar a tu futura esposa y le hagan lo mismo que tu trataste de hacerme a mí.**

**Terry: Tan desesperada estas por regresar con ese?**

**Candy: Ese tiene su nombre, BEN, y si, estoy desesperada de bailar con el muy pegadito.**

**Terry: Ya veo que te gusta provocar a los hombres, como has cambiado?**

**Candy: Al único que quiero provocar es al que me esta esperando en la mesa, así que si me permites?**

**Terry: Pues no!! No te permito como la ves?**

**Candy: a mi no me interesa estar contigo ni un minuto mas, así que quítate de mi camino?**

**Terry: Y si no quiero que?**

**Candy: Conste que tú lo pediste.**

Candy le da tremendo golpe en medio de las piernas de Terry, en su parte más sensible, luego sale apresurada para dirigirse a la mesa.

**Terry: HAY!! Hay**-retorciéndose del dolor-**esto me las pagaras pecosa.**

En la mesa principal estaban los organizadores del evento, Candy se encontraba sentada a lado de Ben y Annie, había dos puestos vacíos después del asiento de Candy, la cual se entero prontamente a quienes correspondían, ya que llegaron a sentarse Karen y Terry, el castaño por supuesto se sentó a lado de la Rubia.

La platica era amena en la mesa, los dirigentes se levantaron para ir al escenario junto con Ben, ya que el era la imagen deportiva del Hipódromo.

**Ben: Ya regreso querida- **Le da un beso en la mano a Candy.

Terry lo ve y esta que se muere de celos. La Rubia trataba de no voltear a ver a lado opuesto de ella, ya que allí estaba Terry, hizo el intento por levantarse para sentarse en la silla que ocupaba Ben y la cual la separaba de Annie, pero el castaño al ver la intención de la rubia puso su mano fuertemente en la pierna de la rubia impidiendo que se levantara, Candy trato de retirar la mano de Terry disimuladamente pero este no lo hizo.

**Candy: No seas atrevido Terry, me estas apretando y duele.**

**Terry: no me digas, y que crees que sentí yo cuando me golpeaste, me pudiste a ver dejado estéril.**

**Candy: Tú lo provocaste.**

La rubia trataba de separar con sus manos la mano de terry que le estaba apretando su pierna izquierda por debajo de la mesa, mientras sonreía a las demás personas para no provocar sospechas de lo que estaba pasando entre ella y el castaño.

Ben llego a la mesa y le tomo la mano derecha a Candy, ya que la izquierda la tenía entrelazada entre sus piernas Terry.

**Terry****: me duele todavía pecosa, me deberías de dar una sobadita-** le susurraba suavemente para que el Francés ni nadie en la mesa se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

**Candy: Y a ****mí que me importa si te duele.--jajjaja- **reía hipócritamente.

**Terry****: Ah no, ya veras!!**

Terry le tomo la mano izquierda a la rubia fuertemente para que esta no la soltara y la dirigió fuertemente a su entrepiernas, la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, por el atrevimiento del castaño, el cual estaba sobando su miembro con la mano de la pecosa,

**Ben: Te sientes bien Candy, te has puesto algo pálida?**

**Candy: Si, si estoy bien, debe de ser el Champagne- **contesto nerviosamente

Terry siguió con el jueguito de la frotación con la mano de la rubia, pero esta ya estaba enojada y mas a un al sentir lo grande y duro que se había puesto la masculinidad de Terry, lo volteo a ver sorprendida, nunca había tocado a un hombre en esa parte.

**Terry: Te dije que me dolía? Pero gracias por el masaje realmente me esta ayudando- **contesto irónicamente, casi se podía escuchar un tono de burlo en sus palabras.

Candy ya no pudo más y solo atino a jalárselo tan duro, apretándolo fuertemente.

**Candy: Hay te duele, pobrecito?**

**Terry: **Quitando la mano de ella de su miembro- **esto no se quedara así pecosa** -se levanta de repente para dirigirse hacia fuera a pegar un tremendo grito de dolor.

La fiesta estaba muy amena, Candy no se separaba de Ben, este se sentía en las nubes por la rubia, bailaban y bailaban por toda la pista, Terry observaba como Ben deslizaba su mano por la espalda de la rubia, eso lo tenía loco de celos. Terry estaba tomando más de la cuenta.

**Karen: Ya deja de tomar Terry, todos te están observando.**

**Terry: Y a mí que me importan que hablen si quieren.**

**Karen: Ven mejor vamos a bailar.**

Terry bailaba con Karen pero observaba de reojo a Candy, esta se percato de la mirada del actor, el le estaba dando caritas con Karen, entonces la pecosa hizo lo mismo con Ben.

**Ben: Candy me siento muy contento esta noche, y la verdad es que la tengo que culpar a usted por esa felicidad.**

**Candy: A mi?**

**Ben: Si Candy, que no te das cuenta que me siento el hombre mas afortunado por estar a lado tuyo esta noche, quisiera que siempre fuera así.**

**Candy: Ben me apenas.**

**Ben: No deberías, eres tan hermosa, Candy yo tengo que confesarte algo?**

**Candy: Ben por favor, este no es el momento?**

**Ben: Tienes razón, pero esta conversación queda pendiente OK?**

**Candy: Prometido.**

Terry ya no podía mas, Ben y Candy se hablaban muy cariñosamente y el estaba que estallaba de celos, así que le dio vueltas a Karen hasta dirigirse a lado de la pareja y sin mas preámbulos dijo

**Terry: Cambio de pareja.**

A Ben no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando Terry ya tenia a Candy bailando con el, y dando vueltas a dirección contraria de donde estaba ubicado el, sin mas remedio, le toco bailar con Karen.

**Candy: Que te pasa Terry?**

**Terry: Tú eres lo que me pasa.**

**Candy: estas tomado?**

**Terry: Y que con eso?**

**Candy: Hasta cuando vas a dejar de actuar por impulso, y por favor te puedes alejar un poco de mi, me estas apretando y la gente nos esta observando.**

**Terry: A mi no me importa, todo esto es tu culpa?**

**Candy: A mi no me culpes de tus vicios.**

**Terry: Eres novia de el Candy, respóndeme?**

**Candy: Yo no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación a ti.**

**Terry: Tú me perteneces, entiendes, no juegues con fuego pecosa.**

Terry la presiona mas contra el, y la orquesta comienza a tocar una suave canción

**/watch?vwHrDd0x2SQ**

Sé que tú me quieres  
No te vas a enamorar  
Te faltaría mi amor mis besos  
Mi verdad  
Tú me perteneces  
No lo dudes más  
Tú eres mía ahora y siempre  
Lo serás

**Terry se siente identificado con la canción.**

Al final del camino  
Me vas a encontrar  
Es nuestro destino  
Volver a empezar  
Siento tristeza en mi corazón  
Por el dolor de tus adiós

**La letra de la canción entra en los oídos de Candy, y siente que las lagrimas se le van escapar en cualquier momento.**

Chorus:  
Donde tú estés  
Si te llega mi voz  
Al ponerse el sol  
Me recordarás  
Es lo natural  
Sigo estando en ti  
Yo...  
Te perdono el error  
Vuelve por favor  
No juguemos más  
Tú eres para mi  
Dime que es así

**Terry ****apoya su frente en la cabeza de la rubia, absorbiendo el olor a rosas que tanto ama.**

Ya no soportaré estar sin ti  
Ni una noche más  
Tú no comprendes mi sufrimiento  
Tú no estás  
Talvéz si quisieras  
Volver a empezar  
Juntos de nuevo y amarnos por siempre  
Sin final

**Los dos sienten su corazón latir tan fuerte por la cercanía del otro.**

Al final del camino  
Me vas a encontrar  
Nuestro destino es  
Volver a empezar  
Nada es igual  
Si no estás aquí  
Ya todos mis días se visten de gris

Chorus

Mike (spoken):  
Todo este tiempo sin ti  
Todo este tiempo extrañandote  
Todo este tiempo imaginandote  
¿Con quién estás?  
¿A quién quieres?  
¿Con quién juegas?  
Pero que importa  
Sólo me importa  
Que vuelvas a ser mía  
Que sepas que yo no te engaño  
Que sepas que te perdono  
Que estoy perdido y sin rumbo  
Que me duele estar solo  
No puedo seguir solo  
No puedo seguir  
Solo, solo, solo  
No puedo

**Terry podia sentir como Candy temblaba con su ****cercanía, ella se sentía a morir, lo seguía amando aunque le doliera reconocerlo.**

Nada es igual  
Si no estás aquí  
Ya todos mis días  
Se visten de gris

Chorus

**Candy: Terry por favor suéltame déjame ir?**

**Terry: No puedo, es más fuerte que yo.**

En ese momento tan mágico entre ellos dos, fueron interrumpidos por Ben y Karen.

**Ben: ****Me devuelve a mi pareja señor Grandchester?**

**Terry: Y si no quiero?**

Ben miro con desapruebo a Terry, este lo observaba con furia, se podía percibir en el ambiente que una pelea iba comenzar.

Candy viendo las intenciones del castaño de provocar a Ben, se alejo como pudo de Terry y solo atino a tomar a Ben de la mano para dirigirse a la mesa donde los esperaba Annie.

Ben estaba de mal humor por el atrevimiento del Ingles.

**Ben: ****Discúlpame Candy por la escenita, yo simplemente odio verte cerca de el.**

**Candy: Solo olvidemos el mal rato si?**- y le dio una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Karen trataba de tranquilizar a Terry, el cual no paraba de beber.

**Karen: Por favor Terry, compórtate, aquí esta Roxan y tu sabes que no te conviene armar un espectáculo aquí.**

**Terry: No me importa nada Karen, es que no ves como esta allí exhibiéndose con ese idiota.**

**Karen: Y actuando de esta manera crees que la vas a recuperar?**

**Terry: Déjame solo.**

**Karen: Como quieras.**

A Terry ya nada le importaba, el solo quería ir a esa mesa y jalarla así fuera de los pelos para llevársela fuera del alcance del francés. Pero no podía hacer eso, en la mesa estaba Roberth, así como Roxan, además que la fiesta estaba llena de Reporteros.

**Terry: Maldición!! Tengo que hacer algo pero ya? Pero que? Piensa Terry, ya se?**

Terry se dirige hacia el extremo donde estaban los meseros, le pide una servilleta a uno de ellos, luego escribe unas líneas en este. Después le pide al moso que se dirija hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la Rubia y que se la diera exclusivamente a ella.

**Terry:**Sacando un billete para darle propina al mesero- **Sea discreto por favor**.

**Mesero: Cuente con ello señor.**

El mesero se fue contento por la propina dada por el actor, a entregarle la nota a la rubia.

**Mesero: Discúlpeme señorita, me pidieron que le entregara esto.**

**Candy: Gracias.**

La rubia vio como la servilleta estaba doblada cuando trato de darle una ojeada, se percato de la letra, la cual ella conocía perfectamente.

Miro disimuladamente a su alrededor que nadie la observara y prosiguió a leerla

**Candy****:**

**Si no quieres que arme un escándalo, será mejor que me veas en las caballerizas.**

**No tardes tanto que mi paciencia ya llego a su límite y simplemente ya no me importa nada.**

**TGG**

A la rubia se le fueron todos los colores, conocía muy bien los arranques de Terry en especial cuando estaba bebido.

**Candy: Dios ayúdame, que haré?**

**Continuara……………………………..**

**_Disculpas: queridas chics de fanfiction, quiero primera que nada disculparme por la tardanza, pero es q eh estado un poco cargada de trabajo, y tambien de un bloqueo temporal de imaginacion, asi como se que este capitulo contiene algunas partes fuertes, quiero disculparme si llegue a ofender a alguien, no es mi intencion solo le quiero dar un poco de realidad a mi fic.._**

**_Dedicatoria: Quiero dedicar este fic a mi nueva amiga Estrella, la cual con sus e-mail, me ah dado una alegria enorme ya que si se pueden hacer amigas por este medio de la internet." TKM amix"_**

**_Tambien a Rocio Estela y su grupo de amigas que indirectamente con sus correos me animaron a continuar este fic, espero que llene sus espectativas._**

**_Agradecimientos: _**laurix,dazayita,Christine Daee,araceli,lady,sakura 2226, a Veronica Castro, gracias por sus lindos reviws.. tambien a todas las lectoras anonimas que se tomasn la molestia de leerlo.

Y muy en especial a Reeven que siempre tiene palabras muy bonitas para este fic, gracias por leer mi historia

A sofia Bonilla gracias por tus puntos de vista, los eh tomado en cuenta.

A Marlibella Grandchester, gracias amix por leerlo

XX-April-xx gracias por animarme a seguirlo

a Diana mas conocida como Huitzilopoztli que esta cargada de trabajo y tuvo la molestia de leer mi fic gracias amix...

bueno en fin gracias a todas , no saben como me animan sus reviews..

**Notas: Bueno el capitulo XI llego y estuvo cargado de sorpresas, al Duque no le fue como esperaba con los Andley., Alberth en todo momento defendio el derecho de eleccion de su hija adoptiva, Terry esta mas que loco de celos por la pecosa... La cancion que inclui en este capitulo es de Boys II Men y la puse en español que se llama al Final del camino, un chico me la dedico hace mucho y simplemente me recorde de ello jajajjaj**

**En el proximo capitulo, cual sera la decicion de Candy despuues de leer la nota, cual sera la nueva estrategia del duque de Grandchester, y como piensa la tia Abuela influir en la decicion de Candy... Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo el cual espero no se tarde tanto como este...**

**Las Quiero Jennie Coquette 81**


	12. Chapter 12

Por: Jennie De Grandchester

Por: Jennie De Grandchester

Capitulo XII

La Cita en el Establo

La fiesta era todo un éxito, la música de la orquesta era exquisita, todas las personas presentes parecían estar encantados con la velada, todos excepto una rubia pecosa quien tenía sus nervios un poco descontrolados después de recibir una nota de cierto actor Ingles.

**Annie: Candy te encuentras bien, te pusiste algo pálida.**

**Candy: Estoy bien, no te preocupes, debe a ver sido el Champagne.**

**Annie:Si quieres mejor nos retiramos ya, así descansas un poco.**

**Candy: No!! –**Grito desesperada la rubia, nerviosa de que la su amiga se diera cuenta de la angustia interna que la estaba perturbando, el cual tenia nombre y apellido.-** No, no es necesario Annie, ya veras que ya luego se me pasa.**

Dios mió tengo que hacer algo pronto, yo se muy bien que en el estado en que se encuentra Terry es capaz de todo, tengo que actuar rápido, hay muchos periodistas aquí, y si ya estuvo a punto de armar una pelea en pleno baile no se de lo que seria capaz en sus condiciones.

**Annie:Lo digo y lo repito, a ti te pasa algo más y no me quieres contar.**

**Candy: Hay Annie, ya te dije que solo me encuentro un poco mareada, Annie creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire, que digo, mejor voy a tomar un carruaje para el Hotel, no te preocupes por mí.**

**Annie: De ninguna manera señorita yo me voy con usted.**

**Candy:**Pero que necia puede ser a veces Annie-** Como crees que podemos dejar solo a Ben, después de cómo se aportado con nosotras, no te preocupes sabes bien que yo se cuidarme bien.**

La rubia se para de prisa y coge su bolsa.

**Annie: Pero Candy, déjame acompañarte.**

**Candy**: **No insistas Annie, por favor despídeme de todos y dile a Ben que no me sentía bien y por eso tuve que marcharme.**

La rubia salia lo más pronto posible del salón, no se quería topar con Ben y con ninguno de los organizadores de la fiesta, además ya había pasado unos minutos desde que Terry le enviara esa nota.

**Candy:-**_Pensando en voz alta-_**Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí…..**

Candy mientras caminaba poco a poco iba dejando atrás el bullicio de la música, se percato muy bien que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, sabia muy bien que era muy arriesgado que alguien los encontrara en las caballerizas solos y apartados, no en balde ya había tenido la mala experiencia en el San Pablo, cuando callo brutamente en la trampa de Elisa.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir como el viento frió de las noches de Nueva York golpeaba su rostro, y como jugaba con su vestido y su pelo. A lo lejos pudo distinguir las caballerizas, entre mas se acercaba, mas oscuro se tornaba el ambiente. Se detuvo enfrente de la entrada de esta, escapándosele un suspiro que no sabia bien si era de miedo por lo que podría pasar, o por los latidos incontrolables de su corazón al saber que el dueño del mismo se encontraba allí. Una ola de nervios le produjo un escalofrió que sintió desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta la ultima hebra de su cabello, su respiración se volvió agitada y solo pudo resignarse y pedir ayuda a los cielos por lo que allí iba a pasar.

**Mientras tanto en la Fiesta**

Ben estaba que no hallaba la hora de terminar con los ajetreos de la fiesta, el solo quería regresar a la mesa en donde se encontraba la rubia. Sabía muy bien que no la podía dejar ni un minuto sola estando Terry por los alrededores.

**Michael: Te noto intranquilo Ben, que es lo que te pasa.**

**Donald: No le pasa nada hermano, no ves que esta enamorado.**

**Ben: Es usted un hombre muy observador Donald, no puede estar más lejos de la realidad.**

**Donald: Una mujer como la señorita Andley cautiva no solo la atención de cualquier hombre, también su corazón, y por ello mas de alguno puede estar interesado en ella, y me atrevería a jurar que usted ya tiene mas de un rival.**

**Ben:**Molesto por las palabras del viejo-**Yo soy un hombre que cuando me gusta algo, lo consigo, sin importarme quien se meta en mí camino.**

**Donald: No se preocupe en que yo sea uno de esos rivales señor Berkley, aunque nada me daría más gusto que una mujer tan bella como lo es la señorita Andley se fijara en un viejo como yo, pero para mi ya no hay oportunidad…**

**Ben: Disculpe si lo llegue a ofender señor Bromfield.**

**Donald: Para nada muchacho, no soy yo por quien debería preocuparte si no más bien por el señor Grandchester, el cual es muy popular en el sexo femenino.**

**- **Donald lo había soltado, el se había percatado de las miradas entre Terry y Candy, y también no podía negar que el joven actor le simpatizaba demasiado.

**Ben: No solo tomare en cuenta sus consejos, si no que los aplicare, por lo tanto será mejor que regrese a la mesa, no es correcto dejar esperando tanto tiempo a una mujer tan bella. Si me disculpan caballeros.**

**Michael: A veces es mejor guardarse los comentarios hermano.**

**Donald: Yo solo dije la verdad.**

**Michael: Vamos a la mesa también, Rosseth y Roberth esperan por nosotros.**

El primero en llegar a la mesa fue Ben, seguido por los hermanos Bromfield, pero en esta solo se encontraban Annie, Roberth Hattaway, Rossette y Karen Klaise.

**Ben: Annie en donde esta Candy?**

**Annie: Ella se tuvo que retirar se sentía un poco indispuesta, me pidió que la disculparan pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.**

**Rossette: Que mal por la señorita Andley, la verdad se le veía nerviosa, y por cierto **

**Karen donde esta el señor Grandchester.**

**Karen: Terry se sentía un poco indispuesto y se marcho de la fiesta hace un rato.**

A Ben el enterarse que Tery tampoco estaba ya en la fiesta era señal de que algo no andaba bien. Roberth solo atinaba a ver de reojo a Karen, la cual estaba actuando muy nerviosa, como si algo escondiera.

**Michael: Es una pena que la señorita Andley y el señor Grandchester se tuvieran que retirar tan temprano.**

**Donald: Es una gran coincidencia que los muchachos se hallan sentido indispuestos casi al mismo tiempo, no lo crees Rossette.-**_ Comento irónicamente. _

**Rossette: **_Entendiendo la indirecta muy directa de Donald y viendo la cara de pocos amigos de Ben- _**En esta vida no hay coincidencias señor Bromfield, Pero la verdad que si es una pena que se hallan marchado tan pronto los jóvenes.**

Annie estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, la morena estaba atando cabos, y si de algo estaba segura es que ese par estaban juntos, pero tenia que disimular ya que estaba Karen " la supuesta prometida de Terry", y estaba Ben el cual se le podía ver en el rostro el disgusto que le provoco saber que tanto candí como Terry no estaban en la fiesta.

**Annie: Ben creo que nosotros también deberíamos retirarnos, estoy algo preocupada por la salud de mi hermana.**

**Ben: Creo que es lo más correcto. Caballeros, ladys si nos disculpan nosotros nos retiramos.**

**Annie: Fue un placer compartir la velada de esta noche con ustedes.**

**Donald: El placer fue nuestro.**

**Michael: Por favor mándele nuestros saludos a la señorita Andley.**

**Rossette: Annie si no es ninguna molestia, le podría decir a Candy si me puede llamar, esta es mi tarjeta.**

**Annie: Por supuesto Rossette, buenas noches a todos, con permiso.**

**Entre tanto en las Caballerizas**

Candy no lograba ver nada, todo estaba totalmente oscuro. No había señales de la presencia del Ingles.

**Candy: Terry…. Terry estas aquí?**

Terry no contestaba, pero la rubia sabia muy bien que el estaba allí.

**Candy: Terry, no estoy para tu juegos, se que estas aquí...No se ni porque vine….**

Terry estaba justo detrás de la rubia. Estaba disfrutando del momento….El tenia ganas de jugar con su pecosa….

**Candy: Si no apareces en este instante me voy…**

La pecosa espero por un lapso de 2 minitos y el actor simplemente no aparecía… Candy ya se estaba desesperando..

**Candy: Muy bien, por mi has lo que quieras, yo me voy…**

Candy dio la vuelta para marcharse pero el lugar estaba tan oscuro que estaba caminando despacio, el vestido le dificultaba un poco su marcha…. De repente uno de los caballos relincho muy fuerte y la rubia simplemente se asusto….

**Terry: Por que te vas tan pronto si el juego apenas comienza?**

Se escucho la voz del actor pero Candy no podía distinguir la presencia de este, el eco que había en ese lugar dificultaba a la rubia el percibir de donde provenía la voz de Terry.

**Candy: No se de que juegos hablas, no crees que ya estamos un poco grande para esto.**

Terry se encamino cautelosamente donde estaba su pecosa, Candy estaba de espaldas, el actor solo atino a cogerla desde la diminuta cintura de la americana, hacia el y le susurro seductoramente a su oído izquierdo.

**Terry: No solo los niños juegan pecosa….**

La rubia se descontrolo con esa respuesta, ella solo atino a tratar de safarse del agarre de Terry que se encontraba a sus espadas, pero este no la soltaba.

**Terry: También los adultos jugamos, y esta noche yo quiero jugar contigo…**

**Candy: Que juego?? Ya dime para que me citastes aquí, y me podrías soltar por favor, me estas lastimando.**

Terry entre forcejeos voltea a Candy para estar frente a frente, por la oscuridad no pueden verse los rostros, pero si pueden sentirse sus respiraciones agitadas, Candy percibía el olor alcohol que provenía del aliento de Terry.

**Terry: Lastimarte yo? Hah!! No me digas, pero permítame decirle señoritas pecas, que lastimar es tu trabajo no el mió.**

**Candy: No se de que hablas? Y es mejor que me empieces a soltar OH si No?.**

**Terry: OH si no que?, a ver dime que me vas hacer… No seas ingenua Candy que aquí la que esta en desventaja es otra.**

**Candy: SuElTaME, Déjame Terry, suel….Ta….ME….**

La rubia no podía hablar bien por el forcejeo que se tenía con el castaño, este empezó avanzar empujando muy a contra de la pecosa hacia las pajas en una parte de las caballerizas.

Candy era muy fuerte y en las condiciones en que se encontraba Terry, se le hacia un poco difícil controlarla, pero no imposible…. El Ingles la fue arrastrando hacia las pajas donde había un poco de claridad gracias a la luz de la luna...

Terry estaba un poco fuera de si producto de la embriaguez del alcohol, el actor suspendió a la rubia como pudo con sus dos manos.

**Candy: Terry pero que haces, bájame por favor?**

**Terry: Como ordene la señorita pecas!!**

Y sin más Terry aventó a Candy hacia la paja…. La Rubia reboto dos veces por la caída…

**Candy: Eres un bruto me pude a ver lastimado… No se que pretendes Terry pero esto se acaba ahora…**

**Terry: Lo siento si se lastimo mi Lady, pero usted me pidió que la bajara o me equivoco.**

**Candy: Eres un bruto, un salvaje, ya veo que no has cambiado en nada.**

**Terry: Que bueno que empiezas a recordar como soy realmente.**

En eso Terry empieza a quitarse el moño y a desabotonarse el cuello de su camisa, avienta el saco a un lado. Candy ve eso con ojos atónitos, ella descifra en los ojos del actor la malicia y odio, como cuando estaban en Escocia y estaba cortándole los pelos a la pobre oveja... Era esa la misma mirada, odio y rencor, pero porque? Se preguntaba mentalmente la Rubia.

**Candy: Terry que haces?-** Pregunto con miedo la rubia.

**Terry: Como!! No adivinas pecosa? No me digas que eres ingenua, que ternura.**

Candy trata de ponerse de pie, pero se le dificulta ya que estaba encima de las pajas y para rematar tenia zapatillas con tacón.

**Candy: No pienso quedarme ni un minuto más aquí.**

Terry le empuja de nuevo pero esta vez, el se coloca encima de la rubia, sujetándola sus dos manos contra las de el, la mira directamente a los ojos.

**Terry: Vamos hacer lo que debimos haber hecho en el establo del San Pablo.**

A Candy no le dio oportunidad de responder porque Terry la empezó a besarla con gran frenesí, con ansiedad y autoridad, con deseo y pasión.

La rubia estaba asustada, Terry la estaba tratando de la peor forma que se puede tratar a una mujer aun viniendo del hombre que ama, sus besos eran despiadados, como si quisiera herirla, pero no podía negar que le gustaban sus besos de la forma en que viniera.

Terry empezó a besarla con mas ternura pero con la misma pasión, acariciaba la cintura de Candy, esta estaba que ya no podía resistirse mas, Terry bajo sus besos hacia su cuello, Candy sentía los labios de Terry húmedos y fríos, el Ingles se atrevió a tocar las piernas de la rubia esta dejo escapar un gemido de placer, eren muchas las emociones que estaba sintiendo la pecosa, emociones y placeres que eran producidos por su caballero Ingles, Cuando Terry le estaba acariciando por debajo del busto marcándole la redondez de sus pechos, fue cuando la rubia vio que esto estaba llegando muy lejos.

**Candy: Terry por favor para…**- La rubia le suplicaba a su caballero ingles que parara, pero no dejaba de corresponder a esos besos.- **Te lo suplico Terry….Por favor...**

El caballero Ingles noto la excitación de la rubia, y aunque la deseaba ante todo era un caballero y ese no era el lugar para tomar a Candy como su mujer, sacando cordura de donde no la tenia, simplemente fue disminuyendo la intensidad de sus besos y sus caricias.

Terry subió la mirada hacia la de Candy, pudo verse reflejado en esos ojos verdes, esos ojos que el tanto amaba.

**Terry: Que me has hecho Candy!! Me has embrujado en cuerpo y alma.**

Candy estaba en shock, Terry era tan variante, podía pasar del odio al amor, así como ser apasionado y tierno al mismo tiempo.

**Candy: Terry creo que mejor nos vamos?-**

**Terry: Porque? Me suplicas que te deje de besar pero tú correspondes mis besos.**

**Candy: No juegues conmigo.**

**Terry: La que ah jugado conmigo todo este tiempo eres tú.**

**Candy: Ah si como? Explícame, porque no soy yo la que casi armo un show en plena fiesta y mando una nota con la amenaza de armar un alboroto.**

**Terry: Quieres una explicación ah-** La sangre y el alcohol se le vuelven a subir a Terry y coge a Candy por los hombros.

**Candy: SI LA QUIERO!- **Grita desesperada la pecosa.

**Terry: Es tu maldita culpa, no se a que viniste, a burlarte de mi, a pasearte con tu francesito, eh dime a eso viniste?**

**Candy: Así que eso es? El gran Terry Grandchester, el conquistador, esta celoso.**

**Terry: No sueñes pecosa, no tendrías tanta suerte.**

**Candy: Ah no!! Entonces que hacemos aquí?**

**Terry: Simplemente no quería que estuvieras mas con el.**

**Candy: Así que todo esto es por tu vanidad, por sentirte el mejor, como si yo fuera un trofeo.**

**Terry: NO**

**Candy: NO…Claro que es así…crees que soy la misma Candy de antes, no Terry, ya no…ya no soy la ingenua y sacrificada Candy. Y para tu información si vine aquí, es simple y sencillamente para aclararte las cosas.**

**Terry: Y que me vas a aclara que andas con el francesito ese.**

**Candy: Y ti que mas te da si ando o no con el, ah!! Yo tengo todo el derecho de rehacer mi vida con el que me pegue la gana… Así como tu lo estas haciendo con Karen, o que me vas a negar que te vas a casar con ella, haber niégamelo en la cara?**

Candy cree que con la que me voy a casar es con Karen.

**Candy: Lo leí en los periódicos Terry, y me vas a negar que andabas comprándole un anillo a ella en la joyería cuando te encontramos con Annie, niégamelo en mi cara.**

**Terry: Ahora parece que la que esta celosa es otra.**

**Candy: Hay por favor, mejor regresamos a la fiesta no valla ah ser que tu prometida se valla a molestar porque no te encuentra.**

En eso Candy se para bruscamente, e intenta marcharse pero Terry la detiene.

**Terry: Pues fíjate que no me da la gana de que nos vallamos ahora, y si me caso oh no en que te tiene que afectar de todas formas tú tienes a tu noviecito francés.**

**Candy: Eres un cínico, dejaste a Susana, rompiste la promesa Terry.**

**Terry: No me hables de ella, y claro que la rompí, esa promesa que tu me impusiste, claro a la niña rica le vino como anillo al dedo esa situación, no valla ser que la sociedad la relacionara con un actor bastardo no!!**

**Candy: Como puedes decir eso Terry?**

**Terry: Vete Candy, vete a correr atrás de tu francesito no es eso lo que quieres?**

**Candy: No, no es lo que quiero, y jamás, escúchame bien, jamás se me paso por la mente que tu fueras un bastardo, y como puedes decirme eso si tu mas que nadie sabe mis orígenes, parece que no me conocieras Terry. **

**Terry: Pues parece que no, porque la Candy que yo conocí, era una farsa, una hipócrita que ya saco las uñas, y que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.**

**Candy: Yo no eh jugado aquí con los sentimientos de nadie, o que, que es lo que me quieres decir en realidad se claro.**

**Terry: La verdad es lo que quieres oír?**

**Candy: Si es lo que quiero oír.**

**Terry: La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de celos viéndote a lado de ese idiota, eh!! Es eso lo que quieras escuchar, que me enferma ver como el te mira, odio que te toque. Contenta!! ahora largate...**

**Candy: Si me largo, y espero no volver a tener que verte, escucharte decir tus mentiras, ver como rompes tus promesas.**

**Terry: Y que querías, que me casara con la farsa de Susana, no se quien fue la que jugo mas conmigo si ella oh tu?**

**Candy: Como puedes hablar así de ella después de que te salvo la vida.**

**Terry: Sigues siendo una ingenua tonta, esa salva vida, como tú le dices, es una falsa, que planeo todo lo del accidente para atraparme, solo porque se entero de quien era en realidad.**

**Candy: De que hablas?**

**Terry: De que Susana y su madre lo planearon todo…De eso, pero a ti que te va importar, mejor marcharte..**

**Candy: No puede ser, yo hable con ella, ella se iba a suicidar.**

**Terry: Todo fue una mentira que no entiendes, ella nos engaño.**

A candy todo le paso como una película, el recuerdo de esa noche, como no se pudo dar cuenta del chantaje emocional que había causado Susana, como les había destruido la vida.

**Candy: Cuando te distes cuenta.**

**Terry: No que ya te ibas.**

**Candy: Te pregunte que cuando te distes cuenta.**

**Terry: Hace unos días.**

Terry comenzó a relatar de como el duque mando a investigar a las Marlow, hasta el punto en que el había llegado a la casa de Susana donde escucho todo. A Candy se le salían las lágrimas de ver el sufrimiento por el que había pasado Terry, le dolía más que el sufrimiento de ella. Candy comprendió porque de la amargura de Terry, la culpaba a ella por abandonarlo en esos difíciles momentos. Las lagrimas de Candy no paraban de caer sobre su rostro, había perdido a Terry dos veces y sabia que algo se había roto entre ellos para siempre.

**Candy: Lo siento Terry, lo que menos quería era hacerte sufrir.**

**Terry: Ya es tarde para eso, las dos me arruinaron la vida.**

**Candy: Ósea aquí solo tú sufriste no… Y yo que? Tú no tienes idea por lo que pase, venir con las ilusiones de verte, y ver de la manera mas fría en la que me recibiste, porque tú ya habías tomado una decisión.**

**Terry: Hay por favor no te hagas aquí la sufrida, que eso fue muy a tu conveniencia.**

**Candy: Hay por favor, niégame que no la ibas a elegir a ella, yo me adelante a los hechos porque vi en tus ojos que tú ya habías tomado una decisión, oh me lo niegas.**

Hubo un lardo silencio, Terry no se atrevió a responderle a Candy, porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

**Candy : Lo ves, no dices nada- **Una lágrima solitaria caía sobre la mejilla derecha de la rubia- **Terry deseo de todo corazón que encentres la felicidad con tu futura esposa quien quiera que sea, porque yo también voy a buscar la mía.**

Candy corrió todo lo que pudo hacia las afueras del establo, Terry no la pudo seguir, simplemente no tuvo el valor. La pregunta que le había hecho Candy lo dejo paralizado, el sabia la respuesta pero no la pudo decir, que si ella lo hubiera volteado a ver las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, jamás la hubiera dejado ir.

Candy camino desolada por las calles de New York, tenia el corazón destrozado una vez mas, sentía que el amor no estaba hecho para ella, primero Anthony y ahora Terry, siempre era la misma historia en su vida.

No supo ni cuando llego al Hotel, subió por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el piso donde estaba su cuarto, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar.

Cuando intento abrir la puerta una Annie muy preocupada la estaba esperando con una cara de pocos amigos.

**Annie: Candy donde te habías metido, tu no sabes lo angustiada que estaba, no sabes como Ben estaba preocupado por ti, y tu campante disfrutando con Terry no?**

**Candy: Ahora no Annie, por favor.**

La rubia no pudo más y corrió abrazar a su amiga**,** lloraba sin parar.

**Annie: Pero que te paso Candy.**

**Candy: Porque la vida se tiene que ensañar conmigo, que yo eh hecho, eh sido una mala persona, porque, porque….**

**Annie: Pero que paso? Candy por dios Habla.**

**Candy: No puedo hermana, solo quiero dormir y olvidar, olvidarlo a el.**

**En otra parte de New York**

Terry estaba también con el corazón destrozado, no le pudo decir a Candy lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos que le dijera.

**Terry: Porque no pude decirle que si, y que mil veces si la hubiera elegido a ella, que no me hubiese importado mi condición de caballero con tal de estar a su lado, pero ella me lo tuvo que pedir.**

El actor estaba en su cama con su fiel armónica, el tesoro mas grande que guardaba de ella, toco la canción que le había compuesto a ella.

**Terry: Que equivocada estas pecosa, mi corazón siempre te elegirá a ti.**

Si tu supieras que tu recuerdo  
me acaricia como el viento  
que mi corazón se ah quedado  
sin palabras para decirte  
que es tan grande lo que siento.

Si tu supieras como te ansia  
cada espacio de mi cuerpo  
como palpitan tus recuerdos en mi alma  
cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho.

Ven entrégame tu amor  
para calmar este dolor de no tenerte  
para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos  
para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre.

Ven entrégame tu amor  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado  
este tormento que no basta el mundo entero  
para amarte.

Si tu supieras que es como un grito  
que se estrella en el silencio  
este vació de tenerte solo en sueños  
mientras me calma el corazón por ser tu dueño.

Si tú supieras como desangrare en tus ojos mis anhelos

Cuando me miran  
sin saber que estoy muriendo  
por entregarte  
la pasión que llevo dentro.

Ven entrégame tu amor  
que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte  
borrar por siempre mi vida  
las lagrimas que habitan  
y cada noche sin tus besos  
en el rincón de mis lamentos.

Ven entrégame tu amor  
Que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
que no basta todo el tiempo para amarte.

**Continuara………………………**

Nota de la Autora

**Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de todo su agrado….La verdad es que me tarde un buen en subirlo ya que lo hacia y lo volvía hacer porque no me parecía…. Además esta el tema de mi trabajo, el cual estoy bastante cargada pero no pienso dejar abandonado mi fic, el cual pienso terminar así por si. **

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo y el fic en si a todas las chicas que me escribieron a mi e-mail pidiéndome la actualización, espero no haberlas defraudado con la espera… atodas las chicas que me dejan reviews las adoro por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo... quisiera escribir sus nombres pero la verdad para variar ando de prisa pero ustedes saben que se los agradezco con todo mi corazon.**

**Bueno avances del próximo capitulo, un error de Candy afecta de una manera escandalosa a la Familia Andley. Terry no toma bien la decisión de Alberth pero el esta empeñado en casarse con Candy.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews y sus quejas o sugerencias**

**Las quiero…**

**Jennie de Grandchester**


	13. Chapter 13

Por: Jennie De Grandchester

Capitulo XIII

Quien es la Misteriosa Modelo

Varios días habían pasado desde la última vez que Candy había visto a Terry. Su mente la había mantenido un poco ocupada en los ensayos del desfile de moda que seria ese mismo viernes en el palacio de la moda de la Gran Manzana, las mejores modelos del mundo habían sido invitadas por la muy reconocida Victoria Jones, quien tenia una gran reputación en el diseño de prendas intimas en Europa y la cual se esperaba un gran Bum en la capital del mundo Nueva York.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en dicho evento, al cual se habían invitado a celebridades, gente importante de la política estadounidense y por supuesto lo mejor de la sociedad de la Gran Manzana. Pero lo que realmente había llamado la atención de todo el mundo era quien era la famosa rubia de antifaz que aparecía en los afiches en todo Manhattan, la cual seria la modelo principal del desfile.

La gran manzana había amanecido el día miércoles con los afiches de la espectacular Rubia, luciendo unas atrevidas prendas femeninas que causaba la envidia en las mujeres neoyorquinas y despertaba los bajos instintos en los hombres de la ciudad. Toda la gente de la prensa estaban como locos queriendo averiguar quien era la bellísima mujer del afiche.

Para el Jueves el New York Times había publicado la foto de la rubia en la pagina principal con el encabezado: "**Quien es la bellísima modelo detrás del antifaz, tendremos que esperar hasta este viernes para saber la identidad de la mujer que a cautivado la atención de todo Nueva york y del mundo".**

**Annie- Esto se esta saliendo de control Candy.-**Espeto la morena a ver aparecer a la rubia.

**Candy- De que hablas Annie?**

**Annie- Es mejor que leas lo que dicen los encabezados de casi todos los periódicos del país.**

**Candy- A ver.**

La rubia cogio uno de los periódicos que estaban en la mesa y se sintió por demás que halagada por lo que leía de su persona.

**Annie- Ves porque digo que esto se esta saliendo de control.**

**Candy- Relájate, nadie se tiene porque enterar de que soy yo..**

**Annie- Pero lo dices así como si nada, si la prensa se da cuenta de que eres tu o peor a un que te reconozca la tía abuela Eroy vas a estar metida entremendo lió Candy.**

**Candy- Nadie se va enterar, tendré un antifaz puesto todo el tiempo, ya veras que después del desfile nos vamos para Chicago y nadie se va a dar por enterado…**

**Annie- Por tu bien espero que seas así. Por cierto me acompañas a recoger los zapatos de mi boda.**

**Candy- es que tengo ensayo hoy, recuerda que mañana es el desfile.**

**Annie- Vamos Candy, tu eres mi dama de honor, es tu deber estar allí conmigo. Además de que te queda de paso para tu ensayo.**

**Candy- Esta bien solo me cambio rápido ok. Que no haría yo por ti Annie.**

**Annie- Gracias hermana.**

**Candy- Te quiero hermanita.**

**En Otra parte de Nueva York**

Terry se había levantado como ya era usual en el, de muy mal humor. Se dirigía a casa de Karen, ese día había amanecido un poco frió y su amiga le había telefonado para que la pasara a buscar para desayunar juntos y después irse a los ensayos de la obra teatral.

Iba manejando por las calles de Manhattan cuando se percato del afiche que estaba en Times Square, Se lo quedo mirando fijamente, en su interior sintió algo especial.

**Terry- No se porque pero siento que conozco a esa mujer, pero no logro ver bien su rostro con ese antifaz.-** dijo eso para si mismo, impactado por la belleza de la mujer en el afiche.

Manejo un poco distraído por las calles de Nueva York hasta dirigirse al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Karen. La actriz ya lo estaba esperando afuera.

**Karen- Valla que si te tardaste, estas peor que una mujer para arreglarte.**

**Terry- **Algo distraído pensando en el afiche-** Decías?**- dijo esto manejando de prisa para llegar al restaurante que quedaba a solo unas cuadras del edificio de Karen.

**Karen- Para colmo ni me prestas atención****…….. que llegas tarde, y no nos va a dar tiempo de desayunar bien.**

**Terry- No te preocupes, a veces la fama sirve para algo, ya veras que nos atienden rápido.**

**Karen- Porque estabas tan distraído?**

**Terry- por nada-** mintió

**Karen- Como que por nada.**

**Terry- **Fastidiado-** Hay esta bien, hoy tengo una reunión con el Duque.**

**Karen- Ya veo. Mira hay un espacio, estaciónate mientras entro y cojo una mesa.**

Mientras tanto Candy y Annie salían de la tienda de zapatos con varios paquetes.

**Annie- Verdad que están hermosos Candy?**

**Candy: Si que lo están Annie, pero de todas formas ni se te van a ver, el vestido es muy largo.**

**Annie- Que dices Candy.. Los zapatos son un complemento importante del ajuar de bodas.**

**Candy- pues a mi me da igual, la verdad.**

**Annie- Candy, porque no vamos a desayunar algo…. tengo hambre, además todavía tienes tiempo?**

**Candy: Hay si las tripas ya me están rugiendo.**

**Annie- Eso no se dice Candy, es de muy mala educación.**

**Candy- hay perdóname pues, mira hay un restaurante entremos.**

Candy y Annie entraron al mismo restaurante en donde estaban Karen y Terry.

**Candy- Señorita nos da una mesa para dos por favor.**

**Señorita- Síganme por favor.**

**Candy – Gracias.**

**Karen- A quien no adivinas quienes están aquí?**

**Terry: No me interesa.**

**Karen- Yo creo que si… Te explico es rubia, y blanca y su nombre es como un dulce, y se va a sentar dos mesas antes de nosotros.**

Terry automáticamente observo por el espejo que había cerca de el a su pecosa la cual se veía mas hermosa que nunca con el vestido color ocre que llevaba puesto, si que se había convertido en toda una mujer su tarzan pecoso.

**Karen- veo que no dices nada.**

**Terry- que tendría que decir según tu?**

**Karen- Que te mueres por ella?**

**Terry- me dejas desayunar en paz.**

**Karen- todavía no me cuentas que sucedió en la fiesta.**

**Terry- No se porque piensas que sucedió algo?**

**Karen- Piensas que soy estupida? toda la gente lo noto en especial tu amigo Ben Berkley.**

**Terry- Y que se supone que notaron?**

**Karen- que los dos no estaban en la fiesta, que coincidencia no?**

**Terry- No quiero hablar de ello y menos de ese tipo?**

**Karen- Porque no luchas por ella Terry, ella te ama, y tu la mas sinceramente. Basta con ver como se ven?**

**Terry- Que estupideces dices, se ve que el desayuno te esta cayendo mal.**

**Karen- Y ahora porque estas enojado con ella?**

**Terry- Ella me dijo que iba hacer feliz con el francesito ese?**

**Karen- Hay Terry se ve que no conoces a las mujeres, lo dijo de la boca para afuera?**

**Terry- Entonces es una manipuladora.**

**Karen- creo que estas celoso.**

**Terry- De una mona pecas, para nada.**

**Karen- mona que… A ti no se quita la maña de poner apodos verdad.**

**Terry- Sabes que vamos a ser rabiar a la pecosa un poquito. Ella nos ve?**

**Karen- No, no nos ha visto, bueno en todo caso, solo me miraría a mi porque tu estas de espalda a la mesa de ellas.**

**Terry- Eso se resuelve.**

**Karen- A que juegas?**

**Terry- Sabias que ella piensa que tú y yo estamos comprometidos-** Dijo esto mientras movía su silla muy cerca de Karen.

**Karen-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????**

**Terry- Si, por el anuncio que leyó en los periódicos te acuerdas de ese artículo.**

**Karen- Si pero no te me acerques tanto…Me espantas mis admiradores.**

**Terry- Cállate y colabora.**

**Karen- Porque habría de ayudarte, Candy me cae bien?**

**Terry- Porque te di una pulsera de Tiffany, estoy de chofer particular de la señorita y para colmo voy a pagar tu desayuno.**

**Karen- ya tú ganas.**

**Terry- Así me gusta que estés cooperativa con la causa.**

Los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, y haciéndose mutuamente muestras de cariño, lo cual capto la atención de todos los presentes en especial de la rubia que estaba sentada dos mesas antes que la famosa pareja de Broadway.

**Candy- **Con los celos que la quemaban por dentro-** No puede ser?**

**Annie- que pasa candy-** Tratando de voltear a ver hacia la dirección por la cual miraba su entrañable amiga.

**Candy- No voltees Annie.**

**Annie- Quienes están allí Candy?**

**Candy- Terry y Karen muy bien acaramelados.**

**Annie- OHHHHH.**

La mesera llego con la comida de las chicas de Chicago.

Candy hasta las ganas de comer se le quitaron, las miradas de Terry y Karen eran como una estaca que se clavaba en el corazón de la rubia. Se sentía triste porque la pareja realmente se les veía feliz, siendo Karen y Terry buenos actores actuar para ellos era como el pan de cada día.

Los ojos de la rubia la traicionaban, no quería voltear a ver pero era algo más fuerte que ella. Era como un imán que la atraía, era el imán del amor. De pronto se sintió triste que hasta las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus verdes lagunas.

Sintió como una película el recuerdo cuando llego a Nueva York y Terry la llevo a comer a una modesta cafetería, ella le reclamo que el lugar era poco romántico.** Candy- Nunca nos vimos así tan enamorados como el se ve ahora con Karen.**- pensó para si misma.

Terry vio el cambio en la mirada de Candy, vio su tristeza, sintió una punzada en su corazón por lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pero su mente no dejaba que su corazón lo guiara **Terry- Que no te engañe su mirada, esta celosa en su ego nada mas.- **pensó para si mismo

Annie solo la observaba y sentía pena por los dos porque ella si podía ver que ellos eran tan ciegos que no podían disimular su amor, bien dice que el dinero y el amor es algo que no se puede ocultar.

**Annie- Será mejor que nos vallamos Candy.**

**Candy- Estas loca Annie y demostrarle que me afecta y me importa, eso si que no.**

**Annie- Porque no le dices lo que sientes?**

**Candy- Que??? No ves lo feliz que esta con ella.**

**Annie- Solo te digo que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.**

**Karen- No me gusta que molestes a Candy?**

**Terry- Que la vas a defender….**

**Karen- Porque lo haces?**

**Terry- Por molestarla.**

**Karen- No, lo haces por llamar su atención. Porque te mueres por ella, acéptalo.**

**Terry- Que disparate dices?**

**Karen- Será mejor que nos vallamos ya se hace tarde para el ensayo?**

**Terry- Tienes razón, pero antes vamos a saludar a mis viejas amigas del San Pablo.**

**Karen- No crees que ya fue demasiado.**

**Terry- y arruinar mi estocada final…jamás!!!**

Terry abrazo a Karen y la encamino hasta la mesa donde estaba Annie y Candy. Candy solo sentía como los celos la estaban por traicionar, pero no le daría el gusto de darle la satisfacción de verla así.

**Terry- Annie que gusto volver a verte?**- La saludo tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en ella.

**Annie- Es un placer verte de nuevo Terry.**

**Karen- Hola Candy, hola Annie.**

**Candy-**Pensando para si misma "que descaro"-** Hola Karen.**

**Terry- Annie tengo que pedirte una disculpa por no a verte felicitado por tu próximo enlace matrimonial, se ve que cupido anda suelto últimamente y haciendo estragos entre nosotros no?-**Terry dijo esto depositando un beso en la frente de Karen.

Para Candy ese gesto no paso desapercibido, se estaba muriendo por dentro pero no se lo demostraría…Y para colmo Terry la estaba ignorando completamente.

**Annie- Porque lo dices Terry?**

**Terry- Porque a mi también me flecho cupido?**

**Annie-** Dando se cuenta del juego de Terry-** Eso ya lo sabia… Desde el San Pablo no??**

Esto era algo que no se lo esperaba el actor…Terry a sus adentros pensando" valla que ah cambiado la tímida".

**Terry- Querrás decir Archie, porque yo me enamore de una Americana que es una mujer de verdad no una niña jugando a la salvadora. **"eso Terry, a ver como recibes eso pecosa"

Candy fingía que veía unos apuntes y que no escuchaba la conversación. Pero la verdad es que le dolía el solo en pensar que Terry la consideraba una niña, no podía negar que Karen era una mujer bella, pero ella lo era también y se lo demostraría en el desfile a todo el mundo en especial a el.

**Karen- **incomoda por la situación-** Terry se nos hace tarde para el ensayo.**

**Terry- Tienes razón, déjame llamar el mesero.**

Terry con un gesto llamo al mesero, haciendo una seña con la mano pidiendo la cuenta, el mesero llego casi en segundos.

**Mesero- Aquí tiene señor Grandchester.**

**Terry- **Sacando un billete grande de su billetera-** Espero que con eso sea suficiente para pagar las dos mesas.**

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Candy, el podía decir lo que le diera la gana pero eso si no, no permitiría que un engreído pagara su cuenta.

**Candy-** Levantándose bruscamente y sacando de su bolsa un billete más grande que el de Terry- **Espere señor por favor, tome, creo que es más que suficiente por las dos mesas, ah!!!! y quédese con el cambio.**

Todos la quedaron viendo, en especial Terry el cual no permitiría tremenda humillación por la pecosa.

**Terry- **Sacando tres billetes más de su billetera- **Espero que esto pague el desayuno de todas las personas aquí presentes.**

Con una mirada de triunfo volteo a ver a su pecosa…." Trágate esto pecosa jjajja pensaba para si mismo"

**Candy- **Sacando todo el dinero que andaba y alzando la voz- **Espero que esto no solo pague el desayuno de hoy de todas estas personas, si no también el almuerzo de las que están por llegar.**

**Mesero- **confundido por la reacción de los jóvenes-**Señorita, Señor Grandchester, esto no es necesario.**

**Terry- **Cogiendo todo el dinero que tenia y no solo eso, cogiendo el dinero de Candy-** Espero que esto sea suficiente para el desayuno almuerzo y cena de todo mundo este día. Annie toma el dinero de los andley, que yo insito en invitar con mi dinero.**

Eso encendió más a la pecosa.

**Candy- **arrebatando el dinero de las manos de Annie y dándoselo al mesero de nuevo-** Para información de los presentes, yo soy una mujer independiente, la cual tiene su propio dinero y ah trabajado para obtenerlo y no depender de su familia como algunas personas presentes tratan de insinuar.-**volteando a ver a Terry-** Gracias pero no necesito que nadie me invite mi desayuno, porque yo perfectamente lo puedo pagar no solo el mió si no del que yo quiera invitar, porque yo eh trabajado desde niña y no eh dependido de nadie y tampoco eh usado el apellido de mi familia para obtener privilegios de ninguna clase, en ninguna etapa de mi vida, y no me da pena decirlo porque eso me enorgullece. Vamonos Annie que se me hace tarde.**

A Terry la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía se le borro de un solo golpe, porque sabía muy bien porque Candy decía esas cosas y no solo eso que tenía razón, porque en su adolescencia uso el apellido de su padre para tener privilegios en muchos lugares.

Terry ya con la ira a flor de piel solo opto por obstaculizar el paso de la rubia poniéndose enfrente de ella impidiéndole el paso.

**Terry-** Cogiendo el dinero de Candy de las manos del mesero- **Vas a tomar este dinero porque el que invita aquí soy yo.**

Karen iba a decir algo pero Annie con un gesto la detuvo, ella entendió perfectamente que eso era algo entre ellos dos.

**Candy- le repito que yo no necesito que nadie me invite a nada, especialmente usted.**

**Terry- No me provoques pecosa.**

**Candy- No, no me provoques tú a mí.**

Se miraban con desafió, azul zafiro versus verde esmeralda, esas miradas brotaban pasión. Karen y Annie sonreían a ver el amor que se tenían esos dos.

**Candy- Annie camina que nos vamos, me**** permite.**

La rubia empujo a terry para salir del restaurante, pues se sentía sofocada, enojada. El castaño salio atrás de ella como alma que lleva el diablo. Annie y Karen se quedaron como estatuas sorprendidas por la reacción de sus amigos.

**Terry-** Sujetando a la rubia por los brazos y llevándola a un callejón contiguo al restaurante para que nadie mas viera el espectáculo gratis que estaban dando- **Como te atreves a humillarme así…**

**Candy- No, como te atreves tu a quererme humillar!!!**

**Terry- Es mejor que te retractes de lo que dijiste halla adentro.**

**Candy- La verdad duele no, o que vas a negar que usabas el apellido de tu padre para hacer lo que te daba la gana en el San Pablo. Que rápido olvidas Terruce Grandchester.**

Candy sabia que si algo le molestaba al castaño era que lo ligaran con la realeza, pero en esos momentos podía mas su enojo que otra cosa y lo único que quería era herir al canalla que tenia en frente.

**Terry- Parece que a ti no te enseñaron a medir tus palabras y comentarios.**

**Candy- Y a ti si, te recuerdo que fuimos al mismo colegio, claro con la diferencia que yo si entraba a clases.**

Terry estaba más que enojado por la osadía de responder de la rubia, pero no podía negar que le encantaba pelear con su pecosa, es mas se podría decir que lo disfrutaba, No dejaba de ver como los pechos de ella se movían sin parar producto de la respiración acelerada de la rubia, miraba como lo observaba con determinación, era la única que se le enfrentaba sin miedo, por eso lo había conquistado.

**Candy- Que tanto te ves.**

**Terry- **empezó a sonreír como loco-** jajjaja…Sabes lo que veo??? Veo a una mujer celosa.**

**Candy- Queeeeeee….No tendrías tanta suerte.**

**Terry- No la que no tiene suerte eres tu… Que creías que con tanta mujer bella en Nueva York iba a voltear a ver a una mona pecas como tu…..**

**Candy- Yo no necesito que un engreído como tu me voltee a ver, porque ya otros hombres lo hacen.**

**Terry- Pero ninguno como yo. Porque mira como te pones de nerviosa cuando me acerco, tu cuerpo tiembla.**

En eso terry la arrincona sobre un lado del callejón, haciendo el intento de besarla la rubia se sentía mas que nerviosa, estaba enojada pero la verdad era que se moría por que el castaño la besara, instintivamente cerro los ojos y entre abrió sus labios para recibir el beso tan anhelado. Podía sentir el aliento del castaño a centímetros de ella, nadie olía igual que el, Terry se tentó a besarla pero se detuvo, lo que le había dicho Candy en el restaurante no era para nada gracioso. Sin más ni mas la empujo y alejo de el de un solo y comenzó a reír por a ver comprobado su teoría.

**Terry- jajjajajja- Lo ves pecosa, te morías porque te besara. Pero no tienes tanta suerte….Me voy****, porque una mujer bella de verdad, me esta esperando….**

Candy no dijo nada solo observo como se alejaba Terry, esta furiosa con ella misma por a verle dado el gusto de que el viera como ella reaccionaba a su proximidad. Cuando por fin reacciono solo atino a caminar hacia donde estaba el restaurante encontrándose a su amiga Annie. De pronto el pito del carro de Terry las sorprendió, el se iba alejando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues el había ganado la ultima partida hasta el momento.

**Annie- Candy que fue todo eso.**

**Candy- déjalo que se burle ahorita Annie, que el va a tener su escarmiento, porque el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor.**

**Annie- Hay Candy, tu nunca escarmientas.**

**Candy- No el que no escarmienta es el, pero ya basta de hablar de ese nefasto, mejor préstame para el carruaje que me quede sin plata para pagar uno.**

**Annie- Claro que te quedaste sin plata, si le distes mas de $50 dólares al mesero, estas loca Candy.**

**Candy- ya lo se, pero la verdad que no iba a dejar que ese nos pagara la cuenta.**

**Annie- Hay Candy no se quien de los dos esta mas loco…Pero en fin halla ustedes…Mejor te acompaño a tu ensayo de todas formas ya tengo todo mi ajuar listo y me sirve de distracción en ves de quedarme sola en el hotel.**

**Candy- Pues me parece bien.**

Las horas pasaban de prisa en la ciudad de nueva York. Los ensayos del desfile de Victorias Secret se manejaban a puertas cerradas pues querían que todo fuera una sorpresa para el estreno. Candy estaba exhausta por tanta práctica, pero se esmeraba en hacerlo lo mejor posible, ya que quería demostrar a todo el mundo que de que ella era una nueva persona, y no le importaba nada más que el bendito desfile, era su prioridad número uno.

Casi así de nervioso se encontraba Terry después de haber terminado los ensayos de su próxima obra, pues era la ansiada reunión con el Duque de Grandchester. Si bien al principio no estaba de acuerdo con la imposición de matrimonio de su padre, no podía negar que desde que escucho quien iba hacer su esposa estaba más que dispuesto amarrarse la soga al cuello.

Iba nervioso manejando hasta el hotel plaza de nueva york, sentía una opresión en el pecho, y ciertamente no le gustaba, era como un mal presentimiento, siempre que se trataba de Candy las cosas eran como un trampolín, nunca sabia lo que iba a suceder….Y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Entro con decisión hacia el Lobby del hotel, tratando de no ser reconocido por alguna fan o peor a un por un reportero chismoso.

Se dirigió al elevador y apretó el botón hacia el piso donde se encontraba la suite del Duque de Grandchester. Toco la puerta siendo recibido por Thomas el fiel trabajador de su padre.

**Thomas: Buenas noches joven Terruce.**

**Terry- Buenas noches Thomas, vengo a ver al duque.**

**Thomas- El lo esta esperando en la otra habitación.**

**Terry- Lo se, como dicen por allí "al mal paso darle prisa"**

**Thomas- que cosas dice joven Grandchester.**

**Terry- No se preocupe, yo solo me entiendo..**

Terry se dirigió a donde estaba su padre, cuando abrió la puerta y vio la cara del Duque, supo que algo no había salido bien.

**Duque- que bueno que llegas puntual hijo…Hay mucho de que hablar.**

**Terry- Como te fue con los Andley.**

**Duque-** **No fue como yo esperaba.**

Un silencio reino en el ambiente, padre e hijo se miraban fijamente.

**Terry- Que fue lo que paso.**

**Duque- Ellos no aceptaron del todo la proposición de matrimonio.**

A terry esas palabras le hicieron un eco en sus oídos, el duque estaba hablando pero el no escuchaba, muy en el fondo el deseaba esa boda.

**Terry- Entonces no habrá boda.**

**Duque- Eso no fue lo que dije. Es que no estas escuchando Terruce.**

**Terry- Se mas especifico.**

**Duque- La señora Elroy esta mas que complacida por emparentar con los Grandchester, el problema fue el patriarca de los Andley.**

**Terry- Alberth…** Terry no podía creer que su único amigo, el cual sabia por demás la historia de el con Candy fuera el que no quisiera que se realizara la boda.-** Alberth no desea que me case con Candy.**

**Duque- Si y No.**

**Terry-** levantando una ceja, como tratando de descifrar lo que acontinuacion le explicaría su padre.- **Como que si y no.**

**Duque- El dice que te aprecia como amigo y sabe más que nadie el amor de ustedes dos. Pero el no va dar la mano de su pupila si ella no esta de acuerdo.**

Si se tratara de otro tipo, Terry estaría mas que contento con la decisión de su amigo por proteger a Candy, pero por Dios se trataba de el.

**Duque- El dice que ****tú tienes que hablar y pedirle tu mismo a ella que se case contigo.**

**Terry- eso no va a pasar jamás… yo no me voy a humillar ante ella.**

**Duque- el amor no es humillación hijo.**

**Terry- Candy no es lo que aparenta ser, no es la dulce niña que todos creen.**

**Duque- Lo que yo veo en ti es un hombre inseguro, que no quiere luchar por la mujer que ama.**

**Terry- Ya estuvo que no hubo boda porque yo no le pienso rogar.**

**Duque- Eso no fue el acuerdo que firmaste.**

**Terry- Me importa un bledo ese acuerdo, prefiero mil veces irme contigo a Inglaterra que rogarle a esa niña mimada.**

**Duque- Ese matrimonio se va a realizar, eso tenlo por seguro.**

**Terry- Pues convéncela tu, porque yo no lo haré.**

**Duque- Si te cite aquí es para informarte como me fue, no para decirte que ese matrimonio no se va a realizar, porque eso es mas que seguro.**

Terry parándose de golpe.

**Terry- Pues si estas tan seguro de ello me avisas cuando va ah ser la boda, pero te aseguro que alberth no va a ceder así por así, porque el es un hombre cabal e integro que va a respetar la decisión de Candy ante todo.**

**Duque- Y te piensas dar por vencido así de sencillo, creí que lucharías por la mujer que amas.**

**Terry- Y quien dice que yo la amo.**

**Duque- El amor no se puede esconder Terruce.**

**Terry- Pues tú lo escondiste bien por muchos años padre.**

**Duque- deberías de aprender de ello y no cometer mis mismos errores.**

**Terry- A estas alturas ya nada me importa.**

**Duque- Entonces no te importaría que otro caballero despose a Candice.**

**Terry- Eso es algo que no me viene ni me va.**

**Duque- Hay una lista grande de pretendientes que desearían tener una mujer como la señorita Andley como su esposa, ya tienes el caso del señor Berkley.**

El duque de Grandchester sabia muy bien como jugar sus cartas, y sabia cual era el punto débil de su hijo, el orgullo, aunque estaba enamorado de Candy el orgullo era mas poderoso para el, pero el ya tenia otros planes para convencer a los Andley para que Candy se casara con su hijo, no por nada la había mandado a seguir estos días, sabia bien cuales eran los pasos de la rubia, y sabia quien lo podía ayudar con ese matrimonio, no por nada había mandado una invitación para cierto evento a la persona que sabia perfectamente era la clave para que ese matrimonio se realizara.

**Terry- Ya no hay nada mas que hablar por hoy Duque, es suficiente.**

**Duque- No te alejes mucho que seguiremos en contacto para tu matrimonio.**

Mientras Terry salía de la suite de su padre, en el lobby entraban una rubia una morena un poco cansadas por el ajetreo de todo el día.

**Annie- Candy Ben esta sentado en el piano bar solo, porque no vas hablar con el, ya ves que no has hablado con el desde la fiesta de mascara donde nos dejaste plantados.**

**Candy- Tienes razón, le debo una explicación. Nos vemos mas tarde en la habitación.**

La rubia se encamino hacia donde estaba Ben, ciertamente se sentía mal por el trato que le había dado al joven que simplemente se había portado como todo un caballero con ella todo el tiempo.

**Candy- Hola Ben.**

**Ben- Candy, como has estado.**

**Candy- Porque tan frió ben, sigues molesto conmigo.**

**Ben- Debería.**

**Candy- Yo se que te debo una explicación pero es que eh estado ensayando para el desfile como sabrás.**

**Ben- No tienes ninguna explicación que darme Candy y si me disculpas debo retirarme.**

Candy estaba sorprendida por el trato tan indiferente de Ben, se culpaba por no mandar en su corazón, pero si Terry estaba comprometido con Karen, ella también debería buscar su felicidad, y que mejor que con un hombre con las cualidades de Ben, guapo, inteligente y de gran corazón.

Terry iba saliendo del elevador con sus pensamientos puestos en la fallida boda con la pecosa, sabia muy bien que la posición de su amigo era velar por la felicidad de su pecosa, pero el no estaba dispuesto a rogarle a ella, su dignidad de hombre ante todo. Iba caminando con su mente divagando dándole vueltas al asunto con la pecosa, cuando fue atraído por una escena que desde el ángulo donde se encontraba parecía una muestra de amor entre dos personas enamoradas.

Candy había tomado la mano de Ben y con los ojos le suplicaba que no se marchara.

Los celos de Terry estaban a punto de explotar, sabia muy bien que el tal Ben era un rival de cuidado, y el tenia que actuar de inmediato para que la boda se realizara lo más pronto posible. Estaba paralizado quería salir corriendo a agarrar a golpes por atrever a mirar a su pecosa, pero no le daría el gusto a Candy de verlo babeando por ella, eso si que no…Ya se le ocurriría algo para obligar a esa mona con pecas a casarse con el, pero tenia que actuar rápido antes que las cosas se complicaran a un mas. Sintiéndose derrotado, salio del hotel plaza con el pensamiento que había perdido una batalla ante el francés pero no la guerra.

Ben se encontraba desconcertado por la actitud de la rubia.

**Candy- Ben por favor, no te vallas así**** de enojado conmigo. Yo la verdad te estimo como un amigo.**

**Ben- ese es el problema Candy, que yo no te puedo ver como una amiga.**

**Candy- Yo no se que decir Ben**- bajando la cabeza tristemente.

Ben se sintió mal por la mirada triste que le daba la pecosa, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, simplemente en el corazón no se manda, y el lo sabia bien. Con toda delicadeza como si se tratase de una rosa, levanto la mirada de candy para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

**Ben- No digas nada, tu no tienes la culpa que este corazón lata**** a un mas cada vez que te miro, que una sola de tus sonrisas sea el sol que alumbra mi día.**

**Candy- Perdóname.**

**Ben- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Perdóname tú por no poder controlar este sentimiento que crece día a día aquí-** Señalando su corazón.

Ben deposito un tierno beso en la Mejilla de la pecosa, le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla hasta su habitación. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el elevador, cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, una deseando con toda el alma que esas palabras dichas por ben fueran pronunciadas en otros labios, y otro deseando ser el, el dueño del corazón de esa gran mujer.

**Candy-**** Iras al desfile mañana.**

**Ben- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.**

**Candy- Gracias Ben, yo necesito de todo tu apoyo, no se ni como eh llegado tan lejos…Me siento nerviosa.**

**Ben- Porque lo haces.**

Candy no supo responder esa pregunta, pero Ben sabia muy bien la repuesta, y no la iba a seguir incomodando con más preguntas.

**Ben- Descansa Candy.**

**Candy- Tú también descansa.**

Esa noche la rubia no podido dormirse hasta muy entrada la madrugada, tenia como un mal presentimiento, pero no le dio tanta importancia, por que talvez era su mente la que le estaba jugando chueco, se dijo a si misma para calmar los nervios . Pero bien dicen que el subconsciente te avisa cuando algo malo esta por suceder.

El gran día había llegado, el palacio de la Moda de la Gran Manzana estaba abarrotado, gente de la prensa estaban ya preparados para tomar las mejores fotos y novedades de dicho evento. La sociedad Neoyorquina estaba a la expectativa de lo que pasaría en tan solo unos minutos, la historia de la moda en estados unidos cambiaria por completo, ya Victoria Jones tenia un prestigio y nombre por la belleza de sus creaciones. Todas las personas estaban tomando sus respectivos lugares, Por supuesto que la compañía teatral Straford no podía dejar de acudir a tan majestuoso evento en la moda neoyorquina. Ellos tenían asignado asientos privilegiados enfrente de la pasarela.

**Karen- Que emoción, no puedo esperar a que comience el desfile.**

**Terry- Yo ya quiero que termine este bendito evento.**

**Karen- Yo no se ni para que viniste, si vas estar así de amargado.**

**Terry- Vine porque quiero refrescar la pupila, además de ver a la espectacular rubia que va a desfilar hoy.**

**Karen- que no es tu mama esa…Y quien es el hombre que la acompaña.**

**Terry- No puede ser…… Que diablos hacen juntos…**

**Karen- Pero quien es ese Señor tan buemozo.**

**Terry- Es mi padre.**

**Karen- Ya veo de donde te salio lo guapo.**

**Karen- Mira quienes están allí, Tu amiguito Ben con la amiga de Candy.**

**Terry- Que raro que la pecosa no este con ellos.-**Terry fijo su vista en la pelirroja que saludaba a Annie-** Y que hacen esos aquí.**

**Karen- De quienes hablas ¿??**

**Terry- De los primos de Candy.**

**Karen- la pelirroja.**

**Terry- esa víbora que hará aquí.**

Elisa Y Neal estaban acompañados de su madre, no se iban a perder el evento más grande del año, Elisa estaba encantada, no podía negarse que era una mujer muy bella, pero demasiado arrogante y altanera para el gusto de muchos hombres.

**Elisa- Hola Annie, Hola señor Berkley.**

**Annie-** Nerviosa- **Elisa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Elisa- Cálmate querida, parece que hallas visto un fantasma…**

**Annie- No, es solo que no esperaba verte aquí.**

**Elisa- Y que haces sola con el señor Berkley, donde esta la otra huérfana de Candy?**

**Ben- **Saliendo al rescate al ver la cara nerviosa de Annie-** La señorita Andley se sintió mal a ultimo momento, y como ya teníamos las invitaciones, por eso decidimos venir solo nosotros.**

**Elisa- Mejor, un evento como este, no es para una huérfana de establo como ella.**

**Ben- Porque se expresa así de su propia prima.**

**Elisa- No somos primas de sangre, porque yo si se la sangre que corre por mis venas, no soy ninguna recogida.**

**Ben- La señorita Andley es una mejor excepcional, sin mencionar que es la heredera más rica de todo el país.**

Elisa odio que le recordaran que la muerta de hambre de Candy fuera la heredera mayoritaria de los Andley, siempre ella, la que llama la atención de todos los chicos guapos, porque esa huérfana y no ella.. Elisa camino con coraje hacia donde estaba su mama y su hermano, no soportaba que todo mundo defendiera a tan poquita cosa, porque eso era candy para ella, una arribista.

**Neal- Que fue lo que te dijo ese Imbecil?**

**Elisa- Es un idiota, que defiende como bobo a esas huérfanas.**

**Neal- Y donde esta la dama de establo?**

**Elisa- Aparentemente se sintió mal. Pero no le creí nada a la insípida de Annie, si hubieras visto el rostro pálido cuando le pregunte por la corrientucha esa. Aquí hay gato encerrado.**

Elisa no estaba preparada para lo que vería esa noche, su odio por la pecosa crecería más y más.

**Annie- Esto no me gusta nada Ben, Elisa y su familia aquí, esto no puede ser nada bueno, solo espero que Candy no se meta en problemas.**

**Ben- Yo también lo espero, no te quisiera alarmar, pero La señora Elroy Y lady Gueller están aquí.**

**Annie- Hay mi Dios ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

El Duque de Grandchester tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el le había mandado un telegrama a la señora Elroy, solicitando su presencia en Nueva York con suma urgencia.

Lady Gueller estaba presente cuando la Señora Elroy recibió la invitación a dicho evento, y ya que ella estaba invitada al deafile por su buena amiga Victoria Jones, se ofreció a acompañar a la matriarca de los Andley. Ella sabia que las cosas se podrían poner feas para Candy si la llegasen a descubrir, y era mejor si ella estaba allí para apoyarla.

La señora Elroy se sentó a lado del duque de Grandchester, el estaba mas que satisfecho con la presencia de la matriarca de los Andley, el sabia muy bien los pasos de Candy, y era muy de su conveniencia la presencia de la famosa tía abuela. Terry estaba mas que extrañado por la familiaridad en que estaban conversando su padre con tan distinguida dama, el no sabia que ella era la tía abuela de Candy.

Tras bambalinas a la modelo principal de Victoria Jones, la estaban preparando en un camerino especial privado, nadie quería que se descubriera quien era ella, principalmente la prensa.

**Candy- Estoy muy nerviosa Victoria.**

**Victoria- Lo se pequeña, pero lo vas hacer bien. Además llevaras mascara y nadie te reconocerá.**

**Candy- No es eso, es como un mal presentimiento.**

**Paúl- Son tonterías tuyas Candy.**

**Mary- Mejor te preparare un te de tila para los nervios.**

**Paúl- Que te de tila, un buen trago es lo que necesita esta niña para ganar valor.**

**Candy- Creo que el trago me serviría más.**

**Paúl- Voy por el.**

**Victoria- ya estas mas que lista, te ves preciosa, es tu noche Candy, todos te esperan.**

**Candy- Gracias por darme la oportunidad.**

**Victoria- Ni que lo menciones, aquí la que no tiene como agradecerte soy yo, eras lo que estaba buscando.**

**Mary- Victoria el desfile esta por comenzar, es mejor que vallamos con las demás chicas.**

**Victoria- Vamos, y pequeña**** ya calma esos nervios que todo saldrá bien.**

Afuera en el salón, las luces se habían apagado, muestra que el show ya iba comenzar.

**Locutor- Buenas noches Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la gran Noche de la moda de la ciudad de Nueva York, esta noche se hace historia con las creaciones de nuestra querida y talentosisima Victoria Jones, la cual presenta su línea de lecenria para damas llamada "Ángel de Victoria Secret's"**

La música comenzó a sonar, un show de luces se daba en la pasarela, las modelos comenzaron a desfilar, los reporteros empezaron a tomar las fotos, toda la sociedad neoyorquina estaba admirando la belleza y sensualidad en los diseños que levaban las modelos.

Mientras tanto tras bambalinas, Paúl había llevado el trago a Candy, la cual lo tomo de un solo sorbo, recuerdos de una platica con Loryn Guellar llegaron a su memoria….. Flash Back:

**Lady Gueller: Puedes correr, Huir, pero nunca podrás escaparte de las manos del destino……Sabes que puede haber un encuentro en NY!!... **

**Candy: Lo se … Y eso me tiene nerviosa … No se como reaccionaria al verlo con otra persona…**

**Lady Gueller: Si eso sucede, tu sabrás manejarlo, Mírate, ya no eres mas aquella niña que el vio partir de NY.. Ahora eres toda una Mujer… Y si antes el se fijo en ti , ahora te aseguro que enloquecerá, eso no lo pongas en duda..Además se muy bien que Ben esta en NY, suena cruel pero el te puede servir para darle celos…**

**Candy: Que pretendes que Haga?**

**Lady Gueller: Que demuestres que eres una nueva Mujer, que no huye ni se deja pisotear por los demás, demuéstrame que has aprendido algo y que no me eh equivocado contigo…Usa tus mejores armas, Intimídalo, Habla con ****Ben, el estará mas que dispuesto ayudarte, eso te lo puedo apostar…**

**Candy: Lo haré… El va a saber quien soy yo ****ahora…. Te lo Juro Loryn…Ya no mas sufrimiento.. Ahora si el mundo entero conocerá la nueva Candy White Andley.**

**Lady Gueller: Y así será Candy… Pero necesitaras de algo impactante .. Que tu regreso a NY sea sonado.. Hasta que punto estarías dispuesta a llegar querida?**

**Candy : A todo … Tienes algo que me pueda ayudar para eso?.**

**Lady Gueller: De hecho si…. Tengo una Amiga que va a causar revolución con su trabajo, es diseñadora, y piensa sacar una línea de ropa intima para mujeres, que va ah dar mucho de que hablar en todo el país y Europa… su nombre es Victoria Jones, anda buscando una modelo con tus características, una típica Americana , Rubia ojos verdes, pero sobre todo bella con un cuerpo que provoque los mas bajos instintos entre los caballeros y la envidia de las mujeres.. Le hable de ti, vio las fotos en los periódicos y ella dice que tu eres la persona que ella andaba buscando… **

**Candy: Modelo YO!! Y DE ROPA INTIMA…… No lo se Loryn..**

**Lady Gueller: Para Impactar , hay que llegar a los extremos Candy..Pero piénsalo bien , no quisiera que tuvieras algún problema con tu Familia.. Las personas por acá son muy tradicionales.. Yo ya pase por eso en mi juventud como ya lo sabrás..Pero mírame donde estoy ahora… Y eso es lo que quiero para ti… **

**Candy: No hay nada que pensar … Estoy decidida Hacer la imagen de la Línea de Ropa de Victoria Jones..**

Fin de Flash Back……

**Candy: No hay vuelta atrás, te demostrare que soy una mujer de verdad y no la niña que tu dices Terruce Grandchester, y te vas arrepentir de haber dejado escapar a una mujer como yo…..**

Afuera todo mundo estaba a la expectativa de la despampanante modelo del afiche, ella seria la que cerraría el show…

El desfile estaba teniendo el éxito esperado, pero nadie sabia que el Show apenas comenzaba, porque el broche de oro se lo llevaría la misteriosa modelo la cual causaría una gran revolución en la gran Manzana.

**Locutor- Y para cerrar este gran evento, la muy esperada modelo que ah impactado a la sociedad Neoyorquina!!!!!!!**

**Paúl- Vamos querida llego la hora de brillar y de romper corazones.**

**Candy- Sobre todo eso Paúl, romper corazones.**

**Victoria- Ve Candy el show es tuyo.**

Afuera todos los de la prensa estaban más que listos para la hora esperada, los presentes estaban como locos por saber quien era la hermosa mujer del afiche.

**Annie- Ben ya es la hora para ver a Candy.**

Ben no pudo decir nada porque quedo impactado con las imágenes esculturales de Candy, no solo el, Terry estaba impresionado por la belleza de semejante mujer, de hecho todos los hombres presentes lo estaban, los periodistas ya comentaban que ninguna de las modelos se igualaba en cuerpo y belleza a la misteriosa rubia, las damas estaban cuchichiando la perfección del cuerpo de la misteriosa modelo.

**Candy- llego la hora Candy……**

El show de luces realzaban la majestuosidad del evento, las imágenes de las fotos de candy empezaron a descubrirse en el escenario, los periodistas estaban revueltos lo ansiado del show había llegado. La espera había valido la pena, por fin se sabría quien era la escultural diosa griega atrás de la mascara.

De repente todos voltearon sus ojos hacia arriba, ayudada por unas cuerdas poco visibles, la modelo hacia su entrada triunfal al desfile, como un ángel que caía del cielo para deleitar a los presentes con su belleza y esplendor.

Cuando la modelo toco el suelo dos caballeros modelos, vestidos de frac negros se acercaron a la rubia para quitarle las cuerdas, la entrada había sido espectacular pero lo mejor apenas empezaba.

La rubia dio un suspiro largo y los flash de las cámaras fotográficas comenzaron a tomar las mejores poses de la despampánate modelo, Candy lleva puesto una lencería inusual, constaba de unas medias que le llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas en color negro, las piernas perfectas, largas y bien proporcionadas se miraban espectaculares, el panty que llegaba era de color verde oscuro brillaba por las lentejuelas por las que fue confeccionado, y el corset era de color negro realzaba la redondez de los perfectos pechos de la rubia, en sus manos llevaba colocados un par de guantes en color verde que le llegaban hasta sus codos, su cara era ocultada por una mascara en color negro con toques verdes, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, lacio y ondulado de las puntas, ese look la hacia ver diferente, y para culminar llevaba puestas unas alas en color negro con plumas en color verde, todos estaban impactados por la belleza y perfección de la modelo, muchos de los presentes se pararon aplaudir la belleza de la diosa que tenían en la pasarela.

**Neal- Wuauuuuuuuuuuu que mujer!!!!!!**

**Elisa- Todos los hombres están como bobos, ni que fuera para tanto…**

**Neal- Que dices, tú ni volviendo a nacer te podrías ver así….**

**Elisa- Cállate.**

**Annie- Se ve maravillosa.**

**Ben- Me**** eh quedado sin palabras Annie.**

**Annie- Ni que lo digas, todos están así.**

**Karen- Se ve hermosísima.**

**Terry- Si que lo es-** Porque siento que te conozco…….

**Roberth- Los periodistas están ****más que locos con ella.**

**Terry- Y no es para menos, con semejante mujer quien no se volvería loco.**

La música cambio en ese instante, y la rubia estaba más que preparada para desfilar y robarse el show.

La Canción Vogue de una cantante poco conocida comenzó a sonar, y la rubia comenzó su espectáculo.

.com/watch?v=s5-wXnPtj6Y

Strike a pose  
Strike a pose  
Vogue, vogue, vogue  
Vogue, vogue, vogue

Look around everywhere you turn is heartache  
It's everywhere that you go (look around)  
You try everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know (life that you know)

When all else fails and you long to be  
Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so

Candy modelaba espectacularmente, pareciera como si hubiese nacido para ello.

_[Chorus:]_

Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music (move to the music)  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)  
You know you can do it

Todos estaban maravillados por el show que ofrecía la despampanante modelo.

All you need is your own imagination  
So use it that's what it's for (that's what it's for)  
Go inside, for your finest inspiration  
Your dreams will open the door (open up the door)

Candy se estaba robando el show, de eso no quedaba duda.

It makes no difference if you're black or white  
If you're a boy or a girl  
If the music's pumping it will give you new life  
You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it

Tanto Terry como Ben y muchos hombres mas presentes estaban maravillados y extasiados por la belleza de la rubia.

_[chorus, substituting "groove" for "move"]_

Beauty's where you find it  
Not just where you bump and grind it  
Soul is in the musical  
That's where I feel so beautiful  
Magical, life's a ball  
So get up on the dance floor

_[chorus]_

Vogue, (Vogue)  
Beauty's where you find it (move to the music)  
Vogue, (Vogue)  
Beauty's where you find it (go with the flow)

A Candy los miedos se le habían ido del todo, ya no pensaba solo actuaba.

Greta Garbo, and Monroe  
Deitrich and DiMaggio  
Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean  
On the cover of a magazine

Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rodgers, dance on air

El final de la presentación estaba por llegar, también lo mejor del show.

They had style, they had grace  
Rita Hayworth gave good face  
Lauren, Katherine, Lana too  
Bette Davis, we love you

Ladies with an attitude  
Fellows that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there, let's get to it  
Strike a pose, there's nothing to it

Candy Antes de que terminara la canción, se devolvió de improvisto hacia la pasarela de Nuevo, Victoria estaba nerviosa porque eso no era lo que se había ensayado, tanto ella como su personal se preguntaban que es lo que pretendía la rubia.

Vogue, vogue

Candy se planto de Nuevo y dio una vuelta majestral, dándole la espalda al público.

Oooh, you've got to  
Let your body move to the music  
Oooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Oooh, you've got to  
Vogue

Terminando la canción, la rubia volteo a ver y sin mas solo atino a quitarse la mascara, los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, por fin se supo quien era la misteriosa modelo.

Todos estaban impactados sobre todo terry, que no podía creer que su pecosa era la bella mujer detrás de la mascara, la tía abuela Elroy se levanto de su asiento impactada porque no creía lo que sus ojos miraban, neal estaba en shock por la sorpresa de que la dama de establo era la bellísima modelo que había robado el show, Elisa estaba que no cabia de la rabia se moría de envidia de ver que candy siempre llamaba la atención de una forma u otra. Annie Y ben no podían creer lo que había hecho Candy, Karen y Roberth solo volteaban a ver a terry que no podía ni hablar.

El único feliz con esa situación era el Duque de grandchester, para Eleonor no paso desapercibido su sonrisa, para sus adentros el duque de Grandchester pensaba "que la rubia había mordido el anzuelo".

Victoria Jones ordeno que se apagaran las luces inmediatamente.

Las luces se apagaron y el caos dio inicio….

Continuara……………………………………………………………………………

Notas del Autor:

Quiero pedir una gran disculpa por tardarme un millon en actualizar, pero por razones personales no eh podido hacerlo, hasta hoy.......espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado, de ante mano pido una disculpa por los errores ortograficos.

Quiero agradeces a todas las lindas chicas que me enviaron sus reviews, y no solo eso, pidiendome que actualizara, espero no haberlas defraudado con este capitulo en especial ah:

JOS, HUITZILOPOZTLI( DIANA) toda va ir mejor amiga lo tuyo ya viene ok, MALINALLI COY,YELITZA RODRIGUEZ,ESTRELLA EMILIA "amiga te extraño cañon", YESI LOKOTA, AXU, AMAYO 25, XxAPRILxX "espero que te halla gustado amiga este chapter",LORENA,CARMEN AIDE,ARALY R,NATALIA,ANALIZ,CABEZA DE BOM BOM, LADY" tan bella escritora que me alaga con sus coemntarios",REEVEN "que se animo a subir sus historias y estan buenisimas",MARLYBELLA,DAZAYITA,ZAKURA 2226,INTI AZUL, SUSABA, VERONICA CASTRO, ALINE 189, ANNITA, Y PATRICIA GARCIA "gracias por tu lindo e-mail". Y muy en especial a todas esas chicas anonimas que me siguen en mis locuras...

Bueno en este capitulo el desfile de modas se llevo acabo y lo que formo fue un gran revolu, todos estaban impactados con quien era la famosa modelo.....Para el siguiente capitulo, viene el enfrentamiento con la tia Elroy, porque el Duque de Grandchester estaba feliz......Y que pasara con terry y candy despues de que ella deje la gran manzana, podra Terry dejar que ella se valla sin que el este seguro de dicho matrimonio.. Bueno todo esto se vera en el proximo capitulo......Y les prometo que sera pronto...

Las quiero y un millon de gracias por seguir esta historia la cual yo quiero mucho,

Jennie de Grandchester,Coquette81


	14. Chapter 14

Con Amor a mi prima Paty que en paz descanse

Por: Jennie De Grandchester

Capitulo XIV

CHANTAJE

En el centro de la pasarela del palacio de la moda de la gran manzana se encontraba Candy, estaba como perdida en el tiempo, un silencio que reino solo unos escasos minutos, se sentía confundida, como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto ese día, su Inocencia, su pureza. La rubia pensaba que la niña dulce que era había quedado atrás para dar paso a la nueva mujer que ahora habitaba en ella.

Todos estaban impactados después que la mascara mostrara el bello rostro no solo de una mujer bella y poseedora de un cuerpo envidiable, una diosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, los periodistas no daban crédito que la heredera mas importante del país fuera la hermosa misteriosa modelo, de hecho todos los presentes estaban impactados.

La Rubia estaba ida, no se podía ni mover, estaba como una estatua griega, bella e imponente pero sin ningún movimiento, realmente sus piernas no le permitirían ningún solo paso. Escuchaba murmuraciones a lo lejos, como si se trataran de ecos muy lejanos, ni siquiera se había percatado que las luces se habían apagado, un caos completo era lo que reinaba a su alrededor, los reporteros gritando el nombre de la heredera, pidiendo que encendieran las luces para que se les permitiera tomar fotos de tan peculiar modelo.

Terry se encontraba en un estado de shock. Estaba confundido, no lograba asimilar lo ocurrido, apenas un susurro salio de sus labios. **Candy!!!!** Era ella, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, recuerdos de Candy llegaban a su mente, Candy el la bruma del Mauritana con su pelo suelto, Candy con el uniforme del San Pablo, Candy quitándose la ropa en el festival de mayo, candy de la Julieta mas bella que halla habido en el mundo, Candy con su uniforme de enfermera, Candy en su reencuentro en el restaurante, Candy en la fiesta de mascara con ese vestido color arena , Ahora la imponente mujer, la mas bella de las modelos, la mujer que todo Nueva York deseaba conocer su identidad, era nada mas y nada menos que su pecosa, la mujer que le había robado el corazón para no entregárselo jamás, se tarzan pecoso se había convertido en la mujer mas bella que sus ojos nunca imaginaron admirar, sus pensamientos solo giraban alrededor de ella, de la mujer que ama, la que no lo deja dormir, esa mujer bella que va a ser su esposa aunque sea lo último que haga, porque no quería que otro hombre disfrutara de esa belleza, de esa piel, deseaba ser egoísta y robarle al mundo ese tesoro que consideraba suyo desde el primer momento en que la vio, y aunque tuviera que venderle el alma al diablo esa mujer va a ser para el, eso lo tenia mas que seguro, con decisión murmuro **MIA…..**

**Reporteros: que alguien encienda las luces!!!!! Enciendan las luces!!!!!**

**Annie: esto se va a poner feo Ben.**

**Ben: Los reporteros están como locos.**

**Annie: En que estaba pensando Candy, la tía abuela, los Leegan, todo mundo esta aquí, esto no va a acabar bien Ben, tengo un mal presentimiento.**

**Ben: Espero que tus palabras no sean sabias Annie, por el bien de Candy.**

La morena no estaba mas lejos de la verdad, la Tía abuela estaba que echaba rayos, no quería ni pensar, se sentía aturdida, la histeria la estaba gobernando, no quería ni imaginar las consecuencias de los actos de Candy, el apellido Andley esta manchado y no le encontraba ni una salida para tan bochornoso incidente. Sintiéndose que se iba a desmayar, se paro de repente de su asiento con ganas de correr y tapar el cuerpo de esa niña que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado en su vida, canas verdes era lo que le estaba sacando la rubia.

**Elroy: esto no puede ser, en que diablos estaba pensando esa niña.**

**Lady Gueller: Cálmese señora Elroy, agitarse así no le hará nada bien.**

**Eleonor: Si será mejor que nos retiremos de este lugar antes que los reporteros vengan a incomodarla.**

**Elroy: Calmarme, si calma es lo que no tengo en estos momentos, lo que tengo ganas es de darle unas buenas nalgadas a esa niña después de todo este show. Tantas veces le dije a William que no le alcahueteara tantas cosas, pero nunca me hizo caso y aquí están las consecuencias.**

El duque de Grandchester hasta ese momento solo observaba como Eleonor y Loryn trataban de tranquilizar a la Señora Elroy, no podía ocultar su cara de felicidad, ya que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo bien el estaba enterado de toda la situación de Candy, nunca se imagino que la rubia rebelaría su identidad como la misteriosa modelo, esto solo hacia que sus planes mejoraran en un cien por ciento, con una sonrisa muy disimulada pero que no paso desapercibida para Eleonor, Richard Grandchester se decidió a intervenir en la situación.

**Duque: Madame Elroy yo creo que seguiremos los consejos de estas damas y procederemos abandonar lo mas pronto posible este lugar, antes que los reporteros se percaten de su presencia.**

**Elroy: Pero es que no puedo Duque de Grandchester marcharme sin mi nieta.**

**Duque: Es mejor esperarla en el Hotel, antes que las cosas se tornen desagradables madame.**

**Elroy: Es que no puedo creer lo que esa niña acaba de hacer, a enlodado la honra de los Andley.**

**Duque: Calma madame Elroy, para eso estoy aquí para apoyarla, necesito que se tranquilice porque hay algo muy serio que debemos de hablar.**

La señora Elroy quedo intrigada por las palabras del Duque de Grandchester, pero la calma era algo que estaba muy lejos de la matriarca del clan Andley esa noche.

Elisa estaba que se moría de envidia, una vez mas Candy la chica de origen humilde se robaba la atención de todos, ya no solo de su familia, y de los chicos que a ella le gustaba, si no también de todo el país.

**Elisa: Esa huérfana desvergonzada, que descaro, como siempre quiere llamar la atención de la forma ****más vulgar.**

**Neil: Ya deja de atormentarte hermanita, que tu y yo sabemos bien que tu quisieras estar en los zapatos de Candy ahora mismo, la envidia te esta matando, porque Candy podrá ser lo que tu quieras, dama de establo, huérfana, pero al cesar lo que es del cesar, ella se a convertido en la mujer que tu ni volviendo a nacer vas a poder ser, Bella, sexy, con un cuerpo envidiable, pero sobre todo con una dulzura que atraparía hasta el mas déspota de los hombres.**

**Elisa: Ya veo que te sigue afectando lo que esa haga, eres un estupido Neal, hombre tenias que ser, siempre a puntan su nariz a la más vulgar.**

**Sara Leegan: Basta Elisa y Neal, no perdamos el tiempo hablando de quien no lo merece, será mejor que nos marchemos antes que nos relacionen con esa, Además que tenemos que planear lo que vamos hacer ahora.**

**Elisa: A que te refieres mama?**

**Sara Leegan: La tía abuela estaba presente y ella fue espectadora del nuevo espectáculo de esa huérfana, esta carta la tenemos que jugar bien, es nuestra reconciliación con los Andley que no podemos desaprovechar.**

**Elisa: Tienes razón madre, esa huérfana no sabe lo que le espera, firmo su salida definitiva de la familia.**

Candy estaba perdida en el tiempo cuando sintió la mano de alguien tocándola, era Paul que le hablaba en susurros, para que los periodistas no se dieran cuenta de la retirada de la rubia de la pasarela, gracias a que estaba oscuro la gente no podría visualizar a la atrevida modelo. Al salir la rubia del escenario, encendieron las luces del salón más no de la pasarela.

Los reporteros comenzaron a silbar y a gritar el nombre de la heredera Andley, todos querían que la espectacular modelo los deleitara con su presencia y sobre todo con su belleza.

Tras bambalinas era todo un caos, Samanta estaba tratando de controlar y dirigir el personal para que las cosas no se salieran de control, ordeno a Mary que pusieran música de fondo y que preparara a las otras modelos para el cierre del show ya que todas tenían que estar presentes. Paul se dirigió con la rubia hacia su camerino tratando de hacerla entrar en si, ya que la rubia no reaccionaba, estaba totalmente fuera de si. Samanta se dirigió preocupada hacia el camerino de la rubia, estaba preocupada por ella, auque no podía negar que estaba sorprendida por le que había hecho la rubia, se sentía mal por ella aunque para sus adentros pensaba que no hay que por bien no venga, ya que el espectáculo que hizo su modelo principal iba a ser muy sonado por todos los medios y por ende era una publicidad gratis que le caía como anillo al dedo.

**Toc-Toc-Toc**

**Samanta: Como sigue Candy?**

**Paul: No responde, creo que esta en un estado de shock.**

**Samanta: Tú crees que sea necesario llamar un Doctor?**

**Paul: No lo se.**

**Samanta: acariciando la cara de su modelo- Candy como te encuentras?**

**Candy: Ehhhh…Perdón Samanta que fue lo que paso?**

**Samanta: No lo recuerdas?-especto Samanta haciendo miradas cómplices con Paul.**

**Candy: No…..Yo estaba modelando, y ya cuando iba a terminar la canción. Me voltee para regresar al final de la pasarela, luego, luego….OH POR DIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que hice……..**

**Paul: Cálmate Candy déjame ofrecerte un vaso de agua.**

**Candy: Creo que voy a necesitar algo más fuerte que un simple vaso de agua. Samanta me quite la mascara delante de todo el mundo verdad.**- pregunto la rubia esperando que todo fuera una mala jugada de su mente.

**Samanta: Me temo que si pequeña.**

**Candy: Estoy metida en un problemon…..**

Paul le dio el vaso con Brandy a Candy, esta lo tomo de un solo sorbo, dos lagrimas se le escaparon de sus bellos ojos, a su mente llegaron imágenes de Alberth, de la hermana Maria y la Señorita Pony-**los eh defraudado..** **Terry!!!! Que pensaras de mí, **- la rubia hablaba en susurros ininteligibles para los demás presentes en el camerino, a su mente venían imágenes vagas del desfile, pero lo que mas la sobresalto fue la imagen rígida de la matriarca de los Andley, sabia muy bien que la reacción de la matriarca no se iba hacer esperar cuando se enterara de lo sucedido, tanto que le había costado ganarse la confianza de ella, para luego traicionarla humillando lo que ella mas amaba y defendía, el nombre de su familia…**En que estaba pensando cuando me quite esa mascara….**

**Samanta: Candy Yo tengo que regresar a coordinar el cierre del desfile, vas estar bien?**

**Candy: Si Samanta no te preocupes?**

**Samanta: Siento mucho que pasara todo esto, de verdad.**

**Candy: Lo se, pero no te preocupes que no fue tu culpa.**

**Samanta: Paul quédate acompañándola.**

Mientras tanto en el salón Roberth y Karen estaban preocupados porque miraban el semblante frió de la mirada del aristócrata, y ellos sabían perfectamente que de no tranquilizar a Terry en ese momento Troya iba a estallar allí mismo en medio de tantos reporteros.

**Roberth: Terry, muchacho estas bien?**

Pero Terry no contestaba, estaba indignado con la osadía de la pecosa, como se había atrevido a semejante locura, los celos de que otros vieran a la que seria su mujer era algo que no le simpatizaba para nada, eso era algo que Candy le iba a tener que explicar.

Karen se decidió a tocar la mano del aristócrata para que reaccionara.

**Karen: Terry, ****todo esta bien?**

**Terry: Porque no eh de estarlo?**- contesto en un tono evidentemente molesto.

**Karen: Porque Roberth y yo te estamos hablando ya rato y tú no reaccionabas.**

Terry le iba contestar cuando las luces de la pasarela se encendieron y las modelos salieron hacer el cierre del show.

Mientras tanto en el camerino Candy ya había tomado una decisión, la del error de quitarse la mascara había sido ella, ya enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos con su familia, pero ahora tenia que regresar y hacer el cierre del desfile con las demás modelos, samanta no tenia la culpa de nada y ella no le iba arruinar su show, ella se había comprometido con ella y Candice White Andley, bueno Candice White era una mujer de palabra. Con decisión le pedio a Paul que le ayudara a ocultar las marcas de llanto en su rostro.

**Paul: Pero Candy estas segura de lo que vas hacer?**

**Candy: Por supuesto Paul, tengo un show que terminar.**

**Paul: Pero los reporteros están….**

**Candy: Están esperando por mí. Así que no hay que hacerlos esperar.**

Paul y Candy caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Samanta, ella se sorprendió cuando la rubia le dijo que cerraría el show tal como lo habían practicado. Samanta acepto ya que vio la decisión en los ojos de la rubia aparte que los reporteros solo gritaban su nombre.

Candy dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Samanta y Paul, se dispuso a ser su entrada de nuevo a la pasarela no sin antes dar un largo suspiro.

La rubia modelo ya sin mascara delante de todos, los reporteros y la mayoría de los presentes para sorpresa de la rubia la recibieron de pie y con una gran ovación. Candy camino hacia el final de la pasarela y modelo mejor que todas las modelos presentes, su mirada la fijo en un punto neutro no quería voltear a ver a nadie, no quería que los nervios la traicionaran, todas las modelos se pusieron a lado de la pasarela y la rubia camino por en medio de ella hacia la imagen que había de ella en la pared, una foto imponente donde ella estaba en un mueble acostada vestida con un conjunto de lencería en color negro, la foto estaba preciosa, pero verla en persona era mas espectacular, luego salio Samanta Jones, la cual tomo la mano de Candy y las dos se dirigieron hacia el final de la pasarela para ser historia….Samanta agradecía a todos por la aprobación de su tan coqueta línea de lencería, al mismo tiempo abrasaba a Candy y le tomaba su mano para después darle una vuelta. Esto gesto fue agradecido por todos con grandes aplausos.

Candy ya no pudo mas y volteo a los lados, su corazón se acelero de emoción cuando sus esmeraldas encontraron al dueño de sus pensamientos, el hombre que amaba, pero la emoción le duro poco al ver la expresión fría de la mirada de su Romeo, una estaca que se atravesó en su corazón sin remordimientos fue lo que sintió la rubia, quería despegar la mirada de el pero sus ojos no se lo permitían.

Los celos invadieron todo el ser de Terry sin pedir permiso, allí estaba su pequeña, con un atuendo tan coqueto y sexy, tan bella que le dolía a el hasta el alma, la ira y enojo se hicieron presentes en el, odiaba la sola idea que los demás caballeros presentes sintieran y pensaran lo que el estaba deseando ese momento, Pasión, lujuria por poseerla, tocar su nívea piel y hacerla temblar bajo sus mas bajos instintos, someterla a sus caprichos de hombre, torturarla sin piedad, robarle su inocencia y ser el primero y el único en tener el placer de hacerla sentir mujer, tenia todas las ganas de correr hacia ella, ocultar su hermoso cuerpo con su abrigo y raptarla, llevársela lejos de las miradas de los demás, ocultarla como se ocultaría el mas grande tesoro.

Bruscamente Terry aparto la mirada de la rubia para dirigirse a sus compañeros de teatro con un simple.

**Terry: Me largo…………**

Quería correr y desaparecer antes de cometer una locura enfrente de todos.

Candy Se sintió tan triste cuando Terry le quito la mirada tan bruscamente, para luego marcharse sin voltearla a ver, era evidente que el desaprobaba su actitud, la rubia sentía que algo ese día murió en ella, su inocencia de niña, era algo que jamás volvería a recuperar, como hubiese deseado ser niña otra vez y correr y correr sin ninguna preocupación, pero su vida nunca había sido fácil eso lo sabia muy bien.

Todas las modelos salieron de la pasarela al igual que Samanta y Candy, tras bambalinas Candy ya no pudo más y corrió hacia su camerino para soltar en llanto. Lloro por la niña que había muerto en ella esa noche. A lo lejos escuchaba que alguien la llamaba.

Annie Brighter se encontraba detrás de la puerta rogando a Candy que le abriera, realmente estaba preocupada por su hermana. Candy se dirigió hacia la puerta tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, cuando abrió la puerta no pudo más que abrasar a Annie y soltarse en llanto una vez más.

Annie no dijo nada, ya era suficiente por lo que estaba pasando su hermana para que ella ahora viniera con un te lo dije. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y llevo a la rubia hacia una silla, la abrazo y la consoló como solo una hermana puede hacer.

**Annie: Candy, será mejor que te cambies, Samanta me comento que ella va hacer una rueda de prensa y ese momento vamos aprovechar para marcharnos sin ser molestadas por los periodistas, Ben esta esperando por nosotras.**

**Candy: Annie por favor no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero que nos vallamos con Ben, pide un carruaje, por favor.**

**Annie: Se hará como tú quieras Candy.**

**Candy: Gracias Annie, no sabes cuanto aprecio que estés aquí conmigo.**

**Annie: Ni que lo digas, para que estamos la hermanas si no para apoyarnos, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, nunca mas te volveré a fallar hermana.**

**Candy: Te quiero Annie.**

**Annie: Ahora quien es la llorona aquí.**

Las dos hermanas se abrasaron y lloraron por el dolor que era de las dos, porque cuando una sufría la otra también lo hacia, ese es el amor de una hermana.

**Annie: Bueno Candy, déjame ir hablar con Ben; mientras usted señorita se arregla para irnos.**

Annie salio hablar con Ben que arregañadientas acepto la decisión de las chicas. Annie le pidió a Paul que le ayudara a buscar un carruaje para que ella y Candy se marcharan del edificio. Cuando Annie entro al camerino de la rubia, esta estaba ya cambiada en un vestido sencillo color rosa, su pelo lo llevaba suelto y lacio, así se lo habían arreglado para el show, Candy estaba absorta viendo el reflejo de la mujer en el espejo, era ella sin duda, sin querer una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, se sentía sucia y poco digna, pero ya no había vuelto atrás lo hecho esta, y nada podía hacer al respecto.

**Toc-toc-toc**

**Paul: se puede señoritas.**

**Annie: claro Paul.**

**Paul: El carruaje las esta esperando atrás del edificio, será mejor que se marchen ya antes que los reporteros se enteren que Candy no va estar en la rueda de prensa.**

**Annie: Gracias Paul, vamos Candy.**

**Paul: Vas estar bien Candy?**

**Candy: Si paul, que mas me puede pasar, no te preocupes, dile a Samanta que gracias por todo, realmente lo disfrute sin importar lo que halla pasado.**

**Paul: Fuiste la reina de la noche, y eso mi niña nadie te lo va a quitar.**

Candy le dio una sincera sonrisa, las palabras de Paul si la animaron un poco, la verdad es que había disfrutado el show a pesar de la locura que había cometido, para ya no se iba aquejar más al respecto. Tal como lo había dicho Paul, un carruaje esperaba por ellas las dos entraron a el, Candy levanto su mirada para ver el palacio de la moda de Nueva York, de repente su mirada se poso en un hombre que estaba a laso de un coche, era Terry que la veía directamente, Candy no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la bajo tratando de evitar en vano que las lagrimas no salieran pero estas salían por si solas.

Annie se debatía en contarle a Candy sobre la presencia de la matriarca de los Andley y de los Leegan, yo a la conclusión de que no había caso seguir ocultando la presencia de su familia, ya que tarde o temprano ella lo iba a saber, y lo más segura que la tía abuela la estuviera esperando en el hotel.

**Annie: Candy hay algo que debes saber de inmediato.**

**Candy: Tú dirás Annie.**

**Annie: Los llegan estuvieron presentes en el desfile.**

**Candy: No puede ser mi mala suerte…..Y ellos vieron todo no???**

**Annie: No solo ellos, la Señora Elroy también estaba presente.**

Esto fue el tiro de gracia para Candy, su sentencia estaba ya dada, de esa no tenia escapatoria ni Alberth podría hacer nada contra la furia de la tía abuela.

**Candy: No te preocupes Annie-** fingió para no mortificar más a su amiga-** Tarde o temprano se iba enterar, que mas da si es hoy o mañana.**

Mientras tanto una conversación se estaba dando en el Hotel Plaza de la ciudad de los rascacielos. La matriarca de los Andley estaba con los nervios de punta, y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

**Duque: Cálmese madame Elroy, este es el momento de actuar con la cabeza fría.**

**Elroy: Como quiere que me tranquilice, cuando el nombre de los Andley va estar de boca en boca por todo el país, esa niña me va escuchar aquí no esta William para defenderla, hoy voy a ser lo que debí haber hecho desde hace años, ponerle un alto a sus locuras, mano dura.**

**Duque: Madame, comprendo que usted este de esa manera, pero no cree que esta exagerando un poco, la señorita Andley es una niña muy dulce.**

**Elroy: no, claro que no exagero, esa niña va a saber quien soy yo, no voy a poder salir a la calle sin que me avergüence de la conducta de ella. Esto ah sido algo catastrófico.**

**Duque: No es para tanto madame.**

**Elroy: Que no es para tanto andar caminando allí semi desnuda delante de todo el mundo?**

**Duque: Madame creo que me tiene que escuchar, hay algo muy importante que le tengo que decir acerca de lo que paso-** Richard Grandchester respiro profundo para soltarle la bomba a la señora de que el estaba enterado del desfile desde mucho antes.-** Madame, si lo que hizo la miss Andley hubiese sucedido hace menos que un año, créame que yo fuera el primero en estar reaccionando como usted lo esta haciendo ahora, pero los tiempos cambian, ya no es la misma época cuando a usted la educaron o cuando a mi me educaron, tanto así que hoy por hoy me siento orgulloso de que mi hijo sea un actor y no me avergüenzo de ello, mas bien me siento orgulloso de el.**

**Elroy: Pero su hijo es hombre y ella es una mujer y la sociedad no acepta esas actitudes indecentes en una dama.**

**Duque: Por eso tenemos que actuar cuanto antes.**

**Elroy: Que quiere decir?**

**Duque: Permítame contarle todo y usted después decidirá.**

**Elroy: Tiene toda mi atención Duque.**

**Duque: Yo estaba enterado de todo lo del desfile de modas.**

**Elroy: Queeee… No puede ser que usted lo sabía y no me dijo nada para impedir el disparate que cometió mi nieta.**

**Duque: Por eso mismo no lo hice porque sabía que usted lo iba a evitar.**

**Elroy: Usted a traicionado la confianza que mi familia depositamos en usted, yo lo hacia una persona honorable Duque de Grandchester, pero creo que me eh equivocado con usted, es mejor que me retire ahora mismo antes que de mi boca salgan palabras impropias de una dama.**

La matriarca de los Andley estaba indignada con el duque de Grandchester, no podía creer que ella hubiese deseado emparentar con esa familia, no deseaba permanecer ni un mas allí decidió retirarse pero una vez mas la voz del duque de Grandchester cauto toda su atención.

**Duque: Espere madame Elroy, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.**

**Elroy: Con todo el respeto que usted se merece usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ni siquiera a ofrecido una disculpa por no a verme informado antes de lo ocurrido.**

**Duque: No puedo ofrecer una disculpa, porque no me siento arrepentido de cómo actué.**

**Elroy: Esto es inaudito me voy. Si no lo estuviera escuchando por mis propias palabras no lo creería.**

**Duque: Madame Elroy por favor permítame terminar de explicar los motivos que me detuvieron a callar.**

**Elroy: Sinceramente no me interesa, con su permiso.**

**Duque: Ni siquiera le interesa que hablemos de la próxima unión matrimonial de nuestras familias.**

Elroy si que estaba sorprendida, eso era lo que menos esperaba escuchar del Duque de Grandchester, a decir verdad ya estaba realmente convencida que no habría manera de casar a Candy después del escándalo que se va a dar.

**Duque: Veo que tengo su atención de nuevo Madame, por favor siéntese que usted y yo tenemos una Boda que planear.**

**Elroy: Quiero que hable sin rodeos, que es lo que quiere decir?**

**Duque: Permítame continuar con lo que le estaba platicando por favor.**

**Elroy: Esta Bien, usted dirá.**

**Duque: Después de enterarme del desfile, inmediatamente le envié una invitación para que usted viniera a dicho evento. Sabía que eso era lo que estaba esperando para que la boda entre su nieta y mi hijo se realizara después de la negativa de su sobrino, mis planes era hacerle participio a usted para que después la usáramos como cuartada para de algún modo persuadir a la señorita Andley de aceptar un contrato matrimonial con mi hijo, pero créame que jamás imagine que Miss Candy se atrevería a quitarse la mascara que protegía su identidad, aunque eso solo ayudo a mis planes. **

**Elroy: Veo que usted esta muy interesado en ese matrimonio Duque.**

**Duque: Así es, le tengo un gran cariño a la señorita Candy, no solo creo estoy más que seguro que es la mujer indicada para mi hijo y sobre todo para ser la próxima Duquesa de Grandchester. Es una chica de muy buen corazón y eso madame no se encuentra muy fácilmente ahora, ella dono al hogar donde ella creció todo el pago de su ganancia en el modelaje.**

**Elroy: Ella es así, desinteresada, Pero hay algo que usted olvida, mi sobrino no va a permitir que se realice dicho evento sin la aprobación de esa niña, yo creo que ni lo que sucedió va a persuadir a William de aceptar ese matrimonio, si mi nieta no esta de acuerdo.**

**Duque: Por eso tenemos que actuar lo mas pronto posible, mire mi hijo es muy testadura y el no va a pedirle matrimonio a su nieta porque es muy orgulloso y esta muy herido.**

**Elroy: Entonces su hijo no desea casarse con mi nieta?**

**Duque: Si lo desea, la ama créame, pero es muy orgulloso y terco.**

**Elroy: Igual que ella..Pero dígame Duque como usted convenció a su hijo de aceptar un matrimonio?**

**Duque: Digamos que tuve que recorrer a un pequeño chantaje. Mi hijo es menor de edad todavía, y lo amenace con llevármelo a Inglaterra, aunque también tuve que hacer un pequeño truquito, algo relacionado con el teatro, me entere que estaba en hipoteca y lo compre para el, luego lo amenace con sacar a todo mundo del teatro y dejar familias sin trabajo, mi hijo tiene muy buen corazón y es leal con las personas que lo ayudan tal es el caso de Roberth Hattaway su director, claro que al enterarse que el arreglo matrimonial seria con cierta rubia, estuvo mas que dispuesto a una imposición mía de matrimonio.**

**Elroy: Veo que usted no se detiene ante nada Duque para lograr lo que quiere.**

**Duque: Así es, pero lo hago porque se que ellos dos siguen enamorados, pero dígame señora Elroy que esta dispuesta hacer usted por la felicidad de su nieta.**

**Elroy: **Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-** Eso duque corre por mi cuenta.**

**Duque: Veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo. **

**Elroy: Tiene usted el contrato, creo que lo necesitare.**

EL duque de grandchester le sonrió a la matriarca de los Andley y le hizo entrega una carpeta que contenía el contrato matrimonial. La señora Elroy lo tomo y salio de la suite del duque para dirigirse a la suite de Candy, ella ya tenía su cuartada, y sabia que no iba a fallar.

El duque de Grandchester se sintió más que feliz , realmente no le interesaba el recurso que utilizaría la señora Elroy, pero si estaba seguro que iba a funcionar a juzgar por la sonrisa cargada de felicidad de la matriarca, no se sentía vil por hacer lo que hacia, simplemente era un cupido que usaba sus armas para unir dos enamorados.

Cuando la Señora Elroy se iba a dirigir a la suite de la Rubia se tipo con los Leegan, la matriarca hubiese preferido evitar tal encuentro, pero la realidad era otra, los Leegan estaban allí presentes.

Mientras tanto Annie Y Candy ya estaban en el hotel Plaza se dirigieron al elevador, la rubia iba resignada, de esa nadie la salvaba.

**Sara Leegan: Tía Elroy que sorpresa encontrarla en Nueva York.**

**Elroy: Buenas noches Sara, Neal, Elisa, como han estado.**

**Elisa: Bien tía abuela en lo que cave, pero realmente muy preocupada por su salud.**

**Elroy: Por mi salud, a que te refieres querida.**

**Sara: Elisa se refiere a como se siente usted después del escándalo que hizo la huérfana esa.**

La matriarca a sus adentros pensaba-"** Ya se habían tardado en hablar mal de Candy hasta cuando".-**

Candy y Annie ya habían ya salido del elevador, habían escuchado lo que Sara Leegan le había dicho a la matriarca.

**Sara: No puedo creer lo mal agradecida que es esa niña, desde que apareció en nuestras vidas solo problemas tras problema a traído, es una vergüenza.**

Las lágrimas salían del rostro de Candy, no tenía fuerzas para encarar a esas arpías y defenderse, porque en el fono se sentía culpable.

**Elisa: Es una sinvergüenza, que además de ladrona es una descarada sin principios que no la considera después de lo que han hecho por ella los Andley todo este tiempo mire como le paga.**

Candy ya no pudo más y se encamino a donde estaba su familia. La señora Elroy la miro, y vio en su rostro arrepentimiento y dolor por el dolor que le estaba causando a su familia.

**Elroy: Ustedes están equivocadas, Candy desfilo porque yo se lo permití.**

**Sara: TiaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, pero como puede ser eso cierto.**

Candy estaba sorprendida la tía Elroy la estaba defendiendo de los Leegan a pesar de que ella era culpable. Annie no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

**Elroy: Acaso dudan de mi palabra.**

**Elisa; No, claro que no dudamos de su palabra, pero como es posible que usted dejara desfilar a candy.**

**Elroy: Porque los Andley siempre estamos para colaborar en obras benéficas, ese desfile lo patrocinamos con el fin de ayudar a los niños del Hogar de Pony, ellos necesitaban una modelo bella, y quien mejor que mi nieta. Ahora basta de esta charla, y les advierto no quiero que vuelvan a ofender a Candice nunca mas, ustedes le deben respeto porque ella es la heredera de los Andley, esta claro.**

**Elisa: Pero tía Abuela.**

**Sara: Elisa calla, claro que esta claro tía abuela.**

**Elroy: Candy Y Annie entren en la habitación, yo me despido de los Leegan.**

**Candy: Si tía Abuela.**

Candy y Annie estaban impactadas, no entendían bien lo que habían escuchado.

**Annie: Estoy sin palabras Candy.**

**Candy: No fue esa mi imaginación, la tía abuela me defendió verdad Annie?**

**Annie: Si amiga, eso sucedió en verdad.**

**Elroy: Buenas noches Sara, Elisa, Neal, ya saben no quiero que molesten a Candice.**

**Sara: Bunas noches tía.**

La matriarca se dirigió a la Suite de Candice, no estaban en la sala por lo que pudo percatarse, las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de la Rubia.

**Elroy: aquí vamos, el momento llego.**

**Elisa: la odio mama, es una mal nacida con suerte.**

**Sara: Elisa ese no es el vocabulario de una dama. Vamos a la Suite a descansar mañana mismo nos regresamos a Lakewood.**

**Neal: pero mama si acabamos de llegar.**

**Elisa: Si, mama, no hemos ido de compras.**

**Sara: Ya eh dicho, caminen.**

**Elroy: Creo que tenemos una platica pendiente Candice.**

**Candy: Tía yo…-** estaba nerviosa no podía articular ninguna palabra solo miraba a la matriarca con miedo porque la hora de aclarar las cosas había llegado, no tenia una explicación para lo que había hecho y eso era lo mas difícil.

**Elroy: Annie estoy decepcionada, puedo esperar cualquier cosa de Candice pero de ti, te creí más sensata, estoy decepcionada.**

**Annie: **Bajando la mirada-** Yo lo siento.**

**Candy: Ella no sabia nada Tía, todo es mi culpa.**

La tía abuela sonrió para sus adentros, Candy había defendido a Annie y esa era una buena señal para sus planes.

**Elroy: puedes dejarnos solas por favor Annie.**

**Annie: Si, me retiro a mi habitación.**

**Elroy: No, alquile la Suite continúa, ve y quédate allí hasta que yo llegue.**

**Annie: **Extrañada volteo a ver a Candy.-** Como usted diga.**

Un silencio se produjo en la habitación, la señora Elroy espero a escuchar la puerta principal cerrar por Annie para proceder a charlar con Candy. La matriarca estudio el rostro de la joven, pudo percibir que estaba nerviosa, sus ojos estaban tristes, le recordó a Pauna cuando ella la iba a retar por alguna travesura. No podía negar, ella quería a Candy, y le dolía tener que hacer lo que le iba hacer a ella, pero todo era por su felicidad.

**Elroy: No estoy nada contenta por lo que hiciste, tienes idea de la magnitud de tus actos, sabes que halla afuera hay peores personas que los Leegan y no se van a tocar el corazón para tratar de destruir a los Andley por tu estupidez.**

Candy ya no resistió mas y se hecho a llorar.

**Elroy: Talvez se pensaras un poco para hacer las cosas antes de actuar, pero no la niña siempre tiene que salir con su gracia, no pensaste ni un minuto en la ****gente que tu dices amar, en William y Archie por supuesto porque se que a mi no me quieres.**

**Candy: Yo si la quiero Tía.**

**Elroy: Pues que bonita forma de demostrarlo, humillando nuestro apellido, no tienes idea de lo que puede afectar el prestigio de la familia, los negocios que dirige William, que crees que van a decir los socios de William ahora, que no sabe ni dirigir a su pupila como va saber dirigir los negocios, tienes IDEA.**

La matriarca no pudo más y le grito a Candy.

**Candy: Yo no pensé, lo que menos deseo en esta vida es perjudicar a Alberth y a la familia.**

**Elroy: Y por si eso fuera poco, no pensaste ni en esos niños huérfanos del hogar de Pony que ahora se van a ver afectados por tu conducta, ya nadie va querer adoptar después de que salgan las noticias de tu gracia,**

Candy lloraba sin parar, ahora entendía la magnitud de sus actos, había defraudado a las personas que mas amaba.

**Candy: Perdóneme tía abuela, mi intención nunca fue perjudicar a los seres que mas amo en esta vida, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, haría las cosas distintas, haría cualquier cosa por remediar lo ocurrido.**

La matriarca sonrió, había dado en el clavo y Candy se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata "**Bingo"**

**Elroy: El tiempo no se puede retroceder Candice, pero hay algo que si puedes hacer para remediar tu conducta.**

**Candy: Lo que sea tía, dígame que debo hacer y lo haré, se lo prometo, no la defraudare.**

**Elroy: Bueno Candice, ire al grano, hemos recibido una propuesta de matrimonio, que ahora mas que nunca cae del cielo, es la única solución que veo para enmendar la mancha que hay ahora en la familia.**

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, una vez mas allí estaba la Tía Abuela, exigiéndose que se casara por el nombre de la familia.

**Candy: Usted no puede pedir eso Tía abuela, tiene que a ver otra solución.**

**Elroy: No la hay Candice, no tienes opción.**

**Candy: Yo no estoy dispuesta a casarme sin amor, seria muy desdichada.**

**Elroy: No estabas dispuesta hacer lo que sea por tu familia, que rápido cambias de opinión.**

**Candy: no pida eso no por favor, eso no.**

**Elroy: Veo que no me dejas otra opción Candice, si tú no aceptas esa propuesta de matrimonio por William, o por los niños del hogar de pony, entonces talvez lo hagas por Annie y por Archibald.**

**Candy: Que quiere decir Tía Abuela.**

**Elroy: Simple, si tu no aceptas ese matrimonio, la boda de annie y Archibald no se va a realizar.**

**Candy: Usted no puede hacer eso, ellos se aman, además Alberth no lo va a permitir.**

**Elroy: Claro que puedo, después de que annie te encubriera de todo esto, no creo que los Cornwell quieran una nuera capaz de encubrir tales actos, además que los Brigtter no estarán muy contentos con tu gracia, recuerda que la mama de Annie es muy conservadora.**

**Candy: Porque hace esto?**

**Elroy: Porque yo si amo a mi familia.**

**Candy: Pues yo no entiendo su amor.**

**Elroy: Mi paciencia tiene un limite y yo ya llegue a la mía gracias a ti, entonces si o no?**

**Candy: Alberth no lo va a permitir, lo que usted desea es una locura que no puedo aceptar.**

**Elroy: William va aceptar porque tu lo vas a querer, esta claro.**

**Candy: Porque, comprenda tía yo no me quiero casar sin amor.**

**Elroy: De acuerdo, voy hablar con Annie para decirle que ya no hay compromiso.**

La matriarca de los Andley se dirigía hacia la puerta, mientras tanto Candy trataba de asimilar todo lo que le estaba pidiendo la tía abuela, recuerdos de la plática con Annie en el camerino le vinieron a la mente

_**FlashBAck**_

_**Candy: Gracias Annie, no sabes cuanto aprecio que estés aquí conmigo.**_

_**Annie: Ni que lo digas, para que estamos la hermanas si no para apoyarnos, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, nunca mas te volveré a fallar hermana.**_

_**Candy: Te quiero Annie.**_

_**Annie: Ahora quien es la llorona aquí.**_

_**Fin de Flashback**_.

No ella no podía hacerle eso a Annie y a Archie, Annie estaba tan ilusionada con su boda, ellos no tenian la culpa de sus actos, lo haría por ellos, por los niños del Hogar de Pony, por Alberth, ellos merecían ser felices, total la vida nunca ah sido justa con ella, la historia se repite.

**Candy: Espere tía abuela, yo estoy dispuesta a casarme….solo tengo una condición.**

**Elroy: Tú dirás.**

**Candy: Que no sea Neal Leegan, y que ellos nunca se enteren de mi sacrificio.**

La tía abuela casi se le salen las lagrimas al ver el rostro de su niña, era tan buena que no quería que los demás se enteraran de lo que ella hacia por ellos. Se sentía orgullosa de ella.

**Elroy: No se enteraran, y no te preocupes que no es Neal, tu prometido es….**

**Candy: **la interrumpió bruscamente-** No me interesa nombre, con que no sea Neal Leegan es mas que suficiente.**

**Elroy: Ok, será como tu quieras, ah necesito que firmes esto.**

**Candy: Que es?**

**Elroy: Tu contrato matrimonial.**

La matriarca se lo entrego, y candy lo tomo se volteo hacia al tocador tomo una pluma, las manos le temblaban, pero eso no la detuvo para firmar, ni siquiera se volteo para entregarle el contrato a la tía, ella lo cogio y reviso que estuviera firmado, quiso agregar algo pero la verdad es que ya todo estaba dicho, ella sabia que Candy estaba sufriendo, pero en el fondo tenia la certeza que eso iba a terminar pronto, la felicidad de su niña vendría con esa boda.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrar, Candy se derrumbo a llorar, su suerte estaba echada, nunca seria feliz, estaba amarrada a un matrimonio sin amor, sentía que el aire le faltaba, ya no podía mas estar allí, salio de la habitación, para luego salir de su Suite, quería correr, trepar un árbol, salio corriendo del Plaza sin percatarse que unos ojos zafiro la miraban al igual que unos cuantos reporteros que estaban tratando de encontrar una nota sobre ella y la salida tan precipitada de la rubia era lo que ellos estaban esperando.

Candy corrió a todo velocidad, corrió hasta adentrarse en Central Park, sus lágrimas se confundían con el viento, la velocidad la llevo hasta un viejo árbol donde rompió en llanto, lloraba de impotencia de no poder hacer nada, unos pasos y gritos la pusieron en alerta, eran los periodistas que gritaban su nombre, ella no tenia fuerzas para seguir corriendo, se maldecía por su surte, cuando iba a salir corriendo de nuevo unos brazos la rodearon y le taparon su boca, quiso gritar porque el hombre misterioso la llevaba hacia la oscuridad, pero no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Cuando se decidió a voltear a ver quien era el individuo que la había empujado hacia la oscuridad, sus ojos se toparon con el, con Terry Grandchester, el le hizo una seña colocándose el dedo índice en sus labios, para que ella no hiciera ruido, a pocos metros de ellos habían unos periodistas que estaban buscándola con desesperación, candy asintió con su cabeza, aunque no estaba segura si los periodistas podían escuchar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, producto de la sola presencia de su amado.

Candy escucho a los periodistas hablar unos con otros preguntándose entre ellos por el paradero de ella, ella volteo a ver a Terry, estaba preocupado por su seguridad, esa mirada la hizo tener un gozo en su alma, un alivio para lo que ella estaba viviendo en ese momento. Los pasos se fueron alejando, cuando Terry se percato de ello volteo a ver furioso a Candy.

**Terry: Parece que no sales de un lió para meterte en otro, en donde tienes la cabeza Candy, es que no piensas.**

Candy se desmoralizo con las palabras de Terry, el momento mágico había acabado, el ahora la miraba con los misma mirada fríos con que la había visto en el show. Sintiendo que las lagrimas en su rostro, le dio la espalda al Ingles.

**Candy: Vete, déjame sola. Quiero estar sola, ya no puedo más.**

Candy se callo de rodillas y cogio su cara con sus dos manos, no quería llorar en frente de el, pero era inevitable. A terry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ver a Candy llorar así, se sintió molesto consigo mismo por haberle dicho lo que lo dijo, la abrazo por la espalda y la levanto e hizo que ella se voltear hacia el, ver sus ojos como lloraban le partieron el alma, la rubia se abalanzo hacia el y lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba con toda su alma que Terry fuera su tabla de salvación.

**Terry: Que pasa pecosa, no llores así, no me gusta verte así, perdóname no debí decirte lo que te dije.**

**Candy: No fuiste tu Terry.-** le contesto llorando.

**Terry: Que te hicieron Candy?**- Terry le hablaba con dulzura al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su bella melena.

**Candy:**** Llévame contigo Terry,** **no me dejes sola por favor…**

Candy no podía dejar de llorar, la rubia comenzó a caer en la ciudad de Nueva York, Terry sentía como Candy temblaba al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de llorar.

**Terry: Vamos esta comenzando a llover.**

**Candy: No quiero regresar al Hotel Terry, vete tranquilo, gracias, pero yo me voy a quedar por aquí.**

**Terry: No puedes quedarte bajo la lluvia, te vas enfermar.**

**Candy: No importa, yo solo quiero huir…..**

**Terry: Que paso Candy, dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.**

**Candy: Terry!!!!!! No quiero regresar al hotel. No me preguntes por favor, solo abrásame, abrásame por favor,**

Terry abraso a Candy fuerte, sentía las ganas de protegerla, la lluvia no paraba, y era imposible que se quedaran allí, con el frió que hacia mas el agua seguro resfriado cogerian ambos.

**Terry: Vamos Candy, no podemos quedarnos aquí.**

**Candy: No me quiero ir de aquí.**

**Terry: No te voy a llevar al hotel de seguro allí están los periodistas esperando por ti. Vamos.**

Terry se quito el abrigo y se lo coloco de una manera protectora a Candy, caminaron abrazados bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al edificio de Terry que estaba en Central park a unos cuántos minutos de donde ellos estaban. Al llegar Terry saludo al portero, el cual le sorprendió ver al actor con una dama a esas horas de la noche pero no dijo nada, Terry dirigió a Candy hacia el elevador y luego subieron hasta el Penthouse de Terry, salieron del elevador y entraron al Penthouse del actor, Terry en ningún momento dejo de abrasar a la rubia por lo menos con una mano.

Candy estaba Tan turbada para darse cuenta que estaban en el apartamento del aristócrata. Terry le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y se percato que la ropa de la rubia estaba empapada.

**Terry: Será Mejor que te Cambies, no quiero que te enfermes.**

Candy Solo asintió con la cabeza, Terry la dirigió hacia su alcoba, Candy se sentó en la cama del actor, Terry saco una camisa y una bata para que la rubia se cambiara.

**Terry: Ten cámbiate, yo voy a preparar un poco de te.**

**Candy: Y tu no te vas a cambiar, te puedes enfermar.**

**Terry: Si lo voy hacer, no te preocupes por mí.**

Antes de que Terry diera vuelta Candy le tomo por la mano.

**Candy: Gracias Terry, yo se que últimamente no nos llevamos bien, y yo se que mi presencia aquí te puede incomodar.**

**Terry: No me incomodas Candy.**

**Candy: Talvez tu no pero tu novia si.**

**Terry: Candy, yo no tengo novia.**

**Candy: Y Karen?**

**Terry: Ella y yo solo somos amigos. Todo es chisme de la prensa.**

A candy se le salieron las lagrimas, Terry era soltero y ella estaba ya comprometida.

**Candy: Yo lo siento, Terry puedo usar tu baño, quisiera ducharme.**

**Terry: Adelante estas en tu casa.**

Candy se dirigió al baño donde se despojo de sus ropas y tomo una ducha, el olor de Terry estaba impregnado en el aire, ella sentía como el agua recorría su cuerpo.

Minutos después tomo la camisa y la bata de Terry, se sentía mas tranquila y relajada después del baño, un rubor empezó adueñarse de su rostro al momento que se colocaba la ropa de Terry.

Terry se sentía en las nubes, allí estaba ella con el, en su Penthouse, bañándose en su baño, esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar el agua de la regadera, luego se apresuro a cambiarse de ropa. Opto por un pantalón de algodón negro y una playera del mismo color, la playera se le pegaba al cuerpo enmarcando sus pectorales bien trabajados, realmente era una visión en Black. Al momento de escuchar que la regadera se cerraba, salio de la habitación, no quería incomodar a la rubia con su presencia. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el te.

A los pocos minutos llego Candy a la cocina y la visión de ella recién bañada lo dejo sin aliento por un momento, candy se ruborizo al verlo también, era un momento demasiado intimo estar solos en el Penthouse a altas horas de la noche casi la madrugada.

**Terry: Toma esto Candy, te caerá bien.**

**Candy: Gracias….**

Hubo un momento de silencio, los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, ninguno de los dos hablaba, era tan bien estar así, el silencio nunca fue algo incomodo entre los dos. Candy se levanto de la pequeña mesa que estaba en medio de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la sala, allí se sentó en el gran sofá de la sala, Terry la siguió. Por un momento pensó que ella estaba incomoda por estar ellos dos solos.

**Terry: Candy Cuando la lluvia pare, te puedo llevar devuelta al hotel, no tienes porque preocuparte, **

Candy lo miro sorprendida, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que esa noche acabara. Candy tomo el rostro de Terry con sus dos manos.

**Candy: Si no te molesta, yo quisiera pasar la noche aquí, no tengo deseos de volver al hotel.**

Terry le sonrió a Candy.

**Terry: Por supuesto que no, estas en tu casa.**

Candy no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar esas palabras dichas por el hombre que amaba, ahora más que nunca una relación con Terry seria imposible, ella ya estaba comprometida. Candy lo abraso, y lloro en el hombro de el. Terry se sentó a lado de ella, Candy se recostó en el pecho del actor y sin poder evitarlo mas la rubia unió sus labios al actor, fue el beso más dulce que Terry hubiese probado.

Candy separo sus labios poco a poco de Terry sus ojos buscaron su mirada, allí estaba el tan cerca y tan lejos, Candy estaba extasiada con la presencia de Terry, lo abraso lo mas fuerte que pudo.

**Candy: Terry, que voy hacer….**

**Terry: Que pasa Candy, que es lo que te mortifica.**

**Candy: No me preguntes por favor esta noche solo quiero olvidar, por favor Terry, hazme olvidar….**

Terry le saco las lagrimas a Candy con sus dedos pulgares luego la beso como nunca, el beso se fue intensificando tanto así que Candy ya se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Terry, los dos acostados en el sofá besándose como nunca… Candy, no quería pensar, su destino ya estaba echado, pero esa noche nadie se la robaría la llevaría tatuada en su piel hasta el final de sus días, Candy deseaba expresarle a Terry todo el amor que sentía por el, quería que el recordara ese beso hasta el final de sus días, solo quería robarle 5 minutos a la vida para estar con el, porque ella lo recordaría por la eternidad, muy en su interior sabia que ese beso era el beso del final.

5 Minutos RBD

Te Encuentro Despierto  
me Dices Lo Siento  
con Una Lagrima Derramas  
me Abrazas Me Hielo  
me Pides Un Beso  
y Yo Me Quedo Sin Respirar

solo Espera Un **Momento**  
solo Dime No Es Cierto

solo Quédate En Silencio Cinco Minutos  
acaríciame Un Momento Ven Junto A Mi  
te Daré El Ultimo Beso  
el Mas Profundo  
guardare Mis Sentimientos  
y Me Ire Lejos De Ti

de Ti Búho

tengo Tanto Miedo  
y Es Que No Comprendo  
que Fue Lo Que Yo He Hecho Mal  
me Abrazas Me Hielo  
me Pides Un Beso  
y Yo Me Quedo Sin Respirar

solo Espera Un Momento  
solo Dime No Es Cierto

solo Quédate En Silencio Cinco Minutos  
acaríciame Un Momento Ven Junto A Mi  
te Daré El Ultimo Beso El Mas Profundo  
guardare Mis Sentimientos Y Me Ire Lejos De Ti

dame Tu Mano  
devuelta En El Aire  
di Que Me Amas  
que No Eres Culpable  
por Lo Menos Un Momento  
dime Que Esto No Es Cierto

solo Quédate En Silencio  
acaríciame Un Momento  
te Daré El Ultimo Beso  
guardare Mis Sentimientos Y Me Ire Lejos De Ti

solo Quédate En Silencio Cinco Minutos  
acaríciame Un Momento Ven Junto A Mi  
te Daré El Ultimo Beso El Mas Profundo  
guardare Mis Sentimientos Y Me Ire Lejos De Ti

CoNtInUaRa............................

Notas del Autor:

Primero que todo quiero a todas las niñas lindas que me escribieron pidiendo la actualizacion de este fic, se los agradezco con el alma, este capitulo en verdad ya lo tenia hecho desde Diciembre 20 pero un virus entro a mi computadora y perdi todas mis carpetas y lo tuve que volver hacer.......Como se imaginaran que estress.......Espero que halla sido de su total agrado,...

Segundo quisiera agradecerles por sus lindos reviews, no saben como me motivan a continuar, por alli recibi unas criticas de mi fic, y se lo agradezco ala persona que me halla corregido de alguna forma en mi manera de escribir, yo se que tengo una ortografia pesima, pero trato de mejorar cada dia.....

Tercero aunque tarde espero que hallan pasado una feliz navidad, y que este nuevo año este llenos de bendiciones, y que papa Dios las bendiga a todas ustedes y su familia siempre...

Bueno ahora si hablemos un poco de este capitulo, ya muchas comprenderan porque decidi que Candy participara en el modelaje, necesitaba una cuartada para la tia Elroy, tratemos de no juzgar ni al Duque ni a la tia Abuela ya que ellos la estan haciendo de cupidos de alguna forma en este fic......Desgraciadamente los errores en la vida se pagan de alguna forma y a candi le costo su solteria....

Para el proximo capitulo el cual les prometo sera muy pronto, que pasara Con Candy y Terry en el departamento, muchas hormonas estan presentes no crenn :-) jajjajjajjaaa

Bueno chicas las quiero un monton y no saben como me inspiran muchas compañeras escritoras con sus bellos trabajos, yo siempre las leo a todas las que tienes un fic aqui....

Este capitulo se lo dedico a la memoria de Mi Prima Paty, ella y yo nos crecimos juntas y en muchas ocaciones miramos Candy por las tardes, Prima siempre estaras en mi corazon y doy Gracias a Dios por a verte conocido" TKM

LAs quiero chicas.......


	15. Chapter 15

Por: Jennie De Grandchester

Capitulo XV

Un compromiso que Cumplir

Afuera la alborada anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo amanecer, pero la habitación del actor a un permanecía oscura, serian las 4 o 5 de la madrugada o eso creía la rubia que yacía debajo de las delicadas sabanas de algodón egipcio, esa madrugada no pudo cerrar sus ojos, temía que todo fuese un sueño y que al despertar no estaría allí como estaba en ese momento, rodeada por el brazo de Terry. Una Lagrima rodó por su bello rostro, con sus dedos acariciaba la mano y el brazo de Terry que la sujetaban con fuerza hacia el cuerpo de el, podía sentir su aliento en su nuca. Sabía perfectamente que tenia que irse a enfrentar su realidad, un compromiso que cumplir. La vida le había regalado un momento mágico, el cual llevaría tatuado en su corazón como el más bello recuerdo de su vida, el despertar a lado del hombre que ama.

Lentamente se fue levantando de la cama tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible para no despertad a su amado. Cuando por fin logro salir de la cama, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de ubicar su vestido que estaba encima de un baúl enfrente de la cama. Lo cogio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde rápidamente se despojo de la camisa de Terry, absorbiendo y memorizando su aroma, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, las lagrimas brotaban sin pedir permiso de sus esmeraldas, cuando se coloco su vestido, se percato que todavía estaba húmedo, no le importo, cuando por fin termino de abrochar el ultimo botón de este, levanto su mirada y observo su reflejo en el espejo, no se reconoció, lo que vio fue una mujer desdichada, derrotada y sola.

Ya no quiso ver más su reflejo, simplemente salio del cuarto de baño para dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación del castaño donde trato de ubicar sus zapatos, se los puso y camino tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hacia la cama donde dormía su rebelde aristócrata, viéndolo dormir placidamente, tan tranquilo cosa irregular en el, se le escapo una sonrisa llena de amargura, por el hecho de saber que mas nunca volvería a estar junto a el en la forma en que estuvieron esa madrugada,

FLASHBACK

Allí estaban los dos enamorados en el solfa, uniendo sus almas que anhelaban estar juntas.

Terry le saco las lagrimas a Candy con sus dedos pulgares, luego la beso como nunca, el beso se fue intensificando tanto así que Candy ya se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Terry, los dos acostados en el sofá besándose con locura… Candy, no quería pensar, su destino ya estaba echado, pero esa noche nadie se la robaría la llevaría tatuada en su piel hasta el final de sus días, Candy deseaba expresarle a Terry todo el amor que sentía por el, quería que el recordara ese beso hasta el final de sus días, solo quería robarle 5 minutos a la vida para estar con el, porque ella lo recordaría por la eternidad, muy en su interior sabia que ese beso era el beso del final.

Terry detuvo el intenso beso que le estaba dando a la rubia para observarla, sus ojos demostraban la pasión que el mismo estaba sintiendo. Pero también había desesperación, miedo, la sentía temblar bajo el, se veía tan frágil que el castaño deseaba abrasarla y protegerla de todos, para que no le hicieran ningún daño a su pecosita rebelde. Terry le volvió a secar sus lágrimas pero esta vez con dulces besos que la rubia recibía de lo más encantada. El castaño sabía muy bien que si seguían con esos besos, nada en el mundo lo iba a parar para tomar esa mujer que tenia en frente y hacerla completamente suya ahí mismo en ese sofá, pero su Candy, su pecosa se merecía lo mejor, ella era su princesa y el no la iba a deshonrar jamás, ella se merecía perder su virginidad en una noche de bodas, en su noche de bodas, porque seria de los dos. Apartándose de ella poco a poco pero sin dejarla de observar, se sentó a lado de ella.

**Terry: Pecosa, ya no llores, no soporto verte llorar.**

**Candy: Terry!!!!!!!.....**-ella se abalanzo hacia los brazos de su amado, en un abrazo que los dos deciaban que fuera por la eternidad.

**Terry: que pasa Candy, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, yo siempre te protegeré mi pecosa.**

Candy se separo un poco de el para observar ese rostro tan varonil que amaba, luego esbozo una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa llena de amor, una sonrisa que solo era para el.

**Terry: Así me gusta…**

Terry se paro y tomo a Candy entre sus brazos para llevarla hacia su habitación.

**Terry: Creo que debes descansar un poco pecosa, no quiero que mi huésped se queje después de mi hospitalidad.**

Candy no protesto, se dejo llevar por Terry hacia su habitación, por instinto coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, no podía dejar de observarlo, su mirada la hipnotizaba, y se sentía en las nubes con la sola cercanía del cuerpo del castaño sobre ella. La rubia no se percato que ya estaban de frente de la cama hasta que Terry poco a poco fue depositando el cuerpo de ella sobre esta. El castaño le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad que estremeció a la pecosa desde sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies, sonrojándose totalmente al saber que descansaría en la cama de el. Terry rápidamente se dio cuenta del sonrojo de la chica.

**Terry: espero que logres descansar un poco pecosa.**

Terry se inclino un poco para darle un ultimo beso en la frente de la rubia, cuando esta sintió que el ya se retiraba coloco con decisión sus manos en la cara del ingles para probar una vez mas esos labios que la podían llevar desde el paraíso hasta el mismísimo infierno al mismo tiempo, sin importarle siquiera que una dama no podía actuar de una manera tan atrevida, eso a ella la tenia sin cuidado a la hora de estar a lado del hombre de sus sueños, simplemente no deseaba pensar solo sentir y punto. Terry sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón, esos labios eran su más grande vicio, y no le importaba en lo absoluto caer en la perdición de la dulzura de ellos.

**Terry: Tu piel es tan exquisita……**Besándola en el oído, sus palabras sonaban a susurros-** Pecosa tenemos que parar, no creo poder controlarme si seguimos besándonos así.**

**Candy: SHshhh…..No hables Terry-** besándolo en los ojos-** solo siente-** Besándolo en el oído y susurrándole- **Yo no quiero que te controles Terry**.

Terry se quedo perplejo por la sensual invitación de su pecosa. Candy no lo dejo pensar mucho en ello ya que se apodero de nuevo de sus labios, robándole el aliento como la mas dulce ladrona que jamás halla conocido, el castaño tenia una batalla interna de honorabilidad entre su caballerosidad y hombría, la cual ya estaba despierta y erecta, y esa si que no tenia cordura, era una parte independiente de su ser, y la cual reaccionaba como una fiera salvaje al reconocer con un solo roce su única dueña, la cual deseaba darle placer a la enfermera.

**Terry: Candy tenemos que detenernos…**

**Candy: No te detengas Terry, no hoy…..**

Terry estaba mas que tentado por la mujer de su vida, pero sabia que esa no era la manera de obtenerla, el la amaba mas que ah su vida, y un sabor salado en sus labios producto de una lagrima mas de su amada, le dio a entender que estaba en lo cierto, el hoy mas que nunca tenia que ser el caballero que era, especialmente con ella, no iba a ser un ruin, aprovechándose de lo vulnerable que se sentía Candy en esos momentos….

**Terry: Pecosa, no quiero aprovecharme de ti en estas circunstancias….**

**Candy: No lo haces Terry….Yo lo deseo…**

**Terry: Yo también lo deseo, pero también se que esta seria tu primera vez, y tiene que ser especial para ti.**

**Candy: Es especial, porque es contigo.**

**Terry: Entiéndeme Candy, tú te mereces lo mejor, no quiero que nadie ponga tu reputación entre dicho. **

Candy sintiéndose apenada por su actitud ante Terry, a la misma vez que desilusionada.

**Candy: Yo los siento Terry, que estarás pensando ahora de mí….**

**Terry: Jamás pensaría mal de ti pecosa….**

**Candy: Todavía piensas que soy una niña verdad??**

**Terry: No…. Hace tiempo dejaste de ser una, para convertirte en toda una mujer…**

Le dijo esto acariciándole su brazo derecho, gesto que estremeció a la enfermera, sintiendo que los colores se le subían a la cabeza..

**Candy: Y crees que me convertí en una mujer bonita?**

La cara de la rubia se torno roja como un tomate, agacho su cabeza al mismo tiempo que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, estaba nerviosa por la respuesta del actor, ella lo que mas deseaba es que el la viera como una mujer bonita, por eso se atrevió a modelar, porque quería acaparar la atención de el. Terry nunca le pareció Candy mas bella que en ese momento, con su cara colorada y deseosa de sentirse hermosa.

**Terry: Pecosa creo que esa pregunta sale sobrando, si no mira como acaparaste la atención de todo New York con tu belleza, todo el mundo te considera la mujer más hermosa de América.**

**Candy: Y tu?**- levanto la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, deseaba su respuesta porque para ella, la única opinión que le importaba era la de el.

**Terry: **Sonriendo de medio lado- **La mas Hermosa de todas, y no solo por fuera, porque a un eres mas linda por dentro. Eres la chica más especial que eh conocido.**

Terry nunca creyó que el podría sonrojarse de la manera en que estaba en ese momento, Candy lo abrazo fuerte, agradeciéndole las palabras mas tiernas que Terry le halla dicho en su vida, porque era la primera vez que el le expresaba que ella era bonita.

**Candy: Gracias Terry, tus palabras me hacen sentir especial.**

**Terry: Tú eres especial…..Bueno señorita yo creo que es hora de descansar. Tú dormirás en la cama, yo me acomodare en el sofá.**

**Candy: Terry!!!! Te puedo pedir algo?**

**Terry: Lo que quieras.**

**Candy- **nerviosa-** Este yo…me , este eh…**

Terry levantando las Sejas esperando la petición de Candy.

**Candy: Yo no quiero dormir sola, quisiera dormir contigo…**dijo eso en un susurro, apenada por lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero ella quería llevarse ese recuerdo en ella, dormir con el hombre de su vida.

**Terry: Candy!!!!!! No creo que sea buena idea.**

**Candy: Por favor!!!!! Prometo portarme bien, además tú no estarás cómodo en ese sofá.**

**Terry: Ummm- no lo se? Tú has de ser una loca para dormir, y de seguro has de roncar….**

Terry trato de embromarla para que ella no notara lo nervioso que estaba por la petición de la rubia…. Si bien lo deseaba, no sabía si podría controlarse con ella a lado.

**Candy: Terry!!!!!**- haciendo una mueca de molestia…..**Por favor, hoy no deseo estar sola.**

Terry al ver la nostalgia en los ojos de ella, no se pudo resistir, simplemente la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, la coloco delicadamente debajo de las sabanas, para luego acostarse a lado de ella.

**Terry: Me arriesgare….Espero que mis oídos no vallan a sufrir algún daño….. **

**Candy: Terry……Ya deja de molestarme….**

**Terry: JAJAJJJA**

El castaño mas nervioso que nunca, se fue acomodando en la cama a lado de su pecosa, no quería que sus pensamientos lo traicionaran, " contrólate, ni que fueras un primerizo".

La rubia al verlo allí junto a ella, sintió la nostalgia de todo el tiempo separada de el, se acomodo de espaldas a el para que no la viera llorar, Terry inmediatamente se acomodo a lado del cuerpo de ella pasando un brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la rubia, ella recorrió el brazo de su amado, para luego juntar sus dedos de sus manos con las de el, las lagrimas brotaron de sus bellos ojos, allí estaba ella a lado de el, robándole una noche mágica a la vida, las palabras del castaño inundaron la cabecita de la enfermera, el pensaba que ella era bonita, y la respeto, otro en su lugar se hubiera aprovechado de ella, pero el no, el solo se dedico a comprenderla, nunca Terry había actuado tan tierno con ella como en ese noche, pero la ternura de el ya no seria mas para ella, el encontraría una mujer en su camino, así como a ella ya le habían encontrado uno….Que ironía de la vida, cuando por fin podría haber soñado con una vida a lado de su amado rebelde, la vida le vuelve a dar la espalda, esa era el pan de cada día de su vida, su destino estaba marcado por la perdida de todos sus seres queridos, y su historia con Terry no podía ser la excepción, estaba marcada desde un principio por la tragedia, desde la trampa de Elisa, hasta la separación por Susana, Talvez su destino no era estar a lado del hombre que mas ah amado en su vida, en su destino el amor era como una estrella fugaz, que podría compararse perfectamente con una rosa, hermosa pero llena de espinas….

Por primera vez en su vida el castaño pudo dormir placidamente, su atormentado corazón por fin había encontrado la calma al sentir de cerca a su dueña, sentía la paz que solo su ángel pecoso podría darle.

Candy permaneció a lado de Terry sin conciliar el sueño, no quería cerrar sus ojos, no quería que llegara el amanecer todavía, porque su destino la alejaría una vez mas del hombre que dormía alado de ella, su amor rebelde, tan frió y a la vez tan tierno, así era el, tan pasional en todo, podía amar al limite así como odiar también…Todo en el era a los extremos, y así lo amaba ella…Sabia perfectamente que el la odiaría a un mas cuando se enterara de su matrimonio. Eso era inevitable, y ella tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

Fin de Flash Back….

Candy acercándose a la cama lentamente.

**Candy: Creo que este si es el final……**

Se acerco y se agacho para estar cerca del rostro de su amado, con sus manos le recorrió el rostro por ultima vez, quería llevarse esa imagen con ella y que sus manos sintieran por ultima vez a el….. No pudo resistir en darle un ultimo beso, apenas fue un roce ya que no deseaba despertarlo, seria muy difícil despedirse de el si este despertara, era mejor así, una silenciosa despedida, la definitiva.

**Candy: Te Amo!!!!!**

Apenas fue un susurro, que se le escapo a su alma, sin mas la rubia se incorporo para irse del departamento de Terry, ya iba amanecer y ella tendría que enfrentar su realidad.

Salio del departamento de Terry sin ni siquiera voltear atrás, al llegar al lobby se percato que un señor iba bajando de un carruaje, corrió hasta este y subió de prisa, le pidió al chofer que la llevara hacia el hotel plaza y no pudo mas, estallo en llanto, se iba del edificio de Terry dejando en el a su corazón para siempre.

Terry había sentido el beso que Candy le había dado, pero lo que lo dejo mas sorprendido fue el escuchar a ella decir que lo amaba, eso fue un shock total para el, nunca nadie le había expresado tan abiertamente que lo amara, siempre estuvo rodeado por el rechazo por parte de todo el mundo desde que tenia uso de razón, tardo mucho en reaccionar de su trance cuando se percato que la presencia de Candy ya no estaba mas allí. Rápidamente se apresuro a tomar un abrigo y u par de zapatos para tratar de alcanzarla, cuando por fin llego al lobby le pregunto al velador si había visto pasar a una chica rubia, este le dijo que si, que se había ido hacia un momento en un carruaje, el velador le puntualizo que la rubia iba con una actitud muy extraña, y que el se atrevería a jurar que la había visto llorando…

Terry no dijo nada sobre el comentario, porque el sabia perfectamente en el estado que estaba Candy, se pregunto internamente que era lo que le pasaba, una corazonada le llego a Terry al recordar que había escuchado a un reportero murmurar que allí se encontraba la matriarca de los Andley, pero alguien estaba alado de ella platicando animosamente..

**Terry: El Duque…..**

Sin mas Terry corrió al garaje a coger su carro para ir con la única persona que le daría la respuesta de lo que estaba pasando, un remolino de emociones sentía por dentro, entendía que talvez la tía abuela de Candy la hubiera retado por el atrevimiento de la pecosa, pero que hacia con el Duque, conocía a su padre y sabia muy bien que el estaba atrás de todo eso…

Mientras una rubia llegaba al Hotel Plaza, se aseguro que no hubiera un reportero por allí husmeando, cuando se aseguro que no había ningún reportero cerca del Hotel, se percato que no llegaba dinero con ella para pagar, muy avergonzada le dijo al señor que si la podía esperar para ir por algo de dinero para pagarle, el chofer al ver la cara de angustia de la rubia, le dijo que no se preocupara por el, que el ya iba para su casa y le quedaba de paso el hotel, Candy se sintió agradecida por lo menos Dios no la había abandonado del todo… Regalando una dulce sonrisa al chofer y agradeciéndole el gesto se bajo del carruaje.

Se encamino hacia el elevador tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, cuando estuvo en este marco rápidamente el piso donde se encontraba su habitación, al llegar a su piso, camino hacia la puerta de su Suite, abrió la puerta y lo que encontró le encogió el corazón, allí estaba Annie, dormida sobre el sofá, en su rostro se podía leer la preocupación y huellas de que había estado llorando, sabia muy bien que era por ella, se sintió conmovida por la preocupación de su hermana, internamente sabia que había hecho lo correcto en aceptar el chantaje de la Tía Abuela, si su sacrificio significaba la felicidad de Annie y Archie, ella estaba mas que dispuesta a realizarlo.

Candy poco a poco se acerco donde reposaba la morena, la llamo por su nombre para que esta despertara… Lentamente la morena abrió sus ojos para después despertar de un solo golpe a ver a Candy junto a ella.

**Annie: Candy!!!!! Por Dios Candy, me tenías preocupada.**

La heredera de los Brighter se abalanzo abrazar a su hermana, acariciándole el pelo, se había sentido preocupada por la desaparición repentina de la rubia después de la charla con tía abuela.

**Annie: Estaba Preocupada Candy, no te imaginas…… Solo de pensar que te pudo a ver pasado algo……No sabia ni que hacer, si decirle a la Señora Elroy que tu no estabas en la habitació asuste mucho, al no encontrarte cuando llegue…. Que fue lo que paso, que te dijo la Señora Elroy??? Estaba tan molesta…..Y donde estuviste….**

**Candy: Calma Annie, no crees que son muchas preguntas a la vez.**

**Annie: No!!!!! Tu no sabes la angustia que sentí por saber si estabas bien…..**

**Candy: Estoy bien Annie, no te preocupes, mejor vamos a descansar un poco, mañana te cuento todo te lo prometo…**

**Annie: Me estas ocultando algo, lo siento aquí en mi corazón?**

**Candy: Son ideas tuyas, simplemente Salí a caminar un poco después de la discusión con la tía, ya sabes, ya la conoces a ella y sus ideas de lo que una dama debe de ser….Pero no te preocupes ya arregle las cosas con ella.**

**Annie: Pero estaba tan molesta, tanto así que me dijo que nos preparáramos temprano, que mañana mismo regresábamos a Chicago…**

**Candy: entonces hay que tratar de descansar un poco para hacer las maletas temprano….**

**Annie: No te preocupes, ya las arregle, así que será mejor descansar un poco, todavía tenemos un par de horas…**

**Candy: Me parece Bien!!!!! Annie que te parece si dormimos juntas como cuando estábamos en el hogar de pony… No deseo estar sola…….**

Candy No pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima, la cual trato de limpiar rápidamente para que la morena no se diera cuenta de ella.

**Annie: Candy!!!!!**- La abrazo fuerte-** Se que me estas ocultando algo, pero no me lo vas a decir verdad?**

Candy solo negó con la cabeza, Annie la conocía muy bien.

**Annie: Vamos a dormir a tu cuarto entonces…**

La enfermera le sonrió, las dos se dirigieron al cuarto de la rubia, esta se quito rápidamente el vestido y se puso su camisón, Annie se recostó con Candy, las dos quedaron dormidas enseguida ya que estaban realmente agotadas…

A unos pasos de allí el actor de Broadway se encontraba tocando desesperado la puerta de la Suite del duque de Grandchester, este fue abrir un poco molesto y soñoliento ya que estaba profundamente dormido, cuando abrió la puerta una mirada furica fue la que encontró, allí estaba su retoño, con la expresión de furia en su rostro, el sabia muy bien porque estaba allí, lo único que se preguntaba era, de como se había enterado tan pronto su hijo.

**Duque: Hijo, a que debo el honor de tu visita a estas tempranas horas de la mañana?**

**Terry: Deja el sarcasmo y la incredulidad para otros Duque, que tú sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí.**

**Duque: Así? Y porque no me refrescas la memoria hijo, apenas acabo de despertar y no consigo saber del motivo de tu visita?**

**Terry: No estoy para juegos Padre? Tu sabes muy bien que si estoy aquí es por Candy. Que fue lo que le hicieron tu y su Tía?**

**Duque: A era eso? Por allí hubieras empezado hijo, pero pasa, que te tengo unas maravillosas noticias….**

Terry sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, por la sonrisa de su padre, ya daba por hecho lo que le iba a decir, pero no cuadraba con el comportamiento de Candy con el esa noche, algo turbio tenia que haber detrás de todo ello, la imagen desconsolada de su amada llego de pronto a su mente, y no pudo evitar mirar con Odio a su padre, el podía soportar que el jugara con su vida a su antojo, pero no con ella.

**Duque: No me mires así Hijo. Deberías de estar agradecido conmigo más bien… Es de todo mi agrado ser el participe de una gran noticia, que se que te va encantar, por supuesto me refiero a tu próximo enlace matrimonial con la señorita Andley.**

Si bien Terry ya se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara con la noticia, pero las cosas todavía no le cuadraban, algo turbio tenia que a ver detrás de todo ello.

**Terry: Como lo conseguiste?**

**Duque: De verdad importa? Te dije que para mi no hay nada imposible.**

**Terry: Eso no responde a mi pregunta Padre?**

**Duque: Esta bien, te lo diré…. En si la realidad de los hechos no las se a ciencia cierta, sin embargo se podría decir que maneje las circunstancias a tu favor. Veras hijo, yo sabia perfectamente que la señorita Andley iba a participar en tan peculiar desfile, por cierto hijo, déjame felicitarte por la belleza de tu prometida, se ve que tenemos la debilidad por las rubias hermosas y americanas, hasta en eso nos parecemos tanto….**

Terry no podía evitar mirar con desafió a su Padre, y se asustaba pensar que el actuaba muchas veces igual que el.

**Bien por donde iba?? Así, yo estaba enterado de la participación de Candice, pero jamás imagine que ella revelaría su identidad delante de todos, eso si fue inesperado, aunque eso solo ayudo más a mis planes, yo personalmente le envié una invitación a tu próxima suegra, la cual acepto cordialmente, yo esperaba decirle a ella después del desfile por su puesto de la participación de su nieta, como veras no fue necesario ya que ella misma dio a conocer su participación en dicho evento.**

**Terry: Comprendo….. la iban a chantajear con eso no?**

**Duque: Exactamente. Aunque no se que fue lo que le dijo la Señora Elroy a tu prometida para que esta aceptara, los hechos son que ya acepto y firmo el contrato matrimonial, lo puedes ver con tus propios ojos.**

Cuando Terry cogio el contrato matrimonial, se percato que su manos le sudaban. Sus ojos se perdieron en la firma de ella.

**Terry: Ella no lo sabe.**

**Duque: Que no sabe que?**

**Terry: Que soy yo la persona con la que se va a casar no es así?**

Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta la que le expreso Terry a su padre.

**Duque: No quiso saber su nombre, la señora Elroy no me dio detalles sobre ello.**

**Terry: Ahora entiendo.**

**Duque: Que entiendes?**

**Terry: Nada, yo solo me entiendo.**

Terry ya no soportaba estar mas allí rodeado de tanta mentira, el estaba seguro de su amor por Candy, y el de ella por el, pero podría su amor superar esta mentira, a los dos los habían forjado a ello, esa era la única verdad, y estaba el hecho que los dos se habían lastimado profundamente. La realidad lo asustaba, se apresuró a salir de la suite del Duque, no quería que lo viera vulnerable, había aprendido muy bien que su padre era un hombre muy perceptivo y astuto, y el no le iba a reflejar la confusión de sentimientos que sentía en ese momento, lo mejor era salir de allí lo mas pronto posible. No pudo evitar advertirle algo a su padre antes de salir.

**Terry: Ah!!! Duque, no te atrevas hacer algo en contra de ella, porque allí mismo olvidare que eres mi padre, y esa advertencia va también para su tía.**

Terry salio dando un tirón de puerta, el Duque no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción, sabia que había hecho lo correcto sin importar las maneras de cómo lo había obtenido.

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana cuando la matriarca de los Andley estaba casi lista para partir a la ciudad de los vientos, pero estaba mas que molesta por la ausencia de Candy y Annie, la matriarca se dirigió con pasos firmes hasta la habitación de las muchachas, toco y toco pero nadie respondía, gracias a Dios que tenia una llave de esta, abrió la puerta y se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación de la rubia, el cuadro que vio allí la dejo sin palabras, allí estaban las dos chicas durmiendo como dos hermanitas, Candy abrasaba a Annie y esta a su vez abrazaba a la rubia, la matriarca se enterneció recordando a su pequeña Paula con William durmiendo juntos cuando eran niños, la matriarca nunca tuvo hijos pero eso no le impedía amar a sus nietos y sobrinos como si fueran de ellos, no podía negar mas lo que sentía por esa rubia traviesa que le daba tantos dolores de cabeza, tan parecida a su Paula en belleza, mismos ojos, misma piel, la adoraba, Candy le había robado su corazón con su bondad y cariño desinteresado, ella había venido a salvar a los Andley de las tristezas que los rodeaba a ellos por la muerte de tantos miembros de tan honorable familia, para llenarla con su luz y alegría. Esa era su nieta, por la cual lucharía para que ella alcanzara su felicidad aunque en el intento perdiera su afecto.

**Elroy: Niñas, Niñas…Despierten.**

La primera en levantarse fue Annie, seguida por Candy.

**Annie: Buenos días señora Elroy, disculpe es que nos quedamos dormidas.**

Candy no hablaba, ni siquiera se dignaba a darle una mirada a la matriarca, ese gesto o paso desapercibido ni por Annie, ni por la matriarca.

**Elroy: No hay tiempo que perder, el tren sale al mediodía, apenas tienen tiempo para arreglarse y digerir algo antes del viaje.**

**Annie: Tiene razón, creo que me iré arreglar, con permiso.**

Annie salio dejando a las dos damas Andley solas en la habitación de la rubia.

**Elroy: Y tú no piensas arreglarte.**

Candy No contesto, solo se levanto de la cama y empezó a preparar sus cosas.

**Elroy: Así que no me quieres hablar? Ese no es el comportamiento de una dama Candice.**

A este punto Candy ya no aguantaba mas, un dejo de impotencia y rencor crecía en ella hacia la mujer que le estaba hablando en ese momento..

**Candy: Nunca eh sido una dama a sus ojos señora, solo eh sido el mayor disgusto para su familia, eso lo tengo muy claro, pero no se preocupe, muy pronto va a poder realizar su mayor sueño, el deshacerse de esta huérfana que vino a enlodar el honor de su familia.**

Sin más la rubia, se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se soltó a llorar una vez mas, se recriminaba el a verle contestado de esa manera a su tía Abuela, odiaba el hecho de nunca haber ganado el cariño de esa mujer que veía como si fuera su verdadera abuela. Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro envejecido de Elroy, no estaba preparada para el desprecio de esa chiquilla que adoraba como si fuera su propia hija.

La matriarca salio de la habitación de la rubia sintiendo por primera vez el rechazo por parte de ella, ahora entendía el dolor que había sentido su pequeña todos estos años al a ver sido rechazada por ella. Se sentía miserable, no estaba del todo convencida de poder soportar el desprecio de su niña.

Las horas pasaron y Candy no salía de su habitación, la matriarca y Annie la estaban esperando en el Lobby del hotel, ya las cuentas del hotel estaban pagadas, la rubia salio de su habitación por fin con la resolución de dejar sus penas atrás, lo hecho, hecho esta y ya nada lo podía cambiar, estaba decidida que las cosas iban hacer diferente de ahora en adelante, ya no se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie, la Candy tonta, la dejaba en New York, y que se preparan su nuevo marido porque lo menos iba encontrar seria a una dulce esposa.

El elevador del edificio se abrió y allí salía una mujer bella, vestida impecablemente con un vestido sastre en blanco con líneas negras un sombrero negro y guantes a juego, con una mirada altanera de saberse bella, robándose las miradas de todos hombres en el Lobby, algunas mujeres se sintieron cohibidas con la presencia de esa mujer, la tía Elroy no salía de su asombro al ver la majestuosidad de su pequeña, la elegancia en su caminar era indiscutible, toda una Andley, nadie podía imaginarse que semejante mujer fuera de origen humilde. Annie volteo a ver con asombro a la Rubia, simplemente se veía diferente, su mirada era fría y desafiante, la asusto, sabia que algo estaba pasando.

**Candy: Perdón por haberlas hecho esperar y pido una disculpa nuevamente porque me temo que las haré esperar nuevamente.**

**Elroy: Porque nos harás esperar nuevamente Candice?**

**Candy: Porque tengo quedar una conferencia de prensa.**

**Annie: Candy!!!!!**

**Elroy: Pero que significa esto, que nueva locura pretendes ahora.**

**Candy: Ninguna, querida Tía Abuela, no se preocupe, lo que pienso hacer será enmendar los problemas que yo solita me eh metido. No tardare solo serán 20 minutos a lo máximo.**

La matriarca de los Andley no pudo replicar al desafió directo de la rubia, su tono de voz era igual que su mirada "frió".

**Roxan: Buenos días.**

**Candy: Buenos días Roxan, no se si recuerdas a Annie Brighter.**

**Roxan: Por supuesto, hola!!!**

**Annie: **Sorprendida-** Hola?**

**Candy: Y ella es la señora Elroy Andley, mi tía abuela.**

**Roxan: Mucho gusto señora Elroy.**

**Elroy: **Desconcertada-** Mucho gusto.**

**Roxan: Bueno Candy. Ya están todos aquí como me lo pediste, no fue nada difícil, todos los principales diarios al enterarse que harías una rueda de Prensa, llegaron casi corriendo.**

**Candy: Me lo imagino.**

**Roxan: Ya sabes si no deseas responder alguna pregunta no lo hagas,**

**Candy: Por supuesto, que así va hacer.**

**Roxan: Vamos.**

**Candy: Vamos.**

**Elroy: Candice!!!!**

**Candy: No se preocupe, que no voy a deshonrar mas a su familia Señora.-**lo dijo en un susurro para que solo la tía abuela lo escuchara.

Annie estaba más que nerviosa por la actitud de la rubia, la matriarca y ella se encaminaron a un pequeño salón que estaba justo después del Lobby.

Al entrar la rubia los flechazos de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, había llegado la mujer más bella de América, todos estaban sorprendidos por la belleza y finura de los gestos de la Diosa que tenían en frente. La Tía Elroy no podía creer la seguridad con la que se manejaba su nieta.

**Candy: Buenos días, les agradezco enormemente el que estén aquí presentes esta mañana, Como veo que son 7 reporteros, les quiero advertir que solo responderé 7 preguntas, ya que tengo un tren que abordar.**

**Roxan: Ya aclarados ciertos puntos por la señorita Andley, que comience la rueda de prensa.**

**Reportero1: Que la motivo a modelar señorita Andley?**

**Candy: El deseo de ayudar a una organización para niños huérfanos en la cual yo me crié, la propuesta de Samanta Jones llego en el momento mas apropiado, ya que estamos en planes de expandir el edificio del Hogar de Pony del estado de Illinois.**

**Reportero2: Siendo usted una Andley, una de las familias mas adineradas del País, usted no tiene necesidad de trabajar, por lo tanto no tenia necesidad de modelar para obtener fondos para el orfanato, no?**

**Candy: Se equivoca, es verdad que los Andley gozamos de una posición económica que la hemos ganado gracias a un arduo trabajo por parte de cada miembro de mi familia, a mi me enseñaron a trabajar desde pequeña, de hecho yo tengo una profesión, soy enfermera titulada, y me siento muy orgullosa de trabajar y luchar por lo que quiero, ningún trabajo es bochornoso ante los ojos de Dios, tanto valor tiene la persona que cocina en un restaurante, como un alto ejecutivo de una gran empresa, así como una modelo. Aunque quiero aclarar que no me jacto de ser una, solo fue una participación especial.**

**Reportero3: Se siente temerosa de las criticas que las personas puedan hacer sobre su persona?**

**Candy: Para nada, mi conciencia esta tranquila, cuando me propusieron modelar me pidieron que usara una mascara para proteger mi identidad, pero como se dieron cuenta me la quite en pleno desfile porque no tengo nada que esconder a nadie. Además que la lencería de la señora Jones es de las más finas y elegantes que eh visto en mi vida, de hecho es una de las diseñadoras favoritas de la realeza en Todo Europa, así que no hay vergüenza en ella.**

**Reportero4: como tomo su familia la decisión suya por modelar?**

**Candy: Mi familia es de mente abierta, si no lo fueran el Imperio de los Andley ya se hubiera caído hace muchos años, están llegando nuevos tiempos, ya casi estamos en un nuevo milenio, las cosas cambian, y mi familia siempre esta un paso adelante de ello, los Andley jamás vivimos del pasado, siempre damos un paso hacia el futuro, creo que eso contesta su pregunta.**

**Reportero5: Que se siente ser la mujer más bella del país?**

**Candy: **Sonriendo-** No me considero la mujer mas bella del país, jamás me ha importado la belleza física de las personas, esta es pasajera, lo mas importante es la belleza interna, esa que nunca envejece no lo creen.**

**Reportero 6: Esta en sus planes modelar de nuevo?**

**Candy: No lo creo, aunque si lo haría por una buena causa sin pensarlo dos veces. Haría cualquier trabajo honrado por ayudar a mis semejantes.**

**Reportero7: Cree usted señorita Andley que su actitud pueda ser calificada como de Inmoral, y esto llegue afectar los negocios de los Andley así como su propio futuro?**

Un completo silencio se dio en el salón, todos los reporteros esperaban la respuesta de la heredera más bella de Estados Unidos, la matriarca de los Andley se puso más nerviosa que nunca, temía la repercusión de la respuesta de Candy.

**Candy: Creo que esas fueron tres respuestas en una, pero no se preocupen que las responderé todas. Si tratar de ayudar al prójimo sea calificado de Inmoral, pues espero que tomo mundo me califique como tal, talvez modelar sea un poco atrevido para algunas damas pero para mi, todas las chicas que modelaron ayer conmigo les puedo asegurar que son chicas decentes que hacen un trabajo digno y respetable, el cual no tiene que ser juzgado por nadie. **

**Con respecto a los negocios de mi familia, le puedo asegurar que no se verán afectado en lo más mínimo, todo el mundo aquí presente sabe de la habilidad para los negocios de William Alberth Andley, lo que el toca se convierte en oro, y muchas personas desean hacer negocios con el porque eso les asegura un bienestar casi seguro, porque mi familia trabaja pensando en todas las personas involucradas en cada negocio, desde el obrero hasta los socios, y esa es la clave de nuestro éxito.**

**En lo que se refiere a mi propio futuro, ese solo lo decide Dios y yo.**

**Espero que tengan un buen día.**

Todo mundo quedo impactado con la inteligencia de la rubia, se había metido a todos los reporteros a los bolsillos, la matriarca quedo mas que complacida con la rueda de prensa.

La rubia poso por última vez para las cámaras, después camino con paso firme y elegante hacia la salida del hotel donde ya un carro la estaba esperando a ella y su familia para llevarlas a la estación de trenes de New York.

Ya llegadas a la estación de trenes la rubia no dijo ni una sola palabra sobre la entrevista, no hablaba con nadie, la matriarca de la familia estaba sorprendida por la valentía de su nieta, sabía que ella deseaba estar sola, así que le pidió a Annie que la acompañara a mandar un telegrama a Chicago.

Candy quedo sola en el privado VIP de la estación de trenes, no se percato cuando otra persona entro en este.

**Terry: Te pensabas marchar sin despedirte pecosa.**

Esa voz la reconocería entre miles, su corazón latió a toda prisa. Terry había llegado a la estación de Nueva York con el propósito de abrirle el corazón, de pedirle que se quedara con ella por amor, no por un compromiso.

**Candy: Terry!!!!!!**

La rubia no sabia como reaccionar, su corazón le decía que corriera abrazarlo, pero su mente le repetía que ella era una mujer comprometida, y que tenia que romperle el corazón una vez mas a el, porque aunque Terry no le halla dicho con palabras que la amaba, ella lo sabia perfectamente.

**Candy: Que haces aquí?**

El tono frió sorprendió al actor, no se esperaba tal recibimiento por la enfermera, después de lo que habían vivido hacia unas pocas horas.

**Terry: Estaba preocupado por ti.**

**Candy: Pues ya vez que estoy bien.**

**Terry: Pues no estabas bien esta madrugada.**

**Candy: Lo superare, no te preocupes.**

**Terry: Que pasa Candy, porque actúas como si nada hubiese pasado.**

**Candy: Son figuraciones tuyas, te agradezco tu preocupación, ya vistes que estoy bien, así que te pido que te marches Terry.**

**Terry: Valla, valla, no crees que merezco un poco de consideración de parte tuya, te fuiste de mi departamento sin ni siquiera despedirte y luego vengo aquí y te comportas de la manera más grosera y fría conmigo.**

**Candy: Y tu no te comportaste de la misma manera conmigo desde que llegue a New York, incluso hasta me odiabas, o no fue eso lo que me dijiste en el Hipódromo, que te había arruinado la vida, que era una hipócrita, tan rápido olvidas lo que dices señor Grandchester.**

**Terry: Porque actúas así Candy, pensé que todo había aclarado entre nosotros desde a noche.**

**Candy: Yo nunca debí haber ido a tu departamento, te pido una disculpa por mi compartimiento, jamás debí haber sido tan osada.**

**Terry: Así que ahora estas arrepentida, eso no lo parecías anoche.**

**Candy: La noche de ayer la quisiera borrar de mi memoria para siempre, no estoy muy orgullosa de cómo actué, y hablo de todo.**

**Terry: No puedo creer lo que me dices Candy, yo pensé que había significado algo para ti.**

**Candy: Pues ya vez que no.**

**Terry: Ya lo veo, no tiene caso que siga aquí.**

**Candy: No, no tiene caso.**

Terry dio la media vuelta, con la intención de irse, pero el no era un hombre que se daba por vencido fácilmente, además ella le había dicho que lo amaba, o lo había soñado, no, no, el estaba seguro de lo que escucho. Volteo de frente a ella, el no la dejaría que su historia se repitiera dos veces.

**Terry: Se que algo te paso y que no me lo vas a contar, pero solo te quiero pedir que cualquier cosa que te halla pasado que lo resolvamos juntos esta vez.**

**Candy: No me ah pasado nada y aunque así fuera no existe un nosotros para resolverlo, mis problemas siempre los eh enfrentado sola desde que tengo uso de razón.**

**Terry: Todo eso pudiera cambiar Candy, yo eh venido a pedirte que te quedes en Nueva York conmigo, no cometamos el mismo error.**

Candy estaba sorprendidapor la petición de Terry, eso era lo que mas deseaba en su vida quedarse con el para siempre, pero ella no podía, ya había aceptado un contrato matrimonial. Terry se acerco poco a poco a ella, le dio un beso con desesperación, entregándole no solo su corazón en el si no también su alma.

**Candy: No….esto no puede ser…**

**Terry: Porque no, si tu también lo deseas, quédate..**

Candy se separo bruscamente de Terry.

**Candy: Lo siento Terry, lo de nosotros es un lindo recuerdo, que ya esta en mi pasado, yo no me puedo quedar aquí tengo que seguir con mi vida y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo.**

Terry estaba desmoralizado, una vez mas Candy estaba decidiendo por los dos, el sabia muy bien porque lo hacia, por el dichoso contrato matrimonial, pero no podía su amor vencer cualquier barrera, ella una vez mas lo estaba dejando solo.

**Terry: Porque lo haces, otra vez estas decidiendo por los dos.**

**Candy: Te equivocas, yo nunca eh decidido por ti, yo siempre eh decidido por mi.**

**Terry: Ya veo, estas decidida a marcharte, no importa lo que haga o diga.**

**Candy: Así es.**

Terry negaba con su cabeza, no podía creerlo, había sido un estupido en ir a ir hacer el mayor papelón de su vida, para ser rechazado una vez mas, esa era su fiel compañera en su vida "el ser rechazado", Candy lo había herido en su orgullo.

**Terry: Nunca le eh rogado a la gente, ni mendigado nada a nadie, se perfectamente cuando alguien me rechaza.**

Su voz sonaba con odio, Candy estaba a punto de llorar, sabia que Terry jamás le perdonaría su rechazo. Terry saco un estuche de su saco, y se lo puso en sus manos.

**Terry: Espero que seas feliz Candice White Andley, esto te pertenece, y le pido una disculpa por mi compartimiento tan patético, pero este por segura que jamás va a volver a ver un comportamiento así en mi persona.**

Una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de Terry, a Candy también se le escaparon las lagrimas que trato de ocultar, los ojos de Terry la observaban con desprecio, ella sabia que si no la odiaba antes de ahora en adelante si lo haría.

Sin decir nada mas Terry se retiro del privado de la estación con su corazón destrozado una vez mas por la misma mujer, un rencor comenzó a sentir dentro de su ser.

**Terry: Tu lo decidiste así Candy, pudo a ver sido diferente, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, prepárate porque tu vida va hacer de ahora en adelante un infierno como la mía.**

Candy se dejo caer en el piso llorando de desolación, le había roto el corazón a Terry, y su dolor le dolía mas que el de ella misma. Afuera la locomotora del tren de Chicago anunciaba a los pasajeros que tenían que abordar.

La rubia se limpio las lagrimas, lo que menos deseaba era que la tía abuela la viera derrotada, ya ella había escogido su camino una vez mas, y este estaba separado del hombre que había rechazado.

Al salir se topo con Annie, esta le comento que la matriarca de los Andley ya estaba en el vago, esta no contesto solo camino al paso que la morena dictaba, subieron al tren y caminaron hacia el vagón privado donde ya las estaba esperando la matriarca de los Andley, al entrar se fue directo hacia el asiento que estaba a lado de la ventana, Annie y la matriarca solo la observaban, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a preguntarle nada. El tren comenzó su marcha y con ella la esperanza de una vida de felicidad quedaban atrás para Candy, una vez mas se marchaba de New York con el corazón destrozado, no supo cuando tiempo estuvo distraída viendo como que daba atrás la ciudad donde vivía el, sus manos se aferraban a un estuche, la rubia bajo su mirada a este, acaricio con sus dedos el finísimo estuche de Tiffany & Co. que sostenían sus manos, cuando se atrevió abrirlo lo que vio le destrozo mas el corazón, los recuerdos de cuando vio el collar " la fuerza del Corazón" exclamo, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente,

Flashback:

**Candy: Si solo estaba observando ese collar, realmente es hermoso.-**Mintió y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

**Vendedora: Pues déjeme decirle que usted tiene buen gusto, este collar además de ser precioso tiene una bella historia.**

**Candy: Si**

**Vendedora: Vera señorita ese collar relata la historia de dos enamorados que se separaron pos circunstancias del destino, según la historia ellos fueron separados por mentiras, al paso de los años ellos se reencontraron pero el orgullo no les permitió entregarse a su amor, entonces el joven encontró este diamante que es de un color único , como vera es un verde azulado, el verde que significa la vida y la esperanza en este mundo tan mundano, y el azul que representa la fuerza de los mares y del cielo mismo, en combinación son el complemento perfecto, el hizo que al diamante le dieran la forma de un corazón y de allí su nombre "La Fuerza del Corazón" , el le dio el collar a su amada y se escaparon , no se supo de ellos es un mito pero según dicen su amor vive en la eternidad, y este collar es su símbolo de que un amor puede vencer todas las barreras.**

**Candy: Es una historia muy bonita.**

**Vendedora: realmente la es.**

Terry también escucho la historia del collar, el observo como Candy se le escaparon las lagrimas, a decir verdad el estaba perturbado también con el relato de esa historia.

La vendedora se retiro y Candy se quedo observando el collar con nostalgia.

**Terry: Te gusta?**

**Candy: Con permiso Annie espera por mí.**

**Terry: Valla no puedes contestar ni una simple pregunta.**

**Candy: Creo que es obvio que no deseo hablar contigo.**

Fin de FlashBack.

**Candy: El lo compro para mi, el también sintió lo que yo sentí cuando la vendedora relato la historia de este bello collar….Terry!!!....Mi amor, no debiste…. Por eso fuiste a buscarme, querías que nos escapáramos…Terry!!! Aunque no me lo hallas dicho con palabras, se que me amas, tu corazón y tus ojos me lo dijeron, ahora ellos solo van a sentir odio hacia mi….**

Candy ya no podía dejar de llorar, ni siquiera le importaba que la viera la Tía Elroy y Annie, ya nada le importaba en esta vida sin el, ya lo había perdido todo una vez más, y esta vez para siempre.

Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
Its not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos Id already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words

Now Ive tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos Id already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words…..

Continuara……………………

chicas, chicas, quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza, me merezcon la horca por esto....No es que quiera tratar de justificarme, pero la verdad es que eh estado con mucho trabajo, y la inspiracion se me habia ido del todo.....Espero no decepcionarlas con este capitulo que los quiero dedicar a todas las niñas hermosas que me pidieron que lo actualizara.....

bueno ahora les comento sobre este capitulo, que fue tan dificil de escribir por mi, porque era muchos sentimientos en el, y la verdad soy tan poco romantica que no se si la verdad logre lo que queria proyectar en este capitulo....Que puedo decir que yo creo que me salen mejor las peleas...jajjajjajjjajjaj

En esta ocacion inclui esta super rola que es un clasico, more than words, como ya saben me encanta terminar con una cancion al final *.*

Bueno chicas ya la Boda esta casi en puerta de este par de tortolos, aunque nada esta dicho aun..No quiero ni pensar en la reacion de la pecas cuando se entere que Terry es su prometido, si Terry reacciono como reacciono con su rechazo, se imaginan como va a reaccionar la Candy??? puede ser positivo o negativo.....

Quiero agradecer enormemente que me sigan en esta locura....No saben como disfruto leyendo sus reviewa, me inspiran nenas.....son lo maximo :)...

Mis mas apreciados saludos ah: Grax, Cabeza de Bom Bom, Katri, Mariana Sofia, Jos, Missju, PKnaPcosa, evelyn, gabylove, chibandrey, Martha, Milli, Paty, Annita, ...

Y amis queridas super Amix: Lady, Coneja, Arely Reyna, Mallinalli Coy, Sakura 2226, Huitzilopoztli (diana), dazayita, Acauario Alor, Carmen Aide, que siempre tienen un comentario lindo de esta que es su historia......

Y las anonimas que se toman el tiempo de leerme, les agradezco con todo el corazon....

Gracias, Gracias, mi mayor ilusion es robarles una sonrisa o aliviar una tristeza con mis locuras....

Las quiero Jennie ( Coquette 81)


	16. Chapter 16

UN INESPERADO GIRO DEL DESTINO

Por: Jennie De Grandchester

Capitulo XVI

Toda Una Andley

La ciudad de los vientos Chicago daba la bienvenida al tren procedente de la ciudad de los rascacielos Nueva York, todas las personas del tren estaban emocionadas por llegar a tan majestuosa ciudad, una de las más importantes de los Estados Unidos.

La matriarca de los Andley observaba detalladamente a su nieta, la cual ni siquiera se había percatado que ya habían llegado a su destino, la rubia estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Elroy Andley sabia que todo ese sufrimiento en balde por parte de su nieta, se iría en el momento de saber el nombre de su prometido, por lo menos era lo que ella esperaba, se sentía un poco mal de estar obrando a la celestina metiche, pero ya no había tiempo de arrepentimientos, el contrato ya estaba firmado y solo rogaba al todo poderoso que la perdonara por no haber tenido escrúpulos a la hora de chantajear a su nieta , pero ella misma se decía que todo era con el fin de haber dado un empujoncito a una pareja de necios muy enamorados eso si.

Pero lo que mas tenía preocupada a la tía abuela, era la reacción de su sobrino William cuando este se enterara del próximo enlace matrimonial Grandchester-Andley, sabia del cariño especial que su sobrino sentía por Candy, era un lazo de hermandad indestructible, William pegaría el grito en el cielo si se llegara a enterar de su oscura participación para lograr ese acuerdo matrimonial, allí si ardería Troya y ella tendría que rezar a todos los santos para lograr calmar la furia de su adorado sobrino.

Tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, Elroy Andley decidió que ya era hora de bajar del tren, dirigió su mirada hacia su nieta la cual seguía con la mirada perdida, prosiguió a dar su atención hacia Annie Brighter la cual estaba con los ojos de par en par observando lo que sucedía afuera en la estación del tren, por lo pálida que estaba la señorita Brighter sabia que nada bueno debía estar pasando.

**Elroy- Que es lo que pasa Annie?**

**Annie- Será mejor que lo vea usted con sus propios ojos.**

Elroy camino hacia donde estaba Annie, observo por la ventana como estaban un tumulto de personas, en su mayoría hombres y reporteros con fotos de la rubia enfermera, gritando su nombre y dándole la bienvenida a la ciudad que la vio nacer.

**Muchedumbre: Candy-Candy- Candy……**

**Elroy- Válgame Dios!!!! Esto es un caos..**

**Annie- Que vamos hacer ahora?**

**Elroy- No lo se, no lo se…… estos son los disparates que hace esta niña, Dios mío que van a decir nuestras amistades, este es el fin de los Andley.**

Annie corrió hacia donde estaba la rubia, la empezó a sacudir un poco para que esta reaccionara y le prestara atención.

**Candy- Que te pasa Annie?**

**Annie- Candy afuera esta todo Chicago esperando a que bajes de este tren.**

**Candy- QUEEEEEEEEE??? Estas segura???**

**Annie- Cerciórate con tus propios ojos si no me crees.**

Candy dirigió su mirada hasta la otra ventana que estaba ubicada en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba ella, no se atrevió ni apararse después de ver el rostro descompuesto de la matriarca de los Andley. La rubia escuchaba perfectamente su nombre a coro desde afuera de la estación de tren.

**Candy- esto no me puede estar pasando….**

La rubia ahora si estaba sintiendo en carne viva el acto de sus locuras, un sentimiento de frustración y arrepentimiento se apodero de ella, odiaba la idea de casarse sin amor, de estar separada del hombre de su vida, de que por obra de sus actos ahora estaba estropeando el prestigio de la familia que la había acogido como un miembro mas de ella… Candy estaba conciente que había llegado la hora de afrontar las consecuencias de sus errores, y trataría de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, como diría la señorita pony "al mal tiempo, buena cara".

Como buena enfermera lo primero que hizo fue correr a atender a su tía abuela Elroy, la cual estaba respirando con dificultad.

**Candy- Rápido Annie pásame un vaso con agua y añádele azúcar, a la tía abuela Elroy se le esta bajando la presión. **

La morena con las manos temblorosas sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso alto y con movimientos torpes le añadió azúcar, corrió hacia donde estaba Candy para darle el vaso de agua azucarada, la rubia estaba desabrochando la parte superior de la blusa cuello alto de la matriarca con el fin de facilitarle la respiración.

**Candy- Vamos tía abuela, tome un poco de agua que le va a hacer bien.**

**Elroy: Lo que necesito es despertad de esta pesadilla, el prestigio intachable de los Andley esta ahora por los suelos.**

**Candy- Perdóneme tía, la verdad que no medí bien la magnitud de mis actos, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo créame que haría todo distinto.**

**Elroy- El tiempo no perdona ni tampoco se puede retroceder Candice, tú me vas a matar de un coraje uno de estos días, porque no te puedes mantener tranquila, ser una niña de bien de su casa…. No pero la señorita tenía que hacer una de sus gracias y arrastrar a todos con sus locuras.**

A estas alturas ya Candy sabía que nada que dijera iba a contentar a la matriarca, muy en el fondo sabia que la tía abuela tenía toda la razón.

La rubia se paro y observo por la ventana que tan mal estaba la situación, el panorama no era nada alentador, pero se percato que la seguridad de la estación estaba tratando de aminorar el escándalo que se tenían los periodistas y las demás personas presentes en la estación.

Candy cerraba los ojos tratando de planear la manera de salir de la estación sin ser vista por nadie de los presentes.

**Candy- Annie puedes salir y buscar algunos oficiales de seguridad, creo que vamos a necesitar la ayuda de ellos para bajar sin ser vistas del tren.**

La morena vacilo un poco en salir del vagón privado, no quería dejar a su amiga a merced de la furia de la señora Elroy, la cual tenia cara de muy pocos amigos. Pero una señal de su amiga le indico que era mejor dejarla a solas con ella.

**Candy- Tía abuela no se preocupe, yo la voy a sacar de aquí sin ser molestada por los periodistas?**

**Elroy- No me digas….todo esto esta ocurriendo por tu inmadurez, te has puesto a pensar que va a decir la familia de tu prometido cuando se entere de tu nuevo escándalo….no quiero ni pensar en ello, si ellos decidieran cancelar ese acuerdo matrimonial seria la perdida para los Andley.**

La furia se hizo presente en Candy, ya bastante tenia con haber aceptado casarse con un completo desconocido, para ponerse a pensar en el bienestar de este, ja! que pensara ese mequetrefe lo que le diera la gana….y si quisiera cancelar el matrimonio, pues que lo hiciera, a ella le vendría a las mil maravillas……

La morena regreso al vagón privado donde se encontraban las mujeres Andley.

**Annie- Candy, George esta aquí.**

A la señora Elroy le volvió el alma al cuerpo al ver entrar al vagón al fiel George.

**Elroy- George, bendito sea Dios que esta usted aquí**.

El ingles entro en el vagón privado y saludo respetuosamente a la joven heredera y por supuesto a la matriarca de los Andley.

**George- Señora Elroy, señorita Candice…**

**Elroy- George hay alguna manera de poder salir de aquí y evitar todo este escándalo.**

**George- Me temo que eso va ser un poco difícil madame, la estación esta rodeada de reporteros y va ser imposible evadirlos.**

**Elroy- esto es inconcebible, jamás pensé llegar a pasar por semejante escándalo, estarás muy contenta ahora Candice.**

La rubia se mordió la lengua para no replicarle a su anciana tía abuela, entrar en discusión con ella seria una batalla perdida.

**George- lo mejor será salir por la parte de atrás, el chofer esta esperando allí. Podemos aprovechar que todavía hay personas bajando del tren y así tratar de pasar desapercibidos.**

**Candy- Eso no va a funcionar, al menos no conmigo. Lo mejor será que saque usted de esa manera a la señora Elroy y a la señorita Brighter.**

**George- y usted señorita Candice?**

**Candy- A mi me están esperando, seria una descortesía de mi parte dejarlos allí plantados.**

Candy había tomado la decisión que ella no se iba esconder de nadie, ella siempre fue fuerte y no iba a estas alturas a ponerse a flaquear, además las palabras de la tía abuela sobre el dichoso prometido le dieron la determinación de actuar de la manera que a ella le viniera en gana, si tenia suerte y su prometido se avergonzaba de sus escandalitos, muy pronto estaría gozando de nuevo de su soltería.

En un acto de rebeldía Candy cogio sus guantes, su bolso y sombrero con la intención de salir a enfrentar a todo Chicago.

George esta sorprendido por la actitud de la señorita Andley, Annie estaba que no se creía la testarudez de su amiga, la señora Elroy abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar las palabras de su rebelde nieta.

**Elroy- Sobre mi cadáver Candice White Andley, tú no te vas a dirigir hacia esas personas, no lo admito. Quieres formar otro escándalo?**

**Candy- El escándalo ya se formo en New York OH no? Y créame que nada peor me puede pasar de lo que ya me esta pasando.**

**Elroy- No voy a permitir que salgas y hagas de las tuyas una vez más, ahora más que nunca tienes una reputación que cuidar.**

**Candy- Porque hoy mas que nunca tía abuela?**

**Elroy- Tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando Candice?**

**Candy- No, no lo se, mejor refrésqueme la memoria tía abuela?**

Candy quedo viendo a la matriarca directamente a los ojos con decisión, desafiándola, retándola a que se atreviera a decir todo delante de la gente, si la tía abuela había jugado sucio con ella, ella también lo haría

**George- Creo que la señorita Candice tiene razón, talvez lo mejor seria que ella saliera a enfrentar a la prensa y a todas esas personas que están afuera. Piense señora Elroy, la prensa de Chicago seria capas de perseguirnos hasta la mansión con tal de tratar de conseguir una primicia y eso solo generaría mas escándalo.**

**Elroy- Muy bien, creo que no queda otro remedio. Pero ella no va a salir sola.**

**George- Por supuesto que no madame, yo la voy a estar acompañando en todo momento.**

**Elroy- Creo que usted no me ha entendido George, saque a la señorita Brighter por la parte de atrás, luego dígale al chofer que se dirija a la parte de en frente y que espere allí a que Candice y yo salgamos de todo este embrollo, por supuesto que usted va a regresar por nosotras. Ah una cosa más, vamos a necesitar un poco de seguridad para tratar de proteger a mi nieta de esa avalancha de personas.**

Candy estaba desorientada con la actitud de la tía abuela, ella no podía permitir que ella pasara por semejante situación.

**Candy- No, usted no puede salir conmigo, deje que yo afronte sola a todas esas personas.**

**Elroy- Se te olvida con quien estas hablando Candice? Yo soy Emilia Elroy Andley, que aparte de ser tu tía abuela también soy la matriarca de los Andley, y eh dicho que voy a salir contigo y es mi última palabra. George por favor llévese a la señorita Brighter.**

**George solo asintió con la cabeza y se llevo a una Annie sorprendida por la actitud de la matriarca.**

**Candy- Porque esta haciendo esto?**

**Elroy- Porque eres una Andley, y no voy a permitir que salgas a la cueva de los lobos sola, como si no tuvieras a nadie que te defendiera, para eso soy tu abuela.**

Candy se le salieron las lágrimas de solo escuchar hablar a la matriarca de los Andley. Mucho tiempo lucho por ganarse el cariño de la gran Emilia Elroy Andley, y ahora la matriarca le estaba demostrando el cariño que sentía hacia ella.

**Candy- A veces no la comprendo tía abuela, muchas veces usted es dura como una piedra y hace cosas difíciles de entender como lo que me hizo en New York.**

**Elroy- Lo hice por tu bien Candice, aunque me odies ahora por ello muy pronto me lo vas a agradecer.**

**Candy- No estoy segura que casarme sin amor sea lo mejor.**

**Elroy- Y quien dice que lo harás sin amor Candice, si tu me dejaras decirte el nombre de tu prometido estoy segura que no te desagradaría el hecho de estar comprometida.**

**Candy- Mejor déjemelo allí, de nada me sirviria el saber el nombre de esa persona, porque estoy segura que nunca lo llegare amar.**

**Elroy- Porque ya estas enamorada verdad Candice.**

**Candy se quedo perpleja por la seguridad con que la tía abuela le decía que ella estaba enamorada, tan trasparente eran sus sentimientos por Terry.**

**Elroy- Te preguntaras que como lo se?**

**Candy- Yo…..**

Candy bajo la mirada las lagrimas una vez mas la traicionaban y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que la tía abuela la viese llorando, sabia muy bien que de nada le serviría. Candy mordía sus labios tratando de ahogar su lamento, su desdicha de amor.

La tía abuela camino hacia ella, con sus manos le levanto el bello rostro salpicado por unas cuantas pequitas.

**Elroy- Tus ojos no mienten, son tan trasparentes y puros.**

**La tía abuela seco con sus dedos las lagrimas de su nieta, beso con mucho amor cada uno de los bellos ojos de la rubia.**

**Elroy- No llores Candice, las mujeres hermosas no lloran porque se ponen feas.**

**Candice le sonrío por el comentario de la Tía Abuela.**

**Elroy- Así esta mejor, siempre tienes que sonreír Candice.**

**Candy- Yo nunca la podría odiarla tía abuela, en serio que no podría, porque yo la quiero mucho.**

Candy abrazo a la tía abuela como siempre lo soñó, talvez la tía abuela tenía sus formas extrañas de obrar pero quien era ella para juzgarla, ella que cometía locura tras locura todo el tiempo.

**Elroy- Será mejor que salgamos de esto lo más pronto posible, así que arriba ese ánimo.**

Las damas Andley salieron del vagón privado agarradas de la mano, George y otros dos empleados de la estación caminaron alrededor de tan distinguidas damas, la gente de Chicago se enloqueció al ver a la mas hermosa de sus mujeres, los periodistas no dejaban de fotografiar a la rubia la cual posaba coquetamente, la señora Elroy poso también a lado de su nieta, y por primera vez se le vio sonreír a la matriarca de los Andley.

Con mucho esfuerzo y forcejeos lograron llevar a la abuela y a la nieta hasta el carro negro de los Andley que esperaba por ellas afuera de la estación, las damas subieron con George para dirigirse hacia la mansión de los Andley en Chicago, los gritos de la gente quedaban atrás mientras el carro de los Andley desaparecía por las calles de Chicago.

Nueva York...

En Nueva York una dama de cabellera rubia lacia subía el elevador con destino al penthouse del edificio, cuando el elevador se detuvo se dirigió con pasos firmes hasta el hogar de su hijo, cuando toco la puerta una señora como de 47 años la recibió con un rostro de preocupación en su cara.

**Vicky- Señora Eleonor, que bueno que usted ya llego.**

**Eleonor- Donde esta Terry Vicky?**

**Vicky- El señor se encerró en su despacho desde que llego como alma que lleva el diablo esta mañana, el señor esta actuando muy raro si me permite decirle señora Eleonor.**

**Eleonor- Que quiere decir Vicky?**

**Vicky- Bueno señora Eleonor, yo me dirigía hacerle las compras de la comida del señor Terruce cuando este llego muy alterado azotando la puerta, ni siquiera me saludo, solo cogio papel y pluma y empezó a escribir como loco, como si quisiera desquitarse en el papel toda su rabia, luego me ordeno que fuera a la floristería de la quinta avenida, no le quise preguntar nada solo obedecí lo que el me mando hacer, cuando llegue halla me di por enterada que el mandaba a ordenar 17 ramos de rosas blancas y rojas con destino a una señorita en la ciudad de Chicago, eso costo una fortuna señora Baker, ellos hicieron los tramites para hacer la entrega de las rosas antes del mediodía, gracias a la floristería que tienen halla. Pero eso no es todo señora Baker, cuando llegue escuche como el empezaba a tirar todo en su despacho, parecía como que el mismísimo Diablo en persona estuviera encerrado allí con el, luego de eso vinieron hacer la entrega de unos cuadros y yo con miedo fui a tocarle la puerta al señor para ver si lo recibíamos OH no, cuando el salio de repente del depacho, el mismo fue a recibir la entrega y se llevo todos los cuadros a su despacho.**

**Eleonor- No se preocupe Vicky, usted sabe como es mi hijo, si lo desea puede irse a su casa, no creo que mi hijo la vaya a necesitar más por hoy.**

**Vicky- como usted ordene señora Baker.**

Eleonor despidió en la puerta a la señora Vicky para luego dirigirse hacia el despacho donde estaba su hijo.

TOC-TO-TOC

**Terry- No quiero que me molesten Vicky.**

Eleonor comprendió muy bien que su hijo estaba ya un poquito pasado de copas, ya que ella podía escuchar claramente el marcado acento ingles de Terry el cual se le salía al estar este enojado o tomado.

**Eleonor- No soy Vicky Terry, soy Tu madre, podemos hablar.**

**Terry- Ahora no madre.**

**Eleonor- no me piensas abrir, pues te diré que no me pienso ir sin antes hablar contigo.**

Con fastidio Terry se dirigió abrir la puerta de su despacho.

**Terry- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie.**

**Eleonor- A mi también me da mucho gusto verte hijo.**

**Terry- No empieces Eleonor, hoy no estoy para juegos.**

**Eleonor- Si lo puedo ver.**

Eleonor entro al despacho de su hijo encontró todo tirado, pero lo que no le sorprendió fue ver los cuadros de Candy.

**Terry- Sinceramente madre no estoy de humor para charlas de madre e hijo hoy.**

**Eleonor- Últimamente nunca estas de humor Terry, espero que el matrimonio te cambie el carácter.**

**Terry- Ja!! Lo dudo……. Desde cuando lo sabes?**

**Eleonor- Cambia en algo que te lo diga? **

**Terry- Valla, valla, mis progenitores decidieron jugar un rato al papa y a la mama, no creen que ya es tarde para ello, que soy ya un hombre que puede tomar sus propias decisiones.**

**Eleonor- Si como jugar a acabarte todo el licor que se te ponga en frente.**

**Terry- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.**

**Eleonor- Ya te dije que no me gusta que bebas, un día de estos no vas a poder controlar ese vicio hijo.**

**Terry- Madre, este vicio como tú lo llamas asido mi madre y mi padre por muchos años.**

**Eleonor- Cuando quieres puedes ser muy cruel Terry, hasta cuando me vas a dejar de reprochar el pasado hijo.**

**Terry- No tienes otro discurso ensayado madre, no puedo creer que la gran Eleonor Baker se le haya acabado su repertorio.**

**Eleonor- Ya basta….deja ya de herirme y de herirte tu mismo.**

**Terry- No quiero discutir contigo Eleonor, esta vez mi enojo no es contigo o con el Duque, así que será mejor que te marches, no quiero decir cosas de las que después me pueda llegar arrepentir.**

**Eleonor- Es por Candy verdad.**

De solo escuchar su nombre a Terry se le removió como un torbellino su corazón.

**Terry- No quiero hablar de ella.**

**Eleonor- Que fue lo que paso?**

**Terry- Quieres saber que fue lo que paso, que al igual que tu no le importo dejarme aunque se lo halla rogado.**

**Eleonor- Candy es una muchacha muy dulce y te ama y cualquier cosa que haya sucedido entre ustedes tiene que ser un mal entendido.**

**Terry- Yo no entiendo esa clase de amor de las mujeres, anteponen otras prioridades antes que a la persona amada, por ejemplo tu antepusiste tu carrera antes que a tu hijo y ella antepone a todo mundo antes que a mi..**

Eleonor se puso muy triste al escuchar a su hijo decirle en su cara sus errores.

**Eleonor- No me alcanzara toda la vida para arrepentirme de mis errores y rogar por tu perdón Terry, a veces en la vida cometemos equivocaciones que se pagan muy caro hijo, como el que tu cometiste a alejar a Candy de tu vida por Susana.**

**Terry- Tu no sabes de lo que estas hablando madre.**

**Eleonor- Si lo se, dejaste que ella decidiera por ti, y antepusiste el honor al amor.**

**Terry- No puedes estar mas equivocada madre, si me quede con Susana fue porque ella me lo pidió.**

**Eleonor- Que fácil es echarle la culpa de tus equivocaciones a ella, cuando tú tienes parte de culpa también por no haberla retenido contigo.**

**Terry- Tú no entiendes madre.**

**Eleonor- Que no entiendo? Que te encanta juzgar pero no te gusta ser juzgado hijo, todos cometemos equivocaciones y ser orgulloso y rencoroso no te va a llevar a nada en esta vida. **

**Terry- mi corazón siempre la ha elegido a ella, y talvez como dices tu, mi error fue no revelarme ante su decisión de acabar con nuestra relación por Susana, pero hoy madre, me trague el orgullo como tu dices y le pedí que se quedara conmigo y sabes que hizo la señorita, se largo dejándome una vez mas con el alma echa pedazos, para mi esta claro que el amor no esta hecho para mi.**

**Eleonor- No lo entiendo, a mi me consta que ella esta enamorada de ti, esas cosas no se pueden esconder hijo, aquí tiene que haber algo más.**

Terry bajo la mirada odiaba mostrarse vulnerable ante su madre, claro que había algo mas, estaba ese maldito contrato.

Eleonor como buena observadora se dio cuenta que su hijo le estaba ocultando algo.

**Eleonor- Ella ya lo sabe verdad?**

**Terry- Saber que?**

**Eleonor- No te hagas el tonto, Candy ya sabe lo del compromiso no es así.**

**Terry- No exactamente, al menos creo que ella no sabe que es conmigo con quien se va a casar.**

**Eleonor- Como lo consiguió tu padre?**

**Terry- No lo se, pero me temo que su tía abuela tiene que ver mucho con esto.**

**Eleonor- Ahora lo comprendo, tu papa y esa señora están detrás de todo esto, hijo esto explica la actitud de Candy.**

**Terry- Pues como sea, la realidad de las cosas es que ella me rechazo madre, ella ya decidió una vez mas por los dos, así que se atenga ahora a las consecuencias.**

**Eleonor- Que quieres decir Terry?**

**Terry- Que yo no voy a ser el único que se las va a haber negras en este matrimonio madre, ella va a sufrir así como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.**

**Eleonor- Entonces no tiene caso que te cases con ella, deja que ella siga su camino.**

**Terry- Y que ella sea feliz, eso no madre.**

**Eleonor- No puedo creer que hables con tanto rencor de la mujer que amas.**

**Terry- Amor!! No me hagas reír Eleonor, yo diría más bien odio, una sed de venganza.**

**Eleonor- Por favor hijo no se puede odiar a quien se ama de corazón.**

**Terry- Hoy di por enterrado mi amor por ella, ahora en mi esta creciendo un odio hacia la mujer que un día ame.**

**Eleonor- No te hagas el tonto Terry y no trates de dañarla a ella, porque en el intento, vas a salir lastimado tú mismo.**

**Terry- La odio madre.**

**Eleonor- No la odias, la amas. Talvez intentes odiarla pero no vas a poder porque el amor que sientes por ella es tan fuerte que no podrías ni siquiera albergar otro sentimiento hacia ella, te lo digo por experiencia propia.**

**Terry- Todavía amas al Duque no es así?**

**Eleonor- Eso ya esta en el pasado hijo, pero no cometas tu los mismos errores que cometimos tu padre y yo, la vida te esta dando una segunda oportunidad maravillosa, no la vallas a desperdiciar por un orgullo tonto.**

La actriz se despidió de su hijo con un beso en la frente, dejando atrás a un Terry debatiéndose entre el amor y el odio.

Chicago, Residencia Andley.

La limosina negra hacia su arribo a la gran mansión de los Andley, adentro de la mansión los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro chequeando que todo estuviera en orden, una vez verificado que todo estaba a la perfección se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la mansión para recibir a las distinguidas damas de la familia, Archie se topo con Alberth cuando este salía de la biblioteca.

**Archie- Parece que ya llegaron**.

**Alberth- Si eso parece.**

**Archie- Te noto tenso Alberth.**

**Alberth- Lo estoy.**

**Archie- Es a caso por Candy?**

**Alberth- En parte, pero realmente me preocupa es la tía Elroy.**

**Archie- La tía abuela?**

**Alberth- Archie hay cosas que no te eh contado a un, y eso me tiene dando vueltas en la cabeza, todo esto del desfile de Candy**** me parece tan raro, pero sobre todo del viaje repentino de la tía Elroy a New York tan conveniente.**

**Archie- Que estas tratando de insinuar Alberth?**

**Alberth- Que tengo una corazonada que la tía Elroy se entero de todo lo de Candy mucho antes que pasara y por eso viajo repentinamente a New York, pero eso no lo podré aclarar hasta que hable con ellas, pero sobre todo con Candy.**

La matriarca de los Andley hacia su entrada a la mansión seguida por Candy y por Annie.

La rubia estaba nerviosa por volver a ver a Alberth y a Archie después de su pequeña travesura en Nueva York.

Alberth y Archie les dieron la bienvenida a Annie y a la señora Elroy, Alberth estudio detalladamente los ojos de la matriarca cuando la saludo, enseguida se percato que ella ocultaba algo, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al saludar a Candy sus ojos contenían una tristeza que le rompió el corazón, el patriarca la abrazo fuerte, no hubo necesidad de palabras para saber que su pequeña estaba sufriendo, un sollozo se escapo de la garganta de la heredera, y las lagrimas brotaron por sus esmeraldas, Alberth trato de limpiarlas pero estas no cesaban de salir, Alberth voltio a ver a la señora Elroy como queriendo saber que es lo que pasaba.

Candy estaba en una encrucijada de emociones, quería obtener de Alberth la paz y protección que siempre sintió junto a el, al mismo tiempo que estaba apenada con el, tontamente pensó que obtendría de el algún rechazo, pero allí estaba el abrazándola consolándola como siempre lo había hecho, como su amigo, como el hermano mayor protector y cariñoso que siempre soñó tener, como su familia.

**Alberth- Que pasa pequeña, porque lloras?**

**Candy- Alberth……..**

Candy no dejaba de llorar, Alberth se limitaba a abrasarla y tratar de calmarla con palabras cariñosas.

**Alberth- Ya pequeña, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.**

**Candy- A****l-berth yo…. Nun…ca fue mi in..ten..cion…**

Candy apenas podía articular palabras, las emociones la traicionaron al ver a su protector, a su confidente, escondió su cara en el pecho de Alberth, abrazándole fuertemente.

**Alberth- Ya pequeña, ya estas en casa****, ya estas con tu familia.**

Candy solo atino a voltear haber esos ojos azules cielo que siempre la tranquilizaban.

**Candy- Perdóname.**

**Alberth- No tengo nada que perdonarte, mas bien e****stoy orgulloso de tener una hija tan hermosa pero sobre todo inteligente, has manejado la prensa como toda una Andley.**

**Candy- No merezco ser parte de esta familia, te eh fallado Alberth.**

**Alberth- Tu nunca me fallarías Candy, talvez no existan lazos sanguíneos entre nosotros, pero hay lazos mas fuertes, lazos del corazón, tu siempre vas a ser parte de esta familia no importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi pequeña, mas que mi amiga mi hermana.**

**Candy- OH Alberth no merezco tu cariño, eres tan bueno y yo……**

**Alberth- Y tu nada.. Quien cuido de mi sin importarle lo que la gente pudiera pensar de ella, tu Candy, tu una vez me dijiste que yo era tu familia, te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el lago y yo no tenia memoria, ahora yo te repito lo mismo Candy, así que usted señorita me deja de llorar ya, recuerda que eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.**

Candy como siempre le regalo una bella sonrisa a Alberth, pero el patriarca se percato que la tristeza seguía en sus ojos.

Después de tan emotivo momento el patriarca ordeno que sirvieran la cena, en el comedor de los Andley Archie y Alberth embromaban a Candy con eso de que ya era una modelo, Candy sintió un poco de paz al estar de nuevo en su casa, pero la tristeza volvió a sus ojos al pensar que muy pronto tendría que abandonarla para mudarse solo Dios sabe a donde..

Ya pasado un rato y ya comiendo el postre y el café, Alberth y Archie informaron a las damas del pequeño cambio en el día de la boda, la cual se iba realizar después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy, Annie se sintió un poco preocupada por ello pero al escuchar las razones de su prometido se tranquilizo, ella hubiera deseado casarse cuanto antes con ese hombre pero el hecho de que sus suegros iban hacer un viaje desde lejos para compartir ese momento con su único hijo vivo, le dio la paciencia para esperar unos días mas para ser por fin la señora Cornwell.

Todos estaban discutiendo los detalles de la boda y la fiesta de Candy, la rubia no estaba muy contenta con la dicha fiesta, pero sabia que no se podría postergar, ya que como toda una dama Andley tenia que tener su fiesta de presentación en sociedad.

Dorothy entro al salón anunciar al patriarca la visita de George. Alberth abandono el salón para dirigirse al despacho, cuando entro pudo observar la cara de preocupación que tenia George.

**George- William hay algo urgente que tienes que saber con respecto a la señorita Candy.**

**William- Que pasa George, que puede ser tan serio?**

**George- Será mejor que lo leas.**

George le entrego a Alberth los papeles del contrato matrimonial de Candy. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, no entendía porque Candy ni la tía Elroy le informaron nada.

**William- Como es posible esto.**

**George- La señora Elroy le entrego estos papeles a John después de legalizarlos formalmente, John me tenia que enviar los contratos de la banca de New York, el sobre venia justo en el mismo tren donde venia la señora Elroy y la señorita Candy, después de dejarlas aquí me dirigí al despacho a revisar los papeles y allí fue cuando me di cuenta de esto, John me mando una carta diciendo que la señora Elroy lo amenazo con no decirle nada a usted de esto, pero el vio que ese contrato era algo serio y que no se lo podía esconder a usted.**

Alberth en ese momento se sintió furioso, ya le había advertido a la tía al respecto, esa era la corazonada que sentía de ese viaje repentino de la tía, y esa era la tristeza en la mirada de la rubia.

**William- Aquí hay algo turbio George, que tan serio es este contrato, abra alguna manera de disuadirlo.**

**George- Me temo que no William, el contrato esta muy bien elaborado, muy ventajoso para la señorita Candy indudablemente.**

**William- George manda un mensaje al Duque de Grandchester inmediatamente, los quiero en Lakewood este fin de semana.**

**George- Que piensas hacer William?**

**William- Lo primero que todo va ser confrontar a la Tía y a Candy, ellas tienen que saber por fin quien manda en esta Familia.**

Alberth salio como alma que lleva el diablo hasta donde estaban los demás miembros de su familia, al entrar se percato que Candy estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos, ajena a la conversación que allí se tenia, a leguas se podía palpar la tristeza en sus ojos, decididamente se encamino para situarse en frente de ella.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el semblante del patriarca, su enojo traspasaba por los poros.

**Alberth- Candy hay algo importante que tengas que decirme.**

Candy se quedo sorprendida no solo por la pregunta si no por la actitud brava del patriarca, sus ojos estaban que relampagueaban de enojo.

**Candy-**** Yo, no se que podría ser.**

**Alberth- Mi paciencia tiene un limite Candy, así que te lo voy a volver a repetir, Candice White Andley tienes algo importante que informarme?**

Candy estaba con los nervios de punta, jamás en su vida había visto enojado a Alberth, trataba de buscar con la mirada a la señora Elroy, pero el cuerpo del rubio se lo impedía.

**Alberth- ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA RESPUESTA CANDY.**

Todos brincaron de los asientos al escuchar los gritos del patriarca, la tía Elroy sintió su pecho salir de su cuerpo, el temor de que su sobrino ya estuviera enterado de algo, la hizo actuar.

**Elroy- William que son esos gritos, por Dios contrólate hijo.**

**Alberth- Y usted tía, tiene algo que decirme con respecto a Candy.**

La tía Elroy se pudo pálida de momento, ahora estaba segura que William se había enterado del contrato matrimonial de la rubia.

**Archie- Alberth será mejor que te calmes.**

**Alberth- QUE ME CALME, NO SABES LO QUE ESTAS MUJERES ME ACABAN DE HACER, PARECE QUE YO COMO JEFE DE ESTA FAMILIA ESTOY PINTADO EN LA PARED, MI OPINION NO CUENTA.**

**Archie- Trata de tranquilizarte Alberth.**

Alberth cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente.

**Alberth- Archie será mejor que acompañes a Annie hasta su casa, cuando la hallas dejado en su casa quiero que vallas a la casa de George, necesito que revises unos papeles con urgencia, yo voy a tener una larga charla con las damas de esta casa.**

**Archie- Vamos Annie.**

**Annie- Buenas noches.**

**Alberth- Buenas noches……**

Alberth espero a que la pareja saliera del salón para volver a dirigirse a las damas presentes.

**Alberth- Con ustedes dos voy a tener una charla larga, vamos al despacho ahora..**

Tanto Candy como la señora Elroy obedecieron sumisas las órdenes del patriarca, Candy estaba mas que nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas le iban a fallar, el camino a la biblioteca se le hizo corto, cuando menos lo espero ya estaba sentada en frente del escritorio del patriarca de los Andley, voltio a ver a su izquierda y allí estaba la matriarca asustada.

**Alberth- Quiero que me expliquen que significa esto?**

Sin más Alberth tiro sobre el escritorio el contrato matrimonial de Candy, la tía Elroy se puso pálida de golpe, no se explicaba como su sobrino tenia en sus manos esos papeles.

**Alberth- Veo que ninguna de las dos dice nada, creo que ustedes no me consideran el jefe de esta familia ya que toman decisiones ignorándome completamente.**

**Elroy- Hijo eso no es así.**

**Alberth- Sabes con quien te vas a casar Candice, con que te chantajeo la tía Elroy para hacer que firmaras este contrato.**

Sin mas ni mas Alberth soltó toda la verdad de lo que le estaba pasando, la rubia hoy si que estaba nerviosa, ahora si que le asustaba el saber el nombre de su prometido.

**Elroy- como te atreves a insinuar todas esas cosas de mi William.**

**Alberth- Porque la conozco se que así, lo hizo. Candice déjame a solas con la tía, sube a tu habitación y no salgas de allí hasta que te mande a llamar.**

**Candy- Alberth, la tía no tiene la culpa de nada, fue una decisión que yo tome.**

**Alberth- Candice no escuchaste lo que te ordene, sube a tu habitación que ya hablare después contigo.**

**Candy- Pero…**

**Elroy- Obedece Candice.**

Candy salio del despacho del jefe del clan Andley realmente preocupada por lo que allí pudiera pasar.

**Alberth- Era lo que me imaginaba, usted decidió intervenir en algo que solo concierne a los implicados en este caso Terry y Candy, me desobedeció tía, dígame con que amenazo a Candy, porque esta mas que claro que ella no sabe ni con quien se esta casando.**

**Elroy- Como te atreves a insinuar que yo amenace a Candice.**

**Alberth- Mire tía no me quiera ver la cara de ingenuo, quiero que me diga todo detalladamente sin omitir palabra alguna.**

**Elroy- Antes que te cuente las cosas quiero decirte que todo lo hice por ella.**

Así la tía le comenzó a detallar todo a su sobrino desde que recibió la invitación, hasta como el Duque de Grandchester la convenció de que el matrimonio era la mejor forma de salvar a Candice de un desprestigio social.

**Elroy- Y así fue como llegaron a mis manos este contrato matrimonial.**

**Alberth- y a Candy con que la amenazo tía?**

**Elroy- Con disolver**** el matrimonio de Archibald con Annie.**

**Alberth- Se aprovecho de la vulnerabilidad de Candy en esos momentos para lograr sus objetivos.**

**Elroy- No me quedes viendo con esa cara William, yo los quiero, a mi manera pero los quiero, tanto a ti como a Archibald así como a la rebelde de Candice.**

**Alberth- Y no le discuto eso tía abuela, solo que esas no son las maneras de hacer las cosas, se apuesto a pensar que Terry también pudo haber sido amenazado por el Duque de Grandchester para firmar este contrato.**

**Elroy- Lo se, pero estoy segura que el la ama.**

**Alberth- y yo no pongo en duda eso, pero ellos se han hecho mutuo daño, y hay muchas cosas que se tienen que perdonar ellos para que puedan ser felices.**

**Elroy- Estoy segura que lo superaran, ella lo ama William.**

**Alberth- Dígale a Candy que baje a verme.**

**Elroy- No seas dura con ella, yo la amenace para que no te digiera nada.**

**Alberth- Entre usted y ella me van a ser envejecer antes de tiempo.**

**Elroy- Ya estas envejeciendo William y eso me hace recordar que necesitas formar tu propia familia.**

**Alberth- Mire tía será mejor que valla por Candice.**

**Elroy- Esta bien, pero eso no significa que eh terminado este tema contigo.**

Cuando la tía abuela le informo a Candice que bajara a ver a Alberth, ella no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante el enojo de este.

Toc-Toc-Toc

**Candy- Puedo pasar.**

**Alberth- Te estaba esperando.**

**Candy- Alberth yo no quería ocultarte las cosas.**

**Alberth- Pero lo hiciste Candice y no se porque llegaste a pensar que no te protegería y apoyaría, lo peor del caso Candy que este contrato esta tan bien estructurado y elaborado que es casi un hecho ese matrimonio, siento que te eh fallado.**

**Candy- No Alberth no lo has hecho, jamás podrías fallarme, siempre has estado allí para mí en las buenas y en las malas, y yo estuve conciente de lo que hacia a la hora de firmarlo.**

**Alberth- Candice eh invitado a tu prometido a que venga a la mansión de Lakewood este fin de semana, si tu después de saber quien es el no te quieres casar, aunque me cueste una fortuna ese matrimonio no se va a realizar.**

**Candy- Alberth no quiero que te preocupes más por mí, yo voy estar bien.**

**Alberth- Tu siempre me vas a preocupar Candy, tu significas para mi tanto, eres como la hermana que la vida me regalo después de haberme arrebatado a Pauna.**

**Candy- Alberth!!!!**

La rubia corrió abrazar a Alberth, esos brazos siempre le daban el consuelo cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

**Candy- y yo te quiero a ti Alberth, y no quiero que nunca más te enojes conmigo.**

**Alberth- No estoy enojado Candy contigo, estoy preocupado.**

**Candy- Alberth, te quiero mucho.**

**Alberth- ya pequeña, quiero que siempre me cuentes tus inquietudes y tus problemas, para eso soy tu padre adoptivo.**

**Candy- Si Alberth te prometo que ya no te voy a ocultar nada.**

**Alberth- Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te voy a proteger, ahora cuéntame Candy como es eso que la señorita Andley es toda una modelo.**

**Candy- Oh Alberth, yo no soy una modelo.**

**Alberth- si que lo eres y una muy hermosa, pero que te impulso hacer todo eso.**

**Candy- Por favor Alberth no me preguntes por eso.**

**Alberth- Hay van los secretos de nuevo.**

**Candy- Esta bien, yo quería demostrar a todos que ya no era más una niña, que ya soy toda una mujer.**

**Alberth- A todos o a alguien en especifico?**

**Candy- No se de que me hablas Alberth?**

**Alberth- Tu sabes muy bien de quien te estoy hablando, lo vistes en Nueva York?**

**Candy- si.**

**Alberth- Y?**

**Candy- Sabes que Susana nos engaño a todos, todo fue una trampa Alberth, parece que ese era el destino de el y yo, separarnos por mentiras e intrigas.**

**Alberth- A un lo amas?**

**Candy- No tiene caso que te responda esa pregunta, esta claro que el y yo no estábamos destinados.**

**Alberth- Te sorprenderías de los inesperados giros del destino Candy.**

Candy se quedo observando a Alberth el cual estaba apunto de decirle algo.

**Alberth- No quieres saber el nombre de tu prometido Candy?**

**Candy- No…..Ya lo conoceré este fin de semana.**

**Alberth- ****Será como quieras Candy, ahora ve a secarte esas lágrimas y reposa mañana mismo sales para Lakewood.**

**Candy- Si.**

Candy se despidió con un beso de Alberth, este quedo preocupado en el despacho, no se quería ni imaginar que es lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante con su pupila, el destino ya casi había decidido.

Candy al salir del despacho se topo con Dorothy.

**Dorothy-**** señorita Candy, acaba de llegar una sorpresa para usted, porque no subes a verla a su cuarto.**

**Candy****- Gracias Dorothy.**

Candy subió a su habitación y quedo asombrada al ver las hermosas rosas, toda la habitación estaba impregnada con el olor de ellas, uno de los ramos estaba sobre la mesita juntita a la cama, sobre este estaba un con el nombre del hombre que le había mandado las rosas.

**Estos diecisiete ****ramos de rosas representan los diecisiete meses que estuvimos separados, y así como estos rosas llegaran a marchitarse, así se marchitara el amor que siento por ti, espero que el día en que te vuelva a ver ya no me duelas tanto.**

**Terry G. Grandchester.**

Candy sintió su corazón desangrarse una vez mas por el. El amor de su amado rebelde ya no seria suyo, sus besos, su cuerpo, su mal carácter, sus arrebatos, seria otra la que disfrutaría lo que alguna vez le perteneció. Candy no pudo más y se desplomo en el piso a llorar. Tomaba la nota y la aferraba a su corazón en un intento de sentir la presencia de el cerca de ella.

**Candy- No se como voy a poder casarme con un hombre al que**** no amo, mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti amor mío, solo contigo es que me quiero casar. **

**Como desearía retroceder el tiempo donde podía estar cerca de ti, regresar al San Pablo y encontrarte de nuevo en la segunda Colina de Pony, que volviéramos a Escocia en el verano y robarte miles de besos como el que tú me robaste a mí.**

**Que no se hubieran interpuesto en nuestro camino ****ninguna Elisa y ninguna Susana con intrigas y engaños para separarnos.**

**Que**** hubiésemos realizado nuestros sueños juntos mi corazón, formando una familia, un hogar como el que ninguno de los dos tuvo, tener nuestros hijos… **

**Que el destino no hubiese conspirado en contra de nuestros encuentros, que ese día qu****e decidiste dejar el colegio me hubieses llevado contigo o que te hubiese alcanzado en el muelle y me hubiese escapado contigo.**

**Que si nos hubiésemos reencontrado en el hogar de pony el día que tú llegaste halla. **

**Que nos hubiésemos reencontrado en Chicago la noche del estreno de tu obra.**

**Que hubiese llegado a tiempo a la estación de trenes de Chicago antes que el tren partiera ese día que te fuiste y que solo te pude verte por pequeños segundos mi amor. **

**Ahora**** se que me odiaras después de cómo te trate en la estación de tren en Nueva York, pero será mejor así, será mejor que me olvides, y que tu amor se marchite como estas rosas, así tu no sufrirías mas mi corazón, porque tu lo que te mereces es felicidad en tu camino, que siempre halla amor en tu camino mi Terry…. **

**Pero yo Terry… ****Yo mi corazón, no habrá días ni noches que no te recuerde y que no anhele estar contigo. **

**Mi amor por ti jamás se marchitara, siempre estará allí floreciendo, creciendo, latiendo por ti. **

**Estarás**** en mi corazón siempre presente, como lo más grande y bello que me pudo haber reglado Diosito. **

**Te amo mi amado mocoso, me oyes te amo, ****te amo, te amo…. Te amo…y esta vida que siempre estuvo en contra de este amor, jamás podrá evitar que te siga amando, adorando, idolatrando, te llevare en mi corazón y en mi mente hasta el final de mis días, lo primero que hare al despertarme será pensar en ti y lo ultimo será pensar en ti también. **

**Tu amor lo voy atesorar como el mas dulces de mis recuerdos, te amo Terry Grandchester, te amo tanto que hasta duele, como desearía que esa noche en tu apartamento hubiese sido eterna mi corazón, solo tu y yo sin testigos, sin intrigas, sin un destino intentando separarnos. **

**Sabes un te amo jamás te lo pude decir en persona, pero era lo que mas deseaba mi corazón gritarte, ahora es algo que debo guardar en el bajo llave, atesorarlo para siempre en este corazón que solo late y vibra por ti.**

**Te amo Terry, te amo.**

Esa seria una mas de las noches que la rubia no podría conciliar el sueño, las lágrimas y la soledad serian sus únicas compañeras en la oscuridad de cada noche.

I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side

[Chorus:]  
I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

Baby can you feel me ?  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight

[Chorus x2]  
I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

Give my all for your love  
Tonight

**Continuara.............**

**Notas: Hay Dios estoy tan apenada con ustedes chicas, la verdad es que no se ni por donde empezar, bueno si se creo que si se, lo mas correcto seria comenzar pediendo una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en publicar este capitulo... La verdad que si me tarde mas de lo debido y si alguna ya no desea continuar esta historia que es de ustedes, yo lo comprenderia y aceptaria sin duda alguna, yo misma me siento defraudada conmigo misma por haber tartado tando en subir este capitulo, que al menos espero que sea de su agrado.**

**hay viene la justificacion, eh estado algo deprimida chicas, la verdad que a veces la vida es tan linda pero como te desiluciona no?? no les ah pasado eso?? que suertudas...pues yo no soy una de esas que entran en esa lista de las afortunadas, al menos eso pensaba hasta hace unos dias...Gracias a Dios un amigo me regalo un libro que se llama el libro del hilo rojo, es del kabbah, se los recomiendo esta buenisimo.**

**Quiero agradecer a cada una que me mando un mensajito pidiendome la actualizacion de esta historia, otras que me insultaron por no continuarla, que fuerte esos email jajajja, pero no me molesta, me encanta que esta historia sea tan aceptada y querida. y que se apasionen con ella.....:) **

**Este capitulo si fue de mucha emocion para Candy porque siento que ella por fin se siente parte de los Andley, despues de haber luchado por ganarse el cariño de cada uno de los miembros del Clan. Ya esa boda viene practicamente en puerta o talvez no, muchas cosas pueden pasar, me entristeze ver sufrir a mi amado rebelde, vamos a ver que podemos hacer al respecto...**

**El proximo capitulo va a ser de revelaciones para candy, sera que habra reconciliacion en puerta???**

**Bueno chicas me despido con la promesa de actualizar pronto, las quiero... besos a todas...**

**Coquette.**


End file.
